Siguiendo al lobo (UA)
by Wonder Grinch
Summary: Tener como vecinas de apartamento a cuatro hermanas supermodelos era una de las tantas locuras que me venían pasando en mi vida. Pero a la hora de investigar al sexy vecino del edificio de frente eran una gran ventaja. Ese chico sexy y rebelde algo esconde y con ellas lo voy a descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de haber participado en el FICTOBER, he vuelto. Ahora quiero dar a conocer esta idea que surgió de una comedia romántica que se estrenó en 2002. **

**Una tarde mientras vagaba en el universo de mi cerebro llegó a mí la imagen de esa película y rápidamente la relacioné con mi ship favorito. En esta ocasión muchas cosas han cambiado, las características de los personajes no serán apegados a las del animé. Además, he aprendido muchas cosas desde que publiqué mi primer fic. **

**Quiero aclarar que tomaré algunas ideas de la película, no sé si llamarle adaptación porque lo que tengo son chispazos de la película que ciertamente me senté un día a verla. Aclarando que los personajes de CLAMP no son míos. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 27 años y trabajo como restauradora de pinturas en un museo en la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Por qué mi apellido no es americano? Eso es sencillo, cuando terminé mi carrera universitaria Conservación y Restauración de Bienes Culturales recibí la maravillosa oferta de trabajar en el MET, uno de los más importantes museos de artes más destacados en el mundo. Así que era casi imposible dejar ir esa oportunidad.

Acepté el trabajo a pesar de las constantes negativas de mi hermano, extraño mucho a mi familia, nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda, en Japón. Mi papá es profesor de Arqueología en la Universidad de Tokio, mi hermano, un ser no tan agradable es siete años mayor que yo a pesar de eso, es el ser más inmaduro en todo el mundo, no importan las distancias; él sigue llamándome monstruo.

Es el encargado de salvar las vidas de muchas personas en el Hospital Central de Tokio, es médico y está casado con una gentil maestra, aun no sé cómo es que ella se enamoró de él, se llama Kaho Mitzuki. Esa es toda mi familia. Mi mamá… Pues ella nos abandonó hace muchos años, está en un lugar mucho mejor, una difícil enfermedad le quitó la sonrisa, se dedicaba al modelaje, gracias a eso conservamos muchos recuerdos de ella en fotografías y algunas revistas.

Visito a mi familia cuatro veces al año, aun así, después de vivir dos años en Nueva York siento que los necesito aquí. Afortunadamente hay un genial chico que hace mis días más placenteros; él es Eduard Thomás. Lo conocí en el museo, estaba de visita y se acercó a mí en el momento que colocaba una pintura que recién había sido restaurada.

一_¿Tu eres parte de la exhibición?_ 一_pregunta un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés claro y tez blanca._

–_No señor, solo trabajo aquí. _一respondo_ sin observarlo._

–_Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero este lugar será uno de mis favoritos a partir de ahora. _一di_jo el chico._

_-Que bueno, le gusta el arte. _一comento_ reparando en él hasta ese momento._

– _Ahora siento que si me gusta el arte. _一_repite de nuevo. _一l_a obra de arte de una chica hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda._

– _Lo siento. _一me empiezo a sentir un poco incómoda_. Pero antes de seguir hablando el banquillo sobre el que estoy se va de lado sintiendo que caía, el golpe nunca llega porque los brazos del hombre que hace poco me hablaba, me sujetaron._

_-Esto se pone aun mejor, acabo de atrapar a un ángel. _一comenta sosteniéndome_._

– _Disculpe, soy un poco torpe. _一_respondo soltándome del agarre y ofreciendo como disculpas una reverencia._

– _No pasa nada, fue un pequeño percance sin importancia. _一levanta _las manos restándole importancia._

_-¿No eres de por aquí verdad? _一pregunta cuando ya _daba la vuelta para salir de ahí._

–_No, soy de Japón. _一_hice otra reverencia. _一s_oy Sakura Kinomoto. _一digo mi _nombre porque con eso puedo agradecerle que me salvó de un seguro golpe._

–_El gusto es mío, soy Eduard Thomas. _一responde_ extendiendo una mano._

–_Bueno, tengo que retirarme, de nuevo gracias. _一i_gnoro el gesto con la mano y retomo mi camino._

Pensé que ahí acababa todo, pero él siguió visitando el museo una vez por semana y me buscaba para saludarme, hasta que un día me invitó a tomar un café y yo acepté. Después las citas se volvieron más frecuentes, hasta que un día me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté.

Un chico normal de treinta años con un negocio prospero, es agente de bienes raíces, apuesto, generoso y después de un año de relación me pidió que me mudara a su departamento.

La idea me agradó bastante a quien no le gustó fue a Touya. Por un tiempo pensé que lo tendría por acá buscando _"al bastardo" _palabras de mi hermano claro, _"que se atrevió a engatusarme"._ El día de hoy cumplimos seis meses de estar viviendo juntos, no ha sido tan fácil, soy despistada, torpe, gruñona a veces, un poco llorona también, pero con amor y paciencia hemos alcanzado superar esos pequeños obstáculos.

Quiero sorprenderlo con una cena especial, ya he comprado todo, solo espero tener lista la cena para cuando él llegue.

Llegué al edificio, era uno muy lujoso, por cierto. Necesitaba ropa cómoda, Eduard no sabía que yo saldría temprano así que debía darme prisa para poder sorprenderlo. Entro en nuestro apartamento dejando las bolsas en el comedor, me dirijo a nuestra habitación para cambiarme.

Estaba justo frente a la puerta cuando escuché algo similar a los gemidos que una mujer acostumbra a sacar de su garganta cuando la está pasando bien, algo extraño porque no compartíamos apartamento con nadie más. Abro lo más silenciosamente que pude la puerta y lo que encuentro era digno de retratarlo como "el rostro del engaño".

Eduard estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con otra mujer, me armo de todo el valor que pude recoger en esos momentos y lo enfrento sonando la puerta lo más fuerte que mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar. 一Amor, no es lo que crees. 一dijo torpemente mientras se trataba de cubrir con las sábanas. 一es una clienta.

-¿Con que una clienta? 一pregunto con sarcasmo. 一 Y ha comprado tus terrenos y ya los está estrenando. 一tomo nuevamente el pomo de la puerta y salgo de ahí desquitando mi rabia con ese objeto que nada me había hecho.

Afortunadamente tengo a quien recurrir, Tomoyo Daidouji mi mejor amiga. Es una linda joven de cabellos largos sobrepasando sus hombros, rizada de media melena hacia las puntas, un flequillo siendo unido en ambos lados con un mechón de cabello en cada lado de su rostro hasta la altura de su estomago (casi alcanzando la cintura) su cabello aparenta negro, sus ojos son de color azules, pero cuando está en la oscuridad puede verse que se ponen azul oscuro. Es una joven de tez pálida y de contextura delgada aparentando ser algo frágil a primera vista. Suele vestir mayormente con mini faldas o vestidos dependiendo de la situación.

Tomoyo es conocida por tener una personalidad gentil y amable. Siempre está con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, le encanta siempre estar en compañía de sus amigos, siempre trata de aconsejarlos de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando esté en su mano. Es una famosa diseñadora, nos mudamos juntas a Nueva York ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos, como lo hace una madre con sus hijos. Mi dignidad no me permitió volver a ver a Eduard así que ella se encargó de ir por mis cosas.

Estoy segura que lo amenazó, porque inmediatamente dejó de llamarme. Pasé dos meses llorando por él, viendo películas de amor y desamor con un tarro de helado y toda la comida chatarra que pudiéramos conseguir en todo el vecindario.

Incluso llegamos a embriagarnos hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Tomoyo fue el único hombro que tuve para llorar en esa fase del dolor. Hasta que llegó el día de dejarlo ir.

一Sakura. 一llama mi amiga. 一¿No crees qué ya es momento de dejarlo ir?

一¿Qué quieres decir? 一pregunto a Tomoyo.

一Es obvio que aun te afecta la traición de Eduard. 一alega sentándose a mi lado.

一¿Por qué crees eso? 一indago nuevamente, a veces se me dificulta comprender la filosofía de ella.

一¿Cuánto tiempo piensas dedicarle a esa pintura? Llevas más de dos semanas con ella y aun no has aplicado ningún color amiga. 一refuta Tomoyo acercándose a lo que antes había mencionado.

一Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabes que suelo distraerme con facilidad. 一trato de excusarme con lo que ella ya sabía.

一Claro, sé de tu increíble don de la distracción. Pero tus distracciones no afectan tu trabajo. 一agrega sabiamente la bruja de Tomoyo.

一Tomoyo, por favor. 一ruego dejando a un lado un pincel que estaba usando. 一no quiero volver a hablar de él solo quiero olvidarlo. 一observo a mi amiga no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

–Lo sé, Sakura. 一Tomoyo se acerca a mí y empieza a acariciar mi cabello. 一tienes que enfrentar la realidad, salir de esta situación, sé que no es fácil olvidar a una persona que significó tanto para ti.

一No se trata de olvidar, es de aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de los buenos momentos y seguir adelante. 一mi amiga y su forma de ver la vida. Como la envidio.

一¿Cómo quieres que enfrente la realidad Tomoyo? 一pregunto olvidando bajar el tono de voz. 一Él traicionó mi confianza lo encontré con esa mujer en la cama. 一termino de decir llorando.

–Suéltalo todo. 一escucho decir a mi amiga mientras me confortaba.

一Lo peor de todo, es que no volvió a buscarme. 一de tanto llorar hasta hipaba. –No me dio ni una sola explicación, si en verdad me quisiera, aunque sea un poco. ¿No crees que buscaría la manera de explicarse?

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no ver algo que me alertara? ¿Acaso no le importó el tiempo que le entregué? Dejé mi apartamento por compartir con él, nunca reclamé nada, siempre traté de complacerlo y pensar que estas vacaciones las pasaría con él y no iría a Japón. 一al fin, pude sacarlo todo.

一¿Sabes algo Sakura?一pregunta Tomoyo. 一ese tiempo nunca lo vas a recuperar. Fue algo que entregaste de corazón, solo te queda hacer dos cosas. La primera y la más fácil seguirte lamentando y amargarte la vida. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ese tipo te hizo, es obvio que no supo valorar tu entrega y ya no vale la pena que te estanques cuando tal vez él ya superó la separación.

一La segunda opción y la más difícil es que intentes recuperar lo que antes eras, vivir la vida, reír, aceptar nuevos retos, sonreír. 一termina por decir.

一Sé muy bien lo que quieres decir Tomoyo y lo entiendo. 一termino por reconocer. 一Sé que allá afuera la gente vive situaciones más difíciles que la mía y siguen con el rostro sonriente. Los problemas de otros comparados con los míos ahora pueden resultar una pérdida de tiempo.

一Sakura, tu problema no es una pérdida de tiempo es algo que en algún momento todos llegamos a experimentar. 一explica de una manera en que yo pueda comprender.

一¿Ya lo has vivido? 一no puede evitar preguntar y veo a Tomoyo soltar un suspiro.

一No Sakura, es algo que no he vivido y no creo que eso llegue.

一¿Por qué dices eso? 一vuelvo a preguntar.

一No creo que el amor sea para mí. 一responde Tomoyo.

一Tomoyo por favor, eres una maravillosa mujer. 一tomo las manos de mi amiga para transmitirle ese sentimiento. 一eres hermosa, elegante, educada, inteligente, bondadosa, cualquier hombre puede enamorarse de ti con esas cualidades. 一sonríe con ternura.

一Gracias Sakura, siendo honesta prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas antes de buscar algo que no necesito para ser feliz. Me basta conmigo misma, mi superación personal me causa la satisfacción que necesito para sobrevivir y sonreír todos los días.

一Entonces debería de empezar a vivir como tú.一reflexiono en voz alta. 一tal vez es hora de enfocarme en buscar mi felicidad, superar las expectativas profesionales que antes me propuse, recuperar mi independencia.

一¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 一pregunta mi amiga, creo que ya sabe a dónde quiero llegar.

一Voy a empezar a buscar un nuevo departamento. 一contesto rápidamente. 一si quiero superar todo esto debo de empezar con recuperar mi espacio personal.

一Pero Sakura, sabes qué eres más que bienvenida aquí, tengo espacio de sobra para ti. 一Tomoyo toma de mis manos reflejando tristeza en sus bellos ojos.

一Lo sé Tomoyo, pero no es justo para ninguna de las dos, cada una necesita su espacio. 一digo lo más obvio y lo primero que se me ocurre. 一es algo que necesito, quiero sentir que de nuevo vuelvo a ser independiente.

一¡Ay Sakura! 一Tomoyo se acongojó más. –Mis noches ya no serán las mismas. 一al escuchar el clamor de mi amiga solo puedo abrazarla.

**一**Siempre estaré para ti Tomoyo. Por cierto, ¿sabes si hay algún apartamento por aquí en alquiler? 一le pregunto tomándola de los hombros para observar su rostro.

一¿Hablas en serio? 一pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos totalmente renovado. 一¿Estás dispuesta a vivir en este complejo? 一me lanza otra pregunta, la detengo antes de que me convenciera de otra cosa.

一Quiero intentarlo, sabes que no me gusta tanto el glamour, pero por ti lo haría. 一expreso con una sonrisa.

一Prometo ayudarte a buscar algo único para ti que te haga sentir cómoda. 一ahora fue Tomoyo quien me abraza.

一Bueno, vamos a dormir, es tarde. 一me pongo de pie después de ese abrazo para estirar mis brazos y piernas. –Gracias Tomoyo, te debo mucho.

一Tú no me debes nada, a partir de mañana buscaré las mejores ofertas para ti. Que descanses Sakura. 一ambas nos deseamos buen descanso con un abrazo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**N/A: Este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que me acompañen en el próximo y ver cómo se desarrollan estos personajes con nuevas características. Espero que puedan acompañarme y leer sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguiendo al lobo. **

**Capítulo 2**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me animan a seguir mejorando. Aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia, nace de una comedia romántica. Espero les guste. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Esto es lo que he encontrado para ti. ―Tomoyo muestra en su tableta algunas fotografías con los departamentos que había encontrado.

―Todos son bellísimos. ―me atrevo a decir y es la verdad, estaban ubicados en una zona muy exclusiva de Nueva York. ―Aunque un poco exagerado el precio diría yo.

―Puedes ver este. ―Tomoyo busca un último archivo. ―Es más económico.

―Tienes razón, además se nota que tiene espacio. ―expreso viendo las imágenes.

―Tienes dos habitaciones cada una con baño incluido, una sala y cocina. ―explica mi amiga diseñadora.

―Podría usar una de ellas como estudio. ―murmuro pensando las posibilidades de arrendar ese apartamento.

―¿Sabes si la agencia es la misma en que trabaja Eduard? ―tengo que preguntar, no quiero verme en la vergonzosa situación de toparme con él muy pronto.

―Me aseguré de eso, es más, hablé con el dueño del edificio y confirmé que no tiene nada que ver con él. ―Confirma Tomoyo para mi alivio.

―Perfecto, haré la cita para verlo más de cerca y llegar a un acuerdo con el arrendatario. ―apago el dispositivo devolviéndoselo a Tomoyo. ―Gracias.

―Tranquila Sakura, esto sigue siendo genial porque estaremos a unas calles de distancia y también está cerca del museo. ―Tomoyo se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. ―Ahora nos merecemos algo de diversión, vamos Sakura. ―tengo que interrumpir su parloteo.

―¿Qué planeas Tomoyo? No tengo…

―No acepto una negativa Sakura, me lo debes por dejarme sola. ―no me queda más remedio que dejarme llevar por ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una semana más tarde había cerrado el contrato de arrendamiento con un señor muy amable, el precio a pagar no era tan elevado, gracias a eso me convenció más rápido. Tuve que lidiar con los cambios de humor de mi amiga, Tomoyo estaba siendo muy dramática con todo esto.

Estuve por pedirle que no me ayudara con la mudanza, pero me ganaría un drama aun mayor. Lo bueno de todo esto era que no tenía muchas cosas que trasladar y el apartamento estaba amueblado.

―Muchas gracias Tomoyo. Esto no lo habría logrado sin ti. ―abrazo a mi amiga mientras salgo de su apartamento para el trabajo.

―Me sentiría mejor si ese agradecimiento es porque decidiste quedarte a compartir conmigo. ―creo que Tomoyo va a necesitar ayuda después que deje de vivir aquí. Está de un humor insoportable.

―Vamos Tomoyo, aun me quedaré dos días más y haremos lo que tú quieras. ―ofrezco para tranquilizarla un poco.

―¡¿Hablas en serio?! ―cuando lanza esa pregunta tuve que tapar mis oídos o mis tímpanos terminarían sangrando, me sujeta de las manos haciendo un gesto tan soñador.

―Claro que si Tomoyo. Pero si no me sueltas no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo. –mi amiga me suelta, pero antes me da un fuerte abrazo. ―te veo en la tarde.

Me despido de mi amiga y salgo rápidamente a la parada de autobuses una de las metas que me había propuesto desde que arrendé ese apartamento es comprar un auto, necesito independizarme completamente además de que con mis distracciones era lo mejor, no siempre iba a contar con la suerte de que el autobús llegara justo cuando yo también llegaba a la parada.

La jornada de trabajo se dio sin ningún contratiempo, he podido avanzar con la última pintura que me habían encargado y me quedaba poco para entregarla a mi jefe y que fuera expuesta al público. Llego al apartamento de mi amiga, esta no estaba me dejó un mensaje de que salió a comprar unas telas así que aproveché para hacer mis maletas, ya era viernes y el domingo recibiría las llaves del apartamento.

―Ya llegué Sakura. ―saluda mi amiga entrando a mi temporal habitación.

―Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo te fue? ―pregunto respondiendo su saludo.

―Uff, estoy exhausta. ―contesta dejando caer una bolsa enorme con telas en la cama. ―esto de comprar telas a veces es difícil. Necesitaba tela color azul marino y azul navy.

Mi curiosidad es más grande y abro la bolsa para observar las telas. ―¿Cuál te hace falta? ―Tomoyo me queda viendo como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

―Ninguna Sakura, las encontré las dos. ―Tomoyo toma los rollos de tela y los puso frente a mis ojos. ―Este es el azul marino y este otro el azul navy amiga.

―Por favor Tomoyo. ―lanzo un bufido. ―Para mí los dos son azules común y corriente. Sabes que no soy experta en modas.

―¿Cómo puede ser posible que una restauradora de pinturas no sepa la diferencia del azul en las telas? ―empieza a burlarse y yo solo me cruzo de brazos demostrándole que no me gustaba que compararan el arte con las modas.

―Tranquila Sakura. No se me olvida que te ofende en gran manera que compare estos dos mundos. ―Tomoyo se da vuelta para salir del cuarto y por encima de si hombro me habla.

―Vamos a cenar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Por favor Tomoyo, no te pongas así, que no tardaré en unirme. ―es domingo y por la mañana decidimos trasladar mis cosas para no pasar apuros en la tarde. ―Además nos veremos seguido, te prometo que todos los fines de semana estaré contigo y también serviré como modelo en tus diseños sin reclamos.

―¿Lo dices en serio? Estoy preparando unos diseños que en ti se verán divinos. ―la habilidad de Tomoyo para recuperarse es increíble, en un momento su semblante cambió a uno de emoción.

―Te lo prometo. Ahora bajemos las cosas que estoy un poco impaciente por ver cómo quedará mi nuevo hogar. ―me adelanto a Tomoyo y la espero en la entrada del edificio. Buscamos al arrendador quien muy amablemente nos recibe y nos guía.

―Estás son sus llaves señorita Kinomoto. ―el amable señor Black me entrega un par de llaves, la original y copia. ―espero que el lugar sea de su agrado y cualquier situación que se le presente no dude en buscarme para ayudarle.

―Muchas gracias señor Black, espero no llegar a buscarlo para situaciones negativas. ―tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta y entrar a mi nuevo hogar el cual esperaba que fuera por mucho tiempo. Solamente lo había visto un par de veces, pero me gustaba.

―Con un toque al estilo Daidouji este apartamento quedará divino Sakura. El próximo fin de semana nos dedicaremos a esto. ―mi amiga mientras se adentraba a las habitaciones con una caja en mano, llevo mis maletas hasta mi habitación, ya luego desempacaría además tendré que salir a comprar algunos muebles que me harían falta.

Tomoyo me ayuda y acomodamos algunas cosas, después pedimos comida china y con un par de cervezas nos pusimos bien nostálgicas a tal punto de ponernos a cantar en el karaoke que mi amiga tenía en el celular canciones de nuestro país.

Y la teatral despedida no se hizo esperar con Tomoyo, me abraza por cuestión de minutos y puedo sentir algunas lagrimas caer en mi hombro. Ella es simplemente más que una amiga, es la hermana que nunca tuve, desde pequeña ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas y que por cosas de la vida hayamos coincidido en Nueva York ha hecho de este tiempo mucho mejor. A ella la quiero con toda mi alma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora podía ir al trabajo caminando, esa era una de las ventajas de las que gozaba con mi nuevo apartamento, en mi primer día viviendo ahí encontré una pequeña cafetería, muy bonita y con un café y bocadillos simplemente deliciosos.

Salgo del elevador mientras devoro un delicioso trozo de pastel de chocolate con fresa voy tan concentrada en que ese postre no se acabara tan rápido cuando me topo con algo grande y suave, cuando subo la mirada me di cuenta que era la espalda de un hombre muy elegante.

―Disculpe señor, no fue mi intención. ―pido disculpas rápidamente aun viendo al imponente hombre frente a mí que carga un ramo de rosas.

―No hay problema señorita. ―responde amablemente. Hago una reverencia y sigo mi camino topándome con más hombres usando el mismo estilo de traje y ramos de flores de distintos tipos, todos están haciendo hilera para entrar en algún departamento.

Cuando llego a la puerta del mío me sorprende porque la fila de hombres elegantes empezaba frente a mi hogar. –este, yo bueno, disculpen… Necesito pasar y ustedes obstruyen mi entrada. ―hablo lo más fuerte que puedo porque esos hombres se imponen con solo ver la altura de cada uno de ellos.

―¿Tu vives aquí? –pregunta uno de los que estaba en los primeros lugares de la hilera. Los demás solo me observan.

―Este, yo sí. Vivo aquí. –respondo. ―¿Sucede algo malo? –el hombre que estaba de primero se acerca a mí entregándome un ramo de tulipanes y tomando mi mano deja un beso encima de ella. –Hoeee. ―rápidamente la aparto y me doy cuenta que el resto de hombres se acercan hasta que todos están rodeándome.

―Sal conmigo por favor, la semana pasada estuve esperando también. ―escucho que dijo uno poniendo frente a mí una caja de chocolates. ―no, conmigo, prometieron que esta semana seria mi turno. ―otro de ellos intervino poniendo de igual manera una caja aterciopelada.

No sé qué hacer por más que les pido que se alejen parece que se los pido en japonés y no en inglés.

―¿Cuál es el escándalo? Estamos tratando de dormir. ―escucho una voz femenina a mi espalda sinónimo de salvación porque inmediatamente todos esos tipos se alejan para ver quien hablaba. Frente a mi apartamento están mis vecinas, aun no las conozco, lamentablemente tiene que ser en estas circunstancias

Son dos chicas altas, muy altas, una de ellas cabello largo castaño, tez morena y la otra llevaba el cabello corto por encima de los hombros del mismo tono de castaño que la primera, el mismo color de piel y de ojos color ámbar oscuro, eran dos pares de ojos intimidantes.

―Parece que se equivocaron de apartamento. ―habla la chica de cabello corto. Esa frase fue como una orden que reciben los perros porque inmediatamente todos se forman frente al apartamento del frente como obedientes soldados.

―Lamentamos esta situación señorita. ―la chica de cabello largo se acerca a mí. ―Mi nombre es Fanren y ella es Fuutie. ¿Eres nueva aquí verdad? ―yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza, tener a esa hermosa chica frente a mí me deja aun más muda que la manada de hombres rodeándome.

―Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. ―me obligo a decir algo antes de parecer una persona con problemas de habla. ―es un gusto conocerlas.

―Mucho gusto Sakura ¿Eres de Japón? ―pregunta la que se presentó como Fanren.

―Así es, de un pueblo llamado Tomoeda para ser más exactos. ―me siento un poco más relajada y sonrío abiertamente.

―Nosotras somos de China. ―una sorpresa más. Conocer personas del mismo continente que yo me daba justo en la nostalgia. ―¿Te parece si mañana por la noche vienes a tomar una taza de té con nosotras? Así nos conocemos mejor, me agrada saber que tenemos de vecina a una chica de nacionalidad similar a la nuestra.

―Claro, me encantaría. ―respondo en perfecto mandarín. Esas son las ventajas de mi profesión, tengo que dominar al menos tres idiomas y yo hablo cuatro; inglés, español, chino y francés.

―Genial, mis hermanas estarán emocionadas al conocerte. Nos vemos a la misma hora. ―Fanren regresa junto a su hermana que conversa con los hombres de antes y se despide agitando la mano, hago lo mismo y me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi departamento.

Me dejo caer en el sofá y saco mi celular para llamar a Tomoyo y contarle la chistosa anécdota que acabo de vivir. Este lugar es muy fuera de lo común.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acabo de recibir de manos de mi jefe el señor André Faure Dumont la pintura _Cristo de la Expiración._Llegó desde Sevilla y era un pedido especial que me estaba haciendo.

―_Précieux_, sé de sobra que eres la mejor en esto por esa razón solo a ti te confío esta tarea. ―me encanta escuchar el acento de este hombre, aunque es prohibido para mí, sus gustos en cuanto al amor son los mismos que los míos.

―¿Crees que puedas tenerla lista en una semana? ―su pregunta que era una orden me trajo de regreso.

―No sé porque me preguntas cuando ya sé que es una orden, es poco tiempo, pero haré lo posible por cumplir con ese plazo. ―respondo haciéndome la del rogar.

―_Belle japonaise_. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti. ―Sin decir nada más me da una palmada en la espalda y abandona mi estudio.

Puedo presumir de ser una de las mejores en lo que hago, en solo un día avancé bastante, pude restaurar el 40% de esa bella obra. Si seguía con ese ritmo lo tendría listo antes de la fecha establecida. Decido pasar por mi cafetería favorita; esta vez pido para llevar un mokachino y un par de tartas de fresas con crema.

―Te lo mereces Sakura, hoy hiciste un buen trabajo. ―me felicito a mi misma cuando de repente alcanzo a divisar que en la calle que estaba frente a mí un enorme perro color dorado se separa de su dueño y como alma que lleva el diablo sale disparado a mi encuentro.

―Kerbeooos. – Fue lo último que escucho antes de ser derribada por el inmenso can y este usa mi pierna como estimulante sexual para liberar sus ansias de aparearse.

**Continuará…**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: ** Me siento muy emocionada con la aceptación que le han dado a esta pequeña historia a pesar de ser nueva. Me alegra mucho. Sus comentarios me han hecho reír y me animan a seguir mejorando conforme vamos avanzando.

Creo que no les he dicho que esta historia ya está avanzada, una buena parte, solo estoy con el proceso de corrección, así que habrá puntualidad en las publicaciones.  
Espero leer sus comentarios, saben que me agrada conversar con ustedes. Hasta la próxima actualización.

#WonderGrinch


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguiendo al lobo.**

**Capítulo 3**

Adiós mokachino, adiós tarta de fresas con crema y hola perro enorme que todavía está aferrado a mi pierna, con una fuerza impresionante ese animal del demonio me lanzó al suelo y yo sin poder hacer nada.

―¡Kerberos suéltala ya! ―escucho una voz masculina, muy masculina, el dueño llega hasta donde estamos para quitarme de encima a la bestia que obedece o intenta obedecer con el nombre de Kerberos.

―Vamos muchacho obedece. ―siento cuando el perro es halado de mi cuerpo y una mano me sujeta para ayudar a levantarme.

―Disculpa por favor, mi perro es extremadamente dócil, no sé qué sucedió ―trato de enfocar mi visión en la persona que me habla pero al parecer el golpe que me he llevado fue tan fuerte que aún estoy aturdida―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¿Dónde está ese animal? ―pregunto para tranquilidad del hombre porque se escucha notablemente preocupado―. aléjalo de mí por favor.

―Ya no te hará daño, de verdad perdona mi distracción, Kerberos no acostumbra a comportarse así, no entiendo que sucedió. ―si este hombre sigue hablando y sumando el golpe en la cabeza estoy segura que me ganaré una fuerte migraña.

―Ya entendí, deja de pedir disculpas ―corto su charada, solo quiero ir a mi departamento y descansar un poco―. Fue un accidente, el perro no tiene la culpa de que su dueño se haya distraído.

―Lo justo es que pague de nuevo por tu bebida y postre. ―toma de mi mano e inmediatamente recuerdo nuevamente el desastre que estoy hecha y hasta ese momento puedo detallar en el espécimen que tengo frente a mis ojos que nuevamente olvido lo que había perdido.

Es un hombre joven, tal vez no mayor de 30 años, poseedor de una tez blanca, unos expresivos ojos color entre el azul o el gris, a menos que me falle la vista es el color que alcanzo a ver, así como una cabellera abundante de color negro azulado, sus ojos son cubiertos por unos lentes de gran marco que lo hacen parecer a Harry Potter. Detrás de ese casual vestir estoy segura que se esconde un buen físico.

―¿Señorita? ―escucho su amable voz llamarme, diablos me perdí de nuevo―. ¿Se siente bien, desea que la lleve a un hospital?

―Estoy bien no te preocupes ―respondo y puedo verlo que se relaja un poco―. Solo iré a mi apartamento a descansar.

―Me gustaría resarcir el daño que Kerberos le ha causado. ―busco al culpable de mi reciente desgracia y me impresiona verlo sentado detrás de su dueño como si no había hecho nada, moviendo la cola el muy desgraciado.

―Vaya que tu perro es una contrariedad, ahora está ahí observando como si esperara alguna orden. ―suelto sin piedad alguna, el animal me ha dado una primera mala impresión y difícilmente cambiará.

―Por eso permite que pague los daños. ―el espécimen humano se ve apenado y no tiene porque.

―No es necesario, estoy bien no es nada serio. Solo iré a mi depart... ―puedo ver en sus ojos algo parecido a la congoja.

―Por favor, deje que al menos pague eso, no me sentiría tranquilo si la dejo ir así sin más. ―algo en mi interior se enternece y no me siento capaz de negarme una vez más.

―Está bien ―después de eso lanzo suspiro―. Pero que tu perro se mantenga alejado de mí, por favor.

―Espero tener una oportunidad de demostrar que Kerberos no es un mal perro ―eso está difícil porque sé que no los volvería a ver, me ofrece la mano en un gesto amigable―. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. Es un placer conocerte.

―El mío es Sakura Kinomoto. ―acepto el saludo con una sonrisa―. Espero tener un mejor placer que el que acabo de sufrir.

Indico el camino por donde queda la cafetería y con el demonio llamado Kerberos llegamos a ella. Es notable que necesita una intervención porque el pobre chico no ha dejado de hacer un sobre esfuerzo por controlarlo. Lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptar su invitación.

Llegamos a la cafetería, Hiragizawa tenía que dejar atado al perro en una reja, políticas del lugar. Insistí en nada más ordenar y regresar a mi departamento, pero él también insistió en quedarnos un rato. Era extraño, porque apenas conociéndolo me sentía en confianza, este chico desprende un aura familiar.

―Tu apellido no es originario de América ¿O me equivoco? ―pregunto cuándo nos sentamos, frente a Kerberos para evitar algún percance.

―Así es, mis orígenes son un poco combinados, nací en Inglaterra, pero casi toda mi vida la he pasado entre China, Japón y Norteamérica ―eso lo explica todo―. Tú tampoco eres originaria de este continente.

―No, vengo de Japón. Ciertamente mis vecinas también son de China, que original coincidencia. Encontrar personas cercanas a tus orígenes. ―comento mientras tomo un trozo de tarta.

―¿Tienes mucho tiempo de vivir en Nueva York? ―pregunta.

―Poco más de un año, recibí una grandiosa oferta de trabajo en el MET, por eso me mude. ―explico para después tomar un sorbo de mi bebida.

―Que genial, dedicarse al arte. ―opina sumamente interesado. ―estar rodeado de historia es algo maravilloso.

―¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? ―no quería seguir hablando de mí vida con un desconocido, sexy, pero sigue siendo un desconocido para mí.

―Tengo que decir que esta es una agradable coincidencia ―. comenta con una sonrisa. ―me dedico al arte, pero antiguo.

―A pesar de no creer en las coincidencias, debo de aceptar que estoy sorprendida. Mi padre es arqueólogo, creo que se dedican a lo mismo. ―definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo, del otro lado del continente, encontrar a alguien que se te haga familiar y se dedique a una profesión que tiene conexión con la tuya.

―¿Tu padre está aquí también? ―pregunta.

―No, él está en Japón y estoy segura que en estos momentos debe de estar en alguna excavación o preparándose para una. ―explico.

―Viajar a Egipto debe de ser una maravillosa experiencia. ―suspira viendo al perro que se había cansado de halar la correa y se quedó echado.

―Él vive enamorado de ese lugar, no se cansa de ir ―tomo un sorbo de café―. estoy segura que si dependiera de él, ya tuviera una casa en El Cairo.

―Lo envidio. ―observa su reloj y creo que he abusado de su amabilidad.

―Creo que es hora de regresar. ―me pongo de pie y el imita el movimiento.

―En ese caso, te acompaño. Solo pido la cuenta. ―ofrece amablemente.

―No tienes que acompañarme, ya has saldado tu deuda. ―niego con ambas manos.

―No es problema para mí, creo que vivimos en el mismo vecindario por lo que pude observar. ―vaya que este chico es persuasivo, pero no me voy a negar el placer de caminar un rato más al lado de tal espécimen.

―Está bien, tú ganas. Así podemos aprovechar para conversar un poco en chino, eso me hará sentir cerca de casa. ―acepto poniéndome de pie.

Pude confirmar su edad y nada más es mayor que yo por un par de años, me comentó que estaba de visita en la ciudad, la verdad es que el perro no es de su propiedad, es de su amigo y se atrevió a sacarlo a pesar de que le habían advertido que es un animal muy inquieto.

Kerberos, el perro precoz a pesar de ser inquieto, tiene una debilidad y son los dulces, compró una porción extra de pastel y este caminaba a la par nuestra como un can adiestrado.

―Bien, aquí es donde vivo. ―comento en la entrada de mi edificio.

―Te dije que vivimos cerca ―señala el edificio de frente―. Estoy viviendo aquí.

―Entonces nos veremos seguido. ―sonrío para despedirme pero una fuerte voz me interrumpe.

―¿Qué se supone que hace Kerberos afuera del edificio? ―pregunta un hombre con el ceño fruncido.

―Quise sacarlo a pasear, es más estoy de regreso ya. ―responde Eriol sin inmutarse ante el hombre que está preguntando.

―Te advertí que Kerberos únicamente sale conmigo. ―señala y no sabía que el ceño de una persona podría fruncirse más.

―Tienes razón, no volveré a sacar a tu perro ¿contento? ―Eriol le pasa la correa y el perro empieza a reaccionar con inquietud, eso me provoca alejarme de ellos.

―¡Kerberos hinsetzen! ―no sé que más me sorprende, que este hombre hable Alemán o que el perro obedezca rápidamente.

―Ya Syaoran, no seas descortés. En todo caso, me debes una porque tuve que pagar los daños que causó tu perro a esta bella señorita. ―me señala a mí y me encojo de la vergüenza.

―¿Qué le hizo Kerberos? ―se acerca a mí y por fin puedo detallar al hombre en todo su esplendor.

Si Eriol es un chico sexy e intelectual, el dueño de Kerberos no se queda atrás, su belleza es cien veces superior a la de su amigo. Cabello castaño, rebelde, o tal vez sea porque está agitado por el actuar de su perro. Tendrá alrededor de treinta años o menos, sus ojos tienen un extraño color ámbar con una pequeña mancha dorada en el centro del iris. Ahora sí pude encontrar diferencias en los colores, esto tengo que contárselo a Tomoyo.

Usa un traje deportivo que no le hace justicia, cubre sus cincelados brazos, que estoy segura que si me abrazan me parten en dos. Su ceño fruncido parece que es permanente, a estas alturas llegaría a envejecer antes de tiempo, pero sexy, muy sexy.

―¿Señorita? ―despierto de mi análisis artístico. Todo por amor al arte ―. ¿Mi perro no le hizo daño?

―No, solo me tumbó al suelo. ―puedo ver que se enoja aún más y voltea a ver a su amigo.

―Te lo dije, Kerberos solo puede controlarse en mi presencia. ―señala él, muy enojado.

―Tranquilo Syaoran, asustas a la señorita Kinomoto. ―los dos me observan y así es, no tengo ningún daño y no quiero que el perro sufra de un acto disciplinario mayor.

―Estoy bien señor ―levanto mis manos y doy media vuelta―. ¿Ve? no tengo nada, solo perdí mi bebida y postre, pero su amigo amablemente me ha invitado a tomar un café. Todo está en orden, no voy a demandar a su perro.

―No se trata de eso, señorita...

―Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. ―informo.

―No se trata de eso señorita Kinomoto ―toma una respiración profunda―. Se trata de que le he dicho a mi amigo que mi perro es especial y no puede salir con nadie más que no sea yo.

―Eso ya lo entendí, pero le repito, estoy bien y no pasa nada. ―esta situación me está poniendo un poco nerviosa, desde que me mudé a este complejo no han dejado de pasarme sucesos bochornosos.

―¿Le parece si la invito a una cena para olvidar definitivamente este percance desagradable? ―pregunta extendiendo su mano. ―mi nombre es Li Syaoran.

―Él es de China. ―señala Eriol con una sonrisa.

―Es un gusto conocerlo ―respondo―. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, de Tomoeda.

―Es un placer ¿qué dice, acepta mi invitación? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―No lo sé ―respondo con algo vergüenza―. Con lo que Eriol hizo es más que suficiente.

―Pero él no es el dueño del perro, quiero ser yo quién pague por los daños. ―observa de reojo al can.

―Lo haré con una condición ―señalo―. No castigue a Kerberos, me parece un perro muy lindo a pesar de nuestro desagradable encuentro.

―Está bien, pero le confieso, Kerberos goza de muchos lujos, es un perro de disciplina únicamente conmigo. Casi nunca lo he castigado. ―explica sonriendo.

―Me alegra saber eso. Un perro es la prueba antes de que los hijos lleguen. ―grave error, comparar a un perro con un bebé ante dos desconocidos.

―Así es Sakura, si quieres hijos, intenta primero con un perro. ―Eriol ríe y no puedo evitar seguirle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

―Así como te explico Tomoyo, el condenado animal me tacleó como un jugador de fútbol americano y lo peor fue que no paraba de hacerle eso a mi pierna fue vergonzoso. ―mi mejor amiga no para de reír al escuchar mi estrepitoso encuentro con el perro.

Al entrar a mi apartamento después de haberme despedido de Eriol y Li, Tomoyo me llamó para saber si podía pasar a conversar, invitación que con todo el gusto acepté porque quería hablar con alguien.

―Deberías de darle una croqueta a ese perro porque gracias a él es que has conocido a dos hombres tan guapos como dices. ―comenta Tomoyo tomando un sorbo de su bebida dedicándome una mirada coqueta.

―No voy a negar que Li Syaoran y Eriol Hiragizawa sean muy, pero muy apuestos, te confieso que Eriol me parece un poco familia ―acepto mientras me dejo caer en el sillón―. Pero con Li fue diferente, su preocupación fue genuina.

―Recuerda que el mundo es un pañuelo y las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable, así que piensa en positivo y verás que vas a pasarla bien en esa cita que han pactado. ―las palabras de Tomoyo me frustran, no creo en eso de las coincidencias, creo en la lucha diaria por alcanzar tus sueños.

―Por favor Tomoyo, esas cosas no nos suceden a nosotros que tenemos que hacer sacrificios para alcanzar nuestras metas. ―me pongo de pie para servir un poco más de jugo en nuestros vasos.

―Parece que mi amiga necesita distraerse una noche de estas. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a una cena/desfile? Es una gala de beneficencia así que si me acompañas estarás ayudando a los elefantes que están en riesgo de ser asesinados por cazadores ilegales. ¿Qué dices? ―esta mujer cuando quiere conseguir algo sabe cuál es mi punto débil y eso ya empieza a salirme caro porque siempre término siendo parte de sus experimentos.

―¿Ahora qué diseño quieres que use? ―lo mejor es ir directo al grano con ella.

―Eres tan bondadosa Sakura, los elefantitos te lo van a agradecer mucho ―Tomoyo comienza a dar saltitos de alegría y se puso a buscar algo en su enorme bolso, ahí alcanza todo―. Es un diseño muy sencillo, algo que te hará sentir cómoda y segura.

De su bolso saca la tableta y me deja ver todos los diseños que ha seleccionado para mí, afortunadamente me deja elegir el que más me gusta así que no tenía problemas en usar algo desconocido, ya sé a qué debo atenerme.

―Bien Sakura, estaremos hablando y yo me encargaré de todo, lo único que tienes que hacer es esperarme este viernes a las 5:00 pm para hacerte ver más bella de lo que eres. ―Tomoyo se dirige a la puerta para salir del apartamento.

―Sabes que no haría nada de eso sin tu ayuda. Puedo restaurar obras de arte pero no sé la diferencia entre la paleta de sombras y la paleta de contornos. ―ella niega con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre mi hombro.

―No digas eso Sakura, cada persona tiene un talento diferente y el tuyo es recuperar bellas obras de arte y para el maquillaje me tienes a mí. ―abrazo a mi amiga como muestra de cariño hacia ella.

―Estamos en contacto Tomoyo, cuídate mucho. ―la acompaño hasta la puerta y nos encontramos con una escena que ya se está volviendo normal para mí.

―Vaya que estas chicas tienen mucha demanda. ―mi risa se escucha en todo el pasillo y los más de 5 hombres que estaban en la puerta del frente se dan vuelta para observarnos.

―Buenas noches señores ―saluda mi amiga con gran cordialidad―. Espero salgan victoriosos esta vez.

Tomoyo se retira sin esperar respuesta de nadie y yo corrí a cerrar la puerta para evitar interrogatorios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

―Si Tomoyo, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada, estaré en mi apartamento antes de las cinco de la tarde. No, no tienes porque pasar por mí al museo.

Es viernes y esta mujer está por volverse loca, esta semana había estado llena de trabajo por lo cual hubo días en los que me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche en el museo.

―Está bien Tomoyo, te veo en un par de horas, deberías de tomarte un té para que te relajes. ―termino la llamada o de lo contrario tendría el teléfono en mi oreja por el resto del día.

No pienso fallarle a ella, por eso me había propuesto adelantar lo más que podía del trabajo asignado, me había quedado en días anteriores hasta la noche, afortunadamente mi jefe André fue gentil al permitirme modificar mi horario de esa forma.

Llego al apartamento 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada y ella está lista con todo un arsenal de instrumentos que jamás he visto sobre una mesa.

―¿Tomoyo? ―llamo su atención―. ¿Dónde es la intervención quirúrgica?

―Que cosas dices Sakura, esto apenas es un pequeño kit, el más grande no pude traerlo hasta acá. ―alega mi amiga entrando conmigo al apartamento.

―Solo deja que guarde estas cosas. ―señalo mi bolso y materiales de trabajo.

―Claro, yo iré buscando el lugar ideal para maquillarte. ―responde desde la sala.

―¿No te parece mejor desde mi cuarto? ―indago mientras me pongo una cómoda bata porque estoy segura de que en esto vamos a tardar.

―Necesito mucha luz para dejarte radiante y creo que la vista de tu sala es ideal para lograrlo. ―Tomoyo estaba sacando de su maleta muchas cosas de las que yo apenas identifiqué un par.

―La vista es buena. Sería entretenido quedarnos una noche mientras comemos y tomamos algo especial. ¿No te gustaría? ―los ojos de mi amiga demostraron una emoción tan grande que no necesitaba respuesta.

―Entonces ven acá Sakura.―señala uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina.

Me acomodo tal y como ella sugiere y espero a que fuera por sus instrumentos de tortura. Me quedo mucho tiempo esperando a que se acercara nuevamente a mí.

―¿Tomoyo, estás ahí? ―llamo porque la fresca me tiene con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes entretenimiento masculino a un edificio de distancia Sakura? ―la pregunta que hace me obliga a abrir los ojos y buscarla rápidamente.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―me muevo en dirección a ella y la pillo bien embobada viendo al edificio que está frente al mío.

―A eso Sakura, corrijo, a ese hombre tan suculento. ―señala y yo sigo la dirección a donde su dedo apunta.

―¡Es él! ―Tomoyo se asusta con mi grito y me observa con rapidez.

―-¿Lo conoces? ―pregunta sin dejar de observarlo y es que en esos momentos Syaoran Li está en el edificio de frente realizando una candente rutina de ejercicios.

―¿Recuerdas el perro que me montó aquel día? ―ella asiente haciendo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza―. Él es el dueño de ese perro, ese es el espécimen chino que te comenté aquel día.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vivía frente a ti? ―vuelve a cuestionarme sin apartar la mirada de la ventana del vecino.

―Porque ni yo lo sabía Tomoyo ¿Pero no crees que estamos perdiendo tiempo hablando de él cuando deberías de estar maquillándome? ―por fin vuelve a la Tierra y se dedica a su labor sin antes advertirme que tenemos que pasar un día a saludar al _"dios chino"_ como ella lo bautiza en ese momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: Hola! Estoy súper emocionada con la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia. Espero hayan tenido una semana productiva y llena de momentos gratos. Por mi parte, pues no tanto, les cuento que ha vuelto a estallar en mi país la crisis socio política, pero no hay mejor terapia que leer y escribir.

Me agrada saber que hasta el momento voy bien, aún hay algunas cosas que mejorar y quiero agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a **CherryLeeUp y Pepsipez **porque han echado mano en algunos detalles para que la lectura sea mucho más agradable.

Les cuento que a este capítulo le hice algunas modificaciones porque en la semana se me ocurrió que Eriol tenía que aparecer ya. El Duque de mi corazón tiene poder sobre mí y no me pude negar a sus deseos, espero les guste este capítulo y recuerden que la retroalimentación nos ayuda a crecer y saber si estamos bien o mal. Muchos pares de ojos ven más que un solo par.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 4**

―¿Estás segura Tomoyo que este vestido es ideal para la gala? ―pregunto observando el largo y diseño del vestido.

―Por supuesto que sí amiga. Serás la envidia del lugar, incluso las modelos querrán vestir como tú. ―a pesar de sus palabras, me siento un poco incómoda, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, ya falta poco para que pasen por nosotras.

El vestido me gusta mucho es un qipao color blanco con mangas tres cuarto transparentes. Tomoyo había peinado mi cabello en una moña dejando dos delgados mechones sueltos, el maquillaje apenas perceptible resaltando mis labios con color rojo mate y los zapatos color plata hacían juego con las flores del corto vestido.

―Vamos Sakura. Nos esperan afuera. ―como siempre me quedo en las nubes y Tomoyo ya sale del edificio, solo me queda seguirla rogando a los dioses que lo dicho por mi amiga fuera verdad. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero tampoco quería quedar en ridículo o desentonar ante tanta gente superficial.

El viaje hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pasarela se hace un poco tedioso por el tráfico en esta ciudad, algo con lo que ya estamos acostumbradas.

Al bajar del auto somos recibidas por los flashes de las cámaras y luces de los distintos reflectores que habían sido desplegados sobre una brillante alfombra, en un instante me percato de que mi amiga ya está saludando a un par de reporteros que puedo asegurar que están indagando sobre el diseño que utiliza.

―No me dejes sola Tomoyo, por favor. ―susurro cuando estuve a su lado.

―Vamos Sakura, hay que entrar al salón. Dentro de poco empieza el desfile. ―me toma de la mano para guiarme. ―yo estaré tomando algunas fotografías y luego no me separaré de ti.

Entramos al salón y uno de lo edecanes me lleva a una de las mesas más exclusivas del lugar, soy la primera en llegar, suelto un suspiro, eso me va a ahorrar tener que estar pidiendo disculpas por incomodar a la gente.

Paso unos cuantos minutos sola hasta que un par de personas totalmente desconocidas para mí se acercaron.

―Buenas noches señorita―. saluda un señor de mediana edad. ―al parecer compartiremos mesa.

―-Buenas noches señor―. correspondo al saludo. ―en ese caso bienvenidos sean.

La pareja toma asiento cerca de mí dejando el espacio frente a la pasarela libre para poder observar a las modelos.

―Qué lindo vestido el que usas ¿Quién lo ha diseñado? ―pregunta la acompañante del señor que antes saludó.

―Es un diseño de Tomoyo Daidouji, en realidad es un qipao. ―explico mientras sonrío al ver la admiración de esa mujer por la creación de mi amiga.

―¿Eso quiere decir que es una diseñadora internacional? ―confirmo moviendo la cabeza mientras me llevaba una copa de champagne a la boca.

―Muero por conocerla. ―lo que ella no sabe es que estaba a punto de hacer realidad ese deseo.

―En ese caso no tardará mucho en verla. Ahí viene. ―rápidamente la mujer se pone de pie esperando a que mi amiga llegue a la mesa.

―¿Usted es Tomoyo Daidouji? ―pregunta y mi amiga responde rápidamente. ―Tan joven y talentosa, he quedado enamorada del diseño que usa la señorita y me gustaría uno como el de ella.

―Ese es un diseño único, inspirado en mi amiga. Pero si desea algo similar permita que le entregue mi tarjeta para hacer una cita y con todo el gusto podemos diseñar algo que sea única y exclusivamente para usted. ―admiro la gracia de Tomoyo para decir "No" la mujer había sido rechazada y estaba sonriente aceptando la sugerencia de mi amiga.

―¿Les importa si tomo una fotografía? Esta irá a la revista Vogue así que quiero sus mejores sonrisas. ―Tomoyo toma la fotografía disculpándose en el proceso con nosotros tres puesto tiene que confirmar que las y los modelos estén listos para sus apariciones.

Por unos momentos mi conversación con la pareja sigue hasta que un par de personas más se anexan a la mesa, los temas fueron variando y yo me voy quedando sin que opinar porque no sé mucho de modas.

Disimulo estar entretenida viendo a la tarima hasta que mi motivo para no opinar desaparece. Un hombre joven enfundado con saco y corbata cubre mi campo de visión.

―Disculpen la tardanza señores. No encontraba lugar en donde estacionar el coche. ―diablos, esa voz, ese acento, solo pertenece a una persona. A pesar de solo haber hablado con él una vez reconocería ese sexy acento y la gravedad en su timbre de voz.

―No te preocupes Li, aun no ha dado inicio. Estábamos entretenidos con esta bella chica conversando. ―responde la mujer que antes estaba admirando el vestido que usaba.

―Entonces tendré que dar las gracias a esta bella señorita por ayudarme. Buenas noches. ―por el rabillo del ojo veo que extiende su mano. Sin opción alguna tengo que mirarlo directamente para aceptar el saludo, se sorprende un momento pero se recupera rápidamente regalándome una sonrisa ladina.

―Pero que pequeño es el mundo, un gusto volver a verla Sakura Kinomoto. ―es inevitable no sonrojarme y querer salir de ahí, pero por Tomoyo y los elefantes no lo hago. Odio ser el centro de atención.

―¿Se conocen? ―pregunta uno de sus acompañantes.

―Así es, tuve la gracia de conocerla en un suceso un poco bochornoso, pero la conocí. Somos vecinos. ―comenta él como si lo que me sucedió era para contarlo a todo el mundo.

―¿Se encuentra bien Kinomoto? ―las miradas que me dedican me ponen un poco nerviosa, mi deseo es de salir de ahí.

―Sí, estoy bien. ―es una dicha que puedo decir tres palabras sin tartamudear. ―qué gran coincidencia encontrarlo acá. ―ordeno a mi cerebro actuar con normalidad.

―Lo que usted no sabe es que pertenezco a este mundo―. Li toma una copa de de la bandeja del mesero que se acerca a nosotros. ―¿Usted forma parte de este mundo?

―Estoy acompañando a una amiga. ―respondo.

―Puedes creer que es amiga de la diseñadora internacional Tomoyo Daidouji. ―comenta la mujer.

―¿Tomoyo Daidouji? ―escucho otra voz que me resulta aún más familiar.

―Oh, señor Eriol. Qué gusto verlo nuevamente. ―saludo nuevamente.

―Estimada señorita Kinomoto ―.toma mi mano y deja un beso en ella. ―aun no estoy viejo para que me llame "señor"

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. ―disculpa, es la falta de confianza.

―Creo que estaremos en más confianza si empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ―comenta sonriente sentándose al lado mío.

―Gracias por dejarme a un lado. ―interrumpe su amigo sentándose a mi lado derecho y viendo con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

―Disculpa Li, no fue mi intención ―.pido disculpas. ―me alegra verlos a ambos.

―Entonces está ligada a este mundo. ―al parecer deja pasar el momento y sonríe dirigiéndose a mí de nuevo.

―Algo así―. respondo y señalo en dirección a la tarima. ―parece que va a empezar el desfile.

Con eso puedo conseguir que la atención de los demás se concentrara en otra cosa que no sea yo.

Por unos momentos el lugar se sumió en silencio hasta cuando el presentador dio inicio con la gala explicando el porqué del evento. Después de eso la música vuelve a sonar y poco a poco las modelos van saliendo mostrando bellos vestidos que en definitiva jamás vería en mi cuerpo.

―Sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que estaba nerviosa hace un rato ¿Está bien? ―habla Li acercándose sigilosamente hacia mí.

―Eh, yo, este… La verdad sí, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y al llegar ustedes fue lo primero que sucedió. ―respondo un poco titubeante pero honesta como siempre.

―Lo lamento, segunda ocasión en la que soy el culpable de que algo desagradable le suceda. Se ve un poco acongojado. ―pero prometo compensar eso.

Sonrío en respuesta a su comentario y los dos volvemos a centrar nuestra atención en el desfile que termina siendo un éxito las modelos en compañía de los diseñadores invitados, incluida mi amiga, que suben nuevamente a la tarima para recibir la ovación del público y un ramo de rosas cada uno.

Después de aplaudir aproximadamente un minuto Syaoran Li y Eriol se acercan nuevamente a mí. ―¿Qué harás ahora?

―No lo sé. Supongo que regresar a mí apartamento. ―respondo. No sabía que más ha planeado Tomoyo.

―¿No piensas quedarte en el after? ―pregunta Eriol y me dirijo a él con una expresión de duda―. Siendo tu amiga una de las diseñadoras invitadas es lógico que ella va a estar en esa fiesta. Además, te confieso que me gustaría conocerla.

Vaya, al parecer mi amiga ha cautivado a alguien. No me sorprende que así sea, ella es una mujer muy bella y elegante, lo más lógico es que no solo Eriol desee conocerla.

―Vamos a felicitar a tu amiga. ―expresa empujándome levemente y Syaoran nos sigue en silencio muy cerca de nosotros.

―¿No crees que es mejor esperar a que los medios la dejen sola? ―sugiere Syaoran Li―. La señorita te ha dicho que no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

―Tienes razón. Nuevamente pido disculpas. ―Eriol se detiene y lo imitamos―. Lo mejor será que la esperemos en el otro salón.

―¿Otro salón? ―indago viéndolo de lado.

―Donde será la recepción para los invitados especiales. ―explica Eriol―. Al ser acompañante de una de las diseñadoras es obvio que tienes pase libre.

―Creo que está bien, pero si no veo a mi amiga en un rato saldré nuevamente a buscarla. ―ciertamente me agrada conversar con Eriol y Li, pero mi amiga era más importante y quiero estar con ella también.

Entramos al salón en donde se realiza el after party, me siento en una discoteca portátil. El lugar es pequeño pero la cantidad de invitados era justa para el lugar, sobriamente decorado, nada ostentoso, las mesas desplegadas en lugares claves para dar espacio a la pista de baile improvisada que aun está vacía, el Dj en una pequeña tarima que le da realce a su labor y un grupo de meseros que empiezan a recibir a los invitados para ofrecerles algún trago o aperitivo.

Uno de los meseros se encarga de ubicarnos en una mesa, pido una que tuviera visión a la entrada y también ordenamos unos tragos para esperar a mi amiga.

―¿Qué tal estuvo el desfile Kinomoto? ―pregunta Li mientras esperábamos los tres en esa mesa.

―Para ser mi primera vez en uno debo de aceptar que estuvo interesante. Me gustó, no sé mucho de modas, pero vi diseños que me han gustado mucho. ―acepto con un poco de vergüenza.

―Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Pero no tienes porque avergonzarte por el nulo conocimiento en modas que dices tener ―con ese comentario agreguemos mayor vergüenza―. Aunque estoy seguro de que te equivocas porque el primer día que te vi pude observar que tienes buen estilo y te ves muy bien.

―Mu... chas… Muchas gracias por tu alago ―debo de poner de mi parte para que mi lengua no cometa esos actos de temor por su cuenta―. No te quedas atrás tampoco, te queda muy bien ese traje.

―Esto es algo casual para mí, la verdad tenía pensado no venir. Pero qué bueno que lo hice. ―rápidamente la duda se instala en mi rostro.

―¿Tienes algún trato que cerrar? ―pregunto y él solo niega con la cabeza regalándome de paso una sonrisa que no supe descifrar que tipo era.

―Eriol insistió en que teníamos que venir, a él le gustan estas cosas ―comenta tomando de su bebida ―. Pero espero que no me estés evadiendo con tus comentarios.

No borra la sonrisa de su rostro y sigue hablando. ―Voy a ser sincero, no me gusta andar con rodeos Sakura ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

―Claro. No hay problema. ―acepto, la verdad no me gustaban tantas formalidades más si venían de alguien que al parecer comparte la misma edad conmigo.

―Muchas gracias, en todo caso también puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Sakura. ―sonrío. Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios es como música hipnótica que me obliga a seguirlo.

―Creo que estoy haciendo mala compañía ―interviene Eriol y solo puedo reír porque la expresión en su rostro es muy chistosa―. Iré a saludar a unas personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Eriol se va, siguiendo a las personas que antes había señalado. ―bueno, también él pertenece a este mundo. ―comento.

―Eriol es un personaje muy famoso, dice él― se encoje de hombros―. Bien, volviendo al tema. Me gustaría saber si puedo conocerte aun más. Me interesas mucho.

Confiesa, la sorpresa y nervios no tardaron en hacerse presentes en mí.

―Agradezco tu honestidad ―respondo cuando me siento capacitada para hablar y no meter la pata―. Yo también seré honesta. La verdad que a pesar de la atropellada manera en que te conocí también me agradaste y de cierta manera siento que hay una conexión. Así que no tengo problema en aprovechar la oportunidad de conocernos.

Era la verdad, me sentía atraída por él, pero tenía algo que advertirle. ―aunque hay algo que tengo que decirte.

―Claro, te escucho. ―tomo un poco de aire, no era algo grave, pero quiero que sea consciente de mi actual situación.

―¿Eres tu Sakura? ―otra voz se escucha detrás de mí y rápidamente giro en esa dirección―. ¡Sí, eres tú! ¡Cuánta alegría verte acá! ―Las elegantes hermanas Li se acercan hasta donde estamos para saludar.

―¿Por qué no las vi desfilar a ustedes? ―pregunto, se me hacía extraño porque ellas son modelos también y si están aquí es porque fueron invitadas.

―Eso fue porque estábamos de asesoras de imagen en esta ocasión. ―comenta Fanren que usa un corto vestido negro y con su cabello lacio y largo le conceden un aspecto muy juvenil.

―Es muy divertido estar detrás del escenario diciendo a la gente lo que tienen que hacer. ―agrega Feimei que está entallada con un bello entero color blanco y su cabello también suelto cubriendo sus desnudos hombros.

―Me alegra mucho que la estén pasando bien ―de pronto recuerdo que estoy acompañada―. Que despistada soy, disculpen. Quiero que conozcan a Syaoran Li.

Señalo a las chicas y luego a él. ―un momento… Ustedes tienen el mismo apellidos―. señalo nuevamente a las chicas que están algo sorprendidas.

―Syaoran, ellas son Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie y Shiefa Li ¿Acaso ustedes no pertenecen a la misma familia? Incluso vienen del mismo país.

De repente Syaoran empezó a sufrir de un ataque de tos que alcanzamos a ayudar pasándole un vaso con agua que rápidamente uno de los meseros nos entrega. ―¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto

―Sí, estoy bien. Gracias ―Syaoran vuelve a tomar un trago de agua―. En China el apellido Li es muy común así que no creo que seamos familia cercana. Es un gusto conocerlas chicas, me alegra saber que puedo encontrar personas del mismo país

―¿Cómo se llaman sus padres? ―pregunta el chico haciendo una galante reverencia.

―Nuestros padres son Hien e Ieran Li. ―responde Shiefa y las demás corresponden la reverencia.

―Ahí está la diferencia ―acota Syaoran―. Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño y mi padre se llama Cheng Li. Además no visito Hong-Kong desde hace 12 años.

―Ya veo ―opina Fuutie―. Pero dejemos el trato ceremonial lejos por favor. Esta noche es para divertirnos, ¿ustedes son pareja?

Como no vi venir esa pregunta, puedo sentir la tensión apoderarse de mi cuerpo y Syaoran sonríe.

―Hace unos minutos estaba tratando de lograr eso ―responde y yo casi me quedo con el cuello dislocado por la velocidad en la que me giro para verlo―. Estaba por invitarla a una cita. Espero que diga que sí.

―Vamos Yingfa ―Fanren me empuja levemente con el codo―. Estás acá para divertirte.

―Creo que Sakura empezará a divertirse si los dejamos solos ―interviene Fuutie―. Por allá veo a Tomoyo, vamos a pedirle una foto.

Sin decir nada más las cuatro se despiden de nosotros y se van muy sonrientes.

―Esas chicas son muy enérgicas. ―habla Syaoran mientras ambos las observamos alejarse.

―-Sí, son mis vecinas y siempre pasa algo entretenido cuando ellas están cerca, irónicamente casi siempre estoy involucrada ―agrego recordando los tropiezos que he sufrido por ellas―. Creo que por eso me resultas familiar, al verlas a ellas frente a ti me pareció ver un ligero parecido.

Puedo ver tensión en el rostro de Syaoran y no entendía porque, este chico tiene un toque de misterio que más me llama la atención.

―Puede ser porque en China podrás encontrar personas con rasgos similares sin ser genéticamente familia ―responde de manera muy convincente―. Pero lo que ahora más me importa es saber tu respuesta a mi propuesta. Quiero salir contigo ¿Qué dices?

―Bueno… yo ―callo unos segundos, aun está reciente mi ruptura con Eduard, pero ya no me afecta, deseo vivir algo diferente, algo que me sorprenda y tal vez esta sea la oportunidad que la vida me está dando para hacerlo―. Está bien. Acepto salir contigo, pero tenme paciencia por favor.

―Muchas gracias Sakura ―sonríe con emoción palpable―. Confía en mí, no haré nada que no desees, sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo pero siento algo diferente cuando te veo, además que me agradas mucho.

―Harás que me sonrojé como antes lo hacía. ―tomo un sorbo de mi bebida para disimular mis nervios.

―¿Te sonrojabas? ―pregunta con un deje de burla.

―Sí, pero eso dejó de suceder cuando entré a la universidad ―confieso. En la universidad me llevé muchas desilusiones que me hicieron cambiar, pero eso era algo que no iba a decirle a él.

―Esas son cosas que me gustaría ver en ti. ―Syaoran en definitiva es un hombre muy persistente. De pronto está más cerca mí de lo que podía imaginar, su rostro casi sobre el mío y yo no sé qué hacer.

―¿Sabías que el verde es mi color favorito? ―pregunta observándome con una intensa y penetrante mirada.

―Lo dices para conseguir algo más. No hay necesidad de que finjas, ya te he dicho que me agradas. ―respondo mandando órdenes a mi cerebro de mantener mi lengua despierta para defenderme.

―Lo digo en serio Sakura. Espero que pronto puedas darte cuenta de que no solo se trata de mi color favorito. ―coloca una de sus manos sobre mi mentón y me atrapa. El color de sus ojos cambió de intensidad, su iris pasa de un color café oscuro a un ámbar dorado y ahí es en donde decido quedarme.

Sus labios sobre los míos al principio se mueven lentamente y acepto que esa fue una tortura porque de un momento a otro yo quiero sentir y saborear más de él así que me uno al juego y atrapo su labio inferior suavemente, invitándolo a más. Señal que capta rápidamente porque se acerca más a mi tomando con la mano que tenía libre mi cintura y atrayéndome más a él. Acción que me lleva a colocar mis manos en sus hombros.

Nos vemos obligados a separarnos porque el oxígeno empieza a ser necesario. Syaoran toma una de mis manos y deja un pequeño beso en el dorso ―traeré algo más para tomar―. Agarra las dos copas dirigiéndose a la barra, en cuestión de segundos pude sentir a Tomoyo abrazándome y el bochorno subiendo a mi rostro.

―Por Dios amiga, acabas de ligarte al vecino ―me refugio en sus brazos rogando porque nadie la escuche―. Tienes que contármelo todo, hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo.

―Por favor dejemos esto para más noche sí. ―suplico con la mirada.

―No te preocupes que aun no voy a investigarlo ―Tomoyo saca su celular colocando la cámara frontal―. Vamos, una foto que aun nosotras dos no hemos disfrutado.

Tomoyo toma la fotografía y me acompaña para conversar un poco acerca del éxito del desfile y la gran ayuda que recibirán los albergues que protegen a los elefantes en África. Syaoran en pocos minutos regresa con dos copas de vino y yo ruego para que Tomoyo se mantenga bajo perfil y no saque a relucir sus dotes de agente.

―Creo que usted y yo no tenemos el gusto de conocernos ―Syaoran me entrega la copa amablemente―. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li.

―Mucho gusto joven Li ―responde mi amiga ofreciéndole la mano―. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y soy la mejor amiga de Sakura.

―Es un gusto conocerla. Su participación en el desfile fue impecable con sus diseños, a muchos dejó impresionado y a mi amigo que está en aquella dirección. ―comenta señalando a Eriol y Tomoyo niega sonriendo, yo solo me quedo observando el cambio de opiniones entre ellos dos.

―No hay nada que no pudiera hacer por esos bellos animales. ―responde ella.

Los dos se dedicaron a intercambiar puntos de vistas con respecto a los diseños que vimos y sobre las mejores cámaras fotográficas. Me agrada ver la naturalidad con la que Syaoran se desenvuelve con mi amiga, eso me ayuda a confirmar que lo que él busca no es algo de una noche, porque la verdad deseo compartir con él no solo una cita. Pero debo de andar con cuidado si no quería caer nuevamente en lo mismo.

De un momento a otro él se despide porque tenía que atender a unos ejecutivos no sin antes pedirme mi número de celular para acordar que día sería la cita. Tomoyo no se queda tranquila hasta que nos toma una fotografía a los dos, "va para la revista" eso es una vaga excusa.

Nosotras nos quedamos un rato más conversando hasta que manifiesto mi deseo de regresar al apartamento, cosa que acepta inmediatamente. El coche no tarda mucho en estacionarse para llevarnos a nuestro destino.

Al llegar al apartamento rápidamente nos despojamos del glamour y con una copa de vino nos sentamos en el sofá que queda frente a la ventana en donde podría admirar a Syaoran.

―Es una lástima que tu Syaoran aun no llega para que podamos deleitarnos con su torso. ―lanzo un cojín en su dirección por sus ocurrencias.

―Recuerda que dijo que tenía que reunirse con unos ejecutivos Tomoyo y si tanto te gusta verlo le hubieras pedido una foto sin camisa. ―regaño y la muy desvergonzada sonrió maliciosamente.

―En la próxima oportunidad lo haré ―tomo un sorbo de su copa y empieza a reír como loca. Yo también me uno―. Mira. Parece que ha llegado ya.

Tomoyo señala la ventana.

―No empieces con el acoso Tomoyo. Por favor. ―suelto una carcajada porque mi amiga me hace un puchero.

―Mira, ahí está ―vuelve a señalar y lo veo, detrás de la cortina su silueta perfecta―. No puede ser, está acompañado.

Detrás de él camina una chica. Al parecer admirando el apartamento y yo me siento decepcionada. Es obvio que al no haber conseguido nada más que un beso conmigo buscó otra opción mejor.

―Tal vez aparezca alguien más Sakura ―habla mi amiga―. Debe de haber una explicación para eso.

―No Tomoyo, no lo justifiques. No veo a otras personas con ellos. ―señalo y me molesto por haber pensado que sería diferente.

―Traeré más vino. ―Tomoyo me deja sola por unos momentos mientras yo me sigo torturando. La mujer se ha quedado sola en lo que parece ser la sala.

Syaoran aparece detrás de ella y la abraza por los hombros y ahí puedo convencerme y podría convencer a Tomoyo que es solo otro farsante que buscaba algo de una noche.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Syaoran acaba de apuñalar en el costado a esa mujer ―¡Noooo―. Grito. La mujer cae al suelo y él solamente la toma por las piernas arrastrándola al interior de algún lugar.

**N/A: Uy... qué pasó aquí? Mejor me escondo. Nos leemos en los reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 5**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―¿Qué sucede Sakura? ―Tomoyo se acerca rápidamente―. ¿Por qué gritas?

―Sya… Syaoran… es un asesino. ―señalo la ventana y es que aún no salgo de la impresión.

―¿Qué dices? ―Tomoyo deja las copas sobre la mesa ratona y sonríe nerviosamente―. Creo que hemos tomado demasiado.

―No Tomoyo ―me pongo de pie y me dirijo al gran ventanal―. Lo he visto, él, él se acercó a esa pobre chica por detrás y con un cuchillo, la mató.

―¿Estás segura? ―pregunta―. Pudo haber tropezado.

―¡Estoy segura Tomoyo! ―grito perdiendo la poca calma que me queda―. Ella no tropezó, él la abrazó, empezó a besar su cuello y luego, luego…

Me tiro al suelo porque la desesperación puede más que la lógica. Tomoyo tiene que creer en mí, no estoy tan ebria como para inventar algo tan serio.

―¿Qué sugiere, ir a su departamento? ―no puedo creer que Tomoyo, la perceptiva de mi amiga sugiera eso en estos momentos.

―¿Y qué también nos mate a nosotras? ―aun no puedo creerlo, besé a un asesino―. Tenemos que denunciarlo.

―¿Estás segura, Sakura? ―pregunta de nuevo―. Tal vez fue producto de tu imaginación y el licor que hemos tomado.

―No, Tomoyo. Estoy segura, no estoy borracha y lo que he visto no es producto de mi imaginación ―busco mi celular para hacer lo que hace unos minutos tenía que haber hecho―. Mi deber es ayudar a esa mujer ¿Qué tal si aún está con vida y por esta duda la dejamos morir?

―Bien Sakura ―Tomoyo me reta con la mirada―. Has la llamada.

Con mis manos aun temblando marco el número de emergencias y con la voz en las mismas condiciones explico todo lo que vi. La operadora pide muchos detalles pero trato de escucharme convincente. Después de un par de minutos confirma que una patrulla se dirige en camino y que un oficial estará buscándome para pedir mi declaración.

Si estoy haciendo lo correcto ¿cómo es que me siento mal? Siento que no debía haber hecho esa llamada, pero una mujer probablemente estaba en problemas y ante todo está la solidaridad, ayudar a quién más lo necesita.

Solo transcurrieron unos minutos después de mi denuncia y la policía está acordonando el lugar, por la ventana observo cómo la policía se lleva esposado a Syaoran. Y a como la operadora me informó un oficial está en la entrada de mi departamento pidiendo que cuente todo con lujos de detalles. Al final de mi declaración explica que de ser necesario tendría que visitar la estación policial para testificar. No quiero verlo de nuevo, no después de haber presenciado algo tan espantoso.

Me siento sin ánimos de nada, tan mal me siento que Tomoyo me sugiere tomar un té y una píldora que me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No había experimentado una noche tan difícil en mucho tiempo, aunque la píldora me ayudó a conciliar el sueño tuve pesadillas, estaba en el apartamento de Syaoran y era testigo del brutal crimen, quería saber quién era la pobre víctima, pero su rostro era irreconocible. Después de haber cometido el asesinato, él me besaba y aún puedo sentir en mis labios el hormigueo que el primer besó me generó.

―No ―dije al tiempo en que me voy incorporando de mi cama―. No puedes sentir algo por un asesino, nada más que desprecio.

Me puse de pie para darme una ducha rápida y ponerme ropa cómoda, los fines de semana son dedicado al descanso así que tengo que hacer algo útil en que distraerme. Ahora que recuerdo, Tomoyo si había podido conciliar el sueño, lo más seguro es que está en la cocina.

―¿Lista para el desayuno, amiga? ―efectivamente, Tomoyo está preparando café.

―No creo que pueda comer algo sin vomitarlo luego ―arrugo la cara por el molesto olor del café, hoy no se me apetece nada. Aún me siento asqueada.

―Espero que esto sea solo un malentendido ―Tomoyo tomo asiento y me invita a hacer lo mismo―. Me cuesta creer que es un asesino. No creas que desconfío de ti, pero la mente es engañosa, agreguemos alcohol y la chica, tal vez los celos te ayudaron a llevar más allá de tu imaginación lo que dices haber visto.

―¡No imaginé nada! ―golpeo la mesa con mis manos―. El alcohol tampoco me afectó y no me siento engañada o celosa porque apenas y nos dimos un beso.

Yo lo vi matar a esa chica, la policía me dará la razón.

―Está bien, Sakura. Dejemos este tema por la paz, si él es culpable pagará por su crimen y tienes que poner un orden a tus pensamientos, vas a enfermar ―Tomoyo lleva la taza con café a sus labios―. ¿Vamos de compras? Terapia relajante.

―Lo que sea, Tomoyo. ―un suspiro escapa de mis labios, la sensación de encierro me va a enfermar.

―Ve a terminar de prepararte mientras guardo todo esto. ―de la preocupación ni siquiera tocamos nada de lo que ella había preparado para comer.

De modo ausente reviso mi celular, no me percato de las últimas noticias porque no encuentro nada que me distraiga mientras Tomoyo termina de poner todo en orden. Así es ella, no tengo que pedir su ayuda porque ella va a un paso delante de todo, sin ella, simplemente estaría encerrada en mi habitación llorando amargamente. No tengo ánimos de nada.

Alguien toca el timbre, perezosamente me pongo de pie para atender a quién se atreve a interrumpir mi vagabundería. ―Diga.

―¿Es usted, Sakura Kinomoto? ―un oficial se detiene a leer mi nombre y me observa con gesto curioso.

―Así es, soy yo. ―confirmo sosteniendo la puerta nada más dejando asomando apenas la cabeza. Detrás de él, veo que la puerta de mis vecinas se abre, están saliendo las cuatro, pero antes de continuar su camino se detienen a saludar.

―Estoy aquí para hacer más investigaciones con respecto a la denuncia que hizo ayer. ―explica al momento en que saca una libreta de su chaqueta.

―Claro ―abro más la puerta y mis vecinas siguen paradas, esperando a que les diga algo―. ¿Prefiere pasar?

El oficial asintió y se abrió paso. Tomoyo al escuchar la conversación sale de la cocina y se acerca a mí con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

―Necesito que narre absolutamente todo lo que vio antes del suceso que usted denunció. ―un escalofrío recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo sucedido todavía me provoca nauseas, pero es mi deber. Tengo que hacerlo. Tomo aire y de modo pausado, para no olvidar detalles cuento al oficial todo lo que había visto.

Fanren, Shiefa, Fuutie y Feimei con asombro escuchan todo, al terminar de revivir lo sucedido, Tomoyo se acerca para confortarme. El rostro del policía no demuestra ninguna emoción, solo se limita a anotar algunas cosas y tratar de leer algo en mí, estoy segura que me está analizando.

―¿Es capaz de indicar el lugar desde dónde observó todo? ―pregunta e inmediatamente señalo la ventana.

―Justo en ese lugar. ―él se acerca y observa detenidamente el sofá.

―¿Estuvo tomando señorita? ―indaga señalando las copas que torpemente habíamos dejado en la mesa.

―Solo fueron un par de copas, oficial. ―su expresión no augura nada bueno de todo esto.

―¿Sabía usted que ha tomado más de veintiocho grados de alcohol? ―niego moviendo la cabeza―. Y si agregamos estos narcóticos la situación es menos creíble.

―Ella tiene prescripción médica. ―señala Tomoyo.

―He venido a informarle que el señor Li será liberado en un par de horas, puesto que no encontramos ningún cadáver y ni una sola pista que indicará un delito en su domicilio, además de que su testimonio ahora es puesto en duda al encontrar en su residencia copas de vino, puede incluso que la influencia del narcótico haya influido a que imaginara todo. ―explica.

―¡Yo no uso drogas! ―grito con lágrimas en los ojos―. Esa pastilla la tomé después del suceso, sé lo que vi, yo vi cuando Li tomaba por el cuello y la cintura a esa chica y le apuñaló.

Escucho detrás de mí los gemidos reprimidos por quienes había olvidado, las chicas aún están en la entrada y han escuchado todo.

―Lo siento mucho, señorita ―dijo el oficial―. Mientras no tengamos el cadáver o el arma homicida no hay delito que perseguir.

El horrendo oficial guarda su libreta y con gesto de cansancio abandona el apartamento. Siento que la sangre hierve en todo mí ser y la furia, una que nunca he sentido en mí se hace presente. Tomo una de las copas, la evidencia de mi aparente locura y la estrello contra la pared.

―Contrólate, Sakura ―Tomoyo se acerca para sujetarme de los hombros. La desesperación puede más que yo y colapso nuevamente en sus brazos empezando a llorar de nuevo. Las chicas se acercan también queriendo saber que sucede―. Sakura no ha pasado una buena noche, eso es todo.

―Esperamos todo mejore Yingfa. ―comenta Shiefa.

―Ustedes tienen que saber lo que ha sucedido ―me separo de mi amiga y enfrento a las cuatro vecinas―. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Sakura? No hay delito que perseguir, dijo el oficial. ―Tomoyo y ese oficial están equivocados.

―Yo sé lo que vi Tomoyo ―reclamo nuevamente―. Ustedes también deben de estar al tanto. Li trabaja en el mismo gremio que ustedes, no quiero que ignoren esto por favor.

Ellas asintieron y las invité a sentarse en el sofá en donde narré nuevamente todo con lujo de detalles. Tomoyo desde la entrada a la cocina negaba con la cabeza. Pero quiero que entienda que no estoy mintiendo, yo sé lo que vi y de algún modo lo voy a demostrar.

―¿Y si Tomoyo tiene razón, no será producto de tu imaginación? ―pregunta Fanren y solo suspiro negando con la cabeza.

―No, no es eso. Tampoco estaba ebria. Lo recuerdo todo desde el momento en que lo vi en el desfile. ―explico con cansancio

―¿Ese chico te gusta verdad Sakura? ―Indaga Fuutie.

―La verdad que me atrae, me sentía cómoda con él ―como negarlo si aún deseo volver a besarlo―. Ahora no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando vuelva a topármelo en el camino.

―El oficial dijo que mientras no tengan el cadáver o el arma homicida no hay delito que perseguir ¿Verdad Sakura? ―repite Feimei acercándose a la ventana.

―Sí, eso dijo. ―manifiesto masajeándome la cabeza. Perfecto, ahora sentía venir una migraña.

―Si la policía no encontró pista alguna o el cadáver. Lo que pudo haber hecho este chico fue esconderlo en otro lugar. ―explica nuevamente.

―¿Tú crees? ―era mi turno de preguntar.

―Es algo posible. ―Feimei tiene una expresión que en otro lugar yo había visto.

―¿Estás tratando de transmitirme algo?

―¿Qué crees Sakura? ―cuestiona nuevamente―. Trata de unir las piezas.

Me coloco en el borde de la ventana, observando las cortinas del apartamento de Syaoran. Si esa chica había sido asesinada tendría que haber aparecido el cadáver en algún lugar o simplemente…

―¿Crees qué lo haya escondido en otro lugar? ―me dirijo a Feimei, las demás solo nos observaban sin intervenir.

―Puede ser. Syaoran Li es un chico joven y se ve que es listo. No creo que haya dejado el cuerpo en cualquier lugar porque rápidamente sería implicado. Tomando en cuenta que creo tú testimonio. ―quise defenderme pero ella me detuvo―. ¿Así que no sé te ocurre nada más?

Me detengo a pensar en lo que yo podría hacer para hacer justicia por la muerte de esa chica.

―Puedes contratar a un investigador privado. ―sugiere Fanren.

―¿Qué va a pasar si es verdaderamente culpable? ―pregunta Tomoyo―. Estoy segura que ya estabas sintiendo algo más que una pasajera atracción.

―Estamos hablando de una vida, Tomoyo. La atracción ya pasó desde que lo vi hacer eso ―me indigna que mi amiga no me apoye―. Haré algo mucho mejor. Nosotras vamos a investigarlo.

―¿Nosotras? ―preguntan todas en coro.

―Eso haremos muchachas. ―busco a mi amiga, ella es uno de mis pilares―. ¿Cuento contigo?

―Sabes que contigo hasta el fin del mundo, Sakura ―responde Tomoyo―. Solo espero no cometas un error y después te arrepientas de ello.

Tomoyo ha sido, es y será una mujer imparcial, Syaoran Li no me convence del todo, él oculta algo y lo voy a demostrar.

―Somos seis contra uno. Estaremos bien mientras todas estemos pendientes. ―me acerco a ellas―. Voy a idear un plan libre de fallas.

―Cuenta con nosotras, Sakura ―responde Fuutie por el resto de sus hermanas―. Esto será divertido, vamos a convertirnos en detectives, Tenemos que utilizar la ropa adecuada.

―¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ―pregunta Tomoyo con una gran sonrida a Fuutie.

―Elemental mí querida Wattson. ―responde imitando a Sherlock Holmes.

―Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a hacer lo que teníamos pensado desde antes. ―Tomoyo toma sus cusas y las llaves de mi departamento para arrastrarme con las hermanas Li fuera del edificio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dedicamos buena parte del día visitando muchas tiendas, probando y creando vestuarios para la nueva misión. Cabe aclarar que quienes hacían eso eran todas menos yo. Únicamente fui su modelo personal. Afortunadamente después de unas horas tuvieron piedad de mí cuando combinaron todas las prendas posibles; faldas, pantalones, vestidos, camisas, abrigos y no recuerdo los nombres algunas otras.

Ahora, por fin podemos descansar y disfrutar de un merecido almuerzo. Aunque creo que las únicas que lo disfrutamos somos Tomoyo y yo porque Fanren, Shiefa, Fuutie y Feimei se limitan a comer de una sola ensalada. Eso no va a saciar el apetito de nadie, pero así son las modelos.

―Bien Sakura ¿qué vamos a hacer para investigar a este chico? ―pregunta Shiefa tomando un poco de vino.

―Tiene razón, Sakura ―interviene Tomoyo―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Lo primero, revisar su departamento ―respondo después de meditarlo unos momentos―. La policía pudo haber pasado por alto algún detalle, alguna pista. Algo vamos a encontrar, por más pequeño que sea nos va a servir. Una mancha de sangre o hebra de cabello femenino.

―¿Cómo vamos a entrar a su departamento? ―indaga Fanren apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

―No creo que vamos a llegar cuando él esté presente y le diremos "_Hola Li, hemos venido a investigarte ¿nos dejas pasar? _―Fuutie trata de imitar la voz de un hombre y las demás nos ponemos a reír.

―De eso me encargo yo, chicas ―respondo―. Daremos inicio el lunes, porque estoy casi segura que mañana estará ahí.

―Ya sabes, nosotras te apoyamos ―agrega Shiefa sonriendo―. Pero creo que nosotras tenemos que regresar, en un par de hora tenemos citas pendientes.

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío para pedir la cuenta y salir todas juntas. Es muy gracioso que cada fin de semana, mis vecinas escogen a un hombre para cada una de ellas y salir con ellos en una cita. Es como _Tínder, _solo que estos prospectos llevan un obsequio.

He llegado a toparme con hombres que cargan ramos de rosas de todos las especies y colores, cajas enormes de chocolates que obviamente han llegado a mis manos y los he disfrutado muchísimo. También han recibido los perfumes más caro que en mi vida he pensado comprar. Todo esto lo hacen para poder compartir una noche con ellas en algún fino restaurante de la metrópolis. No tengo nada que criticarles, cada quién es libre de hacer lo que más les plazca. Yo solo me divierto viéndolos esperar por horas y horas a ser elegidos.

―Entonces Tomoyo se hará cargo de hacernos pasar desapercibidas. ―comenta Fanren cuando bajamos del taxi.

―Están en las mejores manos, cuenten con ello. ―agrega Tomoyo tomando todas las bolsas.

―Lo mejor es que terminemos de discutir esto el lunes antes de empezar. ―entramos todas juntas al edificio.

―¿Sakura? ―una voz me llama a nuestras espaldas, volteo y me encuentro con la persona que menos quiero ver y un enorme miedo se apodera de mí.

―Ho… hola… Hola Li ―saludo tratando de sonar normal, pero hago un esfuerzo enorme―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Un poco confundido, pero me alegra verte. ―responde acercándose a mí, pero las chicas se interponen.

―Hola Li ―saluda Tomoyo―. ¿Sabías que soy experta en artes marciales?

―Yo soy cinta negra ¿y tú? ―Tomoyo hace una pose de ataque siendo imitada por él.

―Hola Lo. ―saludan también las súper modelos. Este responde al saludo y puedo notar que trata de aparentar tranquilidad.

―¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien? ―indaga Fuutie y en ese momento deseo que la tierra me trague.

―No, es algo que práctico solo para defensa y relajamiento. Nunca he llegado a asesinar a alguien ―responde y obviamente no creo nada de lo que ha dicho―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura?

Asiento, temerosa y espero a que diga algo, pero las chicas no se apartan y al parecer eso no le gusta ―prefiero que sea a solas―. Les dirige una mirada dando a entender que habla en serio y por dentro estoy deseando que eso no suceda.

―Grita si necesitas algo, Sakura. ―las chicas asienten ante lo que Shiefa declara y se apartan.

―Son unas chicas muy especiales tus amigas. ―dice cuando por fin estamos solos.

―Creo que solo quieren ver que esté bien. ―suelto sin pensar.

―¿Estarás ocupada esta noche o mañana? ―se acerca un poco a mí y por inercia retrocedo provocando desconcierto en él.

―Bueno yo, yo creo que no. Acabo de recordar que tengo que restaurar una pintura antes del lunes. ―una gran mentira porque eso ya lo hice.

―Es una lástima ¿qué tal si te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo la otra semana? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―Mejor yo te llamo ¿te parece? ―no espero su respuesta porque empiezo a caminar hacia mi edificio―. Tengo que irme, las chicas me esperan. Fue un gusto haberte visto.

No me doy cuenta si dijo algo más porque salgo corriendo hasta donde me esperan las demás. Busco el elevador para encerrarme en mi habitación. Necesito armarme de valor y fuera para descubrir la verdad. Quiero creer en su inocencia, pero si, Syaoran es culpable, con todo el dolor y decepción que pueda sentir lo haré pagar por ese crimen. No puedo sentir atracción por un asesino, eso es lo peor que puedo hacer. Aunque todavía sienta un ligero hormigueo al recordar sus besos, siento que acaba de suceder.

No sé que sea, pero me inspira confianza y miedo a la vez. Así que si voy a acercarme a él es para descubrir al verdadero Syaoran Li.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Bueno, al parecer el lobo es inocente. Pero Sakura no cree en él ¿Qué dicen ustedes, culpable o inocente?

¿Qué van a hacer estas mujeres? Estoy segura que nada bueno o algo chistoso saldrá de todo esto.

Espero leer sus reviews. Saben que me animan a seguir adelante con esto. Un fuerte abrazo y espero estén disfrutando de este fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiendo al lobo. **

**Capítulo 6**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por fin es lunes y es el día en que damos inicio con nuestra investigación. Necesito encontrar alguna pista que nos indique en dónde esconde Syaoran el cadáver de esa chica. Mientras yo trabajo pedí a las chicas que me mantengan informada sobre los movimientos que realice este hombre.

Por eso estoy más enfocada en el celular que en otra cosa, afortunadamente no tengo ninguna labor pendiente. Hace una hora hablé con Tomoyo informándome que pudo investigar que Syaoran pasaría todo el día en una reunión así que estoy esperando la hora del almuerzo para encontrarme con ellas y entrar a su departamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Qué bueno que llegas, Sakura. ―cuando entro al apartamento ya están las Li y Tomoyo esperando.

―¿Están listas? ―pregunto antes de saludarlas a cada una. Ellas asienten con la mejor de las sonrisas―. Salgamos entonces.

―Un momento Sakura ―el llamado de Fanren nos detiene―. No vamos a salir a ningún lado si antes no te pones esto.

Hasta ese momento reparo en sus vestimentas. Cada una usa un diseño al mejor estilo detectivesco, queriendo parecer Sherlock Holmes. Veo en las manos de Fanren una gabardina color negro.

―¿De verdad tengo que usar eso? ―pregunto y en esos momentos me arrepiento de haber hecho eso.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre poner en duda nuestro buen gusto Sakura? ―Shiefa le arrebata a su hermana la gabardina y se acerca amenazante hasta mí.

―Yo… yo no… No he dicho eso. ―trato de defenderme pero es imposible. Puedo ver que Tomoyo está de lo más sonriente y las demás no hacen nada para ayudarme.

―Claro que sí. Desde el momento en que preguntas estás dudando ―Fanren me señala la gabardina y la veo con un poco de terror―. Vas a ponerte esto para entrar en personaje.

Yo solo asiento por temor a mi integridad física y emocional. Estas mujeres que se vuelven locas con la moda. Le arrebato la gabardina y la pongo encima de mi ropa de trabajo en ese momento las cuatro hermanas aplauden y Tomoyo saca su celular para tomar una fotografía.

―Estamos listas entonces ―Fuutie se dirige a la puerta dando pequeños saltos―. Estás bellas detectives van a descubrir la verdad.

Empiezo a poner en un bolso los materiales que vamos a usar: guantes, bolsas para evidencia, brochas, cepillos, usaremos cinta adhesiva para grabar huellas digitales y no podía faltar una cámara que la experta de Tomoyo será la encargada de usar.

―¿Sakura? ―escucho a mi amiga llamarme.

―Dime―respondo revisando que todo vaya en ese bolso.

―Necesito de tu atención por unos minutos ―pide y yo la observo―. ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo correcto?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―indago porque no sé qué quiere decir con esa pregunta.

―¿Estás segura que quieres empezar con esta locura de investigar a Li? ―observo a Tomoyo y me cuesta creer que ella aun no me crea.

―¿Todavía no me crees verdad? ―no espero respuesta―. No sabes lo que sentí ayer que volví a verlo, quiero creer que es inocente. Sé que es muy prematuro, pero con él siento que puedo intentar algo, sea breve o eterno, pero siento que puedo hacerlo. Pero primero tengo que comprobar si mi imaginación me jugó una mala broma. Solo así podré aceptar lo que venga de él.

―Ay amiga, no tengas miedo de vivir lo que venga ―Tomoyo se acerca y me abraza―. Sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo.

―Lo sé Tomoyo. Gracias ―me aferro a su abrazo porque sé que ella siempre estará para mí, pero ya no quiero depender de nadie de este modo―. ¿Te unes conmigo en esta aventura?

―Claro que si Sakura, perdón claro que si Sherlock ―mi amiga toma la cámara y se dirige a la puerta―. ¿Nos vamos?

Solo sonrío ante su pregunta y le doy alcance. ―vamos Watson.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llegamos al lobby del edificio en que vive Syaoran y nos recibe el encargado de mantenimiento ahora tenemos que decir algo que sea convincente para poder pasar a su apartamento.

―Buenas tardes ―saludo y las chicas se ponen en su pose más seductora―. Necesitamos pasar al apartamento 45B.

―Lo lamento, si no son habitantes de este complejo o invitadas por uno de los inquilinos no pueden pasar ―responde el hombre sin vernos.

―Usted no entiende ―habla Shiefa acercándose al mostrador―. Anoche estuvimos en ese apartamento… Usted sabe ―hace una pausa y logra atraer la atención del hombre―. Estuvimos trabajando para él señor Li, tuvo una reunión muy especial y dejamos olvidadas nuestras… Prendas intimas.

En ese momento el hombre nos observaba a cada una y las chicas Li empiezan a actuar como si fueran damas de compañía, Tomoyo y yo tratamos de aguantar la carcajada o de nada serviría todo esto.

―Les permito pasar con una condición ―el hombre al cual ni siquiera sabemos su nombre nos observa de modo extraño―. Hagamos un intercambio.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―pregunta Tomoyo, leyendo mis pensamientos.

―Earl, me llamo Earl. ―responde Rápidamente.

―¿Qué quieres Earl? ―indaga Feimei tratando de ligar con él y yo buscando dinero en mi bolsa para estar lista para negociar.

―Quiero tú vestido ―dice rápidamente señalando a Feimei que usaba un vestido con estampado de piel de leopardo y las seis nos quedamos viendo dudando por un momento―. Sin vestido no hay llaves.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―No puedo creer que hayan aceptado el intercambio con ese tipo ―desde que empezamos a subir las escaleras de emergencia, idea de Tomoyo para que nadie se entere de que alguien sospechoso entró al apartamento de Syaoran. Feimei no para de gruñir y hacernos saber que está furiosa porque ahora ella usa el traje que Earl le dio.

Consiste en un entero mal oliente y lleno de grasa, pero era la única opción que tenemos, no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo.

―Hay algo que no hemos previsto chicas ―Fanren que rompe el silencio que se forma después de escuchar por un rato las quejas de Feimei.

―¿Qué sucede Fanren? ―pregunto rápidamente.

―¿Ustedes no piensan que Syaoran puede aparecer y no habrá nadie quién nos avise? ―hasta ese momento no pensamos en esa posibilidad que era muy probable.

―Entonces una de nosotras tiene que regresar al apartamento y estar vigilando el perímetro. ―habla Tomoyo y le asiento con la cabeza esperando a una voluntaria.

―Yo. ―Fuutie da un paso al frente con semblante cansado―. Estos tacones me están matando.

Nadie dijo nada, solo la vimos partir de regreso a mi departamento esperando que nada anormal ocurriera en nuestra primera incursión. Al llegar a nuestro destino rápidamente entramos, esperando no ser vistas por ninguno de los vecinos. Nos separamos en dos grupos, Tomoyo y yo revisaríamos la sala y la cocina; Fanren, Shiefa y Feimei se van a enfocar en la habitación y baño de Syaoran.

―Oye, Sakura. ―Shiefa llama mi atención.

―Si dime. ―hablo y no me detengo en mi labor de buscar pistas.

―¿Si encuentro veinte dólares puedo quedarme con ellos? ―pregunta comiendo un pedazo de queso.

―No, eso sería robar ―respondo acercándome a ella―. ¿Has encontrado algo?

―No, solo este cuchillo para cortar quesos. ―lo muestra y Tomoyo toma una fotografía de ese objeto.

―Lo mejor es llevarnos esto. ―saco una bolsa hermética que hemos destinado para las evidencias que encontremos. Llevamos aproximadamente diez minutos buscando alguna pista que nos indique el crimen que yo vi.

―Mira, he encontrado esta camisa y creo que tiene algo importante ―Fanren sale del cuarto de lavandería mostrando la prenda de vestir―. Tiene algo que puede servir de ayuda.

Tomoyo y las demás se acercan para observar mejor y al parecer la prenda tiene una mancha roja, lo que podría ser sangre. Mi amiga empieza a tomar fotografías a la camisa y la incapaz de Fanren modela mientras la sostiene.

―Ya basta chicas ―llego hasta donde ellas están, quito la prenda de sus manos y doy un vistazo rápido a la mancha―. Es salsa de tomate.

Todas se decepcionan y la vez yo también porque hemos revisado todo y no hemos encontrado algo más convincente. De pronto el sonido de un golpe nos sorprende y en la ventana se puede ver el origen de ese golpe.

―Mira, una manzana ―señala Feimei a la ventana y nos acercamos para saber quien ha lanzado esa fruta―. Oh, es Fuutie ¿Qué ocurre?

Nos damos cuenta de que ella está haciendo señas que no alcanzamos a entender, dejo a las chicas en su juego de adivinar lo que quiere decir y busco el teléfono para saber que ocurre.

―¿Qué sucede Fuutie? ―pregunto al escuchar el tono de respuesta―. ¿Queee está subiendo, ahora? Está bien, haremos algo.

―¿Qué pasa Sakura? ―pregunta Tomoyo notablemente preocupada.

―Syaoran viene hacia acá, tenemos que escondernos. ―digo a la vez que rápidamente busco un lugar en donde no pueda encontrarme, las chicas hacen lo mismo y yo solo espero que nuestro plan no se vaya al caño porque estaríamos en serios problemas si Li nos encuentra en su apartamento.

Me escondo debajo de una mesa y escucho que abren la puerta, cierro mis ojos pidiendo a todas las deidades posibles que no se demore mucho en salir, de repente, observo un par de pies plantarse frente a mí y aprovecho que aun no he olvido mis habilidades de gimnasta para expandir mis brazos y piernas para evitar que él me vea.

―Vaya, veinte dólares. ―dice para sí mismo y siento que no podré evitar la risa, afortunadamente se aleja de ahí y escucho sus pasos dirigirse a otro lugar.

Pasan aproximadamente quince minutos en los cuales no veo a Syaoran aparecer por la puerta nuevamente y algo me hace dudar de que esta sea una buena idea. Solo espero que no encuentre a las chicas porque algo malo les puede pasar.

Busco una manera de saber algo de mis amigas pero empiezo a escuchar el sonido de pisadas acercándose y me refugio nuevamente en mi escondite. El dueño de esos pasos es Syaoran, lo veo acomodándose la ropa, saca algo de fruta de la nevera, toma las llaves de una pequeña mesa y vuelve a salir del apartamento.

Espero a que no regrese y salgo en busca de las hermanas Li quienes salen también a mi encuentro, pero algo me dice que no están bien.

―¿Están bien? ―pregunto nada más al estar frente a ellas quienes me dirigen una expresión dudosa.

―¿Estar bien? ―pregunta Fanren que no se limita a hablar y grita, busco tapar su boca pero me lo impide―. Ese tipo casi nos aniquila ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan sexy como él pueda tener un estómago tan desagradable?

Responde y yo sigo sin entender ―Necesito un poco más de información―. Veo a Fanren negar con la cabeza y Shiefa con su aire dramático la hace a un lado.

―Ese hombre tiene una bomba de corto alcance en su estómago, no sabes todo lo que soportamos el tiempo en que nos escondimos en el baño, pensamos que no iría ahí y todo fue un grave error ―explica tapándose la nariz.

―Perdón chicas. Lamento que hayan experimentado esto. ―me doy a la tarea de observar todo con una rápida mirada y suspiro.

―¿No encontraste nada verdad? ―pregunta Tomoyo y niego con la cabeza.

―Lo mejor es regresar al departamento, no quiero que regrese y nos encuentre a todas acá. ―tomo mis cosas y con el semblante de derrota empiezo a caminar.

―Nos debes una copa de vino Sakura. ―escucho la sentencia de Feimei que me hace reír por un momento.

Después de ese fracaso en búsqueda de pistas me dediqué a observar las fotografías que Tomoyo había tomado con su cámara, todo estaba en su lugar. Li es un hombre pulcro y ordenado, una cualidad de la cual carezco, pero eso no es lo importante, lo más relevante es que no hay nada que me indique que el cometió ese homicidio y me frustra porque siento la necesidad de encontrar algo que lo incrimine, algo que me diga que no hice mal en hacer la denuncia y en rechazar la cita que días atrás había aceptado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas, fueron dos semanas en las que pasamos buscando pistas del cadáver de esa chica, utilizamos todos nuestros medios para seguirlo, incluso aprovechamos los desfiles de moda en que alguna de las Li participaban para investigar, casualmente en un par de esos él estuvo presente.

Pero en ninguno pudimos obtener algún indicio de su culpabilidad, Shiefa estuvo a punto de caer al enredarse con unos vestidos. Shiefa robó una taza de la que él estaba tomando café y Tomoyo no dejaba de seguirlo para tomarle fotografías.

Yo, por mi parte, trataba de ignorarlo lo mejor que podía. Lamentaba mucho esta situación porque hasta había dejado de hablar con el carismático de Eriol, mi amiga lamentaba eso porque había perdido muchas oportunidades de acercarse a él.

―Sakura, tienes visitas. ―comenta una de mis compañeras.

―¿Quién es? ―pregunto, pero nadie responde.

―¿Esperas a alguien más? ―aparece la elegante Tomoyo en mi rango de visión.

―Claro que no, Tomoyo ―me pongo de pie para saludar―. ¿A qué debo este honor? Pocas veces te veo por acá.

―Sabes que no me gusta la humedad de estos lugares ―toma asiento frente a mí―. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar?

―Tomoyo, aún es muy temprano. Mi salida es a las cinco. ―respondo bufando.

―¿En qué planeta estás, Sakura Kinomoto? ―señala el reloj que está sobre la puerta―. ¿Estás en Syaoranlandia?

―Lo siento, el tiempo se ha pasado volando. ―apago el ordenador y empiezo a guardar mis cosas.

―Vamos, conocí un restaurante que estoy segura te va a gustar. ―se pone de pie esperando que termine con mis cosas.

―Creo que me caería bien un cambio de lugar. ―acepto y salgo detrás de ella.

―¿Has pensado qué hacer con Li? ―pregunta después de haber subido a su auto.

―¿Qué voy a hacer con él? ―pregunto de regreso.

―No te hagas, Sakura ―reclama sin dejar de concentrarse en el tráfico―. Jamás le dijiste a Li que no saldrías con él. Estoy segura que aún espera una respuesta tuya.

―No estoy segura Tomoyo, no sé que siento. ―y esa es la verdad. Todo es confuso, al final no alcanzamos a descubrir nada sobre ese "homicidio" pero siento que aún me hace falta encontrar algo más.

―Eso no lo descubrirás si no intentas salir con él ―comenta mi amiga estacionándose en un enorme parqueo―. No hemos encontrado algo que nos indique que él es un criminal, Sakura.

―Veré cómo hago para acercarme a él de nuevo sin tener la necesidad de salir huyendo. ―respondo quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

―Tal vez esa oportunidad ha llegado, amiga ―señala una puerta―. ¿Acaso ese no es tu presunto homicida/dios chino?

―Él es. ―me escondo lo mejor que puedo y le ruego a Tomoyo que no salga del auto.

―¿Qué haces, Sakura? Tengo hambre. ―comenta irritada.

―Tenemos que seguirlo Tomoyo, está es nuestra oportunidad.

―¿Estás loca, Sakura? ―pregunta―. Es obvio que él no está haciendo nada malo, al parecer sale de una reunión. Todos tienen apariencia de ejecutivos.

―Las apariencias pueden engañan, Tomoyo ―quiero saber que está haciendo, pero si me descubre puedo salir perdiendo―. ¿Qué hace?

―Se está despidiendo de los demás ―responde Tomoyo sacándose el cinturón de seguridad―. Voy a bajar.

―No por favor, Tomoyo ―tomo su mano―. Esta será la última, lo prometo.

―Está bien ―refunfuña poniéndose nuevamente el cinturón―. ¿Qué hacemos?

―Vamos a seguirlo. ―respondo inmediatamente.

―¿Y luego?

―El momento lo dirá.

―Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, Sakura ―Tomoyo enciende el motor―. Esperemos a que suba a su coche.

Unos minutos después nos estamos acercando a él con la mayor cautela que podemos. Afortunadamente los vidrios del auto de Tomoyo son polarizados y nos cubre en caso de que podamos ser descubiertas.

Necesito tener la certeza de que no estoy cometiendo un erro y con Tomoyo a mi lado todo saldrá mejor de lo esperado, ella es una mujer muy intuitiva y astuta. Estoy segura que lo que encontremos servirá de algo.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta Tomoyo.

―Necesitamos todos los testigos que podamos tener. ―explico sacando mi celular.

―¿Y qué, vas a transmitir en vivo toda la persecución? ―está nerviosa, Tomoyo solo hace eso cuando está nerviosa.

―No, eso no ―respondo esperando la conexión a la vídeo llamada―. Shiefa ¿están tus hermanas ahí?

―Sí ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? ―pregunta.

―Estoy con Tomoyo y vamos en una persecución. ―respondo.

―Sakura se ha vuelto loca chicas. ―interrumpe mi amiga.

―Ya Tomoyo, prometí que esta sería la última. Chicas, necesito que estén atentas, no perdamos la conexión para que puedan observar lo que sucede y de ocurrir algo inesperado llamen a la policía. ―explico.

―¿Qué consideras "inesperado"? ―pregunta Fanren tomando el celular.

―Que Li nos descubra y nos ataque. ―respondo rogando porque eso no pase.

―Eso no va a pasar, Sakura ―dice Fuutie―. Estás llevando esto a otro nivel, ya lo había hablado con Tomoyo.

―Son unas traidoras. ―me indigna que hablen a espaldas mías. Luego me vengaré.

―Lo mejor es que todas guarden silencio, Li está bajando la velocidad. ―enfoco mejor el carro de Syaoran y es verdad, al parecer en este lugar tiene algo.

Es un edificio un poco viejo, pero aún está en funcionamiento. Con el mayor sigilo del mundo Tomoyo apaga el motor del auto y espera mi siguiente movimiento.

―Iré detrás de él. ―comento soltando el cinturón.

―Lleva esto ―me pasa unos audífonos―. Así no te podrá escuchar. Agrégame a la vídeo llamada.

―Está bien. ―salgo en silencio del auto tratando de no perderlo de vista. Se adentra a una especie de bodega de dónde saca lo que parece ser un costal grande.

―¡Por Dios, Sakura! ―exclama Feimei―. Está sacando el cadáver.

Todas sacan sus conjeturas y yo solo ruego porque ninguna de ellas sea la correcta. No hago ni un solo comentario porque él podría escucharme.

―Tomoyo enciende el auto, parece que va a salir de nuevo ―agrega Shiefa―. Lleva la evidencia a otro lado.

Espero a que él se adelante considerablemente para buscar también la salida. No puedo dejar que me descubra o estaré en problemas. Cuando lo pierdo de vista busco el coche de Tomoyo y del mismo modo en que salgo entro.

―Vamos Tomoyo. ―sin decir nada más retoma la marcha siguiéndole el paso.

―¿Crees que lo que lleva en ese costal sea lo que esperas? ―pregunta mi amiga.

―Puede ser, lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al final. ―respondo.

Seguimos a Syaoran en silencio. Las hermanas Li hasta prepararon palomitas de maíz y se sentaron frente al celular para observar todo sin perder detalles.

―Parece una película policiaca. ―dijo Fanren.

―Pero nuestras amigas corren verdadero riesgo. ―Shiefa regaña a su hermana.

―Estarán bien ―responde de nuevo―. Tomoyo dijo que sabía artes marciales.

―No, no las sé Fanren, era mentira. Lo que si deseo ahora es a mi equipo de seguridad. ―de pronto Tomoyo toma una ruta que nunca había visto.

―Parece que aquí es en donde va a liberar lo que trae en ese costal. ―comento.

―Bien chicas, ahora no pueden distraerse con nada ni nadie ―dice Tomoyo acercándose al celular―. Dejaré el coche estacionado a distancia.

Con los audífonos puestos bajamos del coche y seguimos el rastro de Li que aún carga el costal en sus hombros.

―Parece que ahí va a enterrar el cadáver. ―comenta Feimei y solo puedo mover la cabeza para confirmar.

Deja el costal en un espacio abierto y luego desaparece. Tomoyo y yo estamos detrás de un muro buscando el mejor lugar para tener un buen ángulo. De repente, enormes luces iluminan el lugar y unos minutos después él aparece.

―Mira, está sacando algo del costal. ―grita Fuutie.

―Parece un arma ―agrega Shiefa―. Sakura, aumenta el zoom.

―Mira, es un bate de béisbol. ―corrige Fanren y ante la desesperación quisiera gritar.

―¿Será que aún ella está viva? ―pregunta Feimei.

―¿Eso es un guante? ―indaga Shiefa, observo lo mejor que puedo y sí, es un guante de béisbol.

¿Qué es lo que mis ojos están viendo? Muchos niños aparecen en el campo corriendo hasta donde está Syaoran, en el costal no tiene ningún cadáver. Tiene bates, guantes y pelotas de béisbol. Todos los niños toman uno de los objetos y buscan una posición para jugar con él. Al parecer es su entrenador.

―¿Ahora qué vas a hacer Sakura? ―pregunta mi amiga quitándome el celular y terminando la llamada.

―No sé Tomoyo, no sé ―respondo sintiéndome abrumada―. ¿Crees que acepte salir conmigo?

―Sí no lo intentas no lo sabrás. Este hombre está más limpio que el cielo de Tomoeda. ―comenta poniéndose de pie.

―Eso ya me lo dijiste. ―agrego viéndola desde mi escondite.

―Y lo seguiré diciendo ―extiende su mano hacia mi―. Vamos, aún tengo hambre.

Después de esa persecución nos fuimos en silencio hasta el auto y luego a comer algo. Sigo pensando en todo el proceso, en toda la persecución, en todos los días en que estuvimos pendientes de él y de los días en que me buscaba y yo solo lo ignoraba. Estoy segura, que ningún hombre, de la cultura que fuera ni de las costumbres que tuviese hubiera aguantado un rechazo, se habría dado la vuelta y buscado una mejor.

Ahora solo me queda aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, todo fue producto de mi imaginación, esa chica jamás existió y cometí un error al haberlo rechazado. Tal vez tengo un trauma por la traición de Eduard y es la manera que tengo para defenderme. Solo me queda buscar la oportunidad de acercarme a él para hablar e intentar aquello que ya casi habíamos logrado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

N/A: Ustedes creen que sea inocente? Vuelvo a preguntar...

Serán tan mortales los gases de Syaoran? jajaja A cómo ven en este capítulo hacen aparición nuevamente las hermanas Li. Pero, es extraña la relación ¿no creen? Mil disculpas por la tardanza en la publicación, pero soy tía y madrina así que me pasé todo el día comprando los regalos navideños. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes para mí.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Enjoy the weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Siguiendo al Lobo. **

**Capítulo 7**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

N/A: Sorpresa... Interviene uno de los más aclamados... Disfruten.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estos días han sido un total caos. Lo que habíamos planeado no salió del todo bien y tuvimos que hacer cambios de último momento. Afortunadamente el cliente se ha creído el teatro que montamos después del desfile y la fiesta de la casa diseñadora y nos dejaría seguir trabajando para él. Esto de lavar dinero no es cosa fácil, pero con los contactos necesarios estamos entrando con todo al negocio.

¿Quién va a sospechar que en cada uno de los vestidos que son enviados a Rusia van más de trescientos mil dólares, resultado del tráfico de armas? Ni yo lo sabía, ahora tengo la oportunidad de negociar con el mismo Viacheslav Ivankov o mejor conocido como el "Pequeño japonés" ¿irónico no?

Convencer al "Pequeño japonés" de que soy el hombre ideal para el tráfico de esos vestidos, ha sido difícil. Tuve que limpiar el camino. En ese proceso tuve el peor revés de todos. Sakura Kinomoto.

Esa chica me ha dejado cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Lamentablemente no tuvimos el mejor encuentro gracias a Kerberos y su deseo por aparearse, a pesar de eso aceptó mis disculpas y una cita que jamás llegó a ser realidad.

Su belleza es única, toda una deidad japonesa, la quería, la quiero para mí. Jamás imaginé que tenga conexiones en el mundo de la moda. Cuatro modelos, que por alguna razón siento que las he visto en algún lugar son amigas de ella y una excéntrica diseñadora y fotógrafa que no la deja ni a sol ni sombra.

Por razones que aún desconozco en mi interior nace el deseo de apartarla de este mundo. A pesar de vivir en una metrópolis, en ella se siente un aura de inocencia que puede ser absorbida por la maldad. Podría dedicarse al modelaje y ser la más buscada por las mejores revistas del país.

La quiero para mí y se lo hice saber, sus labios son como un oasis en el desierto. Bastó con probarlos una vez para quererla para mí. Pero no todo es color de rosa y ella vio lo que nadie tenía que haber visto.

En el mundo del tráfico ilegal tienes que aprender a garantizar tu bienestar y el de tu líder si es que quieres seguir viviendo. Chantajes, estafas, traiciones y atentados era lo que se respiraba en este mundo, y yo debía evitarlo a toda costa, por eso, cuando Ivankov "callar" a una modelo que sabía demasiado no pude hacer nada más que obedecer.

Pensé que tenía todo cubierto, solo ignoré que mi bella flor sería testigo de tan horrendo crimen. Tuvo las agallas suficientes para denunciarme ante la policía. La pobre no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Solo tuve que pasar la noche fuera de mi apartamento para aparentar que las cosas seguirán su rumbo.

Ahora ella me huye, no me habla y siempre está acompañada de sus amigas que en más de una ocasión las he visto detrás de mí. Algo están tramando. Estoy seguro que Sakura también siente algo por mí y lucharé para recuperar la oportunidad que perdí sin querer.

La quiero para mí, aunque un Li jamás se humilla, sé que pronto volveré a tenerla entre mis brazos. Solo espero que cuando sepa la verdad sobre mí no me deteste. Ahora solo me permito admirarla desde lejos, porque lo que ella no sabe es que gracias a mí está protegida, ningún criminal se acerca a ella porque en este mundo saben que la deseo.

一Li, Ivankov quiere verte. 一con una mano le indico a mi secretaria que lo haga pasar.

一¿Qué necesitas Ivankov? 一pregunto al instante en que lo veo entrar.

一Sabes que la próxima semana corresponde hacer el embarque. 一dice sin saludar, con él es así. Nos andamos sin rodeos.

一Claro, estoy al tanto, todo va según lo planeado. 一contesto recostándome en el sillón haciendo un ademán para que se siente.

一Estoy seguro que así será 一por un momento los dos nos quedamos en silencio一. Puedes tomarte la semana libre.

一Gracias Ivankov. Hay unas cosas que debo de terminar y tomaré esos días, los necesito. 一me acerco al computador y lo apago.

一¿Todo en orden contigo? Sabes que si estás mal no trabajarás eficientemente y eso a mí no me conviene, te necesito en óptimas condiciones para lo que se viene volk* **(lobo en ruso)**. 一saca un cigarro de uno de sus bolsillos.

一Solo son situaciones personales 一si algo he aprendido en este negocio, es ser honesto o saber camuflar bien la verdad一. Espero resolverlas en esta semana.

一¿Tú familia está bien? 一pregunta.

一Recuerda que no tengo familia. 一respondo rápidamente.

一¿Alguna chica? 一confirmo nada más con una sonrisa de lado.

一Sabes que puedo mover algunos hilos y la tendrías a tus pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 一ante su ofrecimiento niego moviendo la cabeza.

一Quiero hacerlo a mi modo. Es una chica diferente a las demás. 一él solo se limita a sonreír.

一Ya veo, quieres que sea la señora Li. 一Ivankov se pone de pie, acción que imito para despedirnos.

一Espero que así sea 一lo acompaño hasta la puerta一. Nos vemos en una semana.

一Recuerda mantenerte alerta. Si te necesitamos ya sabes que hacer. 一sin decir nada más sale de la oficina dejando un extraño aroma a nicotina por todo el pasillo.

Tomo todas mis cosas, incluida mi portátil. Ahí guardo información más que confidencial. Nadie puede verla. 一Jessie, estaré fuera toda la semana, no estoy disponible para nadie.

一Está bien señor Li. 一responde mi secretaria regresando a su puesto.

¿Qué puedo hacer con una semana libre? Entrenar, viajar un poco con Kerberos o intentar acercarme a la bella Ying Fa. Mientras me decido conduzco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a mi departamento. Si todo sale bien con ese embarque tendré la oportunidad de conocer a la mente maestra detrás de todo este negocio.

Debo de ser preciso en mis movimientos y jugadas para mantener al jefe satisfecho, de lo contrario rodarán cabezas y tengo que cuidar que entre esas no vaya la mía. Muchas cosas dependen de este proyecto y estoy seguro que el honor de mi familia jamás será manchado. De eso me encargo yo.

―Señor, el joven Eriol lo está esperando en el vestíbulo 一anuncia el portero del edificio una vez me ve entrar.

―Por fin se dignó aparecer ese desgraciado ―comento―. Iré a recibirlo.

一Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo. ―saluda una voz a mis espaldas.

―Al fin decidiste salir de tu guarida ―el traidor se había ido a Las Vegas y me había dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Aunque agradecía que él se había ido en estos días, no quería que estuviera conmigo en esta situación, es un hombre muy intuitivo y podría descubrir lo que estoy haciendo y no quería lastimar a las pocas personas que quiero mantener en mi vida.

Coincidimos en una fiesta, hace 10 años, apenas empezábamos carrera universitaria, la actividad resultó ser un fiasco y tuvimos que cubrirnos las espaldas para no salir golpeados o parar en la cárcel.

Por azares del destino los dos tuvimos que vivir en Norteamérica, fuera de nuestras familias y hogares, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de saber lo que era la verdadera vida, esa que no conoces dependiendo de tus padres, y lo agradezco.

Él, originario de Inglaterra y yo de China, dos extranjeros en apuros en esta gran ciudad. Los dos aprendimos a cuidarnos las espaldas. La gente nos subestimó, ese era el peor error que podían cometer. Ahora él, es un famoso profesor de historia que se dedica a dictar cátedras en una importante universidad de Boston, a pesar de su edad, ya es todo un prodigio de la historia antigua.

―¿Cómo ha ido todo en mi ausencia? ―pregunta al entrar a mi departamento.

―Un poco inestable ―respondo―. Es al único a quién puedo decirle casi todo.

―¿En el trabajo? ―se deja caer en uno de los sillones.

―No, eso va más que bien ―voy a la barra para sacar dos copas y servir algo de tomar―. Tengo una semana de descanso.

―¿Entonces, tu padre está bien? ―se preocupa rápidamente.

―Sí, él está muy bien en su casa de retiro. ―comento entregándole una copa.

―¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te aqueja o seguiré intentando adivinar? ―pregunta―. No soy un puto mago que controla tu destino.

―Has regresado muy susceptible ―bebo de mi copa―. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura Kinomoto? Pensé que había logrado una cita con ella, pero ahora me rechaza y me ignora cada vez que intento acercarme a ella.

―¿Qué rayos le hiciste, Kerberos la atacó de nuevo? ―estuve a punto de lanzarle la copa por su pregunta.

―Eso solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle, idiota. ―respondo refunfuñando.

―¿Entonces? ―vuelve a indagar.

―Eso es lo que no sé, la noche del desfile nos besamos, todo iba bien. Hasta que dos días después la volví a ver y me rechazó. ―cuento todo a medias, obviamente su rechazo es porque me tiene miedo, pero yo quiero que entienda que a ella no le va a pasar absolutamente nada a mi lado.

―En definitiva es extraño compañero ―Eriol se queda callado, seguro está pensando y analizando―. ¿Pudo haberte visto con alguien?

―Esa noche estuve solo aquí, incluso. No te escuché llegar. ―mentira, maldita soplona. Por ella estoy en esta situación.

―Me entretuve bastante. ―comenta sonriendo.

―Desgraciado, a ti te fue muy bien anoche con la amiga de Sakura. ―eso es lo que me tiene más cabreado.

―No, no pude hacer lo que más deseaba. Lamentablemente unos diseñadores solo nos dejaron intercambiar números porque no paraban de hablar del éxito del desfile. ―comenta notablemente frustrado.

―Pero has hablado con ella. ―de nuevo esa maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―Sí y estamos esperando a que hagas algo con Sakura para poder salir con total libertad sin que ella se sienta culpable. ―me tira un cojín―. Llevo semanas esperando a que ella me diga que ya podemos salir.

―Uy, el gran Eriol está en abstinencia. ―me burlo.

―Esta vez estoy seguro que la espera valdrá la pena. Tomoyo es la chica que le presentas a tu madre. ―maldito, ha encontrado a la mujer ideal.

―Maldito cursi. ―gruño.

―Oye, creo que mejor nos relajamos y me acompañas ―se pone de pie dejando la copa en la barra―. Necesito un chofer.

―¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo voy a hacer eso?

―Vamos, sé que vas a querer ir al MET. ―maldito de nuevo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahí? ―pregunto.

―Pronto va a haber una grandiosa exposición y necesito velar por unas obras que el gobierno de Inglaterra ha prestado ―explica―. ¿Qué dices, me llevas? La otra semana tendré mi coche acá y no te molestaré.

―Está bien, solo porque no te quiero ver con esa sonrisa de "lo sé todo". ―acepto y me pongo algo más cómodo para salir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Atraídos por la variedad de obras de arte nos separamos unos momentos. Buscando el salón de arte egipcio pierdo el rastro de Eriol, pero no importa, él ya sabe dónde está el auto y si sucede algo no dudará en llamarme.

Por un momento todo lo que está a mi alrededor me transporta a mis días de secundaria, en donde soñaba con estudiar arqueología, pero todo eso quedó ahí, en el pasado, en deseos, los intereses de otras personas pudieron más que mis anhelos.

Sigo vagando en esa sala egipcia por más de media hora, cuando siento que ya he visto suficiente decido buscar algo más, algo que no esté en exposición, ni a la venta, algo que es más que arte, algo no. Alguien. Cuento con algo de suerte porque ahí está, en la entrada de la sala del Renacentismo.

La chica que hasta el momento no deja de vagar en mi cabeza. Aquella que ha sido la única que me ha rechazado. Se encuentra a unos metros de distancia y con una gran sonrisa indicando a unos empleados del lugar como colocar un hermoso retrato que gracias a la distancia no logro identificar.

Tengo que acercarme a ella, tal vez, esta vez, pueda conseguir algo diferente a los "educados rechazos" camino con paso decidido a donde ella está, pero abruptamente me detengo porque en mi campo de visión se acerca Eriol a ella.

Un poco sorprendida lo observa por unos momentos y luego lo saluda gentilmente, veo que conversan algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Algo en mí se enciende al ver como ella sonríe ante los ya muy rebuscados comentarios que Eriol hace, no sé qué le dice pero estoy seguro que está coqueteando con ella.

No permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ella y yo. Aun no existe nada entre nosotros, pero entre hombres también hay un código y esta vez haré que se cumpla. Reanudo el camino hasta donde los dos están, Eriol señala algo del cuadro que ahora no me interesa saber de quién es.

一¿Señorita Kinomoto? 一pregunto disimulando sorpresa―. Que gusto saludarla.

一Ho...hola, Li. 一responde a mi saludo, pero detesto que me llame por mi apellido.

一¿Veo que recuerda a mi amigo Eriol? 一señalo al desgraciado que está frente a ella y a él le dirijo una mirada que identifica como alerta. Nos observa aún más sorprendida y con un ligero toque rosa en su rostro.

一Solamente preguntaba donde consiguieron esa obra de arte. 一responde señalando el cuadro de "La Venus dormida"

―¿Les gusta el museo? ―pregunta un poco consternada.

Me alegra ver que esta vez no huye de mí, quiero intentar algo más, pero con Eriol cerca debo de manejarme con cuidado.

一Me encanta el arte y la historia me dedico a eso y a mi amigo lo enloquece es el arte egipcio. 一un golpe en mi espalda de parte de Eriol me saca del análisis que hago de mi bella Ying Fa.

一Eso es genial. 一comenta con una gran sonrisa y va dirigida a mí. Ese gesto me lo dice todo. Ya no me tiene miedo一. Para marcar el centenario del descubrimiento de la tumba del famoso faraón, se ha preparado una gran exposición que recorrerá varias ciudades del mundo**. **Se trata de _**Tutankamon: los tesoros del rey dorado**_, muestra que se compone por 150 objetos, de los cuales un tercio jamás había salido de Egipto. Dentro de dos semanas estará en este museo, no puedes perdértela entonces―. Exclama con emoción pura.

―Es por eso que necesitaba venir. ―comenta Eriol.

一Eso estará genial. Voy a comprar mi entrada ya 一expreso con la misma o mayor emoción que ella al contar la noticia一. Gracias señorita Kinomoto.

一Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. 一expresa jugando con su bata, se nota que está nerviosa.

一Muchas gracias, Sakura. 一contesto tratando de disimular mi emoción, hay un cambio de actitud, ella ha cedido.

一Será un placer compartir conversaciones sobre el arte de Tiziano 一dice Eriol―. ¿Te parece si compro las entradas para la exposición?

一Anda, luego te alcanzo. 一Eriol entiende, sabe que debe de dejarnos solos antes de que el lobo le salte a la yugular.

一Yo… yo, quería pedirte una disculpa 一me había quedado viendo por donde Eriol se había ido y ella llama mi atención―. Fue muy grosero de mi parte ignorarte todas estas semanas.

一Solo puedo disculparte con una condición 一la bella Sakura se asusta un poco, pero me indica que continúe hablando一. Mi invitación aún sigue en pie.

一¿Podrías hacerla de nuevo? 一pregunta con un ligero guiño de ojos y en estos momentos quiero volver a besarla.

一Señorita Kinomoto…

一Dime Sakura, por favor. 一me interrumpe y yo quiero reír de la alegría.

一Está bien, Sakura ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? 一con un ligero sonrojo y una bella sonrisa sonríe y confirma moviendo la cabeza.

一¡Cuidado! 一escucho el grito que interrumpe en la silenciosa sala. Estamos cerca de la sala dedicada a Egipto y hay muchos hombres decorando el lugar con grandes imitaciones de la tumba de Tutankamon, una de estas se desprende del arnés y está a punto de caer sobre nosotros.

Actúo según mis reflejos me lo permiten, me abalanzo sobre ella para rodar lo más lejos que podemos para evitar el impacto de la infraestructura sobre nuestros cuerpos. Escucho el sonoro golpe de esa copia cayendo al suelo, estamos a salvo. Abro mis ojos y lo que descubro frente a mí es la escena más bella y excitante que recuerdo.

Al girar para evitar el golpe su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío. Ella ahora está con los ojos cerrados y abrazándome por el cuello. Nuestros alientos mezclados y yo evitando que algo más pase porque tengo que controlarme.

一¿Están bien? 一escucho que preguntan y Sakura abre sus ojos.

一¡Syaoran, te lastime! 一asustada expresa―. ¿Estás bien?

一Estoy bien, no te preocupes 一respondo aun sin soltarla―. ¿Tú estás bien?

一Gracias a ti lo estoy. 一responde con un brillo singular en sus ojos.

一Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital. 一nuevamente escuchamos la misma voz que rompe esa burbuja. Ella levanta la mirada y se dirige a ellos.

一Creo que no será necesario. Estamos bien. 一alega y esta vez sí permito que se ponga de pie.

一Al menos una visita a la enfermería para descartar alguna lesión. 一otra voz se escucha a nuestras espaldas, ya nos hemos puesto de pie.

一Está bien. 一ella cede y no tengo opción. 一Vamos Li.

Sin decir nada más la acompaño, caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. 一Dime Syaoran.

一¿Hoe?. 一emite un gracioso sonido.

一Que también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. 一explico.

一Gracias Syaoran 一sonríe y seguimos caminando por el pasillo. No sé porque demonios me siento como un chiquillo ansioso. No es primera vez que interactúo con una chica y no es primera vez que una chica me interesa―. Es por aquí.

Entramos a la sala y ella cuenta lo sucedido. La atienden y revisan primero descartando cualquier lesión. Hacen lo mismo conmigo saliendo librado de la misma manera.

一Gracias de nuevo Syaoran. 一salimos de la enfermería buscando de nuevo el recinto.

一No tienes que agradecer, cualquiera podría hacerlo 一niego importancia al suceso―. Lo bueno es que está bien.

一No solo por eso 一agrega tomando nuevamente el borde de su bata一. Por lo de hace un rato también.

一Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. 一comento.

一Bueno. Ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo acá 一alega deteniéndose frente a una oficina一. Me han concedido licencia para ir a descansar, dice la enfermera que estoy un poco alterada.

一En ese caso me ofrezco a llevarte. No es seguro que viajes sola si estás nerviosa. 一espero acepte, quiero estar con ella por más tiempo.

一¿Pero, y Eriol? 一pregunta.

一Ese conoce Nueva York como la palma de su mano. Sabrá tomar un taxi y llegar 一es la verdad, no hay lugar que Eriol no conozca de la Gran Manzana―. ¿Aceptas?

Con una tímida sonrisa acepta mi ofrecimiento, seguimos conversando, esta vez sobre historia egipcia. En mi interior la expectativa de saber que estoy recuperando el terreno que había perdido unas semanas atrás. Mi hermosa Ying Fa, la que tuve por unos segundos en mis brazos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A**: ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Ahora que opinan de Syaoran? ¿Sigue siendo inocente? Moría porque leyeran esto, de verdad. Ahora muero por leer sus comentarios.

Bueno, con este capítulo quiero desearles felices fiestas. Sea lo que sea que celebren. Lo importante es que estén en familia o con sus personas especiales. Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes. Feliz Navidad!


	8. Chapter 8

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 8**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ahora tengo un peso menos encima. Había conseguido hablar con Syaoran y pedirle una disculpa, no había planeado nada todavía, pero todo fue tan casual que incluso no hubo necesidad de buscarlo.

Al verlo en el museo me llevé una gran sorpresa, pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, el hecho de que me haya invitado a salir de nuevo fue algo extra, a estas alturas ya no creía que eso llegase a suceder. Un hombre como él, en la ciudad de Nueva York, ninguna mujer lo dejaría escapar, y yo me di el lujo de rechazarlo.

Pero Tomoyo siempre ha tenido la razón al decir "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" todo el incidente con la caída de la esfinge sirvió de ayuda y estar entre los brazos de Syaoran fue una sensación única, su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración sobre mi rostro, una cálida sensación me recorrió en todo el cuerpo.

Las ganas de volver a besar sus labios llegan a mí inmediatamente, pero tuve que desechar esa idea al estar en mi área de trabajo. Tampoco quería que pensara que estaba urgida por sentirlo una vez más.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―una suave voz se escucha detrás de la puerta de mi estudio.

―Claro Tomoyo pasa ―mi amiga no tarda en dejarse ver―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Preocupada por ti ―responde situándose a mi lado―. ¿Qué haces?

―Estoy limpiando esta pintura, formará parte de la próxima exposición egipcia. ―explico aun sin verla.

―Deberías de estar descansando. ―reclama sin explicar nada más.

―Me siento bien. ―respondo y sigo trabajando.

―Ya veo que te sientes bien, si el asesino Li hizo el gran sacrificio de traerte hasta acá. ―comenta con notorio sarcasmo.

―¿Qué rápido vuelan los chismes verdad? No veo problema en que lo haya hecho ―dejo mis pinceles y la observo―. ¿Quién me dijo que le diera la oportunidad?

―Lo sé, pero recuerda andar con cuidado. ―de pronto en sus manos se hizo visible un paquete.

―¿Qué traes ahí, comida? ―pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

―No, pero podemos ordenar algo. Es para tu próxima cita.

―No, no creo que sea necesario. ―intento defenderme, pero no me deja.

―Eso sí que no señorita. Usted nos involucró así que nos tendrás muy cerca. ―deja caer la bolsa sobre mis pies y se acomoda en un sillón. ―Las chicas quieren saber lo que sigue en el plan.

―No hay ningún plan. ―retomo mi labor con los pinceles. ―Hace unas horas estuve conversando con él y apenas le he pedido una disculpa. Es un milagro que las haya aceptado.

―¿Por qué te sorprende? Li es un caballero, es notable la buena crianza que tuvo de pequeño.

―Lo sé y por eso no quiero adelantarme a nada. ―escucho que Tomoyo saca su celular para responder lo que creo que es un mensaje.

―Ya no te luce lo distraída Sakura. ―volteo inmediatamente a verla. ―Vivimos en una ciudad con tanta variedad y cualquier mujer no le va a negar el cariño a ese hombre.

―Lo sé, para empezar acepté salir con él porque es un modo de pedir disculpas, lo que llegue a pasar después es totalmente desconocido, si Syaoran llega a enterarse que lo estuve siguiendo me va a catalogar de loca. ―no es que me considere poca cosa, pero estoy segura que hay muchas chicas detrás de él.

―¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ―pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

―Eso es parte de mi encanto. ―respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―¿Cuándo será?

―El viernes irá por mí. ―informo pero sin verla, mi sonrisa de emoción me delataría.

―Eso sí es un problema ―comenta Tomoyo―. ¿Qué vas a usar, quién te va a maquillar, quién va a peinar tus cabellos?

En este momento mi deber es detener el drama de mi amiga o la gran manzana sufrirá las consecuencias. Se toma muy en serio el tema de la moda y eso que yo no soy su modelo asignada, solo aficionada.

―No tienes porque preocuparte, Tomoyo ―abandono mi lugar de trabajo y me siento en el brazo del sillón―. Puedes llegar una hora antes y en mi oficina puedes hacer tu magia.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―toma mis manos y en sus ojos se refleja la pasión por lo que hace.

―A menos que tengas trabajo que hacer no hay problema. ―comento restando importancia al asunto.

―Resaltar tu elegancia y apariencia es mi inspiración, si no puedo hacer eso he fallado en mi misión ―rápidamente se pone de pie y toma sus cosas―. ¡Vamos a mi departamento! Hay mucho que hacer.

A pesar de hacer faltar unos días para esa cita Tomoyo no pierde tiempo buscando en su enorme armario algo digno para mí. Toda la noche la ocupamos en esa labor, las chicas también llegaron al departamento de mi prima con la excusa de ayudar. Lo que era una simple prueba de vestuario terminó siendo una pijamada con pizza y vino incluidos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Qué si estoy nerviosa? Como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida. Hace menos de una hora Tomoyo y las chicas cumplieron y están terminando de ayudarme con mi aspecto físico. No es que no sea capaz de ver por mi misma, pero es lo mínimo que puedo dejarlas hacer por todo en lo que se vieron involucradas al investigar a Syaoran. Sé que ellas se divierten con esto y yo me siento bien de compartir con ellas.

―Listo, Sakura. Te ves soñada. ―exclama mi amiga juntando sus manos como aprobación.

―Si con esto Li no cae rendido a tus pies no sé que más lo hará. ―comenta Fanren y Futtie la empuja con el codo.

―Lo que no sabes es que él ya ha caído redondo por ella.―agrega sonriendo.

―Basta chicas ―reclama Shiefa, ella siempre se ha comportado un tanto diferente a sus alocadas hermanas―. Recuerda tener cuidado y contactarte con nosotras si te sientes amenazada.

―Gracias, Shiefa. Espero eso no suceda. ―las chicas aun no confían al cien por ciento en Syaoran, por eso habían creado una clave que la usaría en caso de estar en problemas.

―Recuerda que estaremos muy pendientes, Sakura ―Tomoyo toma mis manos y en su mirada se refleja el miedo―. Trata de divertirte pero siempre pendiente, alguna señal te puede indicar que algo no está bien y no dudes en llamarnos.

―Lo haré Tomoyo 一respondo fijando mi mirada en la puerta―. Lo mejor es que se vayan, él debe de estar por llegar y no quiero ponernos en evidencia.

―Lo que quieres es quedarte a solas con él y aprovechar para un rapidito ―todas observamos a Feimei que empezaba a recoger algunas cosas que usaron―. No lo niegues, eso es lo que quieres desde que lo conoces.

―No voy a negarlo, me atrae, pero no voy a dejarme enredar a la primera. No soy de ese tipo de mujeres. ―una sensación extraña empieza a hacerse presente en mi cuerpo.

―Dejemos de pensar en esas cosas ―el hilo de mis pensamientos se ve interrumpido por Shiefa―. Es mejor que nosotras desaparezcamos antes de que él venga por ti.

Después de una efusiva despedida me quedo sola en mi oficina. Con los nervios apoderándose de mi cuerpo y el deseo latente de salir de ahí. No le tengo miedo a él, sé que puedo arriesgarme a estar junto a Syaoran y no morir en el intento. Tengo miedo de mi misma, no sé cómo me voy a comportar y echar a perder todo o delatar a las chicas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo esperando pero de un momento a otro tocan la puerta. Por mi espina dorsal corre rápidamente la adrenalina y me obligo a articular una audible confirmación.

―Pase. ―bravo, voy bien. No me chilla la voz. De repente, aquí está él, frente a mí, con el aspecto más casual y más atractivo que haya visto en mi vida, estoy segura que Tomoyo no perdería tiempo y le pediría que fuera su modelo.

―Hola, Sakura ―esa voz, acaricia mis oídos y me devuelve a la realidad―. ¿Estás lista?

―Hola Syaoran ―me obligo nuevamente a coordinar mis ideas y mandarlas a mi boca―. Claro que sí.

―Vamos entonces. ―nuevamente abre la puerta y me pongo de pie para no hacerlo perder más tiempo. Él se detiene abruptamente y yo temo haber hecho inconscientemente algo indebido.

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto y él solo niega moviendo la cabeza.

―Estás bellísima, Sakura ―inmediatamente la satisfacción llega a mí y sonrío―. Sigo pensando que te queda bien ser modelo.

―Prefiero mantenerme alejada de los reflectores ―respondo―. Pero muchas gracias por tu halago.

―Tienes razón ―salimos de mi oficina buscando el estacionamiento―. Tendrías a cientos de diseñadores queriendo trabajar contigo, pero ninguno podría hacerte justicia.

―Creo que estás exagerando, Syaoran. ―llegamos a su coche, un lujoso Aston Martin por lo que pude observar.

―No acostumbro a decir mentiras, Sakura ―comenta abriendo la puerta del copiloto―. Cuando hay algo que me gusta lo digo y si no me gusta, también.

Esa afirmación me causa un ligero estremecimiento que dejo pasar por alto, tal vez sea por la maravillosa sensación que me causa el tapizado de los asientos.

―Tienes un auto muy bello. ―hago cambio de tema, para disminuir la sensación de nervios que hay en mí.

―Muchas gracias, fue un regalo de la compañía. ―responde poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

―Entonces te va muy bien por lo que veo. ―sonrío haciendo lo mismo.

―Lo hicieron como coacción, no me dejaron renunciar ―en su expresión se dibuja el deseo de salir de algo―. Hace meses que deseo salir de esas aburridas oficinas.

―Creo que si no te sientes cómodo con lo que haces lo mejor es salir de ahí, lo importante es que hagas lo que hagas te sientas parte de ello. ―inmediatamente pienso en los consejos que mi padre siempre nos daba antes de elegir a que queríamos dedicarnos.

―¿Y tú, haces lo que más te gusta? ―pregunta.

―Así es, no fue una elección fácil, pero el recuperar la historia es algo que me apasiona y no dudé en que quería dedicarme a esto. ―respondo convencida.

―¿Estás segura que deseas cenar ahí? ―pregunta empezando a disminuir la velocidad, por idea de Fanren habíamos elegido un restaurante muy conocido y concurrido por muchas personas, en caso de que algo extraño llegase a suceder podría pedir ayuda. Aunque me toma por desprevenida su cambio de tema.

―¿Nunca has estado ahí? ―afirma moviendo la cabeza.

―Es un lugar en el que se aglomeran muchas personas y en lo personal disfruto más de la calidez y compañía de unos pocos ―bajamos del auto y me guía a la entrada del lugar―. Pero si a ti te gusta, puedo hacer el sacrificio.

―Buenas noches ¿Tienen reservación? ―pregunta el host del restaurante.

―Buenas noches, la reservación está a nombre de Li Syaoran. ―responde serio.

―Será un placer tenerlos en nuestro restaurante, señor Li. ―el hombre sonríe y sale de su área para guiarnos a una mesa. ―si desean, puedo ofrecerles una mesa con mayor privacidad.

―Así estaremos bien. ―contesta poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda, un suave tacto que manda sensaciones agradables al resto de mi cuerpo. Cuando estuvimos en nuestra mesa él retira su mano e inmediatamente empiezo a extrañar esa sensación. Quería sentirlo por más tiempo.

Mientras esperamos nuestra orden conversamos de muchas cosas, en cierto modo me siento cómoda, pero hay algo que aún no me convence, siento la conversación un poco aburrida y no quiero decepcionarme de haber aceptado esta cita, porque lo que mi cuerpo siente al estar cerca de él no sea nada temporal.

―Corté un tema que nuevamente atrajo mi atención ―comenta después de unos minutos de silencio―. ¿Existió algo en tu pasado que te limitara a hacer lo que te gusta?

―Mi madre fue modelo, mi familia decía que tenía que dedicarme a lo mismo que mi madre hacía ―recordar a mi madre me llena de una calidez que pocas veces siento, es como si estuviera presente―. Pero nunca me ha agradado ser el centro de atención y lo que más deseaba hacer, era descubrir cosas que habían sido abandonadas u olvidadas.

Recuperar lo que el tiempo había deteriorado. Mi padre es ejemplo de eso. Cuando estaba joven viajó muchas veces a Egipto a estudiar las pirámides y a los Faraones más poderosos de la historia. Por eso, decidí que quería vivir algo similar, por eso, decidí estudiar Restauración de bienes culturales.

Cuando termino de contar esa breve historia, Syaoran me regala una expresión entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

一Dejame ver si entiendo ―se lleva una mano al cabello para despeinarse más de lo que anda, admito que se ve condenadamente sexy―. ¿Tu padre es arqueólogo?

―Así es, ahora imparte clases en la universidad de Tokio, pero antes se dedicaba a guiar excursiones al antiguo Egipto. ―explico.

―No sabes cuánto te envidio Sakura ―suspira y apoya sus brazos en la mesa―. Ese ha sido mi sueño frustrado, dedicarme a estudiar todo lo referente a Egipto.

―Creo que aún estás a tiempo ―comento y siento que por primera vez, podemos hablar sin la tensión de por medio―. Es más, yo podría compartir contigo algunas cosas que sé y recomendar algunos libros.

―¿Harías eso por mí? ―imito su posición y sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros están muy cerca. Y es que su expresión, esa emoción que transmite me ha cautivado.

―Claro, mi padre estaría encantado de poder transmitir sus conocimientos a alguien más. ―no puedo evitar sonreír ante su notable emoción, es contagiante.

―¿Desean ordenar algo de nuestra carta de postres? ―antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, uno de los meseros se acerca a nosotros con una lista de deliciosos pasteles.

―¿Se te apetece algo más, Sakura? ―pregunta Syaoran acercando a mí la carta.

―No lo sé, todos se ven deliciosos ―contesto viendo la lista y dejando salir un suspiro―. Se me antojan todos.

―Que sea una orden de todos, por favor. ―me quita la carta y se la entrega al mesero.

―Pero Syaoran, no creo que tengamos espacio para tanto. ―exclamo sorprendida.

―Estoy seguro que algo haremos y esos postres van a cumplir su objetivo ―sonríe y una repetitiva melodía se alcanza a escuchar―. Disculpa, es mi celular.

Se pone de pie y me deja sola por un par de minutos. Al parecer la llamada no es agradable porque regresa con semblante serio. 一disculpa.

―¿Todo en orden? ―pregunto―. Disculpa que me entrometa, pero no te veo bien.

―No pasa nada ―vuelve a sentarse―. Todo es por una estúpida firma que necesitan, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que sean ineficientes, tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes.

―Lo importante es que trates de no pensar en eso. ―ahora empiezo a entender a Syaoran y su actitud, al parecer no lo dejan tranquilo ni en sus días de descanso.

―Hay algo que hago cada vez que me siento presionado o abrumado ¿te gustaría ver? 一pregunta y con algo de reserva acepto. Vamos.

一¿Qué va a pasar con los postres? 一rápidamente y con un drástico cambio de humor me toma de la mano y me lleva a la salida del restaurante一. Los llevaremos.

Paga la cuenta y pide los postres para llevar, me indica subir al coche y en el camino me explica que se había acostumbrado a ser un niño solitario, siguió el mismo patrón en la adolescencia hasta lo que es hoy, un hombre.

―Quiero que conozcas un lugar especial. ―menciona al subirnos a su auto.

―¿Especial, de qué se trata? ―vienen a mi mente posibles escenarios y es que la paranoia aún no me deja tranquila.

―Ya verás. ―responde y pone en marcha su vehículo, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen alerta y van visualizando la ruta que ha tomado.

―Ahí podremos comer todos los postres entonces. ―digo la primera tontería que se me viene a la mente para que el nerviosismo no salga a flote.

―Tienes razón ―sonríe―. Y podemos compartirlos con alguien más.

―¿Alguien más? 一pregunto.

―Sí. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. ―oh no, creo que Syaoran está llevando las cosas muy rápido ¿Cómo es posible que me lleve a conocer a alguien, quién será?

Sin darme cuenta por estar sumida en mis pensamientos y por buscar una manera en cómo lanzarme del auto sin salir lesionada en el intento, Syaoran detiene la marcha y observo que él, muy emocionado baja y da la vuelta para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

―Qué lugar es este Syaoran? ―pregunto.

―Ya lo verás, Sakura. Acompáñame. ―se coloca detrás de mí colocando sus manos en mis hombros, la calidez que emana de su pecho me abraza y me siento muy cómoda ahí.

No puedo articular ninguna frase coherente, sólo sé que soy llevada por un sexy hombre por un pasillo oscuro, no alcanzo a diferenciar en donde estamos porque la oscuridad de la calle no me permitió ver casi nada.

―¿A dónde me llevas? 一pregunto presa del temor porque me encamina por un pasillo aún más oscuro.

一Relájate, por favor 一responde一. Vengo aquí desde los dieciocho años. Me gustaba ayudar, hacía servicio social en donde me necesitarán.

Syaoran detiene el paso y también a mí. El lugar sigue estando sumido en oscuridad y solo espero que su servicio social no sea degollar mujeres o secuestrarlas para torturarlas. De repente me abandona provocando que el temor invada todo mi cuerpo.

―¿Syaoran, dónde estás? ―pregunto.

―Espera un momento ―responde rápidamente y solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí一. Un día mientras ayudaba a limpiar algunas salas de este edificio encontré este espacio.

Enciende la luz y tengo que cubrir mi rostro hasta que mis ojos se acostumbren al resplandor.

―Entré a esta sala y lo vi, este lobo estaba solo, su manada está en otro salón, pero una vez falleció su pareja él se sumió en un estado de depresión y agresividad que prefirieron dejarlo solo. Al parecer no soporta estar con nadie si su hembra ya no está con él. ―explica y me acerco al cristal en donde puedo ver a un hermoso lobo gris que al notar nuestra presencia se para sobre sus patas y se acerca para olfatear. Syaoran coloca su mano en el cristal y el animal sigue el rumbo de esta, los dos hacen contacto y puedo ver que este se siente bien ante la presencia de un humano.

―Es hermoso. ―susurro.

―Desde ese día vengo una vez a la semana ―sigue con su anécdota―. En especial cuando me siento solo, estar frente a él me transmite el sentimiento de cercanía, pertenezco a un lugar.

―¿Has llegado a sentirte solo, Syaoran? ―pregunto.

―Sí, desde que mi madre falleció ―responde―. A pesar de que mi padre hizo lo que pudo, haber venido a América, fue un error. No me arrepiento de lo que soy y de lo que he conseguido, pero eso pude haberlo logrado en mi tierra, con mi familia.

―¿Has pensado regresar a China? ―pregunto nuevamente temiendo su respuesta y me acerco un poco más al cristal.

―No, ahora este es mi hogar ―contesta y cierra sus ojos―. Aquí está todo por lo que he luchado y por lo que ahora quiero luchar, a pesar de aún sentirme solo.

Esa respuesta, aunque no sé si va dirigida a mí, me cae como el agua en el desierto, es un bálsamo. Tomo su mano, que aún está sobre el cristal y me acerco más a él viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

―Syaoran, quiero que sepas que desde ahora no estás solo. ―en un impulso, algo que no pienso, solo me acerco más a él y junto sus labios con los míos. Temo que me rechace, pero no, se coloca frente a mí, sin romper el beso y pone una de sus manos en mi cintura profundizando más el acto.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco más de oxígeno y coloco mi frente en la de él. ―señor lobo, así te llamaré.

―¿Porqué? ―pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

―Porque a pesar de aparentar ser un hombre solitario, sé que dentro de ti hay mucho amor para dar.

―Pero ese amor, no es para cualquiera ―sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados y yo temo que vaya a rechazarme ahora después de haberme revelado―. Es solo para una bella japonesa que me cautivó desde el primer momento en que a vi.

Al parecer ha leído mis pensamientos porque su declaración también me provoca un poco de tranquilidad, volvemos a besarnos con mayor necesidad y su abrazo se torna posesivo.

―¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? ―pregunto entre besos.

―¿Estás segura? ―deja de besarme y me ve con asombro.

―No me hagas dudar ―por un momento olvido los posibles escenarios y tengo que preguntar, necesito hacerlo―. ¿Acaso estás con alguien?

―No, no es eso ―trata de no soltarme―. Es solo que no me gustaría hacer algo que no quieras.

―Repito, no hagas que me arrepienta y todo estará bien, soy adulta y responsable de mis actos. ―vuelvo a besarlo buscando como transmitir seguridad.

―Está bien, vamos ―vuelve a besarme y luego toma mi mano para salir del santuario―. Solo necesito hacer una llamada, toma las llaves del coche. La última llamada y apago el celular, voy a mandar a volar a todos en la oficina.

Sonrío por su gesto, tomo las llaves y me doy prisa en salir de ahí. Una agradable sensación se propaga en todo mi ser al haber sido testigo de algo tan maravilloso. Syaoran me ha ensañado una parte de él, que tal vez no muchos conocen y eso me emociona. Siento que muchas cosas buenas vendrán a partir de esta noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo. Espero hayan recibido lo que esperaban en esta Navidad. El último capítulo del año ¿Les gustó? Espero me lo hagan saber. Bueno, al parecer la linda japonesa ha caído en las garras del volk ¿Estará en problemas?

Ahora me pondré un poco cursi, este año sin duda ha sido uno de muchos aprendizajes, de verdad que he aprendido mucho y agradezco a todos ustedes que me han acompañado, me acompañan, me han animado y me siguen animando. De verdad que les agradezco y prometo seguir poniendo de mi parte para entregarles mejores historias. Espero me sigan acompañando en el 2020, espero poder cumplir con las expectativas. Les aprecio un chorro. Besos y abrazos, espero puedan iniciar con buen pie el año nuevo.

Se despide de ustedes **Wonder Grinch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siguiendo al lobo. **

**Capítulo 9 **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura y yo abandonamos el santuario de lobos para ir a mi departamento cuando recuerdo que aún debo de hacer algo.

―Está bien, vamos ―digo y ella vuelve a besarme, luego toma mi mano para salir del santuario―. Solo necesito hacer una llamada, toma las llaves del coche. La última llamada y apago el celular, voy a mandar a volar a todos en la oficina.

Sakura sonríe, pero antes de dejarla ir la jalo hacia mí para darle un beso, después de verla alejarse marco a ese inoportuno que inmediatamente responde. ―¿Qué quieres? Se supone que me habías mandado a descansar.

一El jefe no está muy conforme con lo sucedido 一dijo mi interlocutor一. Necesita una prueba más contundente.

一Bien, si necesitan un cadáver, yo les daré un maldito cadáver. 一termino la llamada y me doy prisa para no dejar a Sakura más tiempo sola.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Es increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que se pueden demostrar en un acto tan banal para muchos. En lo personal soy reservado y no comparto el pensar de algunos caballeros en que a la mujer se le utiliza para complacer tus más bajos instintos de dominación. Ciertamente he estado con muchas, no más de lo que los dedos de mis manos pueden contar, pero han sido relaciones significativas y otras, para mantener las apariencias.

Pero ahora, la que yace en esta cama, a mí lado, en un lugar lejos de todo y todos es una mujer que supera a todas. No hay palabra para describir la entrega en todos sus gestos y actos. Es apasionada, cariñosa, tierna y sensual. Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento por nadie. Hasta ahora.

Sakura provoca ser protegida y acompañarla a vivir las aventuras jamás antes vividas. Su tranquila respiración me hace revivir lo que hace unos minutos compartimos y me provoca despertarla para hacerla sentir y gemir por otro rato más.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

一Podemos irnos. 一dije cuando estuve de nuevo a su lado.

一¿Todo en orden? 一preguntó, creo que era notorio mi enojo por la llamada.

一Sí, mi jefe estaba confirmando que he tomado mis vacaciones. 一respondí al ayudarla a entrar al auto.

一Es genial que tengas unos días de descanso.

一La verdad sí 一era cierto一. Una semana lejos del escándalo femenino ayudará a calmar mis nervios.

一¡Oye! No todas somos así. 一un tierno puchero apareció en su rostro.

一Estoy seguro que no. Sé que hay mujeres que son mucho más escandalosas afortunadamente no las conozco a todas. 一traté de fingir seriedad, pero fue imposible.

一Ten cuidado con lo que dices, jamás sabrás si el destino te tiene preparada una de esas.

一No me digas que crees en el destino. 一rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

一No, pero mi amiga Tomoyo sí y estoy segura que diría algo así. 一respondió.

一Creo en la lucha constante para obtener lo que queremos, no siempre nos irá bien y eso es lo que nos ayuda a crecer y a formar nuestro carácter. 一dije, solo esperaba que todo esto saliera bien.

一También creo eso 一frotó sus manos en sus brazos一. Las cosas que obtenemos es porque hemos trabajado mucho para obtenerlas, no creo que exista una fuerza o algo mágico que seleccione lo que tendremos y lo que no.

Sus palabras fueron una advertencia para mí, tenía que decirle la verdad. Ella tenía que saber todo. Pero no hoy. Esta noche estaba destinada para nosotros dos, para nada ni nadie más.

Llegamos a mi edificio y pasé directamente al parqueo, esta vez no tenía que despedirme de ella. La guíe hasta mi departamento y entré después de ella. Solo se quedó en la sala ¿estaría nerviosa?

一¿Todo en orden? 一pregunté colocándome detrás de ella.

一Sí, solo estaba viendo que has cambiado la decoración. 一de repente una extraña sensación me recorrió la columna.

一¿Qué dices? 一pregunté para asegurarme si no había escuchado mal.

一Cuando estuve buscando alquilar un departamento, el arrendador me explicó que en este y el edificio en donde vivo podías cambiar la decoración una vez hagas el contrato. 一explicó y pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

一Me hubiera gustado que vivieras en este complejo. 一tomé sus hombros con suavidad y suspiró.

一¿Por qué? 一suavemente colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

一Porque así te vería en las reuniones semanales. 一dejé un pequeño beso en su cuello.

一¿Solo para eso, para verme? 一preguntó y suspiró.

一No, para invitarte a cenar y salir de paseo. 一un beso más. Tenía que controlarme.

一¿Nada más? 一volvió a preguntar.

一No, Sakura 一la tomé entre mis brazos y le di vuelta一. Para tenerte aquí conmigo, todas las noches y mañanas que sean posibles.

Tenía que controlarme, sentía que iba muy rápido. Debía de controlar al lobo que aullaba dentro de mí. No podía involucrarla en esto. Sabía que si alguien la veía conmigo estaría en un serio problema. Quería protegerla, quería que fuera mía, pero ella tenía que llevar una vida tranquila y fuera de todo este infierno.

一¿Dónde están Kero y Eriol? 一preguntó viéndome a los ojos, un brillo sin igual salía de ellos.

一Eriol salió de viaje, tenía una clase importante en Boston 一expliqué一. ¿Por qué le dices Kero?

一Kerberos suena muy tosco para un perro tan bello. Kero suena mejor y además es más corto. 一vaya nombre para un perro entrenado para cosas que ella no se imagina.

一A pesar de que "Kero", 一hice el gesto al pronunciar el apodo一. Te montó, aún así le tienes cariño.

一Sí, es un perro que necesita cariño y compañía. 一se encogió de hombros.

一¿Cómo es que nuestra conversación pasó a centrarse en un perro? 一pregunté con burla.

一No me gustaría que él me sorprenda por acá. 一señaló su pierna.

一Tranquila, él no está aquí 一el alivio cruzó por su rostro一. Lo envié a una revisión, es recomendada por el veterinario cada seis meses.

一Espero verlo pronto.

一Mañana podemos ir por él 一invité一. Bueno, si es que así lo deseas.

一Me encantaría 一respondió一. ¿En qué estábamos, Syaoran?

Se acercó más a mí y esta vez fue ella quién dejaba besos en mi cuello, amenazando con mandar todo al diablo. Yo no quería, no todavía.

一¿Tomas algo? 一pregunté y ella suspiró.

一Claro, jugo estaría bien. 一señalé la cocina y la dejé sola por unos momentos. Murmuré algunas cosas y serví lo que me había pedido. Tenía que controlarme, no era un puberto en preparatoria, era un hombre y tendría que saber controlar esta situación.

Sakura tomó el vaso de jugo, bebió un sorbo y tomó de mi mano llevándome casi a estar encima de ella. En definitiva era un estuche de sorpresas. A pesar de estar ella un poco incómoda estaba más que animada besándome y yo no iba a negarle el placer.

Estaba en una batalla interna, hacerlo o no hacerlo, alejarla o acercarla. Esto me estaba matando y sus besos en mi cuello no ayudaban mucho.

一Espera, Sakura 一pedí, gracias a los dioses se detuvo一. ¿No crees que debamos de conocernos un poco más?

一Oh, Syaoran, yo siento que te conozco desde hace unos meses. 一con su mano acarició mi rostro y esa fue señal suficiente para mandar todo al diablo. La tomé en brazos y la llevé al lugar en donde deberíamos estar para hacer esto.

No había preparado nada para este momento, pero mi cuarto era el lugar más decente para ella. Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo, queriendo quitar la camisa que traía encima. Esta mujer estaba ansiosa de recibir amor y yo iba a dárselo.

La dejé en la cama y dediqué unos minutos a observarla, sus ojos brillaban de manera hipnotizante, su cabello esparcido debajo de su espalda la hacían parecer a una diosa. Podrán decirme cursi, pero esta mujer podría inspirar a grandes pintores y aún así no le harían justicia con sus obras, ella opaca todo a su alrededor.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó.

―En que nada ni nadie puede opacarte, eres bellísima. ―respondí sin pensar en lo que dije y un ligero sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro, más bella no podría verse.

Me acerqué nuevamente para eliminar las distancias y esta vez no separarme de ella en mucho rato. Soñaba con este momento, abrazarla y no soltarla, no dejar que nada ni nadie la arranque de mí. Que forme parte de mí y yo de ella.

Sus manos viajaban entre decididas y temerosas queriendo quitar mi camisa, labor que yo encantado ayudé a completar, no estaba quieta, ahora recorría con mayor suavidad y ternura mi abdomen, pero ella aún llevaba más ropa que yo.

―Llevas mucha ropa. ―dije cuando dejé sus labios bajando a su cuello.

―¿Qué esperas entonces? ―preguntó en un susurro entrecortado.

De nuevo mandé al diablo todo pensamiento coherente, quería hacerla gozar y que se sintiera bien conmigo, no quería apresurar las cosas pero ella no me ayudaba mucho. Se levantó un poco dejándome mayor facilidad para quitar su camisa y admirar sus senos, esos que van a provocar delirio en mí, esas dos frutas ya maduras, un éxtasis de amor sobre mis labios fuentes que manan delicias y dulzuras como capullos de rosa perfumados.

Llevé mis labios y un gemido de excitación se escapó de sus labios, gesto que hizo que me excitara aún más de ser posible. Despacio, saboreando el momento me acerqué más a ellos. Moría de ganas por sentirlos, tocarlos y aspirar su aroma.

Empecé a besarlos lentamente y sus gemidos me indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Poco a poco me fui animando y profundicé más las caricias, ella empezó a arquear la espalda y mi pantalón estaba a nada de romperse, en esa zona, todo lo que ella hacía me estaba haciendo arder por dentro.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando de sus labios escapó mi nombre. Sus manos temblorosas me tomaron en un intento por besarme, orden que entendí y con todo el gusto del mundo obedecí.

―Quiero más, Syaoran. ―susurró entre el beso y una ligera descarga me recorrió la espina dorsal.

¿Quién era yo para negarle tal placer? Me separé de ella, aunque no quería. Ya era hora de quitar cualquier barrera entre nosotros, ya había pasado mucho tiempo con una y pude apartarla. Después de esto ella no querrá alejarse ni desconfiar de mí.

Bajé su pantalón y una bellísima y diminuta prenda me mostraron el camino al paraíso. Toda una diosa esperando en mi cama con las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero sonrojo, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

―Eres preciosa, Sakura. ―dije y temí que en ese momento se me cayera la baba, me sentía hipnotizado, no podía controlarme, quería estar con ella, sentirla y que me sintiera.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, nos besamos, esta vez con hambre de pasión, nuestras lenguas jugaban deseando más, queriendo llegar a lugares nunca alcanzados. Hice a un lado su ropa íntima, era tan pequeña que no había necesidad de quitarla completamente. Sin romper el beso, en un impulso colé uno de mis dedos en su zona íntima y un gemido murió en mi boca.

Sakura mordió mi labio y luego me abrazó por el cuello. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes y yo apenas podía hilar un pensamiento coherente. ―Quiero que sienta todo el placer que nunca ha sentido.

Elevó apenas un poco su cadera para darme más acceso e incluí un segundo dedo. Los movimientos hacían que cada fibra de mi ser se estremeciera y luego un agudo grito la hizo estremecerse. Su respiración agitada me indicaba que había llegado al clímax.

En ese momento aproveché y me despojé de lo último que me quedaba de ropa encima. Busqué en la mesa de noche un preservativo, pero antes, había algo que yo tenía que confirmar. Me senté en el borde de la cama, tomé una profunda respiración.

―¿Confías en mí, Sakura? ―pregunté sintiendo la sangre en la cabeza, era la última jugada. Ella no dijo nada, la sentí acercarse a mí, quitarme el preservativo abrirlo y ponerlo ella misma.

Esa acción me dejó mudo, no supe qué más decir, solo verla ponerse encima de mí y susurrar sobre mis labios. ―Espero que esto te lo confirme, señor lobo.

De un solo movimiento, se unió a mí y la sensación me supo a gloria. Era estrecha. Su lento vaivén me obligó a reaccionar y tomarla por la cintura para guiarla y penetrar más. Sentir más.

―Vamos, Sakura. Muévete para mí. ―susurré y mordí su cuello, sus senos y la besé tantas veces que ya sus labios estaban hinchados. La luna se colaba por la ventana dándole un toque angelical, noté su cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor de la placentera faena. Llevé una de mis manos a su rostro para poder admirarla.

―Syaoran… Dame más ―repitió entre jadeos y yo estaba seguro que le daría todo lo que ella me pidiera, el mundo de ser posible―. Oh, Syaoran.

Sus frases entrecortadas me indicaban que ella ya estaba a punto de llegar, era el momento. Intensifiqué mis movimientos para ayudarla a llegar al clímax. Yo estaba a punto, pero quería que fuera después de ella.

Con un grito y sus uñas aferrándose a mi espalda se estremeció entre mis brazos, tomé su rostro y la besé con más hambre. Después de unos segundos sentí lo mismo, me derramé y gemí aun sobre sus labios.

Sin salir de ella y sujetándola de la cintura la coloqué sobre la cama. Sus ojos brillaban. Eso me emocionó. Llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro queriendo quitar las gotas de sudor que se habían acumulado en mi frente.

―¿Cansada? ―pregunté dibujando una sonrisa.

―No, pero muero por tomar algo. ―respondió saboreando sus labios y de nuevo la besé. Esa era una invitación para iniciar otra ronda. Pero la dejaría descansar. Aún con reticencia me separé de ella.

―Entonces vuelvo en unos segundos, Ying Fa ―besé su frente―. No te pongas ropa, esto aún no se termina.

―No iba a hacerlo, señor lobo. ―dibujó una sonrisa perversa y maldije por no tener una nevera en la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―¿Por qué diablos hicieron eso? ―preguntó Fanren señalando la ventana del apartamento de Sakura.

―No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que estos binoculares han sido un gasto en vano. ―Tomoyo lanzó el objeto al sofá que nadie estaba usando.

Habían planeado seguir atentas al comportamiento de Syaoran sin decirle ni una sola palabra a Sakura. Querían estar prevenidas por cualquier situación que se diera. Con lo que no contaban era que los dos llegarían al apartamento del ahora inocente. Los vieron conversar por unos minutos y después iniciar con una apasionada sesión de besos.

―Y yo que pensaba que ahí mismo se iba a dar todo ―Shiefa se sirvió una copa de vino―. Mira todo lo que preparamos para la función.

―¿Querían ver todo el acto? ―indagó Fuutie―. Eso es invadir la privacidad.

―Ellos se quedaron sin privacidad desde que decidieron no correr las cortinas. ―señaló Feimei con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

―Creo que mejor todas nos vamos a dormir. ―Tomoyo estaba guardando su cámara digital profesional.

―¿Estás loca? ―preguntó Fanren―. ¿Quién se va a comer todo esto?

―Fanren tiene razón ―señaló Fuutie―. Las pizzas se ven deliciosas y yo llevo tres días comiendo zanahorias, estoy a un vómito de mi peso ideal.

―Bueno, comamos lo que hemos traído, luego limpiamos y dejamos a como estaba. ―Tomoyo se sentó en el suelo abriendo una de las cajas para sacar el primer slide de pizza junto con una copa de vino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Promete que no vas a tardar mucho. ―sostenía la mano de Sakura, estábamos en mi coche y no quería dejarla ir.

―Lo prometo, señor Lobo ―respondió y ese mote me hizo confiar en ella―. Cinco minutos nada más. Busco lo necesario y estoy contigo para irnos. La dejé ir no sin antes besarla.

Es increíble, Sakura es increíble. Toda la noche y la madrugada haciendo el amor. Porque con ella eso es. El amor. Derrocha tanta pasión y sensualidad que aún no comprendo cómo una mujer como ella sigue estando soltera, cosa que agradezco. Sakura es ternura y sensualidad, alegría y perversidad. Su mirada angelical podría engañar a más de uno. Ella es toda pasión.

Aún ninguno tenía suficiente del otro, queríamos más. Por eso le pedí en un arrebato que me acompañara. Un fin de semana alejado de todo y todos sin interrupciones.

El primer lugar que pensé fue en Lake Placid una pequeña villa ubicada en el condado de Essex, dentro de este estado. Dijo que sí y solo esperamos el amanecer para hacer maletas y pasar dos días y una noche en un paraíso para los dos. Buscaría una cabaña cerca del lago y me dedicaría a adorarla. Con todas las cosas cubiertas, nada podría salir mal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No quería perder más tiempo. Su deseo, en ese momento era estar con él. La apasionada noche que le dedicó aún la sentía en todo su ser, por eso sin pensarlo dos veces había dicho que sí a compartir con él un fin de semana en un lugar aún desconocido para ella.

Rápidamente llegó a su piso y buscó las llaves en su bolso. Al entrar se dirigía a su habitación, pero tropezó con una botella de vino. Buscando el origen de ese desastre caminó hasta su sofá encontrando a sus cinco amigas dormidas en una posición incómoda.

―Maldición. Olvidé correr las ventanas ―murmuró―. ¿Quién les dio autorización de entrar a mi habitación?

Poco a poco las cinco chicas fueron removiéndose y adoloridas por la incómoda posición se pusieron de pie.

―Estoy esperando una respuesta. ―agregó Sakura.

―¿Quién más que tú? ―espetó Shiefa.

―Mi querida amiga ―Tomoyo sacó de la bolsa de su pijama un juego de llaves―. "Para casos de emergencia" Esta era una.

―Eso no es cierto ―refutó―. Habíamos quedado en que ya no íbamos a perseguirlo.

―Lo sabemos, pero todo fue accidental ―explicó Fanren―. Además, no vimos nada más que unos simples besos.

―Lo que sea. No tenían porque haber hecho eso ―Sakura se cruzó de brazos―. Hablamos luego de esto, tengo que preparar mi maleta.

―¿Maleta, a dónde vas Sakura? ―preguntó Tomoyo preocupada―. ¿No estás enojada con nosotras, verdad?

―Claro que no. Solo voy a salir de paseo el fin de semana ―retomó el camino a su habitación siendo seguida por sus amigas―. Me esperan abajo.

―¿Estás segura, Sakura? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

―Ahora si lo estoy, Tomoyo. ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

Todas la observaron hacer una pequeña maleta con ropa y accesorios sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se despidieron de ella deseando desde su corazón que todo saliera bien.

―¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Tomoyo? ―Shiefa colocó una mano en el hombro de la diseñadora japonesa―. Tú lo escuchaste.

―Ustedes no la conocen desde pequeña ―la aludida aferró sus manos a la puerta―. En su rostro se refleja la ilusión. Solo nos queda esperar que nada malo le pase.

Y eso era lo que ella más deseaba, que su amiga estuviera a salvo y regresara con bien con ellas. Porque si algo le pasaba estaba segura que haría pagar a quien fuera si Sakura derramaba alguna lágrima más por un hombre o algo más que lágrimas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Hola, he vuelto ¿Qué tal las fiestas de año nuevo? ¿Cómo van con los propósitos, hicieron lista?

En primer lugar, quiero aclarar que estoy en contra de la bulimia o anorexia, hay métodos saludables para bajar de peso y lo que Fuutie manifestó no hace referencia a esos trastornos, fue solo un poco de humor.

Segundo lugar, de verdad espero les haya gustado este capítulo, esta vez combiné la narración en primera persona de nuestro Volk y la narración omnisciente para la aparición de las chicas. Tomoyo sabe algo ¿qué habrá visto? Las cosas ahora se pondrán un poco más interesantes. Sigan pendientes.

En tercer lugar, mis agradecimientos a mi hermana **CherryLeeUp y a Pepsipez. **Tengo que confesarles que pasé muchas semanas con este capítulo y sin la ayuda de estos grandes escritores probablemente me seguiría dando golpes en la cabeza para sacarlo adelante.

Por último, quiero responder un review que recibí de manera anónima. Me hubiera gustado recibirlo con nombre para dirigirme con respeto ya que esa persona no supo hacerlo. No todos tenemos los mismos gustos a la hora de leer o escribir, el universo es enorme y lleno de variedad. Ciertamente hay capítulos que se derivan de la película y lo he aclarado siempre. Para lo próxima elijan una manera más decente de dirigirse a los demás.

Si la crítica hubiera sido constructiva con todo el placer de mejorar la hubiera aceptado. Al leer ese mensaje solo me causó gracia. De verdad. No ganamos nada con hacer eso.

Hasta el momento es el único comentario malo que he recibido y por eso no voy a dejar de escribir, porque lo hago porque me divierte. No para agradar o quedar bien con nadie que se dirija de esa manera.

A los demás, mis apreciados amigos. Porque eso es lo que los considero, espero les guste este capítulo y si ven algo que está mal, por favor, háganmelo saber, conversando armoniosamente podemos mejorar. Soy docente y he aprendido que el aprendizaje no llega a mis estudiantes a punta de gritos u ofensas. Se hace hablando, con dedicación y cariño.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 10**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Esto es increíble. ―es lo único que sale de mis labios después de bajar del coche frente a una hermosa cabaña que tiene vista al lago. Syaoran había manejado poco más de cuatro horas, fue un recorrido interesante, tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar de mí, ahora que recuerdo, casi no sé mucho de él.

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunta cuando estuvo a mi lado. Con la emoción bajé del coche antes de que aparcara completamente.

―Es bellísimo, gracias Syaoran. Estoy segura que nos vamos a divertir. ―en un impulso, causado por las maravillosas atenciones de anoche me acerco a él y dejo un beso en sus labios.

―Ese es el propósito, Sakura ―responde y me sujeta de la cintura, su calor hace que me sienta muy cómoda a su lado―. Este fin de semana es para nosotros dos.

―Espero poder tener la oportunidad de conocerte un poco más ―tengo esa idea grabada en la mente, saber algo del maravilloso y apasionado hombre que me abraza y lo voy a averiguar―. Sé pocas cosas sobre ti.

―No soy un hombre tan interesante, además ―se detiene y susurra en mi oído―. ¿No te bastó con lo que viste y sentiste anoche?

―No, no lo fue. ―respondo de la misma manera, acercándome peligrosamente a su oído y antes de alejarme, beso ligeramente su cuello.

―¿Te parece si entramos? ―pregunta―. Está empezando a helar aquí.

Al momento de entrar a la cabaña somos recibidos por el dueño del lugar que nos muestra todas las habitaciones y cuáles son nuestros límites geográficos. No presto mucha atención a esa explicación porque me ha llamado la atención la decoración del lugar. Es sobria y cálida.

La madera es fuerte y está bien cimentada en piedra dando mayor calidez al lugar. Hay una pintura de Audrey L. Flack, es una pintora, escultora y grabadora estadounidense, representante del hiperrealismo. La obra es una réplica de la Macarena de los Milagros, es un óleo sobre lienzo que refleja en su rostro el dolor de una madre al perder a su hijo.

―¿Ella es? ―Syaoran me toma por sorpresa con su pregunta.

―Me asustaste ―expreso―. Pensé que aún seguías con el dueño.

―No, ya hemos terminado ―se coloca al lado mío, frente a la pintura―. ¿Por qué está llorando?

―Ella es la Macarena de los Milagros, una representación de la Virgen María al momento de ver a su hijo siendo condenado a morir por salvar a los cristianos. ―explico.

―Debe de ser doloroso ver morir de esa manera a un ser querido ―Syaoran frunce el ceño―. ¿Qué padre permitiría eso?

―Bueno, dicen que a raíz de ese sacrificio todos tenemos ahora la libertad de elegir. ―me encojo de hombros, no me gusta conversar acerca de religiones. Es tema complicado.

―Tienes razón, libertad de elegir ―repite―. ¿Qué te parece si elegimos algo de comer?

―Me parece genial. ―respondo, un cambio drástico de tema, por un momento pude ver en el rostro de Syaoran una mueca de dolor. Por el momento lo dejo pasar.

―¿Qué se te apetece? Vamos a la cocina ―señala una de las habitaciones y no dudo en seguirlo―. Este fin de semana seré tu chef privado.

―¿Sabes cocinar? ―pregunto al entrar a una bella cocina, rústica, pero bella.

―Me ofendes Ying Fa ―dibuja una mueca de decepción en su rostro―. Una vez que pruebes mis capacidades culinarias no querrás dejarme ir.

―En ese caso ―pienso por unos segundos mientras tomo asiento en una silla de la barra―, muero por comer una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

―Sus deseos son órdenes, señorita.

―Deberías de usar un delantal sin camisa. ―sonrío al observarlo pensar mi idea.

―Gracias por la sugerencia, en ese caso. Usted debería de acercarse a mí y darme un beso. ―gusto que no me pienso negar, me bajo del banco y me cuelgo a su cuello besándolo apenas.

―Tengo hambre, Syaoran. ―eso fue suficiente para que él se dedicara a cumplir con mi petición.

Fue una comida amena, ambos estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro sin decir nada. En mi cabeza vagaban muchas preguntas que hacerle, no quiero preocuparme por nada, pero mi naturaleza curiosa no se queda quieta y quiero saber de él.

―Oye, Syaoran. ―inmediatamente puso su hamburguesa sobre le plato. Cocina divino.

―¿Dime?

―Casi no sé nada sobre ti ―sus hombros se tensaron―. Sé que no hemos definido nada sobre esto, pero…

No quise seguir, su lenguaje corporal me indica que Syaoran guarda algo que le provoca un sentimiento negativo. Me dedico a observar lo poco que queda de mi hamburguesa, es lo más atrayente en este momento.

―Disculpa, no debí... ―su mano sobre la mía me obliga a callar, él no me está viendo a mí, como yo está concentrado en su comida.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―pregunta.

―No te sientas obligado a nada. Solo quería saber de ti, no es como si… Apenas hemos pasado una noche juntos. ―maldición, estaba empezando a balbucear y eso no es bueno. No quiero echar a perder esto.

―Sakura, mírame ―esas dos palabras, sonaron como una orden, me concentro en él, sus ojos, denotan dolor y algo más―. No estoy en edad para andar como los adolescentes, iré directo al punto.

A mí mente viene todo lo sucedido a raíz del incidente con su perro, el crimen no crimen, la investigación y las pistas de su culpabilidad que jamás encontramos, temo que algo de eso vuelva a salir.

―Ayer me confirmaste que confías en mí, pero quiero que tengas muy en cuenta eso ―dice―. Yo también confío en ti, he vivido cosas muy difíciles en mi vida y no quiero que por eso te alejes de mí.

―No soy nadie para juzgar tu pasado ―suelto mi comida y uno mis manos con las suyas―. Me interesa el Syaoran de hoy y lo que estás dispuesto a vivir conmigo, nada más.

―No estoy para noviazgos pasajeros, no estoy para jugar con las emociones y el tiempo de las mujeres, mucho menos contigo. Fui honesto desde aquella noche y te manifesté mi interés por conocerte, todavía sigo interesado en ti y ahora más que antes. Me interesas mucho, como mujer, como amiga, quiero compartir contigo aquello que me permitas vivir junto a ti, pero entenderé si es muy precipitado para ti, estamos en una ciudad con muchas opciones y sabré entender si no soy lo que esperas en un hombre. ―estoy impresionada, por sus palabras y la sinceridad que refleja. En ningún momento titubeó o desvió la mirada.

―Syaoran, yo, no sé si sea lo que estás buscando en una mujer. Pero no soy muy experta en relaciones, de lo contrario, no estaría contigo en este momento. Solo hay dos cosas de las cuáles estoy segura ―imito su contacto visual, quiero ser lo más sincera que pueda con él―. La primera es que no suelo dejarme llevar por impulsos, pero lo que me has hecho sentir a valido la pena en cada momento, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado todas las cosas que he hecho contigo a pesar de ser pocas y la segunda es que tampoco estoy para perder el tiempo con algo pasajero, ciertamente hace unos meses terminé una relación amorosa que duró más de un año y no quedamos en buenos términos, no me gustaría pasar por lo mismo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta y no quiero recordar eso.

―Creo que todavía no es el momento de hablar de eso, estamos hablando de nosotros. ―respondo.

―Bueno, creo que hemos llegado a algo en común ―dice después de callar unos segundos―. ¿Quieres intentarlo, Sakura? Perdona, pero no soy bueno para estas cosas.

―Ni yo, pero ya tendrás la oportunidad de pedirlo formalmente ―sonrío―. Claro que quiero intentarlo, Syaoran.

Syaoran baja de la banca en que está sentado y toma de mi cintura para girarme y quedar frente a él. Se acomoda entre mis piernas, con una de sus manos sujeta mi barbilla y me besa, es ligero el contacto que me hace desear más de él. Cuando está por separarse muerdo su labio inferior y un gemido sale de su boca.

Me aferro a él sujetando sus hombros y luego me aferro a su cuello intensificando el beso, sus manos vagan por mis piernas y cintura. La sensación es exquisita, el hormigueo que se propaga en todo mi cuerpo y se centra en mi centro me está llevando a moverme más hacia él, a quererme fundir con él a recibirlo en mí y quedarnos así por mucho tiempo.

―Vamos arriba. ―susurra cuando abandona mis labios y besa mi cuello.

―¿Por qué arriba? ―pregunto entre jadeos, cerrando mis ojos―. Aquí hay espacio.

Abro mis ojos porque ha dejado de besarme, está sorprendido. No sé si he dicho algo malo, solo estoy dejándome llevar y espero no haber cometido un error.

―¿Dije algo malo? ―indago―. ¿Por qué dejaste de besarme?

―¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? ―pregunta y retoma la tarea de besar mi cuello dejando esta vez pequeñas mordidas que amenazan mi raciocinio.

―En un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda. ―no sé cómo es posible que en estos momentos salga eso de mi cerebro.

―Me aseguraré de no dejarte ir nunca. ―asegura al momento en que me aprisiona entre la barra y sus brazos. Enrollo su cintura con mis piernas y el roce me hace gemir aún más fuerte. Quiero más contacto, quiero sentirlo más, la ropa me estorba.

Parece que es capaz de leer mis pensamientos y rápidamente suelta el botón de mis shorts bajandolo apenas un poco, lo único que necesita es un poco de espacio para dar atención a mi zona baja que tanto lo necesita, sin dejar de besarme introduce un dedo que me hace gemir de placer.

Después de un momento, necesito mayor intensidad, se lo hago saber al empezar a moverme un poco más y él entiende que necesito más. Al primer dedo se une uno más y el cosquilleo ya no está solo en mi estómago, todo mi cuerpo se estremece con sus besos y caricias.

―Sakura… Aquí no, mereces otro lugar. ―susurra. Pero no entiendo a que se refiere, a sacado sus dedos y me siento insatisfecha, lo necesito más. Lo ignoro y trato de sacar su camiseta pero me lo impide.

―No, aquí no, Sakura ―dice con voz firme a pesar del apasionado momento―. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos arriba.

Sus acciones provocan que no haga caso a lo que me pide y desnudarme en este mismo momento frente a él, pero hay ternura en su petición y no hago lo que mi cuerpo pide. Con un gesto que entiende a la perfección me carga y me aferro con mis piernas a su cintura, no nos besamos, solo reparte caricias en mi espalda y piernas.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, la puerta está cerrada y por un momento el duda.

―¿Pasa algo, Syaoran? ―pregunto, aún sigo en sus brazos.

―¿Te gustaría entrar por tu cuenta? ―momento vergonzoso y en mi rostro se refleja porque siento que este arde un poco.

―Disculpa, no sabía que te estoy incomodando. ―busco como soltarme, pero esta vez no me lo permite.

―No, no me estás incomodando ―responde sujetándome la cintura―. Hay algo que quiero que veas y necesito que entres por tu cuenta.

―Oh, está bien. Ahora quiero bajar. ―esta vez sí me deja libre y extraño su contacto.

Abro la puerta y entro con él pisandome los talones, una hermosa habitación para dos, perfectamente decorada, luces tenues, un par de ramos de rosas en las mesas de noche al lado de la cama. Una suave música inunda el ambiente de tranquilidad y sensualidad.

―¿Quieres tomar una bebida? ―Syaoran me abraza por la cintura hablándome al oído.

―Claro. ―respondo. En un instante Syaoran se aleja para descorchar una botella de champagne. Regresa a mí con dos copas en mano, me entrega una y me toma de la mano para guiarme a la cama. Hacemos un brindis en silencio, no hay mucho que decir, solo importa vivir el momento, ya habrá tiempo de preocuparnos por lo que vendrá.

―Gracias, Syaoran. Esto es bellísimo ―Syaoran me quita la copa y la pone en una de las mesas―. Allá afuera hay un paisaje bellísimo, se antoja pintarlo.

―Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de salir a conocer, ahora, lo importante es retomar en donde nos quedamos. ―responde dibujando media sonrisa.

Sin decirme nada se apodera de mis labios en un apasionado beso que me roba el aliento, me dejo caer en la cama trayendolo conmigo encima para retomar en donde nos quedamos y seguir dando rienda suelta a nuestra apasionada tarde de pasión, Syaoran es un hombre apasionado y no pienso perder tiempo con él.

Sus labios hacen maravillas y sus manos me llevan a tocar el cielo, es tierno, delicado y apasionado. Todo lo que una mujer desea en estos momentos, ser complacida, puesta en primer lugar.

A pesar de que no pude saber la razón de su dolor porque la pasión nos ganó. Estoy segura que a su lado me esperan muchas aventuras, muero por saber que sigue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―¿A quién busca señor? ―pregunta Tomoyo a un hombre de baja estatura y contextura obesa frente al departamento de las hermanas Li.

―¿Es consciente de que no entra dentro de nuestros parámetros para una cita? ―pregunta Shiefa observando con burla.

―Per… perdón señorita, no sé de qué me está hablando ―responde el regordete―. Busco a la señorita Kinomoto.

―Oh, ella no está, salió a…

―Ella está fuera del estado, yo soy su vecina ―Tomoyo interrumpe la respuesta de Fanren―. Puede dejar su mensaje conmigo y con gusto le informaré a ella.

―Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Yuri Ivankov y busco a la señorita Kinomoto porque tengo un trabajo para ella ―el hombre saca de su maletín una pintura―. Necesito que ella restaure esta pintura, al parecer unos roedores la han dañado.

Todas observan atentamente lo mencionado tratando de ver lo que Ivankov señala.

―Como detesto a esos nefastos roedores. ―señala Fuutie.

―La verdad, que me ha costado mucho deshacerme de algunos. ―agrega el hombre volviendo a guardar la pintura.

―Debería de contratar a un exterminador. ―sugiere Fanren.

―Ya lo he hecho, espero pronto buenos resultados ―el hombre se acomoda la corbata y observa a Tomoyo que se ha quedado en silencio―. En fin, creo que regresaré en otra ocasión.

―Oh, puede dejar esa obra conmigo, con gusto le haré llegar su mensaje ―Tomoyo sonríe buscando convencer al hombre―. Mi amiga no me perdonaría que esa bella pintura siga así.

―Espero no estar causando molestias, señorita…

―Kari Suzuki ―responde Tomoyo ante la notable interrogante del hombre―. Y claro que no es una molestia.

―En ese caso, señorita Suzuki, le pido encarecidamente que cuide mucho de esta obra mientras la señorita Kinomoto regresa. Yo vendré a visitarla el lunes. ―Ivankov entrega el maletín a Tomoyo antes de despedirse.

―Creame, pienso cuidarlo muy bien y creo que es mejor que visite a Sakura en el museo, ella pasa casi todo el día trabajando ―Tomoyo toma el maletín y le indica a sus amigas que deben entrar al departamento―. Fue un gusto conocerlo, señor Ivankov.

―Igualmente, señorita Suzuki. ―el hombre acomoda su saco y abandona el plantel.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tomoyo? ―pregunta Shiefa cuando Tomoyo ingresa al apartamento.

―De ahora en adelante, no diremos nuestros verdaderos nombres. Tengo mis sospechas. ―la diseñadora puso el maletín en el comedor para observar nuevamente y con mayor tranquilidad la pintura.

―¿Pero por qué? ―Fuutie se puso a su lado.

―Ese hombre tenía algo extraño. ―a pesar de responder no se percata de quien está a su lado.

―Sí, algo extraño había en ese hombre. ―agrega Shiefa.

―¿Tú también lo sentiste? ―pregunta animada Tomoyo a Shiefa.

―Sí, su saco desprendía un olor extraño, nauseabundo.

―Ustedes son imposibles ―Tomoyo regresa su atención a la pintura―. No soy experta, pero estos orificios no pudieron haber sido hechos por un ratón.

―¿Qué crees que sea? ―indaga Fanren.

―No quiero hacer juicios apresurados, solo espero que Sakura no esté corriendo peligro. ―Tomoyo deja el maletín a un lado, terminando por ese momento su inspección.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Gracias Sakura, esto sabe delicioso. ―después de permanecer un buen rato en la cama el hambre nos atacó así que decidimos que era buena idea salir a comer, así que aprovechando la bella vista, preparé algo de comida y ahora estamos recostados sobre el césped admirando el lago y las montañas de este bello lugar.

―Es una lástima que no haya traído un lienzo para plasmar este bello lugar. ―comento sentándome nuevamente.

―Bueno, ya tenemos la excusa perfecta para regresar ―Syaoran sigue acostado, viendo al cielo―. ¿Te gustaría?

―Claro que sí. ―respondo sonriendo.

―Ya, está dicho. Vamos a regresar.

―Agradezco todo esto, Syaoran ―no puedo evitar que una sensación cálida se propague en mi rostro―. No recuerdo cuando la había pasado tan bien.

―Espero que esto no sea pasajero, Ying Fa ―Syaoran toma mi mano y dibuja círculos en el dorso―. Quiero que me permitas poder demostrar todo lo que tengo para ti.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunto.

―Esto se me dificulta un poco, creeme.

―Entonce solo dilo. ―creo saber a que quiere llegar, pero a pesar de eso me pone algo nerviosa.

―¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―lo sabía, es eso.

―¿Acaso crees que por nuestra edad no podemos tener un noviazgo? ―pregunto con una sonrisa.

―No, no es eso ―niega moviendo las manos―. Es solo que, no sabía la manera de pedirlo, creo que me hizo falta algo más.

―Pues yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien ―respondo―. Un maravilloso picnic, un maravilloso fin de semana en este bello lugar y un hombre muy apasionado ¿qué más puedo pedir?

―No sé, lo que tu quieras. ―responde.

―No, Syaoran. No necesito nada más y si lo necesito lo consigo por mis medios. ―aclaro rápidamente.

―Lo sé, eres una mujer independiente. Pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea y se te dificulta, no dudes en pedirlo ―vuelve a tomar mi mano―. Pero aún no me has dado tu respuesta.

―Cierto, nos salimos del tema ―sonrio―. Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Él solo sonríe y se acerca a mí para empezar a cómo es nuestro noviazgo. Siento una nueva emoción, aquel engaño que sufrí en el pasado ha quedado ahí. Ahora un verdadero hombre tiene el deseo de compartir conmigo algo más que una simple noche de pasión.

Un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, alguien que mueve en mi ser una variedad de emociones y sensaciones que ni yo misma sabía que tenía o podía sentir.

―¿Cómo irá a tomar esta noticia Kerberos? ―pregunto con semblante serio.

―Estoy seguro que te amará. ―responde y luego vuelve a besarme.

―Espero que me ame más que a mi pierna. ―los dos soltamos una carcajada.

―Vamos a la casa, empieza a caer la tarde. ―tras recoger todas las cosas, nos tomamos de la mano para hacer lo que nuestra imaginación mande.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Espero hayan tenido una buena semana, la primera del año ¿Qué tal les fue?

En fin, este es el capítulo de la semana. Espero les guste. Aquí quiero aclarar que ya estamos a poco de entrar al momento clímax de la historia. Por eso el capítulo es un poco corto. Tomoyo es muy astuta. Sospecha algo.

¿Recuerdan a ese sujeto? *Grito interno* Sakura y Syaoran ya son novios. Ahhhhhhhhh

Recuerden que esta Sakura es totalmente diferente a la tímida que han leído en otros fics. De ahora en adelante voy a tratar de crear mis propios personajes, solo tomaré prestados sus nombres y posiblemente me atreva a cambiarles hasta el físico, son las ideas que tengo para proyectos futuros, tengo tres en mente para este año más la reedición de PQTT.

Este capítulo tiene un poquito de la película, cambié algunas cosas. Los que ya la vieron, lo sabrán. Espero sus comentarios, si hay algo que mejorar, por favor, haganmelo saber. Espero disfruten del fin de semana, yo empiezo mis vacaciones.

Nos leemos más adelante. Un fuerte abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 11**

Advertencia: El capítulo abarca lemon en su contenido. Así que, si son sensibles a este tipo de escritos y si son menores de edad mejor absténganse de leerlo. No me hago responsable si salen perturbados.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las cosas buenas duran poco y lo que he aprendido es a disfrutarlas al máximo. Syaoran me regaló un maravilloso fin de semana. Su compañía es especial, no sentí aburrimiento en ningún momento, es muy listo, atento, carismático y a pesar de tener un porte serio me demostró cuán cariñoso puede ser; cuando quiere.

No es que conmigo se haya comportado de modo frío, al contrario, la calidez de sus besos y abrazos fueron lo que me cobijaron este fin de semana. Definitivamente son cosas que voy a extrañar.

―¿Sakura? ―observo a mi alrededor y veo que estamos frente a mi edificio―. Ya llegamos, te ayudo a subir tus cosas.

―No te molestes Syaoran, yo puedo sola ―por estar en una nube no me he dado cuenta que ya hemos vuelto a la ciudad―. Gracias por traerme.

―Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero quiero ir contigo. ―no me da tiempo de responder, sale del auto para sacar mi maleta.

―Está bien, pero quédate a tomar algo. ―invito.

―¿Puedo tomar lo que sea? ―pregunta sonriendo de lado.

―Eres imparable. ―sonrío y antes de entrar a mi departamento la puerta de mis vecinas se abre revelando a las chicas Li en compañía de Tomoyo.

―¡Sakura, has vuelto! ―Tomoyo se cuelga a mi cuello lanzandome casi al suelo.

―Me alegro de verte. ―respondo a su abrazo.

―Tienes que contarnos como te fue. ―Shiefa sale de imprudente.

―No tienes límites hermana. ―regaña Fuutie.

―Hola Li ―saluda Tomoyo una vez que me ha soltado―. Me alegra que estén de regreso.

―Es un gusto saludarte Daidouji. ―responde con una sonrisa.

―Creo que van a ocuparse en algo más ―una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en los rostros de las Li al escuchar la afirmación de Tomoyo.

―Solo vamos a conversar. ―respondo.

―Bueno, lo que sea. ―Tomoyo entra al departamento de las chicas y regresa rápidamente con un maletín.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto.

―Ayer estuvo por aquí, un tal Yuri Ivankov y quería verte ―detiene su explicación y abre el maletín―. Quiere que restaures esta obra, dice que unos roedores la han dañado.

―Esto es triste, veré que puedo hacer por esta belleza ―tomo con cuidado la obra para observarla más de cerca―. ¿Ha dicho algo más?

―Sí, que mañana iría a buscarte al museo. ―responde mi amiga.

―Sakura, tendrás que disculparme, tu invitación podemos pasarla para la noche. ―Syaoran habla y en su tono de voz hay algo más, está molesto.

―¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto.

―Nada relevante, olvidé que Kerberos se quedó con el veterinario. ―se acerca, me da un beso y sale rápidamente de mi piso.

―¿Qué bicho le picó? ―pregunta Feimei.

―No tengo idea, pero me ha dejado preocupada. ―respondo.

―No saques conclusiones apuradas ―Tomoyo vuelve a abrazarme―. Te extrañé mucho, ahora nos vas a contar como te fue.

Al no tener otra cosa que hacer todas entramos a mi departamento en donde me han obligado a soltar toda la información de lo vivido en estos dos días. Obviamente hice omisión de algunos detalles que nadie más tiene porque saberlos.

―¿Vas a revisar esa pintura, Sakura? ―pregunta Tomoyo después de haber conversado por un buen rato.

―No, hoy no. Estoy agotada, mañana la llevaré al museo y ahí me dedicaré a ver cuál es el problema. ―respondo.

―Eso es normal ―agrega Fanren―. Después de un fin de semana apasionado, lo lógico es que desees reponer tus fuerzas.

Con ese comentario las demás ríen a carcajadas y prefiero no negar ni afirmar nada de lo que ella ha dicho. Que piensen lo que quieran.

―Creo que nosotras tenemos que dejarlas, chicas ―Shiefa se pone de pie siendo seguidas por sus hermanas―. Tenemos una sesión muy importante, debemos ser puntuales.

―Eso me alegra mucho. ―respondo.

―Sí necesitan de mí, no duden en llamarme. ―agrega Tomoyo.

―Claro que lo haremos. ―con esa última frase todas dejan el apartamento.

―¿Tú también te irás? ―pregunto a mi amiga.

―¿Quieres descansar? ―indaga tomando su bolso.

―Sí, pero tampoco me importaría conversar contigo un rato más. ―explico.

―¿Desconfías de las chicas? ―Tomoyo deja el bolso en el suelo.

―No, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga en todo el universo ―reafirmo―. Hay cosas que solo se le dicen a la mejor amiga.

―No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar y confirmar eso, Sakura. ―mi amiga se acerca para abrazarme.

―Sabes que también estoy para ti, en lo que necesites. ―correspondo a su abrazo y la invito a sentarse de nuevo.

―¿Las cosas van en serio con Li? ―pregunta una vez nos hemos acomodado.

―Pues, creo que sí, es un hombre especial. ―una electrizante sensación me recorre el cuerpo entero de solo recordar lo que hace poco viví con él.

―Espero que sea la mejor decisión que hayas tomado ―estoy segura que recuerda al patán de Eduard―. No te miraba tan contenta desde…

―Eso ya no importa Tomoyo ―no la dejo terminar porque no es momento de recordar días desagradables―. Lo que importa es el presente y no dejar que nada ni nadie nos robe la felicidad.

―Tienes razón, Sakura. Solo vive el momento y no te arrepientas de nada de lo que hagas.

―Espero que también hagas eso Tomoyo ―se sorprende pero no niega nada―. Hace una temporada que no te he visto salir con nadie y tú también necesitas amor.

―Sabes que eso no me hace falta, ya te lo he dicho. Soy feliz con lo que tengo ―ella es así, totalmente independiente, pero le hace falta vivir algo tierno con un hombre que la quiera o alguien que le mueva el piso―. Pero si la oportunidad llega no voy a dejarla pasar.

―Eso es lo importante Tomoyo, sé que no soy una experimentada en estos temas, pero no podemos negarnos a vivir estos momentos. ―espero que con esta nueva relación tenga la oportunidad de vivir muchos momentos en los que tenga la oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

Hablar con Tomoyo me llena de tranquilidad, ella siempre me apoya, así que espero en algún momento poder hacer lo mismo que ella ha hecho por mí en tanto tiempo. Desde nuestra infancia ha estado conmigo sin importar las circunstancias, es lo mínimo que merece.

Nuestra conversación se extendió unas horas más y solo me ha permitido darme una ducha para esperar a Syaoran. Su repentina salida me dejó un poco preocupada, espero que lo que le esté pasando no le afecte demasiado.

Hace un rato me ha avisado que quiere tomarse la copa que dejó pendiente por haber salido corriendo. Así que después de que Tomoyo se fue me dispuse a prepararme para recibirlo, además de limpiar un poco mi departamento, en dos días se puede acumular mucho polvo.

―¿Todo en orden, Syaoran? ―pregunto cuando lo abro la puerta para recibirlo.

―Sí, solo quise asegurarme que mi perro estuviera bien y corroborar que en la oficina nadie necesitara de mi ayuda. ―al entrar toma mis manos y las besa.

―¿Y, han sobrevivido sin ti? ―estamos en la sala acomodandonos en uno de los sillones.

―Tuve que aclarar unos puntos con mi jefe ―frunce el ceño―. Hay cosas que simplemente no puede hacerlas solo porque vela por el bienestar de la empresa.

―¿Ha hecho algo que te haya afectado? ―me siento a su lado, quiero ayudarlo.

―Sí, él tiene que respetar ciertos puntos de mi contrato y lo ha pasado por alto. ―es claro que está enojado, pero se controla.

―Si te sirve de algo hablar, cuenta conmigo. ―no pienso obligarlo, pero conversar con alguien que ignora lo que haces puede ayudar.

―Ay, Sakura. Si supieras que ese tipo es un déspota que comete tantos abusos y nadie hace nada porque tienen miedo. ―al parecer esto es serio, no había visto ese semblante en nadie.

―¿No puedes renunciar? ―pregunto.

―No, aún no. Estoy preparando las suficientes pruebas para salir ileso.

―¿Te refieres a qué puede ser capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? ―temo por él, que alguien lo hiera por defender sus derechos.

―No lo sé, pero estaré preparado por si eso llega a suceder. ―sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a él y lo abrazo.

―No me gustaría saber que te han hecho daño, Syaoran ―con sus manos recorre mi espalda tratando de tranquilizarme―. No quiero que te pase nada.

―No tienes porque preocuparte, Sakura ―responde―. No soy el único, hay muchas personas que estamos luchando por algo mejor.

―A pesar de eso no me quedo tranquila ―me alejo un poco de él para verlo reír―. ¿De qué te ríes?

―No me estoy riendo ―contesta―. Estoy feliz porque mi bella Ying Fa está preocupada por mí, eso me encanta.

―Hablo en serio señor Lobo, no quiero que nada malo te pase. ―esta vez, sonríe seductoramente.

―Te prometo que me cuidaré muy bien la espalda. ―aprovechando la posición y cercanía me besa.

―Ya me hacía falta sentir tus labios. ―tengo mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que sus manos en mi cuerpo me transmiten.

―¿Solo eso? ―pregunta acercándose a mi cuello.

―No, me hacía falta sentirte a ti. Solo a ti. ―me siento a horcajadas sobre él y sus labios le prestan atención a mi cuello, trato de reprimir los gemidos pero la tensión que recorre mi cuerpo puede más que mi uso de razón.

Sus manos y sus labios hacen maravillas y me hacen perder la razón, todo al mismo tiempo. Esta vez pude cumplir una de mis fantasías, hacerlo en un sofá y es que Syaoran es tan caballeroso que no se sentía animado a hacerlo ahí.

Dimos rienda suelta a la pasión y terminamos ahí, sin ropa, jadeando y con ganas de más, pero por el momento lo mejor era parar y ponernos de nuevo la ropa.

―No es que no me gusta hacerlo en el primer lugar que encontremos, Sakura ―teníamos antojos de algo dulce, así que Syaoran propuso comer palomitas caramelizadas y ver una película, él las está preparando―. Siento que mi novia debe de ser consentida de la mejor manera.

―Pero esa no es la única fantasía que tengo ―tomo una de las palomitas―. Espero poder cumplirlas contigo.

Por unos minutos no dijo nada. Termina de cocinar las palomitas en silencio, eso me hace pensar que Syaoran, al ser de China debe de seguir muchas tradiciones que yo al ser de Japón también comparto algunas con él ¿He metido la pata? Se para frente a mí con un enorme tazón.

―Recuerdame eso y te prometo no fallarte. ―me besa dejándome confundida.

La película por mucho es entretenida y divertida. Narra la vida de un torpe agente que se la vive de accidente en accidente y fallando en sus misiones de infiltrado. Pero, a pesar de estar ambos concentrados, en mi mente no deja de vagar las diferentes expresiones de Syaoran cuando algo le sorprende y eso sin olvidar que no sé nada más de él además de su odioso trabajo. No sé quién es su familia, si tiene hermanos o alguien que sea importante para él.

―¿Sakura?

―¿Ahh?

―¿Duermes con los ojos abiertos? ―pregunta.

―¿Qué?

―Llevo rato hablándote y no me escuchas, pensé que te habías dormido. ―que verguenza, de nuevo perdida.

―Perdona.

―¿No te gustó la película? ―indaga.

―No, si me ha gustado. Me he reído mucho

―¿Entonces, qué sucedió? ―deja el tazón sobre la mesa y se pone frente a mí para observarme.

―Estaba pensando nada más. ―respondo.

―¿En mí? ―engreído, pero sí.

―Sí, pero que no se te haga costumbre. ―saco mi lengua y él ríe a carcajada.

―¿Sabes qué? ―pregunta tomando una de mis manos―. Quiero saber más de ti.

Ciertamente en la única cita que tuvimos antes de ser novios no había revelado nada importante, nada que me comprometa, pero ahora siento que puedo hablar sin temer a nada.

―La verdad no hay mucho que decir ―guardo silencio unos segundos―. Ya sabes que nací y crecí en Tomoeda, cuando terminé mi carrera recibí la oferta de trabajar para el MET desde hace dos años.

―¿Y tú familia? ―pregunta.

―Es muy pequeña, solo somos papá, mi hermano Touya que ya tiene su propia familia y yo ―explico―. Mamá falleció cuando era pequeña, ella era modelo.

―Lamento la muerte de tu madre. ―veo un poco de tristeza en su rostro, pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

―No te preocupes, papá nos ha hecho muy felices a pesar de todo ―sonrío ante los bellos recuerdos de mi infancia y juventud―. Ahora cuéntame de tu familia.

―Creo que compartimos algo, mi familia es pequeña también ―sonríe con nostalgia―. Solo somos papá y yo.

―¿Y tú madre? ―no quiero preguntar, temo que sea algo difícil, pero a la vez necesito saber.

―Ella…

―Syaoran, no tienes porque seguir, si es algo difícil para ti mejor no sigas, por favor. ―al parecer ha pasado algo muy traumante y le cuesta expresarlo.

―No Sakura, has confiado en mí ―toma un poco de aire y yo sus manos para transmitirle fuerzas―. Mi madre falleció, unos mafiosos la asesinaron.

Por unos segundos me quedo sin habla, imaginaba que algo trágico le había sucedido, pero no a este punto. Nadie está preparado para esto.

―¿Capturaron a los culpables? ―pregunto, no quiero hacerlo recordar momentos dolorosos, pero quiero saberlo todo.

―No, los malditos salieron libres. ―responde agachando la mirada y empuñando sus manos.

―Lamento que hayan pasado por esta situación. ―siento un dolor profundo, recuerdo que mi padre y mi hermano sufrieron mucho, yo, en cambio, al estar pequeña veía las cosas de otra manera. Me hicieron creer que mamá se había ido al cielo porque los ángeles la necesitaban.

―Mi padre fue el que más sufrió ―no imagino su dolor―. Quedó devastado, nunca más fue el mismo. Yo apenas tenía quince años, nada fue normal, el proceso de duelo fue muy difícil.

Hay una gran diferencia entre una muerte natural y un homicidio, Syaoran no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre, no pudo cuidarla como mi padre y Touya lo hicieron con mamá. Ahora entiendo sus cambios de humor cuando mencionaba algo referente a esto. Como se ha quedado callado me acerco más a él y tomo su barbilla para observarlo.

―Estoy segura que nuestras madres ya se conocen y nos están cuidando ―dejo un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazo. No sé qué más decir, porque a pesar de haber vivido la pérdida de un familiar, es de diferente manera y no es el mismo duelo.

Nos quedamos en esa posición unos minutos, no necesito saber nada más. Syaoran ha sufrido la ausencia de su madre por personas sin sentimientos que solo se interesan en su beneficio y en destruir a quien se ponga en su camino.

―Gracias, Sakura. ―habla aún entre el abrazo.

―No Syaoran, gracias a ti por contarme este secreto. Por confiar en mí. ―vuelvo a besar su mejilla.

―¿Tú tienes algún secreto? ―pregunta un poco más animado.

―Creo que no ―respondo y a la vez pienso en algo―. Bueno, esto nadie lo sabe, solo Tomoyo. Cuando estaba en la preparatoria creí enamorarme de un chico, cuando le confesé lo que sentía me rechazó diciendo que era gay. Fue un poco vergonzoso.

―Que bueno que es gay, tal vez, la historia sería otra. ―sonríe.

―¿Y tú, tienes algún secreto? ―pregunto.

―Algo así como un secreto, tal vez no ―se pone de pie―. Mi padre me enseñó a lanzar los shuriken ¿los has visto?

―Eh, sí. Mi hermano los usaba para molestarme. ―Touya era y sigue siendo un necio.

―¿Nunca has lanzado uno? ―niego con la cabeza y él saca de su billetera un shuriken pequeño―. Este es de la suerte.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto e inmediatamente me arrepiento―. ¿Qué haces?

―Voy a mostrarte como se lanza. ―sin decir nada más lanza en mi dirección el afilado objeto, por inercia trato de protegerme con las manos, pero no siento nada. Busco en todo mi cuerpo pero no encuentro ninguna herida visible, ni sangre.

―¿Qué tal? ―pregunta señalando a la pared.

―Ahora entiendo ―él se acerca a mí y extiendo mi mano para sujetarlo―. Lanzas como niña.

El resto de la noche la pasamos entre juegos y caricias, Syaoran sin duda es un ser único. A pesar del gran dolor que lo ha embargado por tantos años sonríe y trata de vivir el día a día, algo que lo hace aún más atractivo.

Ahora entiendo sus cambios de humor, perder a un ser querido, en especial a tu madre, de esa manera y a temprana edad, debe de ser doloroso. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. Es obvio que todo lo que le recuerda a ella le causa mucho dolor y lo más probable, rencor a esos tipos que le arrebataron algo tan valioso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ha pasado un mes desde que acepté ser la novia de Syaoran y ha sido sin duda alguna, maravilloso. He conocido muchas facetas que cada día me vuelven más loca por él. Es un gruñón por excelencia, pero no me dejo amedrentar ante eso. Es un lobo que necesita disciplina y cariño, así que yo estoy más que dispuesta a darle eso, y más.

Hay momentos en los que lo encuentro de un pésimo humor, pero inmediatamente se le pasa cuando se da cuenta que estoy frente a él. Es increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que me transmite con sus actos, me llena de paz, de alegría y de deseo, el éxtasis que me recorre el cuerpo no lo había sentido con nadie más.

Siento miedo al experimentar todo esto apenas en un mes de relación. Tengo miedo que pasado el tiempo esto se convierta en algo monótono y el aburrimiento se haga presente en la relación.

Por momentos esas inseguridades me atacan, pero cuando él está presente y con sus actos todo eso se disipa rápidamente. Con Syaoran a pesar de estar empezando encuentro un equilibrio entre mi profesión y su compañía

Hace un mes que tengo en el museo la pintura que el señor Ivankov llevó a mi departamento, pero no volví a saber nada de él. No la he tocado porque no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que quiere que haga con ella.

Sin duda alguna es una pintura un poco perturbadora, llamada "Iván el Terrible y su hijo" del pintor ruso Iliá Repin. Se cree que Iván el Terrible mató a su hijo durante una pelea familiar después de que la esposa embarazada del hijo pasara junto al zar en su ropa interior. En aquella época era muy ofensivo mostrarle la ropa interior al zar. Otro relato afirma que la culpa fue de un desacuerdo político entre los dos. Iván el Terrible golpeó su bastón y accidentalmente aplastó la cabeza de su hijo. Luego trató desesperadamente de detener el flujo de sangre, pero fue en vano. Iván, el hijo, tenía 27 años y era el único heredero sano al trono. Su hermano menor, Fiódor, estaba considerado un enfermo mental. La imagen muestra al joven Iván a las puertas de la muerte, perdonando a su padre por azotar solemnemente con su mano derecha el hombro de Iván el Terrible.

Lo cierto es que faltan pruebas para que los historiadores aclaren completamente la razón de la muerte del joven. Aunque en parte debido a la famosa pintura de Repin, la mayoría de la gente piensa que el responsable fue su padre.

No sé que haya provocado los agujeros en esta pintura, pudo haber sido un animal, tal vez un roedor o alguien perforó el lienzo, lo cierto es que eso me impide retocarla. Espero pronto aparezca.

Por el momento no puedo hacer nada por esa obra, así que me mantengo entretenida retocando una pintura de autor desconocido. Y como siempre hago cuando quiero concentrarme mejor siempre escucho algo de música, uso mis audífonos para no romper el silencio que se debe mantener en todo el museo. André se pondría histérico si llegase a escuchar algo de mi playlist.

En esta ocasión inicio con Bruno Mars, él siempre logra contagiarme de una energía diferente y a pesar de que no acostumbro a bailar porque no es mi fuerte, comienzo a mover mis piernas y cintura al compás de la música.

Me desconecto del mundo, estoy segura dentro de mi burbuja y se que nadie va a interrumpirme. Sigo moviendo mis caderas, intento llegar a una de las esquinas de la pintura, pero no alcanzo, la mesa estorba, por eso me apoyo sobre esta y elevo mi mano lo más alto que puedo cuando una mano ajena me toma por sorpresa al ejercer presión en mi vientre mientras la otra me quita uno de los audífonos.

―Casi me matas del susto. ―digo en un susurro.

―No sabía que bailaras. Tienes buen gusto. ―su mano sigue aún en mi cintura, mis terminaciones nerviosas empiezan a despertar y ponerme ansiosa.

―No lo hago, solo movía mis piernas. La música es contagiosa. ―explico.

―Si, tienes razón. La música es buena y tus movimientos me contagian. ―el hormigueo característico que Syaoran me provoca cuando me toca, vuelve a hacerse presente. Una de sus manos se cuela debajo de mi falda. Creo que no fue buena idea usarla el día de hoy.

―¿Qué haces Syaoran? ―pregunto tratando de reprimir un gemido.

―¿Qué más puedo estar haciendo? ―pregunta también―. Estoy consintiendo a mi novia.

―Pero aquí no, estoy trabajando ―vuelvo a gemir―. Alguien puede entrar y encontrarnos así.

―Tu cuerpo grita lo que tu boca calla, Sakura ―uno de sus dedos llega a mi ropa interior y la mueve un poco―. Me encargué de poner el seguro, a diferencia tuya soy precavido.

Su dedo empieza a jugar con mi feminidad y ya no puedo debatir nada más. Dejo caer el pincel y el frasco de pintura lo más lejo que mis manos me lo permiten, para no manchar mi trabajo ni a Syaoran.

Ese dedo me está matando de la necesidad, abro un poco mis piernas, lo que la falda me permite e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, quiero más de él y lo sabe.

―Syaoran ―digo su nombre a la vez que un gemido algo fuerte sale de mi boca―. Eres malo.

―¿Por qué Ying Fa? ―pregunta excitado, lo sé porque está frotando su miembro contra mi trasero―. ¿Qué quieres?

Con un poco de esfuerzo alcanzo a darme la vuelta para estar frente a él y engancharme a su cuerpo con mis piernas y brazos, un beso desenfrenado es lo que nace entre los dos, su erección sigue presente y con mayor excitación me froto a su cuerpo.

―Dejar que mi cuerpo hable.

Con movimientos de mi cabeza señalo mi escritorio, es grande y por la urgencia no me importa en donde lo hagamos. Sin dejar de besarnos me lleva hasta ahí y me deja en el borde de la mesa. Con manos temblorosas empieza a soltar los botones de mi bata de trabajo, se encuentra con la camisa de botones y bufa de la frustración.

―Tranquilo, señor lobo. Yo me encargo. ―antes de quitarme la camisa lo beso y muerdo su labio inferior para no apagar el deseo. Él me ayuda con la falda, apenas la sube para poder ver y acariciar mis piernas.

―Ya las extrañaba. ―cuando acabo con el último botón de mi camisa se acerca más para masajear mis senos. Solo me aferro a la mesa y con mis piernas lo atraigo más a mí.

―Sya… cariño… Ya no, no aguanto más.

Sin demorar más de un minuto, este baja sus pantalones y haciendo a un lado mi ropa interior se une a mí. Una placentera presión se expande en todo mi cuerpo me muevo por inercia y el placer es aún mayor. Tratamos de hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie asome por estos lados, pero es tan placentero que sin medir mis acciones llevo mi pierna derecha hasta engancharla en su hombro para poder sentirlo más dentro de mí.

Entre besos y jadeos he terminado acostada en la mesa, él sobre mi cuerpo besando lentamente mi cuello y estoy segura, que con un poco de pintura en mi cabello, pero no importa. Este arrebato de pasión es, sin duda alguna una fantasía que no había puesto en mi lista de cosas por hacer.

―¿Te gustó la sorpresa? ―pregunta, me ayudó a componer mi oficina y ahora tomamos un café.

―Me encantó, no pensé que viviría algo así. ―respondo sintiendo un poco de rubor en mi rostro.

―Recuerdo aquella tarde que me revelaste que tenías algunas fantasías y quise cumplir esta. ―este hombre es único. Todavía recuerda nuestras conversaciones.

―Me encanta que recuerdes lo que hablamos. ―me acerco a él para dejar un corto beso.

―¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? ―sonríe de lado. De repente, tocan a la puerta, afortunadamente ya estamos lo más decente que podemos y nadie va a pensar que minutos antes estábamos agitados.

―Oh, perdón. No sabía qué tienes visitas ―André aparece en mi campo de visión―. Alguien quiere verte.

―Bueno, yo mejor te dejo trabajar ―Syaoran se pone de pie―. ¿Te veo esta noche?

―Dile que pase ―me dirijo a André―. Claro Syaoran, te espero en mi departamento.

Aprovecho que mi jefe nos deja solos y abrazo a mi novio para poder besarlo, uno pequeño, para aguantar hasta en la noche. Nos separamos y sonreímos en complicidad.

―¿Señorita Kinomoto? ―en la entrada de mi oficina está un señor de baja estatura y regordete―. Mi nombre es Yuri Ivankov, usted tiene algo que es mío.

―Oh, usted es el dueño de "Iván el Terrible y su hijo" ―extiendo mi mano para saludarlo, pero este la ignora, creo que no es parte de su protocolo―. Es un gusto conocerlo.

―Veo que está ocupada. ―dice observando seriamente a Syaoran.

―Oh no. Eso no es problema Tome asiento por favor ―observo a mi novio y este tiene el ceño muy fruncido―. ¿Todo bien Syaoran?

―Si, cambio de planes. Pasaré por ti cuando termines de trabajar. ―toma una de mis manos y deja un pequeño beso para desaparecer por la puerta.

―Bien, señor Ivankov ―regreso mi atención a mi reciente visita―. Es curiosa la manera en que esa pintura tiene esos orificios. Por razones de seguridad no he tocado la pintura hasta que usted autorice el proceso.

―Eso me demuestra que es más profesional de lo que pensaba ―señala y yo trato de evitar que su extraña mirada me perturbe―. ¿Podemos verla? Así le explico lo que le ha pasado.

―Oh, claro ―me pongo de pie para buscar el maletín―. ¿Qué provocó estos orificios?

―La verdad es algo que a ciencia cierta no puedo asegurar ―guarda silencio, meditando un poco―. En el proceso de mudanza todas las obras de la familia se almacenaron en cajas, creemos que un roedor pudo haber hecho esos orificios.

―Bueno, si usted está de acuerdo puedo empezar hoy mismo con el proceso de restauración, nada más necesito firme esta carta de autorización. ―sin decir nada más, el señor Ivankov saca una pluma de su chaleco y firma.

―Muchas gracias, ha sido una buena idea buscarla a usted, que bueno que hice caso a la recomendación que me hicieron. ―se pone de pie y yo imito su gesto.

―¿Me recomendaron? ―él solo asiente con la cabeza―. Necesito un número para poder ponerme en contacto con usted.

―Claro, tome mi tarjeta. ―en ese instante, toma mi mano y planta un áspero beso en el dorso.

―Ha sido un gusto, señor. ―con una risa nerviosa me despido de él cerrando la puerta al verlo salir. Un sujeto muy extraño, pero si él ha venido a mí por una recomendación me siento muy halagada, a la gente le gusta mi trabajo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Hola a todos. Nuevamente dejando mi aporte a la historia. Espero hayan tenido una buena semana. Agradezcan a **Pepsipez**, porque él me ayudó a subir el capítulo, la plataforma está dando problemas, creo que solo a mi. Gracias amigo!

¿Qué tal el capítulo, les gustó? Espero que sí. Quiero dedicarlo de manera muy especial a mi queridísima hermana y amiga, ustedes la conocen **CherryLeeUp** que ayer estuvo de cumpleaños. Hermana mía, espero que lo hayas pasado chévere con tu familia y amigos. Sabes que eres muy especial para mí y estoy agradecida de conocerte y poder compartir contigo!

Un fuerte abrazo psicológico.

Nos leemos en los comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siguiendo al Lobo**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

―¿Cómo te atreves a buscar a Sakura? ―entro como un diablo a la oficina de Ivankov, no me interesa no ser anunciado.

Quiero matarlo, quiero asfixiarlo, que grite clemencia a los dioses, porque yo no se la tendré. En el momento que lo vi de pie en la puerta solo quise sacar mi arma, su sonrisa me reveló sus planes; quiere saber quién es Sakura. Al maldito no le basta con que yo le haya dicho que ella es especial.

El momento especial que viví con Sakura se fue al diablo, no tengo palabras para describir lo que ella me hizo sentir con sus actos, quise cumplir una de sus fantasías y pensé que yo había salido mayormente favorecido, de verdad lo pensé, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando reveló lo que busca de ella.

Ahora, más que nunca estoy cabreado, nunca vi venir esta situación. Necesito saber que está planeando este maldito sujeto y de ser posible, limpiar el camino para que nadie se atreva a tocar un solo cabello de Sakura.

―Toca antes de entrar Volk. ―el maldito de Yuri no se inmuta y sigue fumando un puro.

―Como a Sakura le pase algo vas a arrepentirte. ―golpeo la mesa con mis manos y este sigue sin reaccionar.

―Yo solo fui porque tengo buenas referencias acerca de esa linda chica ―de modo pausado, deja el puro sobre una bandeja―. La señorita Kinomoto es una joven bella y muy lista.

―No te atrevas a lastimarla, no sabes de lo que soy capaz con tal de defender lo que más quiero. ―me gana el coraje y lo tomo por el cuello.

―Terrible error has cometido Volk ―mis advertencias no le provocan nada, solo sonríe―. Jamás involucres en esto a nadie, tenías que haberla alejado. Solo estoy velando por nuestros intereses, sabes que es imperdonable un error en este mundo.

―No es mi culpa que la policía de este país sea tan lenta, si no encuentran el cadáver no es mi problema. ―sé que todo esto es por la maldita soplona.

―Recuerda, sin errores. ―responde tranquilamente.

―El error que estoy cometiendo en este momento es ensuciarme las manos contigo, eres un cerdo asqueroso ―lo aviento de nuevo a su lugar y acomodo mi ropa―. Ten mucho cuidado, porque a la primera señal de daño a Sakura, este lobo te cortará la garganta con sus garras.

Salgo de la oficina aventando la puerta. Necesito hacer algo más, aún no puedo darme por vencido. Estoy a nada de conseguir lo que quiero y esa debe de ser la razón por la cual el maldito de Ivankov me está poniendo a prueba.

Necesito conocer al líder, solo así podré garantizar la seguridad de Sakura hasta que pueda salir de esta situación. Necesito sacar de mi cuerpo toda la rabia que me come por dentro. Imaginarla a ella, en las manos de estos desgraciados me saca de control y solo quiero romper lo que tenga en mi camino.

―¿Dónde estás Eriol? ―pregunto una vez tengo conexión.

―_Saliendo de la universidad ―_escucho la alarma de un auto encenderse―. _¿Estás bien? Te escucho cabreado. _

―Lo estoy Eriol, lo estoy. ―respondo.

―_¿Te veo en tu departamento? ―_pregunta.

―No, te mando mi ubicación. ―termino la llamada y busco el estacionamiento de este maldito lugar, tal vez necesito un poco de desahogo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Me preocupa tu estado, Syaoran. ―por vez un millón Eriol hace el intento de sacarme información.

―Con esto ha sido más que suficiente, por el momento. ―sonrío hasta ese momento cerrando un casillero.

―Sí, para ti aún no es suficiente, pero tengo miedo que ese golpe deje un morado en mi rostro ―con cuidado, este toca la parte en donde he golpeado más fuerte―. Tomoyo se pondrá histérica cuando lo vea.

―Vas a decirle la verdad. Te he dado una paliza. ―cuando llamé a Eriol sabía que con él podía soltar toda la tensión y rabia que me estaba matando por dentro, por eso le envié la ubicación de un gimnasio, ahora me siento un poco mejor, solo necesito ver a Sakura, saber que está bien para estar más tranquilo.

―Ella te dará una paliza también. ―los dos vamos dejando atrás el gimnasio para buscar nuestros autos.

―Tengo que pasar por Sakura al museo ―me detengo frente a mi auto y pienso por un momento―. ¿Vienes conmigo? Podemos invitar a cenar a las dos.

―Me parece buena idea. Te sigo en mi coche ―saca el celular―. Estoy seguro que Tomoyo aceptará encantada.

―Nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando estemos todos juntos. ―me despido momentáneamente entrando a mi auto.

En el trayecto al museo voy pensando en las cosas que puedo hacer para proteger a Sakura. No puedo buscar ayuda de la policía, todo se iría al carajo. Un par de matones que custodien su apartamento y el museo sería muy sospechoso, matar a Ivankov; todavía no.

No tengo opciones, todavía. Pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco podré salir de esta situación, con Sakura. Sé que tenía que haberla alejado desde el día uno, pero mi maldito egoísmo y deseo de conocerla, de saber si es la mujer con la que deseas pasar toda tu vida me llevó a esta situación, estoy seguro que ella no va a perdonarme si algo le llegase a suceder y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría.

―¿Te parece que nos veamos en algún lugar? ―pregunta Eriol al bajar de su vehículo―. Tomoyo acepta la invitación a cenar, pero tengo que ir por ella.

―Tienes razón ―con tantas ideas para proteger a Sakura no pensé en nada más―. Hagamos algo, busca el mejor lugar, uno al que nunca hayamos ido, luego me envías la ubicación.

―Está bien. Siento que tu delirio de persecución va en aumento, no pienso obligarte a decirme nada, pero ya sabes que siempre pienso apoyarte. ―Eriol entra de nuevo al coche y sale del museo.

Antes de buscar a Sakura, hago una rápida inspección del estacionamiento. Ahora más que nunca debo de ser más cuidadoso para no perjudicarla más. El perímetro es notablemente seguro, pero no voy a distraerme de mi nuevo objetivo.

Con ojo atento voy pasando por todas las salas del museo hasta llegar a la oficina de Sakura. Todo está con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, algo que me tranquiliza, de momento.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Sakura recuerdos recientes y agradables llegan a mi mente. Hace unos minutos la hice mía aquí mismo, ella es solo mía y voy a protegerla con mi vida de ser posible.

Abro la puerta sin anunciarme, no porque vaya a repetir lo que hace poco hicimos, quiero saber lo que hace, cómo se comporta cuando está sumergida en su burbuja. De nuevo está de espalda, eso me hace pensar que tengo que enseñarle algo sobre defensa personal.

―Si sigues así no te quejes de mis sorpresas. ―aclaro mi voz y ella se suspende dejando caer una pequeña navaja.

―¿No tienes otra manera de sorprenderme, Syaoran? ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

―Oh, claro que sí, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo acá ―me río por el sonrojo que asoma en su rostro a la vez que me acerco a ella para atraerla a mí―. Te extrañé mucho, no tienes idea.

―¿En serio? ―pregunta enternecida, se abraza a mí y busco probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de sus labios―. Yo también te extrañé, Syaoran.

―¿Ya estás lista? ―indago observando su oficina―. Eriol y Tomoyo nos están esperando para cenar juntos.

―Eso suena genial ―la dejo libre―. Solo me quito esto.

―Recuerda usar esa bata para nuestros encuentros ―ella sonríe y se dedica a embellecerse, no se da cuenta que más bella no puede ser. Mientras tanto observo la pintura con la que la sorprendí trabajando―.¿Esta pintura es?

―Ese es "Iván el Terrible y su hijo" es un encargo especial de restauración. ―explica tomando sus objetos personales y poniéndolos en su bolso.

―Veo que se trata de una tragedia ―me provoca escalofrío esa representación―. ¿Por qué es especial?

―¿Recuerdas al señor Ivankov? ―pregunta y la sangre nuevamente vuelve a hervir en todo mi ser―. El señor que vino a verme hoy, cuando aún estabas conmigo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. ―trato de mantener la calma mientras los dos salimos de su oficina.

―Resulta que desea que restaure esa obra, es una reliquia familiar ―explica ella de lo más tranquila y a la vez emocionada―. Aunque esas perforaciones son muy extrañas, no parecen hechas por un animal.

―¿Qué crees que sean? ―pregunto contando hasta mil.

―Aún no estoy segura, creo que un objeto circular pudo ocasionar eso. ―sigue sumergida en esa burbuja y maldigo el momento en que ese tipo apareció en su vida.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar de trabajo? ―pregunto molesto, no mido mis palabras y he elevado el tono, ella me observa sorprendida, pero no dice nada más. Se queda estática en el estacionamiento. Maldita sea la hora en que Ivankov apareció en su vida.

―Si estás molesto por algo puedes decirlo ―se cruza de brazos, no está enojada, está dolida―. No tienes porque hablarme así.

―No Sakura, no es eso. Por favor, perdóname ―abro la puerta del copiloto―. Entra, por favor.

―No lo haré, no hasta que me digas que te sucede. ―sigue en la misma posición y sin moverse ¿qué diablos voy a decirle, que ese desgraciado apareció en su vida por mi culpa?

―Primero entra al auto y te cuento lo que sucede. ―al parecer va a aceptar porque relaja sus hombros. Empieza a moverse y al entrar aprovecho para asegurar la puerta y entrar también.

―Bien, te escucho. ―al entrar, se pone el cinturón y nuevamente se cruza de brazos.

―Perdóname, Sakura ―tomo su mano y la beso―. No quise hablarte así, soy un idiota.

―¿Qué sucede, Syaoran? ―pregunta notablemente preocupada y triste.

―Tuve un encuentro desagradable con uno de mis superiores ―técnicamente, estoy diciendo la verdad―. Perdí el control y me salí de la oficina.

―¿Renunciaste? ―pregunta algo emocionada.

―No, todavía no ―busco nuevamente sus manos―. Pronto lo haré. En fin, perdóname, no tenía porque hablarte así, no eres culpable de nada. Solo recordé ese momento cuando estabas hablando...

Sakura no dice nada y solo me abraza, me siento el hombre más desgraciado y afortunado del planeta en este momento, ella es un ser que emana luz y amor para todos a su alrededor, por eso, no quiero alejarla de mí.

―Prométeme algo ―me pide aún sin soltarme―. Cuando algo te agobie, no dudes en contarme, nunca me voy a aburrir de escucharte. No digas mentiras, por favor.

―Sé que no lo haces, Ying Fa ―como quisiera decirle toda la verdad, pero estoy seguro que lo nuestro se va a acabar y eso significa ponerla en riesgo mayor―. Los hombres somos complicados y nos guardamos nuestros problemas porque pensamos en ocasiones que podremos por nuestra cuenta.

―De ahora en adelante, borra esa idea de tu cabeza. Yo estoy contigo no solo por lo sexy, encantador y elegante que eres ―toma mi rostro entre sus manos―. Estoy contigo también porque me ayudas a ser mejor persona y porque quiero que tu también lo seas conmigo, quiero estar contigo para sostenerte cuando sientas que vas a caer, para reír y llorar si es necesario, para aventurarnos a nuevos proyectos y a todo aquello que te ayude a crecer.

―¿Por qué no apareciste antes en mi vida, Ying Fa? ―al terminar mi pregunta tomo con hambre y emoción sus labios, la mejor declaración dirigida a mí. Nunca, ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir tan idiota como para jugarme todo mi futuro y mandar todo a volar.

―¿Qué tal si, nos vamos a mi apartamento, señor Lobo? ―sus labios quedan rojos después del beso, una excelente invitación.

―Créeme que me encantaría y más si lo pides así. Pero no quiero que tu amiga piense que estoy robandoles tiempo para compartir ―necesito tener mis ideas enfocadas en el desgraciado de Ivankov para poder protegerla―. Pero en la noche podemos continuar.

―¿A dónde me llevas? ―pregunta poniéndose el cinturón.

―Estoy esperando que Eriol me envíe la ubicación ―hago lo mismo, activo el GPS y enciendo el motor del coche―. No ha tardado, es aquí.

Señalo la pantalla del monitor y doy marcha hasta ese lugar. En el trayecto, que es un poco retirado de nuestro asentamiento pero es lo que deseo, tener un momento de tranquilidad alejado de todo y todos, con Sakura y aunque le he pedido a Eriol que nos acompañe con su novia me puede servir para protegerla de cualquier percance.

―¿Practicas algún deporte, Sakura? ―pregunto.

―Desde que estoy en Nueva York no lo hago, pero fui una atleta muy activa en la escuela. ―cuenta sonriente.

―¿Ganaste medallas?

―Sí, muchas, llegue a competir en atletismo, baloncesto y taekwondo. Aunque este último lo hice porque Touya insistía en que tenía que aprender a defenderme en su ausencia. ―por primera vez me agrada ese sujeto.

―Pues no es mala idea que sepas defenderte. El mundo está lleno de personas mal intencionadas ―empuño el volante―. Incluso aquí, en Nueva York.

―Afortunadamente no he tenido que hacerlo.

―Nunca está de más que estés preparada. Deberías de cargar siempre una botella de gas pimienta. ―aconsejo.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta―. Estás muy paranoico.

―Tal vez sí. Hace un rato vi un reportaje de secuestro a mujeres y creo que fue mala idea. ―tengo que buscar la manera de protegerla, aunque no pueda revelarle nada todavía.

―Bueno, son cosas que pasan. Esperemos que a mí no. Además te tengo a ti. ―ella aprovecha el semáforo en rojo para tomar mi mano derecha.

―Espero estar siempre para ti, Sakura. ―beso su mano y retomo el cambio de señal.

Llegamos unos minutos después, Tomoyo y Eriol ya están sentados esperando por nosotros con una copa de vino. Al notar nuestra presencia, ambos sonríen y se ponen de pie.

―Esta es una gran sorpresa ―dice Sakura observando las manos de Tomoyo y Eriol sentándose al lado de su amiga―. Tienes que ponerme al día. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Eriol.

―El gusto es mío, Sakura ―responde Eriol al saludo―. Disculpa que lo hayamos tenido en secreto, queríamos estar seguros.

―Bueno, mientras sepas hacer feliz a mi amiga todo está olvidado ―responde ella sonriente―. ¿Qué motivos tienen para reunirnos acá?

―Nada, simplemente compartir con nuestros amigos. ―comento tomando la mano de mi Sakura.

―Si esto funciona podemos hacerlo seguido. ―sugiere Tomoyo. Comparto su opinión.

―Brindemos por eso entonces ―Eriol eleva su copa y los demás imitamos el gesto―. Por cierto Sakura, la exposición Egipcia fue todo un éxito. El museo estuvo a reventar ese día.

―Afortunadamente. Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado ―Sakura pone su copa en la mesa―. No pude estar presente en toda la exposición porque no era mi área, solo pasé a ver como iba todo. Pero el informe habla positivamente y esperamos hacer algo mucho mejor.

―¿A poco Sakura no quedaría como una diosa con un traje egipcio, como Cleopatra? ―Tomoyo interviene con una pregunta que podría ponerme un poco incómodo.

―Las dos se verían muy bellas. ―agrega Eriol.

―Por favor, no hablemos de esas cosas que me provocarán un sonrojo. ―Sakura, toma su copa y bebe un gran sorbo.

―No sé diga más, haré un boceto y en cuanto pueda trabajaré en eso. Podrías usarlo para alguna fiesta de disfraces. ―está situación me resulta de lo más divertida, Tomoyo hablando de diseños y Sakura tratando de detenerla.

―Bueno, deberíamos de ordenar antes de que el mesero venga a pedirnos que dejemos la mesa. ―Sakura toma mi mano susurrando un gracias.

―Tienes razón Syaoran. ―agrega Eriol llamando a uno de ellos.

Mientras esperábamos nuestra orden seguimos conversando de otras cosas que hacían que el ambiente fuera ameno y agradable. Estoy seguro que los que no nos conocen pensaran que somos viejos amigos que simplemente se reunían para ponerse al día después de una jornada de trabajo.

―Esto sabe exquisito, fue buena idea venir aquí. ―comenta Tomoyo dejando su cubierto al lado del plato.

―Gracias a mi buen sentido estamos en un excelente lugar y de buenísima categoría. ―presume Eriol tomando vino.

―Ya, deja de presumir. Gracias a mí estamos aquí. Te pedí que buscaras un lugar diferente ―las muchachas ríen y él finge dolor―. Pidamos el postre.

―Oye Sakura, ese no es el hombre que te llevó la pintura a tu departamento. ―discretamente, Tomoyo señala a un grupo de personas que vienen ingresando a la sala y uno de ellos es el maldito Ivankov.

―Oh, sí. Es el señor Ivankov. Toda una coincidencia. ―las coincidencias no existen. Ese desgraciado nos está siguiendo.

―¿Les parece si terminamos de comer? ―pregunto tratando de sonar normal, pero me está costando muchísimo y antes de actuar premeditadamente prefiero salir de aquí. Necesito mover hilos para hundir a este desgraciado.

―¿Te sientes bien, Syaoran? ―pregunta Sakura.

―Creo que no. Me está doliendo la cabeza. ―para evitar futuros problemas, vuelvo a mentirle a Sakura, pero prefiero eso y sacarla de aquí.

―Entonces mejor nos vamos. ―sugiere Eriol.

―No, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y seguir disfrutando ―me pongo de pie y los demás hacen lo mismo―. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Sakura?

―Sí, claro que sí. ―responde preocupada.

―Nosotros también nos vamos ―agrega Tomoyo―. Eriol, ve a pagar la cuenta.

Eriol, en silencio se pone de pie y va a pagar la cuenta y los tres nos quedamos esperando por él para salir de regreso. Desde mi lugar puedo observar al maldito de Ivankov con su séquito de matones, esos que desde el primer día que entré a trabajar para ellos han querido deshacerse de mí.

―Podemos irnos ya. ―Eriol aparece nuevamente y todos juntos salimos al parqueo del lugar. Evito a toda costa que pasemos cerca de ese tipo para que Sakura no tenga contacto alguno con él y no identifiquen a los demás, cosa que estoy seguro a esta hora ya es muy tarde.

―Tienes que tomar algo y descansar, Syaoran ―Sakura está preocupada y eso debería de ponerme feliz, pero todo es basado en una maldita mentira―. Has estado bajo presión este día.

―Lo haré al llegar. Solo te dejo en tu departamento y me ocuparé de hacer desaparecer ese dolor de cabeza. ―afortunadamente el camino de regreso se nos hace corto y estoy a unos metros de nuestros edificios. Ansío estar a solas para poder idear una manera de tener a Sakura protegida.

―¿Podría acompañarte un rato? ―pregunta Sakura―. No me gustaría dejarte solo si te sientes mal.

―Claro que sí ―respondo sintiendo una cálida sensación propagándose en todo mi ser. En este bajo mundo rara vez te encuentras una mujer como ella y haré todo lo posible por mantenerla a mi lado y cuidarla de todo y de todos―. Tu compañía será la mejor medicina.

Sakura se mantuvo conmigo por un buen rato, incluso me preparó un delicioso té de manzanilla. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación y su deseo de poder hacer algo más. Si mi madre estuviera presente, estoy seguro que la hubiese aceptado enseguida.

―Ahora que Eriol está de regreso puedo dejarte con él. ―Sakura toma sus cosas y se prepara para salir de mi habitación.

―Tranquila, Sakura. Estoy bien. Con tus atenciones estoy seguro que mañana estaré mucho mejor. ―antes de dejarla ir, necesito convencerme una vez más que todo lo que estoy haciendo y es que su cercanía y su pasión es el motor que me impulsa a seguir y no rendirme. La beso con todo mi ser, sintiendo frustración porque la estoy poniendo en peligro y porque si la dejo estos mafiosos la tomarían para usarla en mi contra.

―Descansa señor lobo. ―dice cuando terminamos el beso.

―Cuando estés en tu departamento escríbeme un mensaje, por favor. ―aproveché el momento en que estuvimos solos para pedirle que de ahora en adelante camine más pendiente de su entorno.

―Lo haré, no sé que estás pensando, pero para que estés tranquilo voy a escribirte una vez esté en mi habitación ―está sujetando el pomo de la puerta y me lanza un beso―. Te quiero mucho lobito.

Deja mi habitación y yo me quedo con muchas ideas rondando en mi mente. Lo primordial es protegerla a ella y a todo aquel que esté cerca de mí y lo que seguiría es darle una lección a Ivankov. Estoy seguro que en estos días van a dejarnos tranquilos una vez aparezca lo que tanto desean ver en los medios de comunicación.

―¿Estás bien lobito? ―pregunta Eriol entrando a mi cuarto―. Sakura se fue preocupada.

―Sí, estoy bien. ―respondo.

―Ya solucionaste tus problemas laborales. ―Eriol es persuasivo y por su expresión estoy seguro que no se traga el cuento de mi dolor de cabeza.

―Todo está bien ―trato de desviar la atención―. Sakura no sabía de lo tuyo con Tomoyo.

―No Syaoran, no evadas el tema ―toma una de las sillas y se sienta al lado de mi cama―. Algo más está pasando y estoy seguro que en todo esto tiene que ver ese hombre de aspecto ruso y Sakura ¿O me equivoco?

―Sakura no tiene nada que ver ―no mido mis acciones y le he gritado a mi amigo―. No sé quién es ese tipo, solo sé que ha visitado a Sakura porque necesitaba restaurar una pintura.

―Tus reacciones me dicen todo lo contrario ¿Qué está pasando Syaoran? ―pregunta de nuevo.

―Eriol, es difícil. No lo entenderías. ―respondo tapando mi rostro con la almohada.

―Te conozco mejor que nadie y estoy seguro que sea lo que sea puedo ayudarte ―dice y en su rostro no hay ni un solo atisbo de broma o burla―. No es sano que te encierres cuando es seguro que la estás pasando mal.

―Promete que me vas a escuchar y no vas a juzgar nada de lo que te cuente hasta que llegue al final ―este afirma moviendo la cabeza―. Tampoco puedes decirle nada a nadie.

―Cuenta con ello, Syaoran.

―Bueno, la plática será larga ―señalo una botella de ron―. Lo mejor es que tomemos algo para que puedas digerir todo lo que tengo que contarte.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches. Espero estén bien y hayan tenido una semana productiva. Pues…. Qué decirles? Estamos llegando a la parte complicada del fic. Se viene todo el desmadre y al fin, pronto sabrán los secretos de Syaoran. Vamos a ver cuantos dan en el blanco.

En este capítulo (para los que vieron la película) no hay nada basado en ella. Sale de mis descabelladas ideas, así que espero les guste y como siempre agradezco que me hagan saber su opinión. Sus reseñas me ayudan y me animan a seguir. Son lo que nos impulsa.

También quiero agradecer a los que hasta ahora se vienen integrando a esta historia. He recibido reviews de personas que hasta ahora leen SAL y les ha gustado. Espero continúen hasta el final porque ya queda poco, así como mis vacaciones. Ya casi se acaban :-(

Ya me extendí ja,ja,ja. Espero les guste el capítulo y que sigan disfrutando del fin de semana. Un fuerte abrazo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 13**

**0o0o00o0o00o0o0**

* * *

—¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada de tu reciente relación con Eriol, Tomoyo? —gracias a todo el trabajo que se había acumulado en estas dos últimas semanas, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con mi amiga, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

—Tu lo has dicho —sonríe tomando su taza de té—. Es reciente y no queríamos adelantar nada hasta estar seguros.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Cuando ustedes dos se fueron de viaje, Eriol estuvo buscando a Li y no sé cómo pudo dar conmigo y le expliqué lo que había pasado con él y contigo. —algo no me cuadra en todo esto.

—¿Quieres decir que cuando yo estaba con Syaoran, tú y Eriol ya lo estaban intentando? —indago tratando de sonar relajada.

–No Sakura, no estás entendiendo —deja su taza en la mesa y acomoda su vestido—. Ese día salimos a tomar algo y me dijo que estaba interesado en conocerme.

—¿Entonces desde hace casi tres meses que ustedes se ven a escondidas y yo preocupándome por tu bienestar amoroso? —la gente del café me queda viendo con mala cara—. ¿Qué, acaso nunca han conversado de modo?

—Ay Sakura, haces muchas preguntas.

—¿No sabes cuan ofendida me siento? —me cruzo de brazos—. Mi mejor amiga me escondió algo muy importante para ella y yo contándote casi todo lo que me ha sucedido con Syaoran.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Discúlpame —Tomoyo busca tomar mis manos—. No fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos.

—Pues lo han hecho.

—¿No crees que estás siendo muy infantil? —indaga y me hace sentir peor.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si yo me dedico a vivir un noviazgo sin contarle a mí mejor amiga?

—Entiendo tu punto, Sakura. Créeme que nuestra intención jamás fue la de ocultarte nada. Solo queríamos estar seguros. —a pesar de que su explicación es válida yo sigo sintiéndome ofendida.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —pregunto.

—Claro que sí, Sakura.

—Pues no parece. —Tomoyo está sorprendida, yo también lo estoy. Nunca vi venir esta situación.

—Sakura, estás llevando esto a otro nivel. Incluso Li no estaba al tanto y ha reaccionado mejor que tú. —tremendo error está cometiendo al compararnos.

—No me compares con Syaoran, por favor —agarro mi bolso y empiezo a guardar mi móvil—. Somos amigas desde la infancia y hay una gran diferencia entre nuestras parejas y nosotros.

—¿Acaso defiendes a Syaoran?

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? —pregunto poniéndome de pie.

—Estás mal, Sakura. No te vayas.

—Cuando estés dispuesta a confiar en mí puedes buscarme.

Lo que había empezado como una salida para ponernos al tanto se convirtió en una discusión. Me dolió, no confío en mi. Es mi mejor amiga, a la única que le he confiado mis miedos, frustraciones, alegrías, triunfos, tristezas y solo a ella le he confiado cosas que he vivido con Syaoran.

Ella tiene más de un mes de relación con Eriol y apenas me entero ¿Acaso no confía en mí o no cree llegar a mucho con él?

Saco mi móvil y marco el número de la persona que en estos momentos puede entender mi sentir y consolarme.

—Señor lobo —rápidamente responde—. ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito.

—Ying Fa, estoy en la empresa ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta.

—Puedo ir contigo. —puedo decirle que lo espero en su departamento, pero estoy segura que Tomoyo me puede buscar ahí.

—Eh, este. Bueno, estoy en una reunión, pero yo le diré a la secretaria que te permita pasar. —por un momento llegué a pensar que se negaría a recibirme.

—No tardo. Te quiero, Syaoran. —termino la llamada y aprovecho que un taxi se ha detenido frente a mi para no perder más tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Decido bajar del taxi unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de modas en la que trabaja Syaoran y caminar. El aire fresco me ayudará a ordenar mis ideas y pensar en que puedo decirle a Tomoyo, porque en el futuro volveremos a conversar y este tema saldrá a la luz.

Muchos puestos se han colocado en esta parte de la ciudad para dar la oportunidad a pequeños empresarios de ganar un poco de dinero. Abundan vendedores de comida rápida y comida internacional, nuestro ansiado café no puede faltar y es que creo que el noventa y cinco de la población adulta de este país no puede empezar su mañana sin una taza de café, soy una de ellas y si mi padre estuviera aquí se ofendería al verme preferir cafeína a una buena taza de té.

También están los puestos de revistas y periódicos en casi todas las esquinas. No acostumbro a leer sobre noticias porque en este lugar abundan las tragedias y eso me llena de tristeza. Pero hay una imagen en los titulares del día que llaman mi atención.

―Me llevaré este. ―pago al vendedor el valor del periódico y sigo caminando. Cuando al leer el titular me quedo estática de la impresión.

―"Famosa modelo aparece degollada en un terreno abandonado" ―susurro tratando de mantener la calma―. "La famosa modelo Megan Thompson fue encontrada sin vida después de cuatro meses en los que se creía que estaba de vacaciones en una isla del Caribe"

Termino de leer el titular y al hacer cuentas del tiempo en que llevo de conocer a Syaoran me hacen caer de nuevo y de golpe a la realidad. Viendo la foto de la modelo también recuerdo que fue una de las que modelaron los diseños de esa noche. Ella es, la chica que yo vi morir, es ella.

―No… no, no puede ser. ―salgo corriendo para llegar más rápido a la casa de modas en que Syaoran trabaja. La secretaria me recibe indicando que él está en una reunión que no tardará en terminar, pero yo no puedo esperar, necesito tener respuestas ya. Porque no puedo creer que he convivido con un asesino, tiene que ser una mentira.

Ese no es el Syaoran que yo conozco, del que yo me enamoré. Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Al estar dentro de ese edificio, con el mayor disimulo del mundo empiezo a buscar el lugar en donde puede estar. Hay un par de salas de juntas que están vacías, habitaciones con muchos vestidos y accesorios para las modelos, pero aún no doy con él.

Termino en un parqueo trasero, al parecer es exclusivo de la empresa y observo autos de los más lujosos, vehículos que jamás en la vida podré comprar con mi salario. Pero que un asesino puede costear sin ningún problema. Ahora, que veo las cosas con otra perspectiva muchas cosas tienen sentido.

Puedo visualizar a un grupo de personas, todos hombres que están conversando. Uno de ellos es Syaoran. Sin pensar en nada más me acerco a ellos y con periódico en mano lo encaro.

―¿Sakura, qué haces aquí? ―pregunta sorprendido.

―¿Qué significa esto, Syaoran? ―señalo la imagen del cadáver de la modelo fallecida―. La policía jamás encontró el cadáver, por eso saliste en libertad, pero ahora la encontraron y yo te vi asesinarla.

―¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―vuelve a preguntar tomando mi brazo―. Este no es buen momento.

Pero yo ya no entiendo de razones y aviento en su cara los papeles. Estoy indignada y decepcionada. Jamás llegué a imaginar que viviría esto.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―pregunta uno de los hombres, su voz me suena familiar y al estar dándole la espalda no me he dado cuenta de quién es hasta que Syaoran vuelve a hablar.

―No es nada, Yuri. Una confusión. ―explica él. Pero, un momento ¿Yuri?

―¿Señor Ivankov? ―pregunto y este me observa molesto―. ¿Se conocen?

―Creo que aquí hay una confusión ―se acerca a mí tomándome del brazo, Syaoran inmediatamente se acerca con los nervios crispados y evitando el contacto―. ¿Por qué no hablamos en otro lugar?

―Sakura irá conmigo ―responde él con tono amenazante. No estoy entendiendo nada, pero alcanzo a ver que el señor Ivankov lleva su mano dentro de su saco de vestir, para mostrarle algo―. No te alejes de mí.

Aunque ya no sé si confiar en Syaoran, esta vez, en su expresión y tono de voz hay algo que me advierte a seguirle, me toma de la mano y caminamos siendo seguidos por el señor Ivankov y unos tipos del tamaño de un jugador de baloncesto y anchos como un gorila.

Siento que estamos corriendo grave peligro y mis ganas de salir corriendo se detienen al sentir la mano de Syaoran sujetando la mía, como que si tratara de darme una señal.

―Entren en esa sala ―Syaoran es empujado por el señor Ivankov y este me indica hacer lo mismo―. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, por eso tenía que asegurarme de que no estabas vendiendo información, Volk.

―¿Volk, qué es un Volk? ―pregunto―. No sé a qué están jugando, pero llamaré a la policía.

―Sakura, calla por favor. ―Syaoran tapa mi boca con una de sus manos.

―No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto. Yo me haré cargo de llamarlos y alegar que ustedes dos entraron a robar a este edificio y también que uno de ellos es el asesino de esa pobre e inocente modelo ―se acerca peligrosamente a mí, su olor a tabaco inunda mis fosas nasales causando incomodidad―. En la cárcel podrían fallecer por muchas causas.

―No te atrevas a tocarla ―en un acto imprevisto, Syaoran saca de su chaleco un shuriken, lanzandolo a la mano de Yuri Ivankov e hiriéndolo. Este grita y me suelta.

En el lapso de ese acto, Syaoran toma de mi mano y me ayuda a salir de esa sala, somos sorprendidos por el grupo de matones que al parecer estaban esperando que algo como esto sucediera.

Syaoran no duda y vuelve a sacar de su chaleco otra cantidad de shurikens que no duda en lanzar y herir a todo aquel que trata de atraparnos. Con un poco de suerte y esquivando golpes, logramos salir de ese edificio por la puerta delantera. Creo que eso nos va a ayudar a burlar a esos asesinos.

―Suéltame ―recuerdo de qué huimos e inmediatamente revivo lo que provocó todo esto―. Eres uno de ellos.

―No, Sakura. No entiendes. ―trata de explicar y no lo dejo.

―¿Cómo explicas ese ataque? Te estás involucrando con asesinos. ―lo acuso sintiendo el peso de toda esa información cayendo sobre mí. Las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos, pero lucho por no dejarlas salir.

―Aquí no podemos hablar de esto, estoy seguro que no tardan en salir y nos pueden atrapar. ―Syaoran camina buscando su auto y yo, de torpe, voy siguiendo sus pasos pudiendo tomar otra ruta y buscar a la policía.

―Yo no tengo que ir a ningún lugar contigo, eres un asesino y lo más probable es que me lleves a un lugar solitario para hacerme lo mismo que con esa chica. ―no mido mis palabras ni mis actos y empiezo a lanzar puñetazos a su pecho.

―Sakura, calma por favor. Estás afectada ―Syaoran me abraza, a la vez saca su celular y hace una llamada―. Soy yo, Li. Tenemos un problema, Ivankov sacó las garras y estuvo a punto de matarme. Estaba cerca de atraparlo, pero Sakura lo echó a perder y ahora estamos tratando de huir de él y su gente.

Escucho su explicación y no entiendo ni una sola palabra, a pesar de eso me duele escucharlo decir "Sakura lo echó a perder", me duele. No me doy cuenta cuando termina la llamada y me guía a su auto.

―No, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. Déjame. ―empezamos con un forcejeo.

―Por favor Sakura, no hagas que te lleve a la fuerza. ―abre la puerta empujándome.

―No, eres un asesino.

―No lo soy, maldición ―se desespera cada vez más, pero no me importa ya―. Soy agente del FBI, estaba en una misión, encubierto.

¿Un agente del FBI? Esto es el colmo, de asesino a trabajar con la policía. Gracias a mi estado de sorpresa aprovecha y me mete al auto quedando con los pies por fuera. Me coloca el cinturón de seguridad y rápidamente entra él también colocando el seguro a todas las puertas.

―¿Dónde está tu placa?

―No la tengo, estoy encubierto. ―explica poniéndose el cinturón y encendiendo el motor.

―¿Oh, sabes qué? Yo también estoy encubierta ¿mi placa? No la tengo ―grito a todo lo que mis pulmones me permiten, pero los vidrios polarizados no permiten que nadie me vea o escuche. En el transcurso del recorrido sigo discutiendo con Syaoran, grito todo lo que se me ocurre, pero él no dice nada. Me siento engañada, una mentira que fue creciendo con el paso de los días y yo no me di cuenta antes de involucrarme con él―. No puede ser.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta.

―Me acosté con un tipo que no sé ni cual es su verdadero nombre. ―algo carente de importancia ahora, pero me vino a la mente.

―Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, no hubo cambio de identidad. Mis superiores y yo decidimos borrar mi historial laboral de la base de datos y poner un récord criminal. Me hice pasar por un asesino. ―explica y parece creíble, pero no me puedo confiar.

―No te creo Syaoran.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi madre? ―pregunta y yo no respondo nada, aunque no lo he olvidado―. Ese grupo de mafiosos que la mataron pertenecen al grupo que he estado siguiendo por dos años y estuve a punto de atraparlos.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, no confías en mí? ―pregunto dolida―. Pude haberte ayudado en algo.

―Nadie sabía de esta misión ―responde―. No se trata de confiar en ti o no. Ahora tengo que ponerte bajo resguardo para que Ivankov no vaya por ti, estoy seguro que va a buscar a alguien que me importe para tenerme en sus manos.

―Ivankov estuvo en mi departamento y conoció a las chicas. ―Syaoran frena de golpe al oír mi grito. Me quita el cinturón y me ayuda a sentarme cómodamente.

―¿Cuándo? ―pregunta.

―El fin de semana que estuvimos fuera de la ciudad. ―cubro mi boca.

―Mierda. ―Syaoran toma otra ruta para llegar a nuestro vecindario.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Así pasó muchachas ―explica Tomoyo―. Entendió de la manera menos esperada y me ha dejado sola en el café, está molesta.

―Obviamente entendió mal ―agrega Fanren―. Pero dale tiempo, estoy segura que pronto van a conversar sobre eso y llegarán a una solución.

―Fanren tiene razón, Tomoyo ―interviene Shiefa caminando por la sala de su apartamento con un libro sobre la cabeza―. Pero tienes que darle el beneficio a Sakura, ella siempre a confiado en ti, todo te lo ha contado y siempre te ha buscado en primer lugar a ti.

―Sí, cometí un error. Lo sé ―agrega la diseñadora buscando el celular en su cartera―. Pero no pensé que me diría esas cosas.

―Bueno, tu la conoces mejor que nosotras. Dale tiempo. ―Fuuttie le ofrece una taza de té.

―Para que te animes un poco, deberías de ir con nosotras a nuestra cita de esta noche ―sugiere Feimei escogiendo un vestido―. Estoy segura que encontrarás algún caballero con quién tomar una copa de vino esta noche.

―¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que Tomoyo nos ha contado? ―pregunta Fanren―. Tomoyo tiene novio.

―Pero, con salir a tomar una copa de vino no está engañando a su novio ―responde Feimei. Tomoyo sonríe en ese momento y todas escuchan el timbre sonar―. Yo iré a ver.

Feimei deja el vestido sobre uno de los sillones y atiende rápidamente a quién a esa hora llegase en busca de una de ellas o de todas. Se topa con un par de hombres, grandes y elegantes.

―Oh, lo siento. Todavía no es hora ―Feimei sonríe con tacto y en el instante en que decide cerrar la puerta para regresar con sus hermanas y Tomoyo, uno de ellos saca un arma para apuntar directo a la frente―. Pero podemos hacer una excepción.

Ambos tipos, armados entran al apartamento tomando por sorpresa a las otras integrantes del grupo. Cada uno procede a atarlas de las manos esperando la orden ejecutora de su líder.

Cada una confundida piensa en que pudo haber sucedido para que sean ahora víctimas de secuestro. Rogando a los dioses para que las exigencias de esos matones sean fáciles de cumplir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Que no les haya pasado nada. ―repito repetidas veces deseando que al llegar al edificio las chicas estén tranquilas.

―Llamaré a Eriol para que busque a Tomoyo en su departamento. ―Dice Syaoran estacionando el coche frente al edificio, yo no espero respuesta y salgo corriendo al elevador.

Cambio de opinión al ver que el elevador se demora en bajar y busco las escaleras. No sé a donde se ha ido Syaoran pero tampoco es como que me importe, solo quiero ver que todas estén bien. Maldita la hora en que discutí con Tomoyo y la dejé sola en ese café.

Saco mi celular para llamarla, pero no obtengo respuesta, vuelvo a marcar y vuelve a suceder lo mismo. Cuando alcanzo a llegar a nuestro piso toco la puerta del apartamento de las Li, la puerta no está cerrada entro a buscarlas y todo está en orden.

Las busco por las habitaciones y nada de ellas, no están. Un bolso llama mi atención, lo tomo en mis manos y reviso su contenido. ―Tomoyo estuvo aquí―. Susurro llorando de miedo. Esos asesinos se las han llevado, a mi mejor amiga también.

Tomo fuerzas para ponerme de pie y salgo del apartamento. Syaoran es el culpable, mis amigas han sido tomadas de rehenes y no sé si volveré a verlas. Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlas de las manos de esos asesinos, pero no tengo ni una sola idea.

Entro a mi departamento para esperar a Syaoran, él tiene que hacer algo para ayudarme a salvarlas. Un golpe en mi cabeza me lleva al suelo y lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de caer inconsciente, es a Syaoran siendo retenido por tres tipos armados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Con qué era eso, Syaoran es un agente del FBI ¿Lo veían venir? Algunas por ahí decían que era eso. Así que felicidades, acertaron. Pero el detalle está en esa modelo que asesinó. Lo sabrán pronto. El problema ahora es saber que va a pasar con todos los que han sido atrapados por este mafioso. Sí, sé que me van a querer matar, pero citando a Ross de "Monsters Inc." "_Así las cosas deben ser" _

¿Qué creen ustedes que va a suceder? Dejen sus teorías en los comentarios. Como siempre saben que agradezco sus reviews. Con este quedan cuatro capítulos nada más de la historia, así que vamos a ver como quedan todos estos.

Les dejo un fuerte abrazo deseando que estén bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 14**

Todo es un maldito desastre, la nota en el periódico se publicó para despistar y tener tranquilo al maldito de Ivankov, pero no contaba, olvidé que Sakura había sido testigo de ese momento. Jamás pensé que iba a ver la noticia en el periódico y en el momento que llegó y me acusó frente a todos. Ahí todo se fue al demonio.

Fue una odisea salir ilesos de las manos del sucio Ivankov. Sé que está vivo, tiene más vidas que un gato. Ahora solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que sus amigas estén a salvo para llevarlas a todas bajo custodia en las oficinas del FBI.

Solo unos minutos me separé de ella y solo eso bastó para caer en las garras de ese maldito asesino. Lo último que vi y recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente a causa del golpe que recibí en mi cabeza, es la imagen de ella en brazos de uno de los seguidores de Ivankov.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo es oscuridad y frío. No veo absolutamente nada y el dolor de cabeza no me ayuda en nada para poder concentrarme y pensar en una manera de salir de esta situación. Estoy atado de pies y manos en una habitación oscura y sin ventanas, en el lapso de tiempo en que estuve inconsciente me arrebataron mi arma. Ahora solo me queda esperar un milagro.

Un milagro en el cual espero tener a Sakura en mis brazos, no sé en dónde está o a que lugar la llevaron. Pero si se atreven a hacerle más daño o algo similar a lo que mi madre vivió, los buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra y los haré pagar por cada lágrima que ella ha derramado.

Sé que puedo liberarme de estas ataduras, pero tengo que ser paciente y no agotar mis energías, porque esta vez tendré que defenderme como mi madre me enseñó. Empecé todo esto por ella, para que ella descanse en paz, pero ahora esto lo hago por ella y Sakura, la encontraré y la sacaré de todo esto o me dejo de llamar Syaoran Li.

―Hay… hay alguien ahí? ―escucho que preguntan, una voz familiar.

―¿Eres tú, Sakura? ―como respuesta escucho sollozos.

―No llores princesa, estoy aquí ―me pongo de pie y con tropiezos voy siguiendo su llanto hasta llegar a ella, a pesar de la oscuridad me topo con una colchoneta, mi visión se va acostumbrando a la oscuridad y me agacho hasta toparme con el cuerpo de Sakura que está hecha un ovillo―. Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo.

―¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ―me acerco a ella e intento abrazarla―. Esos hombres se llevaron también a Shiefa, Fanren, Fuuttie y Feimei, cuando llegué a su departamento ya no estaban. No pude comunicarme con Tomoyo, estoy segura que ellos la tienen también.

―Dentro de poco voy a sacarte de aquí, en la central ya saben de mi ausencia y Eriol también está al tanto. ―Sakura no rechaza mi contacto y se aferra a mí aún llorando.

―¿Eriol es uno de ustedes? ―pregunta.

―No, hace unos días le conté la verdad y ahora estoy seguro que están tratando de encontrarnos. ―explico.

―¿Qué van a hacer esos tipos conmigo, Syaoran? ―indaga nuevamente estallando en lágrimas.

―Nada, Sakura, entiendelo. Esos tipos no te harán absolutamente nada. Primero muerto antes de que te hagan algo ―ella sigue llorando, pero esa es una promesa que estoy seguro que voy a cumplir a cuesta de lo que sea―. También voy a salvar a tus amigas. Un ejército está detrás de Ivankov y su gente, ellas estarán a salvo, te lo prometo.

Me quedo con Sakura consolandola en silencio. Siento un enorme alivio al tenerla entre mis brazos y saber que está a salvo, porque primero muerto antes de verla en manos de estos desgraciados. Sé que no va a perdonarme por haberla involucrado en todo esto. Tenía que haberla alejado cuando pude hacerlo, ahora solo tengo que sacarla de aquí y asumir las consecuencias de mi mentira.

Ruidos y pisadas se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta, al ser abierta también encienden las luces y un gentío entra a empujones, al acostumbrarme a la luz me doy cuenta de que son cinco chicas que entran con la cabeza cubierta, pero que por sus elegantes zapatos y vestimentas estoy seguro que son las amigas de Sakura.

―No las dejen solas. ―dice uno de ellos cerrando la puerta. Otro de esos asesinos se queda dentro de la habitación y aprovecha para descubrir los rostros de todas.

―¡Sakura! ―Tomoyo grita y rápidamente se acerca a la colchoneta en que Sakura y yo estamos―. ¿Te hicieron daño? Mira, tienes sangre en la cabeza.

―Estoy bien, solo fue el golpe que recibí cuando regresé a buscarlas ―Sakura le resta importancia y de nuevo se pone a llorar―. Perdoname Tomoyo, no debí tratarte así.

―Ay amiga ―las dos buscan darse un abrazo a pesar de tener las manos esposadas―. Olvida eso, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí ¿no es así Li?

―Así es Daidouji, prometo sacarlas de aquí ―respondo en voz baja para que el tipo que nos está vigilando no escuche―. ¿Ustedes están bien?

―Solo estamos un poco asustadas. ―responde Shiefa.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, somos mayoría. ―Fanren se acerca y me habla en voz baja.

―¿Pero qué haremos? ―pregunta Fuutie.

Ahora que han dejado las luces encendidas observo a mi alrededor, no hay ventanas, así que la única manera que tenemos para salir de ahí es por la puerta, pero antes de eso necesito desarmar a todo aquel que se atraviese en nuestro camino.

―¿Acaso esas son cajas de zapatos? ―pregunto viendo detrás del gorila que está sentado frente a nosotros.

―Bueno, no sabemos que hay dentro de ellas, pero sí, eso es ―responde Tomoyo―. ¿Qué planeas Li?

―Todo este tiempo he estado buscando en que ha contrabandeado millones de dólares a Rusia, tengo la evidencia del lavado de dinero, pero aún no he encontrado la manera en que lo han sacado del país. ―espero estar en lo cierto, solo necesito liberarme para actuar.

―Disculpe señor ―Fanren intenta llamar la atención del tipo que nos está vigilando―. ¿Cómo se llama?

―Mi nombre es Ming Yang. ―responde regresando la atención a su celular.

―Usted no parece ser de China. ―continúa con su interrogatorio sonriendo de forma coqueta.

―Mis madre es norteamericana, de ella heredé todos sus rasgos. ―a pesar de responder nos sigue ignorando.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunto.

―Espera un momento. ―contesta Fuutie.

―Veo que ha heredado lo mejor de su madre. Usted es muy elegante ―al parecer el intento de coquetear ha dado resultado, porque Yang sonríe para ella―. Yo también soy de China, mi nombre es Fanren Li.

―Gracias por ese halago, usted es una señorita muy bella. Digna de ser una modelo. ―la trata de Fanren está dando resultado y él se acerca a donde está ella.

Continúa con su coqueteo, pero esta vez lo hace en nuestro idioma natal, hablando en chino. Yang se acerca más y responde de la misma manera, está cada vez más cerca. Una vez que lo tengo a mi alcance aplico una llave con mis piernas, este cae al suelo y con mis extremidades presionando su cuello no lo suelto hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Shiefa se acerca a rastras al tipo y al tener las manos esposadas hacia adelante, registra como puede al inconsciente Yang encontrando un manojo de llaves.

―¿Serán estas? ―pregunta.

―Probemos una por una. ―me coloco de espaldas a ella y después de largos minutos da con una y soy liberado. Poco a poco voy dejando libre a cada una y me aseguro que no estén lastimadas.

―¿Te hicieron algo más, Sakura? ―pregunto a la vez que masajeo sus muñecas.

―Suéltame por favor ―Sakura huye de mi contacto refugiándose en los brazos de Tomoyo―. Gracias a ti es que estamos así, lo único que quiero es que todas podamos salir de aquí.

―Lo haré, las sacaré de aquí ―ignoro la amarga sensación que crece en mi garganta y tomo las dos pistolas que Yang portaba en su traje incluso agarro unas llaves que nos servirán para escapar―. Siempre detrás de mi, chicas.

Antes de salir, reviso las cajas que antes llamaron mi atención y en efecto, son zapatos, pero estos están decorados con diamantes y diamantes reales.

―¿Acertaste? ―pregunta Tomoyo detrás de mí.

―Sí, Ivankov ha contrabandeado millones de dólares en diamantes haciéndolos pasar por imitación. ―tomo una de las cajas y me propongo salir de ahí con todo el ejército femenino detrás de mí.

―¿Qué haces, para qué quieres eso? ―indaga Shiefa.

―Llevo evidencia. ―respondo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, para qué llevas eso.? ―pregunto, ella también toma una caja de zapatos.

―Para hacer un brazalete. ―sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

―Eres imposible ―me preparo mentalmente para enfrentar lo que esté allá afuera, solo espero sacar a todas estas mujeres ilesas―. Recuerden. Detrás de mí y si alguien trata de hacerles daño ataquen a las partes nobles, Sakura, espero recuerdes tus clases de defensa personal.

Al abrir la puerta todo está vacío, al parecer estamos en una parte alejada de la salida.

―No se separen de mí, por favor ―empezamos a caminar, todas detrás de mí. Sakura está aterrada, lo sé porque se aferra fuertemente a mi camisa―. Sakura, necesito que seas fuerte, por favor.

Ella no dice nada, seguimos caminando subimos un par de pisos en los que compruebo que este edificio es utilizado por otras personas, al parecer rentan el último piso para almacenar los cientos de pares de zapatos que serán traficados a Rusia.

Llegamos a uno de los pisos y nos topamos con un grupo de gorilas que inmediatamente identifico como parte del séquito de Ivankov, estos reaccionan al vernos, mis testigos buscan retroceder, pero conmigo eso no va a pasar.

―No retrocedan, de esto me encargo yo. ―saco una de las pistolas y me preparo, esta vez, tiro a matar porque la integridad de personas inocentes está en juego. Debo de protegerlas a cuesta de todo.

No les doy tiempo de reaccionar y mis tiros son certeros dejándolos tendidos a nuestro camino, después de esto Sakura y las demás necesitarán ayuda psicológica, pero es eso a dejar que alguien les haga daño.

―Syaoran, cuidado. ―grita Sakura, en un momento de distracción descuido mi lado derecho y un par de matones están encima de mi, preparados para disparar.

Con lo que no contábamos es que Fanren y Feimei arremetieron en contra de ellos con un par de _mae geri _justo a sus partes nobles.

―¿Ustedes también? ―pregunto anonadado.

―Dejemos para luego el interrogatorio, tenemos que salir de aquí. ―Shiefa me empuja y reacciono para seguir y encontrar una salida.

Es increíble, ver a las hermanas Li, a la par mía combatiendo, sus técnicas en Karate son similares a las que mi padre me enseñó en mi infancia y juventud. Me llevo algunos golpes que me hacen sangrar, pero lo más importante es que visualizamos la salida de este maldito lugar. Necesito encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarlas mientras contacto a los demás.

―¿Alguna de ustedes anda un celular? Necesito llamar a Eriol, quiero saber si está bien. ―indago mientras caminamos rápidamente buscando evadir a quién nos persiga.

―¿Ese no és el santuario, Syaoran? ―Sakura señala mi lugar favorito, que idiota fui al no percatarme del lugar en donde estamos.

―Vamos ahí ―la tomo de la mano indicando a las demás que nos sigan―. Aquí las dejaré y estarán seguras.

―¿Qué haremos aquí, Li? ―pregunta Tomoyo.

―Llamaré pidiendo refuerzos, no tardarán en venir por ustedes y ponerlas bajo resguardo. ―al entrar al santuario busco mi oficina, ahí tengo una caja fuerte con todo lo necesario para casos de emergencia.

Al entrar es lo primero que busco, saco todo el arsenal que pueda cargar y un celular desechable que es activado con un código facilitado por el FBI.

―¿Qué haremos si alguien que no es el FBI viene por nosotros? ―Sakura me sigue los pasos entrando conmigo a la oficina―. Una vez que nos dejes aquí cualquiera puede estar detrás o escondido esperando para atraparnos de nuevo.

Tiene miedo y es comprensible, nunca en su vida ha experimentado algo como esto y dejarla sola puede ser un error.

―Pero no puedo ponerlas en peligro, ya has sufrido suficiente ―Sakura se acerca a mí y me abraza―. Me moriría si algo te pasa.

―Prometo que ya no tendré miedo, voy a ser de ayuda, pero no nos dejes aquí ―la dejo llorar, eso la va a ayudar a soltar todo, probablemente todavía está en estado de shock y dejarla sola puede ser peligroso―. No nos dejes aquí, no me dejes.

―No lo haré. ―afirmo después de unos minutos, pero tienes que ser valiente.

―Lo seré ―responde limpiándose las lágrimas―. Necesito tus shuriken. Los usaré si es necesario.

Al verla tan convencida aprovecho para expicarle cómo va a usarlos y me pongo en contacto con Eriol que afortunadamente está bien. Luego de eso llamo a la central para activarlos.

―Habla Li. Fui apresado por la gente de Ivankov. Tengo civiles bajo riesgo ―escucho como del otro lado de la línea empiezan a moverse―. Necesito que ubiquen Ivankov, el chip de rastreo está en el arma que utiliza, esa nunca la suelta.

Al oír mis indicaciones todo se hará más sencillo y de menor riesgo para las mujeres que están conmigo.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―pregunta Sakura.

―Esperar la señal para ir por Ivankov, una vez sea localizado no estaremos solos ―explico esperando que así sea―. Por el momento déjame ver esa herida.

Afortunadamente la contusión no es grave y con un analgésico el dolor pasará, en cambio yo, necesitaré sutura, pero es algo con lo que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar desde hace diez años.

―¿No crees que debamos poner al tanto a las demás? ―Sakura se pone de pie saliendo al encuentro de sus amigas.

―Tienes razón ―esta vez, llevo conmigo mi placa y todo el armamento que encontré en mi caja fuerte. Sakura explica lo que haremos, insisto en que deben de quedarse aquí por seguridad, pero todas están de acuerdo en que si están conmigo estarán más seguras.

Después de unos minutos llega la llamada que estaba esperando. Ivankov está en un lujoso hotel del centro de Nueva York. Al ser el líder de la investigación soy el único que puede dar la orden de intervenir, un equipo armado hasta los dientes está en posición esperando mi llegada.

Ahora que todo está listo, busco mi camioneta, un vehículo blindado que fue preparado para momentos como este. Además de mi lugar de reflexión, este santuario fue y ha sido mi escondite, en donde tenía mi base de infiltración para no ser detectado por nadie que estuviera detrás de mí. Mi jauría de lobo fue algo más que un escape de la soledad, son mi equipo de apoyo.

Minutos más tarde la alerta para localizar a esos mafiosos es activada. Todo un equipo especializado y de incógnitos se despliega a un hotel en donde se celebra una pasarela de modas.

Estoy seguro que ahí deben de estar trasladando todo el producto del lavado de dinero y piensan mandarlo a Rusia para comprar armas de alto alcance. Ese desgraciado no va a escapar esta vez, es una promesa.

―Sigo pensando que deben de quedarse en un lugar seguro. ―insisto entrando a mi camioneta con todo el ejército de mujeres.

―¿De qué huyes Li? ―pregunta Tomoyo.

―No huyo de nada, no quiero que resulten más afectadas de lo que ya están. ―respondo molesto.

―¿No has notado que te hemos servido de ayuda? ―indaga Shiefa―. De no ser por nosotras, en estos momentos tu y Sakura estuvieran aún apresados y probablemente muertos.

―Tenía un plan, ustedes sirvieron de ayuda ―explico―. Pero antes de que ustedes llegaran ya estaba actuando a pesar de estar apresado.

―De todas maneras no pensamos quedarnos solas ―refuta Sakura―. Cualquiera de esos mafiosos puede estar siguiéndonos en estos instantes, de haber estado solas, la historia puede ser otra.

No puedo negar eso y lo mejor que puedo hacer es concentrarme en el camino. La distancia a recorrer es considerable y aprovecho para pensar y maquinar una maniobra que garantice buenos resultados. Labor que se me dificulta porque mis acompañantes hacen de todo menos guardar silencio, son excesivamente escandalosas, la única que se limita a decir pocas palabras, es Sakura.

No me atrevo a entablar conversación con ella, la situación el la que la expuse va más allá de mis deseos y a pesar de que con ella he vivido días increíbles y llenos de felicidad, me arrepiento grandemente del daño que le causé, daría lo que fuera por hacerla olvidar todo esto, pero en el proceso, estoy seguro que ella querrá no volver a verme.

―Hemos llegado. ―anuncio deteniendo el vehículo y observando a mis testigos.

―Es un hermoso hotel. ―comenta Fanren asomando la mirada por la ventana.

―Estos tipos tienen la costumbre de no limitarse en lujos al momento de hacer sus transacciones ilícitas. Necesito que se queden aquí, es lo mejor para ustedes. ―pido observando los cartuchos de mi arma.

―No lo entiendes Li ―exclama Fanren―. Estamos en riesgo, no somos unas damas en apuro, pero podemos defendernos. Pero si estamos solas la situación será de mayor riesgo. Iremos contigo y si es necesario portar un arma lo haremos. Podemos servir de ayuda.

Por unos momentos medito las palabras de Fanren, es una terca, me recuerda a mí. Hago lo que creo conveniente y me guio por mis instintos, nunca había fallado ―hasta ahora―. No me queda otra opción de seguir con el plan inicial.

―Se quedarán en el lugar que yo les diga, Daidouji, toma ―todas se quedan asombradas al ver que no me dirijo a Sakura―. Eriol está al tanto y ya debe de estar por llegar, si la situación se pone difícil intenta comunicarte con él.

Tomoyo no dice nada, solo acepta mi orden y todos bajamos de la camioneta. Por razones de seguridad cuento con pase de cortesía para estos eventos que me permite entrar sin necesidad de ser anunciado y no alertar a nadie.

―Mira, Tomoyo ―chilla Fuutie―. ¿Acaso es quién mis ojos ven?

―Oh, no puede ser ―al observar al señalado, lleva sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito―. Pero sí es…

―¡Es Adam Selman!* ―sin saber que ocurre todas, excepto Sakura salen disparadas a saludarlo, el tipo, al verse rodeado de cinco locas escandalosas intenta detenerlas.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí, quienes son ustedes? ―pregunta tratando de contener el eufórico ataque.

―Simplemente admiramos su trabajo, señor. ―responde Fanren tomando atrevidamente su mano.

―Un momento ―interrumpe―. No soy ningún señor, estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida. A pesar de eso, en estos momentos estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

―¿Podemos hacer algo por usted? ―indaga Daidouji notablemente preocupada.

―No lo creo, esta es una crisis que me llevará a cancelar mi desfile, será mi fracaso. ―exclama con tono dramático.

―Estoy segura que algo podemos hacer por usted. ―insiste Shiefa.

―No creo que ustedes sepan algo de modas. ―las observa examinando a cada una de ellas, la reacción de estas chicas es la que me descoloca, técnicamente las está humillando y ellas sonríen abiertamente.

―¿Acaso eres ciego? ―pregunta burlona Feimei―. Estás frente a cuatro modelos profesionales.

―Y una diseñadora profesional. ―termina Tomoyo.

La reacción del tipo es por mucho exagerada, pero se nota que por un momento ha recibido una buena noticia. Aunque rápidamente vuelve a su gesto dramático.

―Pero yo necesito a cinco modelos. ―confirma su pena.

―Eso también podemos resolverlo, Sakura, ven. ―al escuchar su nombre se ruboriza y niega agitando las manos.

―Oh, ella es perfecta, es bellísima ―eso es algo que a nadie se lo puedo negar, el tipo se acerca a ella y mi instinto protector sale a flote y me interpongo en su camino―. Calma amigo, solo quiero observar más de cerca a esta deidad.

―Con gusto puedo ayudar con el vestuario y maquillaje de mis amigas Adam. ―ofrece Tomoyo.

―Perfecto, no se diga más, serás la estrella estelar de esta noche ―todas, excepto Sakura empezaron a seguir emocionadas al diseñador―. Tenemos treinta minutos antes de que el desfile de inicio.

―Sakura ―inmediatamente ella me dirige su atención―. Es lo mejor, estarán seguras entre todas las modelos. Yo estaré vigilando el lugar. Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Ella no responde, pero en su mirada se refleja el miedo, pero es la verdad. Mientras estén rodeadas de muchas personas nadie se acercará para hacerles daño. Con esa seguridad me puedo enfocar en detener y entregar con vida a ese desgraciado.

Sakura es guiada por Tomoyo y el famoso diseñador a un camerino en donde estoy seguro harán maravillas con ella, la verdad que no necesita de mucho trabajo para que ella se vea como una diosa, simplemente nació con esa característica, es bellísima.

Me quedo detrás del escenario, una larga tarima ha sido diseñada para el desfile de todas las mujeres. Muchas luces y flores sobre la pasarela han sido puestas estratégicamente para dar mayor realce al evento.

Para los invitados, las mesas están decoradas y los meseros atentos a sus peticiones. Se han hecho presente muchos diseñadores, prensa gráfica y visual, artistas famosos que buscan algo nuevo y obviamente la mafia rusa y criminales de algunas partes del mundo, puedo identificar a muchos de ellos, el interés que tienen en este nuevo método de lavado de dinero ha traído a criminales retirados que desean regresar e invertir en esta modalidad.

Con el paso de los años los mafiosos se han visto obligados a cambiar sus modos operandis gracias a la eficiencia de la policía a nivel mundial y estos desgraciados tendrán que buscar otra manera de traficar, porque esta, se les acabará hoy.

La música empieza a sonar y por fin puedo localizar a Ivankov, está frente a mí, muy bien acompañado por un grupo de mujeres que no saben el lio en el que están a punto de enfrentarse.

―Sakura se verá soñada. ―Daidouji aparece en mi campo de visión.

―El desfile va a comenzar. ―informo.

―Sí, por eso he decidido estar aquí, a pesar de la situación no dejaré pasar la oportunidad de inmortalizar la bella imagen de mi amiga. ―sigue hablando y al parecer ha conseguido una cámara de vídeo y con trípode incluido.

―No debes de estar aquí ―explico―. Todo puede suceder con tanto criminal junto en un solo lugar ¿Has visto a Eriol?

―No, lo estuve buscando ―responde colocando la cámara y ubicándola en un punto estratégico―. Además, esto nos puede servir de evidencia.

Tiene razón, así que la dejo estar conmigo por el momento, es una de las que está más expuesta al estar conmigo, lo mejor es que proteja a la amiga de Sakura o estoy seguro que no perdonará que algo le pase a ella y yo no pueda hacer nada para defenderla.

El presentador hace su aparición y animando al público da inicio con el desfile. Una a una las modelos aparecen luciendo los mejores diseños y Tomoyo estalla eufórica, halagando y criticando profesionalmente a cada una de ellas.

Sé que cuando Ivankov reconozca a Sakura o a las demás se moverá, es una jugada arriesgada, pero una vez que el tipo de la orden; el equipo de intervención procederá a neutralizar a cada uno de los matones. Otra razón más para que Sakura me odie.

―Mira, ahí vienen las Li ―señala Tomoyo―. También han quedado divinas, sabes; he notado que las chicas se parecen mucho a alguien que Sakura y yo conocemos.

―A pesar de estar en una relación con Sakura no estoy al tanto de su circulo social. ―respondo sin entender a que viene todo esto.

―Oh, créeme que estoy segura que conoces muy bien a esa persona ―responde nuevamente y me confunde aún más―. Has visto sus rostros, sus facciones son muy parecidas a un chico, ellas son bellas, pero tienen un pequeño toque que las hace ver un poco rudas.

Por más que trato de ignorarla, no puedo. Sus locas teorías me hacen perder la paciencia. He podido lidiar con un loco misterioso, pero no podría hacerlo con dos. Me concentro aún más en el desfile. Por prestar atención a lo que Daidouji está diciendo no he notado que un par de guardaespaldas de Ivankov se han movido, ahora están más cerca de las Li, las identificaron.

―Maldición ―saco mi radio comunicador―. Acercarse al perímetro, han identificado a cuatro testigos.

A mi orden los infiltrados hacen su movida y sin ser notados por los demás se han acercado también a la tarima para seguridad de las hermanas.

―Oh, perdona. No quise distraerte ―ella calla y puedo enfocarme en mi objetivo―. No puede ser, es tan bella. Perfecta.

Ella no puede callar por más de un minuto. Pero le doy la razón, quién hace su entrada por la pasarela es Sakura. Quién modela un bello traje. No sé ni cómo describirlo, pero parece un ángel caído, su maquillaje la hace ver ruda con un toque de inocencia. El salón se llena de aplausos, ella titubea, tropezando, pero se incorpora rápidamente y sigue con su desfile.

Un par de hombres salen detrás de ella, usando una capa roja y negra. En ambas entradas destinadas para las modelos están Fanren y Fuutie Li que ayudan a Sakura a salir del aprieta embistiendo a uno de los tipos. El otro retrocede y aprovecho para neutralizarlo con una llave al cuello.

Tomoyo me ayuda a sacarlo del camino. Ivankov está que muere de la rabia. No se esperaba esto, pensaba que ya se había desecho de nosotros. Mis hombres, con efectividad han capturado a unos cuantos sin necesidad de hacer escándalo. Yo voy por el pez gordo.

Sakura termina su participación y con todos los nervios y colores en el rostro se acerca a nosotros.

―Oh, Sakura. Estuviste brillante. Pediré una copia. ―Daidouji la abraza y ella corresponde al gesto.

―Pensé que esos tipos me atraparían ―responde―. ¿Han visto a las chicas?

―Mierda ―en mi distracción, olvidé que ellas habían sido identificadas por Ivankov―. Vamos detrás del escenario.

Una de ellas Fanren, es perseguida por uno de los matones. Su hermana, Feimei lo empuja por la espalda y este cae de frente sobre un gran espejo que se rompe sobre su rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

Otro de ellos, con arma en mano se acerca corriendo para disparar de cerca. Fuutie le lanza un tazón con ponche y aprovecho que está refregando sus ojos dando un fuerte palmazo entre su boca y nariz para dejarlo aturdido, con una patada en la quijada termina cayendo inconsciente.

―Hasta que apareces. ―Eriol hace su entrada triunfal, acompañado de Kerberos.

―No fue sencillo ―responde y abraza a Tomoyo―. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

―Buscar, Kerberos es el indicado para encontrar todo el producto del lavado de dinero. ―saco de mi chaleco antibalas el tacón de uno de los zapatos que recogimos como pista para que mi perro olfatee y encuentre.

―¿Crees que esté aquí? ―pregunta mi amigo dudando.

―Estoy seguro ―afirmo―. Anda. _Suche einen Jungen._ Deberías de llevar a tu novia, estará más segura contigo, yo me quedaré aquí para atrapar a Ivankov.

―Promete que saldrás de esta por tu cuenta ―no puedo prometer nada, así que no respondo y le indico que salga con ella―. Vamos Tomoyo.

Los dos se van siendo guiados por mi perro, estoy seguro que encontrarán lo que necesito para que este maldito no salga por muchos años de la cárcel, lo más probable, el gobierno pedirá la cadena perpetua por sus crímenes de carácter internacional.

―Ven conmigo Sakura. ―tomo su mano y regresamos a la tarima, la mayoría de los asistentes al desfile ya se han ido, al no escucharse ninguna detonación detrás del escenario Ivankov habrá pensado que ya hemos sido nuevamente atrapados.

Solo se han quedado los más interesados, los corruptos. No se percatan de mi presencia, así que desenfundo mi arma.

―Quédate aquí, por favor. ―pido a Sakura y ella se acerca a mí para abrazarme y juntar sus labios con los míos por unos segundos que me parece apenas un ligero toque.

―Cuídate, por favor. ―sus palabras me dan confianza y con mucho sigilo aprovecho que todos están dándome la espalda.

―Yuri Ivankov, FBI. Las manos en alto ―mi equipo aparece al escuchar mis palabras, capturando a todos sus secuaces, quedando él frente a mí y rodeado por más de diez agentes―. Estás bajo arresto por lavado de dinero, corrupción internacional y asesinato en primer grado.

―Tienes más vidas que un gato, Volk ―responde mostrando su amarillenta sonrisa―. Eres igual de iluso que tu madre, fue fácil sacarla de nuestro camino, era cuestión de tiempo y esperar el momento justo.

―A ella no la menciones, criminal. ―espeto con rabia.

―Ella estaba vulnerable, fue sencillo. ―sigue hablando.

―No me provoques, Ivankov. ―apunto en su dirección esperando no disparar, lo quiero vivo.

―¿Quieres saber el secreto más grande que guardaba tu madre? ―pregunta, quiero saber, así que lo dejo hablar―. Apareció de la nada, como una gran modelo. Todos quedaron cautivados con su belleza y experiencia, pero a mí nadie me engaña, eso lo sabes. Cuando se vio descubierta era demasiado tarde. Tenía cuatro hijas, las cuales las había dejado a cargo de una familia sustituta una mujer que usaba el verdadero nombre de tu madre Ieran Li, en nuestro mundo se hacía llamar Xiang Li. Ese apellido es tan común, que nadie le prestó atención.

Su error fue haberte traído con ella a este país. Estuvimos a punto de matarte y ella se sacrificó por ti. Cuando ella falleció, la Interpol decidió asignar la crianza de sus cuatro hijas a esa familia, a ti te dejó con el idiota de Hien, que años después perdió la razón pensando en que sus hijas habían muerto y ahora es un sujeto inservible. Tan estúpida. Mira ahora, su pequeño lobo, terminará igual que ella.

Todo lo que escucho no tiene sentido ¿mi madre tuvo cuatro hijas antes que yo? Si es así ¿porqué nunca nadie me dijo nada?

―¿Acaso piensas que entraste a nuestra organización por tus méritos y los del FBI? ―pregunta socarrón―. Estás aquí porque también queremos limpiar el camino de tantos Li que han estado detrás de nosotros. Ahora los tengo a todos juntos. Primero gozaré de tus hermanas hasta que solo les queden ganas de morir y tu serás testigo de todo eso.

Aprovechando mi perturbación, Ivankov saca rápidamente de su abrigo una pistola y dispara. La bala impacta en mi brazo izquierdo y siento inmediatamente el desgarre en mis músculos. El dolor es insoportable que me hace caer al suelo y soltar mi arma en el instante. La pérdida de sangre es notable, al parecer ha tocado alguna arteria branquial. Ivankov se acerca y de una patada lanza mi arma lejos de mi, para después patearme en el estómago.

Maldito, está gozando el momento.

―Voy a gozar aún más, traeré a tus hermanas y las haré pedazos frente a ti para después acabar contigo. ―escupe sobre mi y vuelve a burlarse.

―Aléjate de él, maldito. ―Al estar frente a Ivankov no puedo ver, pero sé que quién está detrás de mí es Sakura. Ahora que la veo, está con mi arma apuntando a Ivankov.

―Ay, la noviecita va a salvarlo ―se burla sin dejar de apuntarme―. Creo que he cambiado de idea. Voy a empezar contigo japonesa y Li será testigo de tu muerte.

―Sakura, vete de aquí. ―agentes ineptos, se fueron y me dejaron solo con este desgraciado, ahora Sakura corre el riesgo de morir también a manos de este desgraciado.

Ivankov pasa por encima de mí pisando mi brazo herido. Sakura, por inercia retrocede sin dejar de apuntar.

―Ven aquí, no sabes lo bien que lo vas a pasar conmigo. ―Ivankov avanza y lo último que escucho es un arma ser disparada. Un cuerpo cae al suelo, me doy vuelta temiendo lo peor.

Los agentes que hace unos minutos me dejaron solo entran gritando al sobreviviente que suelte el arma. Lo veo y no lo creo. Tanto tiempo esperando ver a ese desgraciado tras las rejas y ahora pasa esto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Sí, me van a querer matar. Pero no tienen idea de lo que me costó este capítulo. Mi última semana de vacaciones se vio interrumpida por razones de trabajo y no tuve tiempo de avanzar con este capítulo, he estado tan cansada que no he podido avanzar con las historias que leo por las noches.

Habían cosas que no me encajaban, así que espero les guste. Por que siento que hay algo que va de más. Creo saber que es, pero si ustedes leen algo que no debería de ir haganmelo saber. Solo nos quedan tres capítulos, con el epílogo incluido. Así que desde ya saben que agradezco el apoyo que me brindaron con esta historia.

Un fuerte abrazo para todos. Se despide de ustedes, hasta la próxima semana… **Wonder Grinch. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 15**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

―¿Acaso piensas que entraste a nuestra organización por tus méritos y los del FBI? ―pregunta socarrón―. Estás aquí porque también queremos limpiar el camino de tantos Li que han estado detrás de nosotros. Ahora los tengo a todos juntos. Primero gozaré de tus hermanas hasta que solo les queden ganas de morir y tu serás testigo de todo eso.

Aprovechando mi perturbación, Ivankov saca rápidamente de su abrigo una pistola y dispara. La bala impacta en mi brazo izquierdo y siento inmediatamente el desgarre en mis músculos. El dolor es insoportable que me hace caer al suelo y soltar mi arma en el instante. La pérdida de sangre es notable, al parecer ha tocado alguna arteria branquial. Ivankov se acerca y de una patada lanza mi arma lejos de mi, para después patearme a mí en el estómago.

Maldito, está gozando el momento.

―Voy a gozar aún más, traeré a tus hermanas y las haré pedazos frente a ti para después acabar contigo. ―escupe sobre mi y vuelve a burlarse.

―Aléjate de él, maldito. ―Al estar frente a Ivankov no puedo ver, pero sé que quién está detrás de mí es Sakura. Ahora que la veo, está con mi arma apuntando a Ivankov.

―Ay, la noviecita va a salvarlo ―se burla sin dejar de apuntarme―. Creo que he cambiado de idea. Voy a empezar contigo japonesa y Li será testigo de tu muerte.

―Sakura, vete de aquí. ―agentes ineptos, se fueron y me dejaron solo con este desgraciado, ahora Sakura corre el riesgo de morir también a manos de este desgraciado.

Ivankov pasa por encima de mí pisando mi brazo herido. Sakura, por inercia retrocede sin dejar de apuntar.

―Ven aquí, no sabes lo bien que lo vas a pasar conmigo. ―Ivankov avanza y lo último que escucho es un arma ser disparada. Un cuerpo cae al suelo, me doy vuelta temiendo lo peor.

Los agentes que hace unos minutos me dejaron solo entran gritando al sobreviviente que suelte el arma. Lo veo y no lo creo. Tanto tiempo esperando ver a ese desgraciado tras las rejas y ahora pasa esto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La impotencia se apoderó de mí, ese hombre estaba torturando a Syaoran. Al parecer había revelado un secreto que ni el mismo involucrado sabía. Se aprovechó de su estupefacción para herirlo, al parecer gravemente porque no pudo reaccionar y defenderse.

El arma cayó cerca de mí, al estar escondida nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, el resto de agentes nos dejaron solos. Tomé el arma con una sola intención, asustarlo. Jamás pensé que no iba a dudar en atacarme. Cerré los ojos, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de mí, tenía que actuar.

Estaba muy segura que si no hacía nada, este tipo haría conmigo las cosas más abominables y jamás imaginadas. Además, la vida de Syaoran estaba en riesgo, los dos estábamos solos y si esperaba un milagro, el único que recibiría sería el de una muerte rápida.

Apunté en su dirección y presioné el gatillo. Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio después de de escuchar el golpe de un cuerpo caer al suelo. Así como las hormigas aparecen después de encontrar algo dulce en el suelo, aparecen los agentes que nos habían dejado solos, pero esta vez ellos me apuntaron con sus armas, cada uno me gritaba que pusiera el arma al suelo.

―Ella está conmigo. ―dijo Syaoran apareciendo siendo ayudado por un agente.

―Señorita, entregue el arma por favor. ―volvió a pedir uno de los agentes.

―¿Syaoran, estás bien? ―me acerqué a él y con cuidado lo abracé. Al sentir su cuerpo relajarse, también hice lo mismo. Me relajé―. Tienes que ir a un hospital.

―Iremos. ―corrigió.

―Necesitamos encontrar a las demás ―aún no podíamos estar del todo tranquilos―. ¿Qué tal si sus secuaces les hicieron algo?

―Li ―uno de los agentes llamó nuestra atención―. Tus testigos están bajo resguardo y una pareja, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa han encontrado el cargamento que estabas buscando.

―Sabía que Kero no iba a fallar ―respondió Syaoran sonriendo―. ¿Cómo está Ivankov?

―Grave, pero estable, están controlando la hemorragia .―explicó el agente.

―Ese desgraciado, no se salvará de la cadena perpetua. ―Syaoran se quejó por el dolor en su brazo y fuimos obligados a salir del hotel para ser atendidos en un hospital.

Quería ver a mis amigas y a Eriol, pero también quería ver a Syaoran, saber que estaría bien y se recuperaría. Además, había algo que aún andaba ocupando mis pensamientos. Ivankov le reveló que tenía hermanas.

¿Acaso esas hermanas eran Fuutie, Fanren, Shiefa y Feimei? Hablando de ellas, después de salir de mi revisión las encontré en la sala de espera. No reprimí las ganas y las abracé, todas estaban bien, Eriol y Kero incluidos.

Estuvimos conversando un rato, no queríamos dejar a Syaoran solo, queríamos verlo y aclarar algunos asuntos. Si las Li eran sus hermanas y él no lo sabía ¿cómo sabía esa información Ivankov? ¿Será posible que exista algún infiltrado de la mafia rusa que quiso sacarlo del camino?

El doctor que atendió a Syaoran nos sacó de nuestros análisis y explicó que la bala no había provocado ninguna secuela en el impacto. No pudimos verlo al instante, porque al parecer estaba siendo interrogado por sus superiores.

Después de más de una hora de espera, Syaoran pidió hablar nada más con las hermanas Li. Situación que nos alertó a todos. Uno de los agentes se acercó a mí para agradecer mi "contribución" para resolver el caso y evitar que más de quince mil millones de dólares salieran del país para la compra de armamento nuclear.

Ni una medalla me hará olvidar el amargo momento que viví, la sangre saliendo del brazo de Syaoran. La amenaza de hacerme cosas peores aún estaba presente en mi cabeza y no las olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

―Sakura ―se acercó Tomoyo una vez que el oficial me dejó sola―. Deberíamos de regresar a tu apartamento, necesitas descansar.

―Todavía no, necesito respuestas. ―contesté sentándome en la sala de espera. Ella no dijo nada más y se sentó conmigo a esperar. Otra hora después, las chicas salieron.

―Syaoran necesita hablar con todos. ―dijo Fanren una vez que estuvieron frente a nosotros.

Yo no quería entrar, tenía miedo que aquello que dijera fuera aún más retorcido de lo que ya estaba viviendo. Necesitaba una dosis de normalidad en mi vida, regresar a mi apartamento, a mi trabajo.

Salir con mis amigas, disfrutar de una buena cena, leer un buen libro y amar sin temer a los peligros que esconde la sociedad.

―¿Sakura, vienes? ―preguntó Tomoyo tocando amablemente mi hombro.

―Claro. ―respondí bajando la cabeza.

―Si no te sientes preparada para enfrentar la verdad no tienes porque ir. ―aconsejó mi amiga.

―Iré, merezco saber toda la verdad. ―afirmé y seguí a las Li hasta la habitación en la que Syaoran descansaba.

Fuimos recibidos por las máquinas que monitoreaban la salud de Syaoran, todo silencio era roto por el consistente "bip" que contaba los latidos de cualquier paciente. Él dormía plácidamente, parece que ahora, después de todo ese escándalo podía estar tranquilo, se le veía tan relajado que no había notado que su ceño no estaba fruncido.

Shiefa se acercó y suavemente tocó el hombro de Syaoran, este, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, sonrió al percatarse de quién se trataba.

―¿Cómo estás amigo? ―preguntó Eriol acercándose a él.

―Duele, pero estaré bien en poco tiempo. ―respondió dirigiendo su mirada a él.

―¿Qué pasó con Ivankov? ―indagó de nuevo, era algo que yo necesitaba saber también, pero todavía no me atrevía a decir nada.

―Lo único que sé es que hace unas horas estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte ―apretó sus puños y su pulso se aceleró―. Solo espero que resista lo suficiente para que su pudra en una cárcel.

―Tienes que controlarte, Syaoran ―Shiefa se acercó y trató de controlarlo―. Ese tipo pagará por sus delitos, pero no podrás ver eso si no pones de tu parte para tu recuperación.

―Ese maldito se atrevió a tocar lo que yo más amaba, primero mi madre y ahora a Sakura. ―en ese momento, su mirada se encontró con la mía. Era un intento por saber que estaba pensando, pero yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaría después de todo esto.

―Pero va a pagar, no escapará esta vez. ―agregó Eriol y eso lo tranquilizó.

―He pedido hablar con todos ustedes, por que tienen derecho de saber la verdad ―acomodó con ayuda de Shiefa su cojín y aclaró su garganta para hablar―. Lamento de verdad que se hayan visto involucrados en todo esto, especialmente Sakura.

―Nosotras no nos arrepentimos, hermano. ―Fuutie se acercó y tomó una de sus manos.

―Hubiera deseado conocerlas en otras circunstancias ―agregó―. Pero no existen las coincidencias…

―Solo lo inevitable ―interrumpió Eriol―. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y lo bueno es que todos están bien.

―¿Acaso no piensan dejar que les cuente? ―preguntó molesto―. Jamás pensé que las cosas se darían de este modo, uno de mis más grandes deseos era ver a ese tipo tras las rejas, hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que le causó a nuestra madre y a mi padre. Fueron años de pena y dolor, el exilio fue la mejor opción y en el FBI encontré la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mi madre.

―¿Pero, cómo entran las chicas en todo esto? ―preguntó Eriol―. ¿Acaso ellas también son agentes del FBI o alguna asociación contra el crimen organizado?

Esas eran los dos preguntas que andaban en mi mente ¿quienes eran las Li y qué tenían que ver con el FBI? ¿Por qué Syaoran no sabía nada sobre ellas?

―Es algo complicado, todavía me cuesta entenderlo un poco ―Syaoran me sacó de mi debate interno y volví a dirigir mi atención a él―. Pero gracias a eso he podido tomar una decisión que afectará mi futuro.

―Xiao Lang es nuestro hermano menor, nos perdimos muchos años de nuestras vidas y queremos retomar el tiempo perdido. ―comentó Feimei con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era una historia difícil de creer, no porque la considerara una mentira, pero aún no entendía cómo pudieron estar tanto tiempo sin saber de la existencia de alguien tan cercano a nivel sanguíneo.

Sin decir nada escuché la historia que provocó el llanto en mis amigas y en Syaoran el coraje que sentía hacia muchas personas. Ellas lo abrazaron hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, pero al contrario de sentir miedo o preocupación por su integridad, el gesto me llenó de ternura, pero la supe disimular.

―¿No piensas decir nada? ―preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro, yo solo negué moviendo la cabeza.

―No lo creo prudente. Está conociendo a sus hermanas.

―En ese caso deberíamos de irnos ―sugirió mi amiga y yo sólo acepté―.Nos alegra mucho saber que vas a recuperarte, pero Sakura y yo nos tenemos que ir, mi amiga aún no sale de su impresión.

―No, por favor ―pidió mirándome por primera vez―. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Los demás no dijeron nada, solo nos observaron por unos segundos y salieron uno tras otro de la habitación, hasta ese entonces, los nervios hicieron acto de aparición. No sabía qué decir, tenía muchas cosas por decir, muchos reclamos yo quería gritarle a la cara que difícilmente iba a olvidar todo lo que nos sucedió.

―Me alegra ver que estás bien. ―dijo, rompiendo el silencio y señaló mi cabeza.

―Esto sanará pronto. ―respondí y callé tocando la zona afectada por el golpe que me gané antes de ser apresada.

―Yo… ―dijimos ambos, sonreímos nerviosamente y volvimos a callar.

―Habla tú. ―pedí.

―Yo, no sé como empezar, no hay palabra o gesto que me haga sentir mejor, te enredé en todo esto y estuviste en grave peligro ―Syaoran apretaba fuertemente las sábanas―. Nunca, entiende esto, Sakura. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, todo se salió de control cuando encontraste la nota en el periódico.

―Querrás decir, cuando eché todo a perder. ―reclamé, todavía no olvidaba sus palabras.

―No, no lo dije de verdad, estaba asustado, temía que Ivankov te hiciera daño. Ese tipo no iba a perdonar nada, iba a matarte. ―explicó.

―¿Esa chica, de verdad está muerta? ―pregunté.

―No, eso fue un montaje, esa noche, Ivankov y su gente estaba en la azotea de tu edificio vigilando ―guardó silencio por unos segundos―. Para entrar a su organización, tenía que sacar del camino a esa modelo, la habían descubierto buscando información, por eso, simulamos que asesinaba a mi compañera, es una compañera de trabajo.

―¿Dónde está ella?

―Ahora debe de estar ayudando a sacar todo el cargamento que Ivankov enviaría a Rusia. ―las cosas tenían sentido ahora que escuchaba la verdadera versión de los hechos, pero todavía había algo que aún no tenía muy claro.

―¿Es verdad? ―pregunté.

―¿Qué? ―indagó también? ―. Todo lo que te he contado es verdad, ya no te estoy ocultando nada, incluso, no sabía que tenía cuatro hermanas, todo esto es nuevo para mí y muchas cosas van a cambiar una vez salga de este maldito lugar.

―¿Es verdad lo que sentías por mí? ―las lágrimas estaban acumulándose en mis ojos tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Solo quería saber.

―Todo lo que viví contigo jamás lo imaginé y solo espero que puedas perdonarme para poder seguir contigo ―con un leve temblor, levantó su mano izquierda―. Jamás te oculté mis sentimientos, el cariño que siento por ti fue y es verdadero y quiero que cada día aumente más. Podemos seguir, empezar de nuevo.

―Yo ―por un momento callé, las lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro―. No puedo, me mentiste Syaoran, te creí un asesino y ya estaba enamorada de ti, tenía miedo de intentar algo contigo, pero me arriesgué, no me importó el riesgo, tuve miedo, pero todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio, la experiencia hubiera sido diferente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―indagó tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

―No puedo Syaoran, no puedo vivir en esto, una relación basada en una mentira ―limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro―. Te amo, cuando te vi a punto de morir a manos de ese sujeto entendí que te amo, por eso actué. Pero después de la primera mentira vienen otra mentira, otra y otra, hasta que estas ya son insostenibles.

―Sakura, por favor no hagas esto. ―pidió intentando bajarse de la cama.

―No, no lo hagas más difícil, no te hagas daño. ―me acerqué a él, con una de mis manos, en su pecho lo empujé levemente hasta que se acostara nuevamente, y en un impulso, lo besé, quería grabar en mis labios la textura de los suyos, tal vez era una locura, pero no quería volver a salir lastimada a causa de las mentiras.

Aproveché que estaba aturdido y con los ojos cerrados para salir corriendo, no esperé a Tomoyo. Corrí hacia la calle buscando un taxi para ir a mi departamento. Al llegar, me topé con un grupo de agentes que estaban revisando el departamento de las chicas y el mío.

Había otro grupo que estaba haciendo reparaciones a las puertas y cambiando muebles. Estoy segura que esa es obra de Syaoran en un intento de resarcir daños.

―¿Usted es la señorita Kinomoto? ―preguntó una mujer usando una chaqueta del FBI.

―Sí, lo soy. ―respondí.

―Es un placer, soy la agente especial Megan Thompson ―extendió su mano para saludar―. Compañera del agente Li. Queremos agradecer su aporte a la resolución de este caso, nuestro superior se presentará en unos días para entregar un reconocimiento por su labor.

―Muchas gracias ―respondí sin emoción alguna―. ¿Van a tardar mucho?

―No, estamos terminando. En unos minutos todo estará como antes. ―expresó.

En mi mente solo vagaba la idea de que nada será como antes. Syaoran puso todo mi mundo de cabeza y nunca, nada, será igual. Cuando los agentes al fin dejaron mi departamento, me fui a la ventana. Ahí estaba su uno de mis lugares favoritos, con las cortinas tapando mi visión, obviamente él no estaba ahí, pero saber que lo tendría a tan poca distancia me rompía el alma.

Yo misma busqué esto, yo soy la culpable de esta situación. Yo me engañé pensando que todo estaría bien que podía arriesgarme y ahora, he dejado a un convaleciente Syaoran que seguro en estos momentos debe de estar odiándome.

Me fui a mi habitación, no tenía porque estar torturándome, al sentarme en mi cama, caí en cuenta de la magnitud de toda la situación, todo lo que había hecho y me solté a llorar. Me involucré con el FBI, fui secuestrada y herida por un mafioso, estuve a punto de morir, manipulé una pistola y herí a un hombre, culpable, pero lo herí. Por mi culpa mis amigas estuvieron también en manos de esos asesinos y lo peor de todo, me enamoré de alguien que me mintió y nunca pensó en decirme la verdad.

El dolor en mi frente no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en todo mi ser, la sensación de algo partiéndose en cientos de pedazos, la sensación de una pérdida grande me embargaba.

―¿Sakura, estás ahí? ―preguntó Tomoyo.

―Sí, pero quiero estar sola. ―respondí limpiándome las lágrimas y queriendo sonar normal.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―volvió a preguntar―. Solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien.

No dije nada, ella entendió esa muda respuesta como algo positivo, así que entró. Como una madre me atrapó en un abrazo confortante. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y con susurros, mi amiga me motivó a continuar.

Cuando el llanto fue menos intenso, me aparté de ella, que solo sonrió sintiendo el pesar en su ser también.

―¿Cómo estás, te hicieron daño? ―pregunté y negó con la cabeza.

―No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ―respondió sonriendo―. Li se quedó muy preocupado, dice que vas a necesitar ayuda, no todos reaccionan de la misma manera ante un secuestro y disparar a un criminal.

―Lo que necesito es volver a mi vida de antes, mi trabajo y mis amistades. ―respondí limpiándome las lágrimas.

―Sabes que nada volverá a ser normal, entiendo que no quieras ver a Li porque te ha mentido, pero todo lo que hiciste con él no lo hiciste obligada, tienes que ser madura y actuar como una mujer, además, tus ex cuñadas han quedado muy preocupadas por la situación en la que ahora están ―había olvidado ese detalle, las Li ahora son hermanas de Syaoran―. Han encontrado a un hermano que no conocían y no quieren escoger un bando porque también te tienen mucho aprecio.

―Yo no obligaré a nadie a tomar un bando ―comenté―. Syaoran es su hermano menor, las entenderé si quieren estar con él y me dejan de hablar a mí, no haré de esta situación un escándalo aún mayor.

―Recuerda que te apoyo en todo lo que vayas a hacer, solo ten en cuenta si es lo que deseas hacer ―Tomoyo se puso de pie―. ¿Quieres estar sola?

―Sí, por el momento necesito pensar muchas cosas. ―sonreí tratando de aparentar que estaba bien.

―No dudes en llamarme. ―mi amiga salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, me acosté en la cama y con la almohada ahogué un grito.

¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? No puedo aparentar que nada ha pasado, porque pasaron cosas que ni en el pensamiento de un cineasta creo que pudo cruzar. Lo mejor, es que me alejé de él, que sea feliz con su recién descubierta familia y yo guarde para mí los bellos recuerdos que a su lado pude crear. Porque el lugar que ocupa Syaoran en mi corazón nadie más lo va a ocupar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Uff, buenas noches en el lado de Norte, Centroamérica y algunos países de Sur América. Mil disculpas, por el atraso. Pero no tienen idea de lo que me ha pasado en esta semana. Para empezar, el trabajo, ha sido agotador y también estuve asistiendo a unas reuniones por las noches, para rematar tuve que poner en mantenimiento a mi PC, estaba dando problemas y aún no han sido resuelto todos, hay que cambiar unas piezas, apenas ayer la recuperé, pero el sueño me ganó, no he dormido bien.

Pero bueno, no vine a quejarme. Aquí está todo el desmadre y sus consecuencias. Sé que algunas detestan a Sakura, pero pónganse en su lugar ¿Qué sentirían si son raptadas por un criminal y tienen que defenderse de esa manera?

Solo quedan dos capítulos, vamos a ver si Sakura lo perdona. Y disculpen si el capítulo no es lo que esperaban. Ya lo tenía visualizado. Espero leer sus comentarios. Gracias por su apoyo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 16**

―El agente Li ha despertado ―escucho que a lo lejos alguien habla―. Voy a llamar al doctor.

Por unos momentos me quedo solo tratando de ubicarme, sé que estoy en un hospital, aún me duele el brazo y el olor a antisépticos me marea rápidamente. De pronto, recuerdo todo lo acontecido en estos días.

―Sakura… ―susurro y hago el intento de levantarme.

―No irá a ningún lado, señor ―una enfermera aparece frente a mí―. Usted acaba de salir de una intervención delicada y lo más importante es que guarde el reposo que el doctor está conversando con su familia, ahora está poniéndola al tanto de todo el procedimiento.

―¿Familia?

―Así es, no han querido abandonar la sala de espera, estaban muy preocupados. ―explica la enfermera.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ―pregunto.

―Probablemente un par de días si seguimos lo que el doctor establezca. ―la mujer estuvo monitoreando mis signos vitales por un rato más para luego dejarme solo. Tiempo en que pude aprovechar para hacer un recuento de todos los daños, no sabía lo que había pasado al final con el desgraciado de Ivankov, espero que no haya muerto, solo así podría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

―Agente ―entra saludando el que creo que puede ser el doctor que me atendió en la cirugía―. ¿Cómo se siente?

―Quiero irme de aquí. ―respondo evidenciando mi incomodidad en este lugar.

―Lamento no poder complacerlo Serán veinticuatro horas bajo nuestro cuidado. ―el anciano sonríe escribiendo algo en una tablilla―. Por cierto, afuera están esperando por usted.

―¿Quiénes? ―indago.

―Dos grupos, el primero, unos agentes que alegan ser compañeros y superiores ―se detuvo unos segundos para escribir algo más y retoma la conversación―. También está un grupo de jóvenes, en su mayoría mujeres. Los agentes están esperando a que usted reaccione y se estabilice.

―Hágalos pasar. ―pido, lo mejor es salir de esto de una vez por todas y aclarar las dudas que tengo y están por volverme loco.

―Aún no es el momento ―dice―. Necesito estar seguro que no hay arterias comprometidas, su herida no es hecha con papel agente.

Maldigo internamente y el doctor me deja solo después de unos minutos. A mi mente regresa como flashback de una película los momentos en que estuve a punto de morir a manos de Ivankov. Sus declaraciones y la mención de las hermanas Li.

―Todo eso tiene que ser mentira. ―digo para convencerme de que eso es una locura, algo inventado para distraerme. Mi padre no pudo haber tenido hijas antes de mí, jamás mencionó nada de eso.

―Li ―tocan la puerta y a la vez es abierta por mis superiores―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Vivo ―respondo lacónico―. Ustedes tienen muchas cosas que aclarar.

―Por eso estamos aquí. ―uno de mis superiores el agente Rivers, da un paso adelante con una carpeta vieja, en ella está el apellido de mi familia.

―¿Qué es esto? ―pregunto―. ¿Acaso toda mi vida ha sido un engaño y he sido una de sus marionetas?

―Tienes que calmarte, lee lo que hay en esos archivos y luego te explicaremos. ―otro de mis superiores. el agente Jackson, un viejo con experiencia súplica con la mirada.

Al hojear todos los archivos que hay en ese expediente me siento asqueado. No puedo contener la rabia y decepción. He sido vilmente manipulado y la vida de personas inocentes fue puesta en riesgo todo por el maldito dinero.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que tengo cuatro hermanas? ―pregunto levantando un puño de papeles―. ¿Dónde diablos las tuvieron todo este tiempo.

―Parece que no has leído bien, Li ―Rivers acerca una de las sillas y se sienta frente a mí―. Esto será largo, tu madre Ieran Li, fue una agente excepcional. Muy joven se unió a la oficina de Inteligencia e Investigación del Gabinete japonés habilidad para resolver casos era digna de admirar, muchos querían trabajar con ella. Conoció a tu padre y cuando se casó con él, las primeras en nacer fueron Shiefa, Fuutie, Fanren y Feimei todas con dos años de diferencia.

Cuando la menor de las niñas tenía cinco años, estalló esta nueva modalidad de trabajo de la mafia rusa. Tu madre fue visitada por el FBI invitándola a unirse a su equipo de trabajo, una de las mejores ofertas que cualquier agente que no era norteamericano pudo haber recibido en la historia. Ella aceptó, pero para establecerse en este país dejó a sus hijas con su padre, el señor Hien Li.

―¿Cómo saben todo eso, ni siquiera yo lo sé? ―indago molesto, no puedo creer que ellos sepan más de mi familia que yo.

―Lo sabemos todo, Li ―que pregunta tan estúpida hice, se aclara la garganta y sigue hablando―. La mafia también estaba vigilando a tu madre y a su familia. Llegó a Washington y se sometió con éxito a todas las pruebas que le fueron puestas. Su desempeño siguiendo a la mafia estaba dando frutos positivos, estábamos seguros que pronto tendríamos en nuestras manos a toda la institución criminal, pero habíamos olvidado un factor importante.

―Las niñas Li ―no es pregunta, pero Rivers afirma moviendo la cabeza.

―Algo así, tu padre viajaba con ellas para visitar a Ieran mientras el trámite migratorio de toda su familia era aprobado. En ese tiempo ella salió embarazada una vez más. Tus hermanas tenían ocho, cuatro, seis y dos años. Estaban muy emocionados, era un varón. Le llamaron Syaoran Li.

Cuando tenías apenas cinco años de edad sufriste un atentado, afortunadamente en ese momento atrapamos a los implicados, quiénes nunca revelaron el nombre del autor intelectual. Por esa razón tu madre se vio obligada a enviar a tus hermanas a Hong-Kong y a ti, por tu edad, te dejó estar con ella unos años más.

Conforme fuiste creciendo empezaste a involucrarte en este mundo, desde pequeño dominaste las artes marciales de un modo ejemplar, tu madre deseaba mantenerte alejado de este mundo, pero fue imposible. La tranquilidad les duró diez años más, cuando nuevamente dimos con el líder de la mafia rusa que tu madre perseguía.

Fue sencillo hacerla pasar por una modelo de talla internacional. Todo iba sobre ruedas, tus hermanas en Hong-Kong estaban bajo resguardo sin alterar el ritmo de vida que tenían y tú, protegido por tu padre. Hasta que…

―¿Qué? ―pregunto molesto―. Cuenta todo maldita sea.

―Esa tarde que Ieran pretendía dar el golpe de gracia, fue visitada por Ivankov y su gente. A raíz de ese incidente nos dimos cuenta que teníamos soplones entre nosotros. ―lo interrumpo porque lo que me cuenta no es algo nuevo.

―Soplones siempre han existido. Eso no es novedad. ―mi superior me observa con ganas de regañarme, pero a estas alturas ya no me importa quién tenga frente a mí, todo ha sido un engaño.

―Déjanos aclarar todo Li, luego dices lo que tengas en mente. Esa tarde, los tenían bajo la mira, a ti y a tu padre. Escuchamos todo, la amenaza de que si tu madre soltaba todo lo que sabía iban a matarlos ―con furia tomo fuertemente las sábanas―. Tu madre fue débil, debió de confiar en nosotros, no íbamos a permitir que nada malo les pasara a ustedes.

Pierdo el control y me desconecto de todos los instrumentos que vigilan mi evolución para golpear a ese par de desgraciados. Aprovechándose de mi debilidad rápidamente me tranquilizan. El doctor y un par de enfermeros aparecieron al oír el escándalo.

―¡Suéltame desgraciado! ―grito lo más fuerte que puedo.

―Tenemos que ponerle un sedante. ―dice doctor y los enfermeros se unen para sujetarme.

―No me ponga nada ―grito nuevamente―. No saben con quién se metieron.

No siento nada, solo la sensación de una mayor debilidad y pesadez en el cuerpo que me obliga a cerrar los ojos ignorando todo lo que sucede después de ese momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Mira, está empezando a moverse. ―escucho una voz muy cerca de mí, no alcanzo a identificarla.

―¿Sakura? ―pregunto y escucho gemidos.

―No, somos nosotras ―frente a mí aparecen las cuatro amigas de Sakura. Mis hermanas―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Confundido ―las observo con mayor atención a cada una y me sorprende a estas alturas estar trabajando para una agencia de inteligencia a nivel internacional y no ser capaz de ver las similitudes de estas cuatro mujeres y mis padres―. ¿Ya lo saben?

―Más o menos, los agentes que nos trajeron acá nos pusieron al tanto de la situación. ―Dijo una de ellas.

―Tendrán que perdonarme, pero no me sé bien sus nombres, no sé quién es Fanren, Futtie, Feimei y Shiefa ―las cuatro sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos―. Yo no sabía que tenía hermanas en algún lugar del mundo.

―Nosotras tampoco pensamos que tendríamos un hermano, mucho menos que sería un agente del FBI ―una de ellas dio un paso al frente―. Soy Fanren, por cierto, la mayor de todas.

―¿Ustedes también forman parte del FBI? ―pregunto temiendo que hayan sido reclutadas desde hace tiempo.

―No, cuando mamá murió nos hicieron creer que fue en un accidente junto con papá y nos enviaron con tío Wei ―una de cabello corto, se puso junto a Fanren―. Yo soy Fuutie

―¿Tío Wei? ―pregunto―. Nunca supe de él, después de unos años de la muerte de mamá, papá se sumió en un estado depresivo destructor. Ahora está en un hogar de descanso en donde ha pasado los últimos tres años.

―Sí, tío Wei se encargó de nuestra crianza, tenemos una prima bellísima. Es de tu edad, se llama Meiling, es un poco intensa, pero te llevarás bien con ella ―la otra, con un corte de cabello varonil se acerca también―. Yo soy Shiefa.

―¿Algún día podremos ver a nuestro padre? ―pregunta la última, supongo que es Feimei, su cabello es un poco largo, no tanto como el de Fanren.

―Claro que sí, también me gustaría conocer a ese tío que se encargó de ustedes. ―declaro emocionado, no más que ellas, porque ya están llorando.

―¿Podemos acercarnos? ―indaga Shiefa.

―No creo que sea conveniente ahor… ―al parecer no era una pregunta, porque las cuatro, ignorando mi reciente cirugía se acercan y me abrazan, no es incómodo, pero unos segundos después es necesario poner límites―. Me… duele…

Las cuatro me sueltan como si quemara, pero sonríen. Cualquiera lo haría. No todos los días te enteras de que tienes más familia.

―Si Syaoran es nuestro hermano, eso quiere decir que… ―Feimei por unos segundos se queda en silencio, pero al parecer era para permitir que las demás llegaran a la conclusión que ella ya había alcanzado.

―¡Sakura es nuestra cuñada! ―gritaron las cuatro en coro.

―No hagan escándalo. ―pido haciéndolas bajar la voz.

―Tenemos que ir por ella y darle la buena noticia. ―Fuutie se encamina a la puerta.

―Espera. ―pido haciéndola detenerse―. ¿Quiénes están afuera?

―Tomoyo, Sakura y tu amigo Eriol. ―enumera Feimei.

―Necesito hablar con todos ―susurro―. ¿Podrían llamarlos?

―Iré por ellos. ―responde Fanren saliendo de la habitación seguida por las demás.

Cierro mis ojos, pensando nuevamente en todo lo que ha sucedido, ahora tengo cuatro hermanas que el gobierno me ocultó por lograr cumplir sus objetivos. Toda una vida ignorando que tengo una familia y que han sido víctimas de la burocracia, de un sistema que garantiza su seguridad a cuesta de inocentes.

El sonido de pisadas y gemidos de asombro me obliga a dejar a un lado mis pensamientos y posponer la toma de decisiones para el futuro. Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que puedo ver, es a Sakura. Todos me observan en silencio y ella está consternada, detesto estar en esta situación, no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima.

Eriol es el primero en romper el incómodo silencio y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa de alivio.

―¿Cómo estás amigo?

―Duele, pero estaré bien en poco tiempo. ―contesto tomando la mano que me ofrece.

―¿Sabes algo de Ivankov? ―indago, con el shock de la noticia de mi familia olvidé preguntar.

―Lo único que sé es que hace unas horas estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ―al escuchar esa otra noticia, lo único que deseo es que sobreviva para que pague por sus delitos en la cárcel.

―Tienes que controlarte Syaoran ―no me percato que el enojo se ha apoderado de mí provocando que mi pulso y presión se disparen―. Ese tipo pagará por sus delitos, pero no podrás ver eso si no pones de tu parte para que tu recuperación sea exitosa.

―Ese maldito se atrevió a tocar lo que yo más amaba, primero a mi madre y luego a Sakura. ―en ese momento la observo, nuestras miradas se encuentran, quiero que sepa la magnitud de mis sentimientos, nunca quise que fuera parte de esto.

―Pero va a pagar, no escapará esta vez. ―escuchando las palabras de mi amigo me permito respirar con tranquilidad.

―He pedido hablar con todos ustedes, por que tienen derecho de saber la verdad ―con ayuda de Shiefa puedo tener una mejor posición para dirigirme a todos―. Lamento de verdad que se hayan visto involucrados en todo esto, especialmente Sakura.

―Nosotras no nos arrepentimos, hermano. ―Fuutie se acerca y toma una de mis manos.

―Hubiera deseado conocerlas en otras circunstancias ―comento―. Pero no existen las coincidencias…

―Solo lo inevitable ―interrumpe Eriol―. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y lo bueno es que todos están bien.

―¿Acaso no piensan dejar que les cuente? ―pregunto molesto―. Jamás pensé que las cosas se darían de este modo, uno de mis más grandes deseos era ver a ese tipo tras las rejas, hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que le causó a nuestra madre y a mi padre. Fueron años de pena y dolor, el exilio fue la mejor opción y en el FBI encontré la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de mi madre.

―¿Pero, cómo entran las chicas en todo esto? ―pregunta Eriol―. ¿Acaso ellas también son agentes del FBI o alguna asociación contra el crimen organizado?

―Es algo complicado, todavía me cuesta entenderlo un poco ―respondo―. Pero gracias a eso he podido tomar una decisión que afectará mi futuro.

―Xiao Lang es nuestro hermano menor, nos perdimos muchos años de nuestras vidas y queremos retomar el tiempo perdido. ―comenta Feimei con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuento a todos la manera en que me ocultaron la existencia de mis hermanas, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi padre también sabía de la ellas y no dijo nada. Una vez que pueda salir de aquí me dedicaré a buscar más respuestas. No entiendo porque mi padre no pudo decirme la verdad, hubiera hecho lo mejor para poder establecer una conexión sin que salieran afectadas.

Puedo notar que Tomoyo susurra algo a Sakura y esta niega moviendo la cabeza también respondiendo a la pregunta. Estoy seguro que no quiere hablar conmigo, pero es necesario, tengo que hablar con ella. Necesitamos hablar. Me quedo callado por unos segundos y parece que Tomoyo se animará a decir algo.

―Nos alegra mucho saber que pronto vas a recuperarte ―dijo dando un paso adelante―. Pero Sakura y yo nos tenemos que retirar, ella no se siente bien todavía, no supera el momento vivido.

―No, por favor ―digo mirándola―. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Los demás sin decir nada, no tardan en dejarnos solos. Agradezco la complicidad y sé que estarán muy contentos al saber que mis intenciones son recuperar la confianza de Sakura.

―Me alegra ver que estás bien. ―la observo y señalo su cabeza, ahí donde está la herida que esos desgraciados le provocaron.

―Esto sanará pronto. ―responde tocando esa zona y cayendo en el mutismo.

―Yo… ―decimos al mismo tiempo, los dos sonreímos con nerviosismo.

―Habla tú. ―sugiere.

―Yo, no sé como empezar, no hay palabra o gesto que me haga sentir mejor, te enredé en todo esto y estuviste en grave peligro ―tomo las sábanas con furia al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar―. Nunca, entiende esto, Sakura. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, todo se salió de control cuando encontraste la nota en el periódico.

―Querrás decir, cuando eché todo a perder. ―sé que mis palabras la hirieron y quiero una oportunidad para sanar esa herida.

―No, no lo dije de verdad, estaba asustado, temía que Ivankov te hiciera daño. Ese tipo no iba a perdonar nada, iba a matarte. ―explico reviviendo el miedo nuevamente.

―¿Esa chica, de verdad está muerta? ―pregunta sobando su brazo.

―No, eso fue un montaje, esa noche, Ivankov y su gente estaba en la azotea de tu edificio vigilando ―me detengo unos segundos―. Para entrar a su organización, tenía que sacar del camino a esa modelo, la habían descubierto buscando información, por eso, simulamos que asesinaba a mi compañera, es una compañera de trabajo.

―¿Dónde está ella? ―indaga nuevamente.

―Ahora debe de estar ayudando a sacar todo el cargamento que Ivankov enviaría a Rusia. ―cuento sin ocultar nada, ella merece saber la verdad.

―¿Es verdad? ―pregunta de nuevo.

―¿Qué? ―no entiendo su pregunta, es repetitiva―. Todo lo que te he contado es verdad, ya no te estoy ocultando nada, incluso, no sabía que tenía cuatro hermanas, todo esto es nuevo para mí y muchas cosas van a cambiar una vez salga de este maldito lugar.

―¿Es verdad lo que sentías por mí? ―en su rostro veo el miedo y la inseguridad, maldita la hora en que no puedo abrazarla.

―Todo lo que viví contigo jamás lo imaginé y solo espero que puedas perdonarme para poder seguir contigo ―hago uso de la poca fuerza que tengo, centrandola en mi brazo izquierdo, lo levanto buscando su contacto―. Jamás te oculté mis sentimientos, el cariño que siento por ti fue y es verdadero y quiero que cada día aumente más. Podemos seguir, empezar de nuevo.

―Yo ―por un momento se queda en silencio y las lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente―. No puedo, me mentiste Syaoran, te creí un asesino y ya estaba enamorada de ti, tenía miedo de intentar algo contigo, pero me arriesgué, no me importó el riesgo, tuve miedo, pero todo hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio, la experiencia hubiera sido diferente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―evito a toda costa alterarme.

―No puedo Syaoran, no puedo vivir en esto, una relación basada en una mentira ―con rudeza, limpia sus lágrimas―. Te amo, cuando te vi a punto de morir a manos de ese sujeto entendí que te amo, por eso actué. Pero después de la primera mentira vienen otra mentira, otra y otra, hasta que estas ya son insostenibles.

―Sakura, por favor no hagas esto. ―intento bajar de la cama.

―No, no lo hagas más difícil, no te hagas daño. ―se acerca a mí y con una de sus manos, en mi pecho me empuja levemente hasta que consigue que me acueste nuevamente, y en un impulso, me besa. Esa deliciosa textura se queda grabada en mis labios. Extrañaba tanto estar de esta manera con ella.

De pronto, se va alejando lentamente hasta que sus labios dejan una cálida sensación sobre los míos. Sale corriendo sin decir nada más. Hago el intento de salir detrás de ella, pero tropiezo con las sábanas y caigo al suelo. La estrepitosa caída me provoca un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, afortunadamente no es el lastimado.

―Mierda, Syaoran ―ese es Eriol que se apresura a brindarme su ayuda―. No puedes hacer estas cosas.

―¿Llamo al doctor? ―pregunta Tomoyo.

―No, estoy bien ―respondo cuando Eriol me ayuda a volver a la cama―. Me preocupa Sakura, necesita ayuda.

―Lo sé, iré a buscarla. Creo que lo mejor es que te alejes un tiempo, ella necesita reponerse y pensar bien las cosas, tal vez está actuando mal, pero solo dale tiempo. ―ella se acerca a Eriol, para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

―Te busco más tarde ―responde a modo de despedida―. Tomoyo tiene razón, Syaoran. Sakura necesita un tiempo para acomodar todo, ella no merece esta vida, y lo sabes.

―Por eso mismo, porque no merece una vida así, he tomado una decisión ―extiendo mi mano y Eriol espera a que siga hablando―. ¿Me ayudas?

―¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ―pregunta.

―Encontrar las respuestas que el FBI se negó a darme ―busco a mi alrededor mis pertenencias y las localizo en uno de los sillones―. Necesito hacer una llamada. Nadie se aprovecha de mi y pone a mi gente bajo riesgo.

―No intentes nada en contra del FBI, esa gente no está acostumbrada a no perder. ―me recuerda mi amigo.

―Lo sé, no haré nada a favor ni en contra de ellos, pero voy a descubrir todo lo que me han ocultado. ―me engañaron y me hicieron creer una falsedad, mi familia estuvo en peligro de muerte y la mujer que amo me ha abandonado. Solo haré lo que cualquier hombre orgulloso haría.

En este mundo de mentiras nadie está libre de ser víctima de ellas, pero nunca pensé que me llegaría el momento de vivir las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Lo que sí sé es que lucharé por recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis hermanas y recuperar también la confianza de Sakura, la mujer que quiero que esté conmigo siempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Por poco y no actualizo hoy, he estado enferma toda esta semana y no me ha ido muy bien en el trabajo ni en la casa. Pero a pesar de la distancia existen personas que están ahí para apoyarme con sus palabras de ánimo. Gracias **IsabelWeaslyGrenger, mi Tocaya, CherryLeeUp y Pepsipez. **

Espero les guste este capítulo, he aquí las cosas desde la perspectiva del lobo. Toda la verdad ha salido a la luz ¿Ustedes creen que el FBI inspire de esa manera?

Primera vez en mi vida (apenas he escrito dos fics) que hay personas que no soportan la actitud de Sakura jajaja pero, pensemos… Existen personas así, solo le di a Sakura un toque más real. Estoy segura que muchas de nosotros hemos estado en una situación en la cual nos hemos negado a reconocer lo que está frente a nosotros.

Espero leer sus reviews, me animan mucho. Les cuento que tengo pensado un capítulo extra para esta historia antes del final, algo que la semana pasada me llegó a la cabeza. Vamos a ver como sale. Reciban un fuerte abrazo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Siguiendo al lobo**

**Capítulo 17**

**Esto vino a última hora, mi plan era dejar este como el último capítulo y luego el epílogo. Espero les guste. Ahora… A leer.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―¿Estás seguro que encontrarás respuestas con él? ―pregunta Eriol tomando mi maleta.

―Sí, estoy seguro. No tiene nada que ocultar, además, mis hermanas quieren verlo, no puedo negarles eso ―respondo a la vez que acomodo el cabestrillo en mi brazo―. Casi quince años sin verse ¿no crees que es suficiente razón para ir?

―Lo sé y te entiendo, espero que todo salga bien ―mi amigo abre la puerta por mí con maleta en mano―. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres compañía?

―No te preocupes, estaré bien ―contesto sonriendo―. Iré con cuatro mujeres ¿qué podría salir mal?

―Espero que nada. ―este ríe maliciosamente y me acompaña al elevador.

―Cuida bien a Kerberos, podrá servirte de ayuda y cualquier situación que se de con Sakura o Daidouji me llamas inmediatamente. Aún no estoy tranquilo. ―ha pasado un mes desde que salí del hospital. No he visto a Sakura, los primeros tres días después de haber sido dado de alta fui a buscarla pero se negó a recibirme.

No me he dado por vencido, solo le estoy dando espacio, pero siento que todo está muy tranquilo. Mi necesidad de que ella esté segura y bajo protección me han obligado a establecer un sistema de vigilancia veinticuatro siete para ella. Obviamente sin que se dé cuenta.

Los mafiosos no se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente. El simple hecho de tener tras las rejas a uno de sus principales líderes no garantiza que esto se haya acabado. Se me ha otorgado una licencia especial, llevaré a mis hermanas a ver a mi padre. También necesito escuchar lo que tiene que decir acerca de sus hijas, porque permitió que el FBI nos separara.

Llegué a un acuerdo con ellas, iríamos juntos y se quedarán con papá unos días, eso me garantizará tenerlas lejos, mis ideas conspirativas no me garantizaban que todo se haya resuelto así, tan rápido.

―Te ves muy guapo, Xiao-Lang. ―saluda Fanren de pie al lado de mi auto.

―Obvio los genes Li se han quedado con él ―comenta Shiefa acercándose a mi―. Es todo un galán, nosotras somos bellas, así que es natural.

―¿Siempre son así? ―pregunto abriendo las puertas del auto.

―¿Cómo? ―indaga Feimei apareciendo con una caja con un café para cada uno.

―¿Divinas? ―completa Futtie―. Somos tus hermanas, viene en la sangre.

―Será un viaje largo ¿estás seguro que no quieres compañía? ―insiste Eriol.

―Creo que puedo con ellas, he trabajado con criminales, no creo que sea más difícil lidiar con mujeres ―entro al auto después de dejar mis cosas en el maletero―. Cuida de ellas, por favor.

―No te preocupes, estarás informado de todo lo que ocurra en tu ausencia. ―me ayuda a cerrar la puerta del auto y se despide.

Tremendo error, conducir por dos horas con cuatro chicas que solo hablaban de maquillaje y chismes de famosos, era un dolor de cabeza. No solo eso, no paraban de sugerirme cambios de look, según ellas estoy muy joven como para vestir de smoking todos los días. El dolor en mi brazo no ayudaba a disminuir mi incomodidad.

Tengo que acostumbrarme a la presencia de mis hermanas de ahora en adelante, o me iría a vivir a cualquier estado de Norteamérica, porque son muy, pero muy chillonas.

―Xiao-Lang, empiezo a aburrirme ¿ya llegamos? ―pregunta Shiefa abrazándome por detrás.

―Todavía no, por favor suéltame o de lo contrario vamos a estrellarnos. ―pido bajando la velocidad.

―¿Porqué me regañas? Yo solo quiero estar contigo. ―chilla sentándose de nuevo.

―No es regaño, yo hablo así. ―respondo adentrándome a un poblado.

―Pues empieza a modular tu tono de voz para nosotras, hermanito ―interviene Fanren―. Eso te ayudará a tu convivencia con Sakura.

―¿Podrían no hablar de ella en estos momentos, por favor? ―ejerzo presión en el volante―. Me duele la cabeza y ustedes no me ayudan.

―Está bien, hermanito. ―todas callaron y se quedaron dormidas unos minutos después de silencio, agradecido con esa acción pude concentrarme en llegar a la casa en donde mi padre habitaba.

La tensión se apodera nuevamente de mí, nos espera una intensa charla, solo espero encontrar condiciones para esa conversación, porque no pienso salir de aquí hasta obtener una respuesta válida.

―Hemos llegado. ―toco el hombro de Fuutie que viajaba a mi lado y esta se despierta―. Llama a las demás.

Los cinco estamos de pie frente a un portón enorme, con un jardín florido. Ellas están impresionadas, ansiosas por verlo a él, yo solo quiero zanjar esta situación de una vez por todas.

―¿Por qué no entramos? ―pregunta Shiefa empujando la reja.

―Yo solo esperaba a que ustedes estuvieran listas. ―sigo sus pasos.

―Nosotras estamos listas hermanito ―responde Fanren y las demás nos siguen―. Tienes que conocernos bien, que bueno que tendremos tiempo para ello.

Soy un hombre solitario y toda mi juventud crecí pensando que era el único hijo, así que no me sorprendería de verme huyendo de mis hermanas, son todo lo contrario a lo que yo estoy acostumbrado.

Saco de mi pantalón una llave y abro la puerta. Dejo mi maleta en el suelo y las demás hacen lo mismo. Me acerco a la sala, pero él no está ahí. Regreso al lobby de la casa para subir a la segunda planta, pero una voz me detiene.

―No esperaba tener visitas ―yo sé quién es, lo reconozco, mis hermanas voltean en dirección a esa voz y las cuatro ahogan un gemido de asombro―. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

―Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber también, padre ―me coloco al lado de mis hermanas―. ¿Por qué me ocultaste que tengo cuatro hermanas? Ellas creían que estabas muerto junto con mamá.

―Todo esto tiene una explicación. ―responde notablemente perturbado.

―Claro que la tiene, afortunadamente yo te tuve a ti, crecí contigo ―callo por unos segundos y las observo, el parecido es enorme―. Pero ellas no, crecieron creyendo que estaban solas y el destino, la vida quiso que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. Algo que el gobierno y tu nos estaban negando ¿Acaso no vas a abrazar a tus hijas que tienen casi quince años de no verse?

Estaba hablando de más, sé que mi padre está mudo de la impresión y yo no debo de juzgar su actuar, sé que nos debe muchas explicaciones y este es el momento para que reciba la redención que, tal vez, sin saber, ha estado buscando todo estos años.

Mis hermanas, una a una se fueron acercando a él para unirse al abrazo, todas lloran con notable emoción. Tanto tiempo sin verlo, tanto tiempo sin consuelo, pensando que también estaba muerto. Yo ignorando que tenía cuatro hermanas, necesitando la presencia femenina en mi vida y no la tuve.

Una mano desconocida se aferra a mi camisa y me guía hasta el grupo que aún no se suelta del abrazo. En ese momento las emociones se apoderan de todos nosotros y la alegría nos embarga a tal punto de ponernos a reír, una reacción bastante extraña, porque lo más común en estos casos sería soltarse a llorar.

Tal parece que las emociones son volubles que del llanto pasamos a la risa y nuevamente caemos al llanto. Una parte de mí está feliz, tengo una familia, crecí solo, sin tener la compañía de nadie y así me he sentido bien, me siento bien. A partir de ahora estaremos sujetos a muchos cambios, convivir con cuatro mujeres, intentar el perdón de Sakura o rehacer mi vida sin ella, tal vez renuncie y me dedique a otra cosa, dejar de exponer mi vida a los riesgos de morir prematuramente.

Podríamos regresar a Hong-Kong y ahí, dedicarme a lo que en el pasado quise hacer, tal vez podría escribir un libro, muchas cosas pueden salir a raíz de esta experiencia.

―¿Les parece si nos separamos? Me siento un poco incómodo. ―pregunto y todas ellas gruñen negándose a la separación.

―Creo que deberían de hacer caso a su hermano, niñas ―agrega mi padre, el viejo Hien―. Él no es muy afectivo.

―Eso lo dices porque no lo has visto con su novia. ―comenta Shiefa separándose del abrazo, al fin.

―Los dos son tan perfectos, la pareja ideal. ―agrega Fuutie llevando sus manos a su rostro.

―Podrían dejar de divagar en cosas que no son ―pido enojado, llevando las maletas de mis hermanas a la segunda planta―. Se quedarán contigo una temporada, Hien.

―¿Por qué no te quedas también? ―pregunta―. Algún problema en el trabajo.

―No puedo, encantado me quedaría con ustedes ―respondo tomando las maletas de mis hermanas y camino a las escaleras―. Ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera y necesito resolver algo muy importante.

―Deja esas maletas en la primera habitación. Mandaré a alguien para que arregle todo para tus hermanas. ―me doy vuelta para observar su rostro y veo una expresión que me anima a preguntar lo que estoy guardando desde hace un mes.

―¿Vas a contar toda la verdad?

―Prepararé té, tengo uno que les va a gustar ¿Quieren venir conmigo, hijas? ―ellas asienten y le siguen los pasos dejándome ahí, pensando en como empezar, he dado un gran paso, no se niega a hablar.

Un rato después estamos sentados en su despacho, se nota que lo usa muy a menudo porque tiene equipo de última tecnología funcionando. Me pregunto a qué se dedicará en sus ratos de ocio.

―¿Por qué tienes todo este equipo? ―pregunta Shiefa, yo, por mi parte dejo mi taza a un lado esperando su respuesta.

―Eso es cierto, pensé que después de la muerte de mamá habías quedado incapacitado para trabajar. ―comento apoyando mi espalda en el sillón.

―Xiao-Lang, no estamos aquí para juzgar. ―responde mi padre dejando también su taza a un lado.

―Créeme que es lo que he intentado desde que entré a esta casa ―cuento internamente hasta diez, recordando porque estoy aquí, por ellas―. Ahora no sé que tanto significó la muerte de mamá para ti, puedo ver que tu depresión ha sido superada, eso me alegra, pero me hubiera alegrado más saber que estabas bien y estabas trabajando como consejero del FBI.

Mis hermanas se sorprenden con esa acusación, él no. Estoy seguro que todos estos años ha estado trabajando para el FBI, no tengo que investigar nada. Su mirada lo dice todo.

―Hay cosas que no entiendes Xiao-Lang. Estás cegado por la ira y la rabia. ―responde nuevamente.

―No papá, dejemos a un lado nuestro vínculo sanguíneo, hablemos como colegas ―Me pongo de pie buscando algo en que centrar mi atención―. ¿Cómo te involucraron en el FBI después de la muerte de la agente Li?

Por unos segundos no dice nada, mis hermanas tampoco. Lo único que escucho es el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, unas más fuertes que otras.

―Cuando Ieran… La agente Li, falleció, de verdad caí en estado depresivo. No miento. Estuve a punto de enviarte con tus hermanas para que Wei te cuidara también, pero las amenazas siguieron. Ieran se llevó un tesoro muy importante para esos mafiosos y todavía lo siguen buscando ―relata seriamente―. No sabemos qué sea, pero tu madre no fue la única en fallecer por esa pieza invaluable para ellos.

Muchos agentes han perdido la vida buscando eso que los ha vuelto locos al punto de lavar dinero por medio de diamantes "falsos" en zapatos de baja calidad.

―Sabías lo del lavado de dinero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―pregunto―. ¿A qué te refieres con tesoro importante, acaso saben de qué se trata?

―No estoy muy seguro, pero tengo una pista importante, estaba trabajando en ello cuando llegaron ustedes. ―algo me dice que "ese tesoro" está cerca, solo espero estar equivocado y que más inocentes no se vean bajo riesgo.

―¿Porqué te uniste al FBI? ―vuelvo a indagar―. Ahora me arrepiento, he perdido a personas valiosas gracias a la red de mentiras que tejieron para capturar a Ivankov y parte de su gente.

―Me uní por ustedes ―responde rápidamente―. De ese modo sabía que estaban bien y que nada ni nadie podría hacerles daño.

―Pues te engañaron, porque mis hermanas fueron secuestradas por la mafia rusa junto a la mujer que amo ―suelto molesto―. Ella fue la que me salvó de morir a manos de Ivankov ¿Acaso te dijeron eso?

―Las cosas se salieron de control, la llegada a tu vida de esa señorita japonesa provocó cosas que no habíamos previsto. ―mis hermanas observan el intercambio y las acusaciones sin decir nada.

―Sakura no es culpable de nada. Solo estuvo en el lugar y momento menos indicado ―me dirijo a él con enojo―. Ella también es una víctima, como yo.

―El daño está hecho Xiao-Lang ―indica―. Solo queda saber si contamos contigo para encontrar lo que los está volviendo locos.

―¿Y crees que eso es todo lo que nos ha traído aquí? ―camino hasta colocarme detrás de mis hermanas―. ¿Porque nos separaron? Todo hubiera sido mejor, menos amargo si no las hubieran mandado lejos. El maldito FBI controla nuestras vidas.

No mido mis impulsos y he gritado todo eso. Este es el objetivo de la visita, saber porque nos engañaron a los cinco. En toda mi vida he sido una marioneta de estos desgraciados que disfrazaron todo para que pareciera el paso de un legado, la familia Li trabajando para el FBI.

―Has olvidado ser racional en todo esto, lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como esperábamos y fueron víctimas de la mafia. Pero ese problema está siendo superado, una vez que encontremos ese artefacto tan valioso los tendremos en nuestras manos y tras las rejas ―no sé qué pensar, quiero creer que está arrepentido de todo lo que ocultó, pero me cuesta, su rostro dice tantas cosas―. Lo mejor será que tus hermanas se queden todo el tiempo, así estarán bajo total resguardo y también tendremos la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

―¿Estás arrepentido de habernos separado? ―pregunto para finalizar la conversación―. Pudiste haberme consultado antes, podía decidir.

―No, porque confiaba que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse, siempre he confiado en ti, Xiao-Lang. ―responde imperturbable.

―Vaya manera de confiar en nosotros tienes ―no digo nada más y empiezo a salir de esa habitación, no estoy molesto, estoy decepcionado, fui controlado desde hace tiempo, ahora entiendo porque mi madre no quiso que entrara a esta institución―. Estaré en mi habitación, hermanas. Las veo en la cena, mañana regreso a Nueva York.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Deberías de quedarte, hermanito. No pasaste buena noche ―en efecto, después de la cena en la que compartí con ellas y mi padre me retiré a hacer algunas llamadas tratando de obtener alguna pista del famoso objeto del deseo, pero no obtuve resultados positivos, cuando decidí dejar ese tema a un lado y descansar, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, la mayoría protagonizados por Sakura, mi deseo de estar con ella no han disminuido ni un poco y ahora que sé otras cosas, tengo miedo de que pronto vuelva a ocurrir algo igual o peor a lo que hace poco fue sometida por mi culpa―. Necesito estar seguro que Sakura y Daidouji están a salvo.

―Tu amigo Eriol dijo que iba a tenerte al tanto. ―comenta Fanren.

―Él no es un agente, no puedo arriesgarlo a más también ―salgo de la casa, mis hermanas y mi padre vienen detrás de mí―. Necesito encontrar ese famoso objeto que tanto desean. Piensen en lo que les he dicho.

Me subo a mi coche después de despedirme de cada uno. Aquí no puedo hacer nada, mi plan es regresar a Hong-Kong y empezar de cero, no puedo seguir arriesgando a mi familia. Solo espero que ellas entiendan lo que sucede, no estamos del todo seguros, mientras la mafia exista, existe el peligro. Solo deseo que acepten y entre ellas Sakura, sé que será difícil, su trabajo es muy importante, pero puedo intentar hablar con su familia, no conozco a su hermano, pero cuando se entere que su hermana está bajo amenaza hará lo imposible para llevarla de regreso a Japón.

―Te avisaremos tan pronto todas hayamos decidido ―Fuutie se acerca y me abraza―. Promete que estarás en contacto con nosotras.

―Lo haré. ―respondo a su gesto.

―Cuida de Sakura y convencela de que no puede dejarte ir. ―Shiefa hace lo mismo, se aferra a mí en un fuerte abrazo.

―Eso solo ocurre en las películas ―respondo guasón―. Lo más que podré conseguir es una orden de alejamiento.

―No seas así contigo mismo. Sakura te ama, solo está resentida porque le han mentido, ya verás que pronto lo olvida. ―Feimei se acerca con mi padre del brazo y también me abraza.

―Puedes buscar en subastas, lo último que obtuve de información era que los mafiosos estaban buscando por ahí el objeto perdido. ―informa mi padre.

―¿Siguen sin saber qué es? ―indago una vez más y este niega rápidamente.

―Si sabes algo tenme informado. ―me despido nuevamente y enciendo el coche. Aún hay cosas que hacer y lo más importante, encontrar ese maldito objeto antes de que caiga en manos de esos desgraciados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Pensé que te quedarías unos días más ―comenta Eriol entrando a mi departamento―. Esperé llamada tuya ¿Cómo estuvo el reencuentro?

―Todo es una mierda ―cierro la puerta y regreso al sillón dejándome caer de espalda―. Hien Li fue reclutado también por el FBI.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Eriol no tarda en reflejarse. Nunca había visto a ese hombre impresionarse. Lastima que no puedo burlarme de la situación.

―¿Estás jodiéndome, verdad? ―pregunta buscando algo que tomar en la nevera―. ¿Por qué nunca te dijo nada, porque te separó a ti de tus hermanas?

―Todo lo hizo para protegernos, seguíamos bajo amenaza ―resumo todo lo que hablamos―. Eso a mi no me convence, el FBI nos ha estado controlando desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Creo que eso no debería de sorprendernos. Lo que sí me sorprende es que tu padre no te haya confiado nada. ―comenta mi amigo sentándose frente a mi y ofreciéndome una cerveza.

―Aún así, no puedo evitar sentir decepción, es mi padre, sé que ha sufrido, pero él no puede hacer a un lado mi sufrimiento ni el de mis hermanas. ―acepto la bebida y tomo un sorbo dejando pasar por mi garganta el amargo sabor de la bebida y del engaño.

―¿Qué harás ahora? ―pregunta.

―Aún no sabes lo más importante, lo que me hizo regresar inmediatamente ―me quedo en silencio, observando la botella helada en mi mano, tratando de encontrar la lógica a esta situación, y si existe ese objeto perdido―. La mafia sigue activada, el verdadero objetivo del lavado de dinero de la gente de Ivankov es una supuesta pieza perdida.

―¿Pieza perdida? ―repite mi amigo.

―Sí, no hay certeza de su aspecto. Según los informantes de mi padre, en la búsqueda de ese objeto muchas personas han muerto, la única que estuvo cerca de encontrarlo fue mi madre, por eso la asesinaron. ―termino de contar.

―¿Y no hay algún archivo con la información que obtuvo tu madre? ―Eriol es un hombre intuitivo y muy capaz de encontrar la salida en donde se supone que no la hay y a pesar de que le he pedido que se aleje de esto, su sentido del deber lo hace seguir aquí, buscando donde nadie más lo ha hecho.

―Dicen que al estar encubierta no abrió expediente, para no alertar a los infiltrados ―repito lo que a mi me dijeron―. La única pista que tenemos es que en estas semanas estarán buscando en las subastas, lo más probable es que ahí esté

―¿Pero qué diablos es esa pieza? ―indaga nuevamente.

―No lo sé ¿Qué podrían anhelar tanto los mafiosos? ―nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo, por mi parte, pensando en las excentricidades y rarezas que Ivankov tenía. No puedo dejar que nada ni nadie me distraiga de mi objetivo y mientras más lejos aparentemente esté de Sakura, mucho mejor para que ella esté a salvo y yo tranquilo.

―Tengo una idea ―habla Eriol después de unos minutos en silencio―. Si solo saben que es una "pieza" y será subastada, debemos de buscar en museos privados y del gobierno.

―¿Crees que en un museo del gobierno esté esa pieza? ―pregunto incrédulo―. Podemos intentarlo, pero estamos a ciegas, no sabemos qué es lo que los mafiosos están buscando.

Volvemos a centrar nuestra atención en un punto cualquiera, analizando la situación. La apariencia de la dichosa pieza ¿Será grande, pequeña, serán joyas, armas, algún manuscrito, una pintura? Todas esas ideas pueden ser viables, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

―Deberías de llamar y pedir información. ―sugiere Eriol entregándome el teléfono―. Estoy seguro que tu gente ya debe de tener alguna pista. Al parecer están cerca, si Ivankov es inteligente, habrá revelado todo lo que sabe y pedido protección, con lo corrupto que es el FBI cualquier cosa puede suceder.

―Tienes razón ―respondo después de escuchar su posible teoría, el desgraciado ya se había recuperado, estaba en etapa de acusación. Un pez gordo como él sería silenciado rápidamente―. Gracias, Eriol.

―Esto me encanta, es agradable sentir la adrenalina. ―responde guasón.

―Habla Li ―saludo al obtener respuesta―. Necesito hablar por línea segura.

Después de unos minutos conversando y haciendo preguntas no obtuve nada más relevante a lo que Eriol y yo habíamos conversado antes. Pero nuestras pistas nos llevarían a algo bueno. Pude sugerir al encargado de interrogación que intentaran dar con el paradero de esa pieza, sobre todo su aspecto. Por mi parte, no podía seguir sin actuar, algo más tenía que encontrar que nos llevara primero al objetivo de la mafia.

―¿No se te escapa nada de Ivankov? ―pregunta Eriol, estamos revisando expedientes viejos, tal vez ahí encontrábamos algo.

―Es un tipo desagradable, que siempre quiso aparentar ser alguien culto, pero nunca supo ni en qué lugar estaba ―empiezo a recordar el tiempo que trabajé con él, toda una odisea―. Siempre presumió de algo que nunca era, sus orígenes siempre fueron desconocidos, pero cuando estaba ebrio parloteaba de que su familia le había dejado un gran legado artístico que necesitaba repatriar a su tierra.

―¿No recuerdas que es? ―cuestiona nuevamente―. Siento que estamos cerca Syaoran, piensa.

No respondo porque me concentro en unir las pistas que hasta el momento tenemos, sé que Ivankov no era de una familia artística como él solía decir, era una treta que usaba para impresionar a las personas. Era un pobre diablo con suerte, ni siquiera era capaz de dibujar algo del nivel de escuela primaria.

Como una estrella fugaz, sin anunciarse, Sakura aparece en mis pensamientos, intento no pensar en ella en estos momentos, la prioridad es que esté a salvo y por eso…

―Mierda. ―me llevo las manos a la cabeza, sujeto mi cabello y me siento en el sillón. Tan idiota soy, estuvo en mis narices y no pude acordarme. Ahora empieza a tener sentido y encajar en lo que hemos averiguado.

―_Solo vamos a conversar. ―respondió Sakura sonrojándose. _

―_Bueno, lo que sea. ―Tomoyo entró al departamento de las chicas y regresó rápidamente con un maletín._

―_¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Sakura._

―_Ayer estuvo por aquí, un tal Yuri Ivankov y quería verte ―detuvo su explicación y abrió el maletín―. Quiere que restaures esta obra, dice que unos roedores la han dañado._

―_Esto es triste, veré que puedo hacer por esta belleza ―Sakura tomó con cuidado la obra para observar más de cerca―. ¿Ha dicho algo más?_

―_Sí, que mañana iría a buscarte al museo. ―respondió su amiga._

―_Sakura, tendrás que disculparme, tu invitación podemos pasarla para la noche. ―estaba molesto, furioso, ese desgraciado estuvo aquí. _

―_¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó preocupada. _

―_Nada relevante, olvidé que Kerberos se quedó con el veterinario. ―la besé y salí rápidamente de ahí, ese idiota iba a morir desangrado. _

―¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? ―Eriol me sacude fuertemente y haciéndome regresar al presente―. Estás pálido.

―Sakura. ―es lo único que puedo articular.

―Ella está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Está vigilada todo el tiempo. ―explica, pero no es eso. Las palabras no salen de mi boca. Me pongo de pie, busco mi arma y mi placa.

―No Eriol, Sakura no está bien. Ella tiene esa maldita pieza. ―salgo del apartamento, ignoro el elevador y corro escaleras abajo, Eriol pisándome los talones.

―Estás loco ¿Cómo pudo Sakura involucrarse con esa gente? ―me alcanza y me detiene contra una pared.

―Es mi culpa. ―respondo, lo empujo y sigo corriendo. Al llegar a su piso voy invocando a todas las deidades posibles para encontrarla y poder ponerla en otro lugar, bajo resguardo en una base segura. Golpeo como loco la puerta, nadie sale detrás de ella. Ni siquiera las vecinas, porque están con mi padre.

―Syaoran, me estás asustando. Habla de una buena vez. ―exige Eriol cuando me detiene a la salida de su edificio.

―Tenemos que ir al museo, necesito encontrar a Sakura ―sigo caminando, esta vez al parqueo de mi edificio a buscar mi auto―. Ella está en peligro. Ahora me odiara más que antes.

―No te entiendo nada. Suelta lo que sabes de una buena vez ―me empuja hacia atrás y se sienta en el asiento del conductor―. Puedes matarnos si te dejo conducir.

―¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado? Me distraje ese fin de semana, Ivankov fue a buscar a Sakura ―empiezo a relatar―. Al no encontrarla, dejó en manos de Daidouji una pintura que necesitaba ser restaurada, esa es la pieza que están buscando y ella la tiene en el museo, en su oficina. Eriol, irán por ella.

―Maldición ―musculla Eriol―. Ponte el cinturón, necesitamos llegar ya.

Eriol se pasa todos los semáforos en rojo y eso es lo que menos importa. Llevo mi placa y aunque no puedo revelar lo que hace un agente del FBI en un auto a alta velocidad no me importa, lo importante es ver a Sakura, llevarme esa maldita pieza y que toda la mafia sepa que ya no está a su alcance.

―Iré primero. ―me bajo del auto, aún en movimiento y no espero respuesta de mi amigo, corro todo lo que mis piernas me lo permiten. Las personas con que me tropiezo se molestan y me piden respeto al lugar. Como un milagro me topo con el jefe de Sakura.

―Buenas tardes ―saludo―. ¿Has visto a Sakura?

―Oh sí, hace poco la he dejado en compañía de unas personas que quieren invertir en el área de restauraciones. ―explica sonriente.

―¿Cómo eran? ―no puede ser que ya están aquí.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta.

―¿Cómo eran esos tipos? ―sujeto fuertemente por los hombros y lo sacudo.

―Eran tres hombres, muy grandes y robustos como para saber algo de arte. ―con asombro y burla responde. Dejándolo sin saber nada más, salgo corriendo a buscarla, el camino a su oficina se me hace eterno, pero al llegar, me doy cuenta que he llegado tarde.

Me recibe el silencio y el desastre en su oficina, pintura por el suelo, papeles regados y una mancha de sangre que me provoca nauseas. Se la han llevado.

―Syaoran, el jefe de… ―mi amigo calla al ver y deducir lo que ha sucedido―. Malditos.

Maldito yo también por haberme acercado a ella, maldita la hora en la que me fijé en ella y la arrastré a este infierno y malditos esos desgraciados si no la vuelvo a ver. Les haré conocer el infierno que yo estoy conociendo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Mis estimados amigos y amigas. Heme aquí de nuevo. Les hago un resumen. Mi vida ha sido un caos total en estos días, el trabajo y la familia ha confabulado en mi contra. Además, me enfermé. Ya no sé si es alergia o algo viral así que ando con una voz muy ronca y nada shensual. Estuve conversando con mis queridísimos amigos y Betas, me aconsejaban que no publicara capítulo esta semana porque no tenía escrito nada. Las ideas centrales están listas, pero no había avanzado nada. Pero llegó intercesión escritora y el capítulo lo terminé en una noche.

De verdad espero que les guste y agradezco muchísimo sus muestras de apoyo y de buenos deseos, a pesar de la distancia y de no conocerlos en persona, son personas muy importantes para mí, por eso me esfuerzo mucho en dejar algo que sea aceptable a sus ojos.

Así que, sin más que decir, me despido esperando leer sus reseñas, el próximo capítulo será el final y uno más para el epílogo. Un fuerte abrazo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Siguiendo al lobo. **

**Final 1**

Observo todo el desastre que causó la captura de Sakura, Eriol no se inmuta y entra en la oficina queriendo buscar alguna pista.

―No toques nada ―grito cuando me percato de lo que quiere hacer―. No podemos alterar la evidencia.

―Tenemos que hacer algo, Syaoran. Sakura está en una batalla contra el tiempo, no sabemos hace cuanto se la han llevado y lo que serán capaces de hacerle. ―Eriol tiene razón y actuar rápidamente es lo que vamos a hacer.

―Tienes razón, salgamos a buscarlos. Tal vez no están muy lejos. ―doy media vuelta empezando a caminar y nos topamos con el jefe de Sakura.

―¿Pero qué sucede? ―pregunta asustado―. ¿Qué es todo este desastre?

―Sakura ha sido raptada por los hombres que han venido a verla. ―respondo molesto.

―¿Pero por qué? ―pregunta siguiéndonos el paso.

―Estamos investigando eso, ahora no podemos detenernos a conversar, vendrán agentes a investigar así que no se les ocurra tocar nada en la oficina de Sakura. ―explico a la vez que saco mi celular para informar lo sucedido.

Al llegar al parqueo no observamos nada fuera de lo común. Solo un par de vehículos están estacionados, en estos momentos es cuando necesito de mi fiel compañero, estoy seguro que él ya estaría activado buscándola.

―Creo que necesitaremos a tu perro. ―para fortuna mía, Eriol lee mis pensamientos.

―Pero no podemos movernos de aquí o perder mucho tiempo ―comento―. Después de un rato la fragancia de ella podrá perderse y Kero no podrá seguir el rastro que haya dejado.

―¿Alguien puede traerlo hasta acá? ―pregunta―. No perdamos tiempo.

Toda esta situación me tiene como un idiota, Eriol está actuando con mayor pericia que yo, ese es el problema de involucrar a personas cercanas a ti en este mundo. Sin perder más tiempo solicito a mi compañero de búsqueda. El equipo atiende rápidamente al llamado en cuanto me localizan se dirigen a mí con Kerberos siendo guiado por mi superior, puedo notar que mi perro no está en buen estado, está desesperado por algo.

―¿Qué le sucede a Kerberos? ―indago extendiendo mi mano para recibirlo.

―No sabemos, desde que lo sacamos ha estado inquieto, se nota que no has hecho un buen trabajo. ―responde con rudeza.

―Kerberos-Steuerung ―al instante, Kerberos dirige su atención a mí demostrándole a esos inútiles que no pueden juzgar mi trabajo―. Amigo tenemos que trabajar.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―cuestiona el mismo tipo que sostenía a Kero―. Otra vez tu amada está con delirio de persecución.

La rabia se apodera de mi ser, no hay peor error que acusar sin tener todo el escenario completo, tampoco soporto que cuestionen lo que Sakura está sufriendo si aún no saben lo que hemos descubierto. Al ver su sonrisa estúpida no mido mis acciones y estampo un puñetazo directo a su boca.

―¿Qué diablos haces Syaoran? ―Eriol me sujeta de los brazos al ver que el resto del equipo se acerca con las armas cargadas para disparar.

―Antes de hablar idioteces asegúrate de saber lo que está pasando ―grito intentando soltarme del agarre de Eriol―. En estos momentos la testigo Kinomoto ha sido secuestrada por un grupo de desconocidos, también se han llevado el famoso "tesoro" que ustedes, en muchos años no pudieron encontrar.

―Eso le pasa por involucrarse contigo, niña ilusa que pensó que podría lidiar con el FBI. ―espeta limpiándose un hilo de sangre que recorre su labio.

Nuevamente soy presa de la furia y haciendo uso de mis habilidades marciales, me libero de los brazos de Eriol para aventar una patada al abdomen de ese desgraciado. El resultado, cinco agentes apuntando con armas a mi cabeza, el chistoso que se atrevió a burlarse de la situación de Sakura está en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

―Agente Li, las manos sobre la cabeza. ―ordena uno de ellos.

―Están equivocados si piensan que voy a dejar a Sakura sola en esto ―saco de mi pantalón un objeto metálico. Mi placa. Esta situación solo me ha ayudado a convencerme de lo que no quiero seguir haciendo―. Estoy seguro que podré hacer esto sin ayuda de ustedes, bola de inútiles.

―Sabes que igual vamos a actuar. ―agrega uno más.

―No me importa lo que hagan, yo iré por Sakura. Es lo único que ahora me importa, el maldito cuadro es la razón de que ella esté en manos de esos asesinos. ―aviento la placa a sus pies, tomo la correa de Kerberos y con la mirada le indico a Eriol que nos vamos.

―¿Estás seguro, amigo? ―pregunta Eriol caminando a mi lado.

―Como nunca, Eriol. Esos idiotas solo buscan garantizar su bienestar ―una vez estamos en mi auto busco en el maletero algo que nos puede servir de ayuda―. Kerberos, ven muchacho.

Mi perro obedece la orden y olfatea por unos segundos una prenda de vestir de Sakura. Hace tiempo la había dejado olvidada en mi coche y no pensaba devolvérsela.

―¿Crees que funcione? ―cuestiona Eriol.

―Hasta cierta parte, sí. Considerando el tiempo que hemos perdido con esos idiotas ellos ya deben de estar alejándose. Kerberos nos indicará la ruta que tomaron en dos kilómetros alrededor del museo. Después pondré en práctica un viejo método. ―explico esperando que mi perro capte algún olor.

Kerberos empieza a moverse por el parqueo, buscando la salida. Atento a su actuar voy detrás de él con la correa en mis manos. Hago de señas a Eriol que encienda el auto y nos siga el paso.

Llegamos a un punto en donde Kerberos se detiene. Hasta ahí puede reconocer el olor de Sakura. Coloco la correa en su collar, lo felicito por su buena labor y subimos al auto.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Eriol espera que indique que vamos a hacer mientras pienso en la siguiente jugada.

―Como todo novio paranoico y temeroso de que a Sakura le sucediera algo en mi ausencia. Cierto día instalé en su celular un programa de rastreo invisible. Los chips han pasado de moda porque son fáciles de localizar. Este localizador tiene la ventaja que predice el destino al que te diriges con solo activar el GPS. ―busco en el maletero una portátil usada nada más para estos casos.

―¿Crees que Sakura tenga activado su GPS? ―mi amigo se dedica a observar los comando que ingreso en la pc―. Sabes que ahora no queremos que nadie sepa en dónde estamos.

―Otra ventaja que tiene ese programa es que puede activar ciertos comando del dispositivo. ―en efecto, el GPS de Sakura está desactivado, nada del otro mundo. Inmediatamente un mapa digital se instala en la computadora revelando la posible ubicación a la que esos mal nacidos la han llevado.

―¿Ahí está? ―Eriol señala el punto azul en la pc.

―Es muy extraño, estos desgraciados son bien delicados al visitar esos lugares. No es normal, algo más están planeando. ―pienso en voz alta.

―¿Iremos solos a East Harlem? ―Eriol pone en marcha el vehículo.

―Un poco de acción para nosotros dos no está de más. Me hace falta liberar un poco de energía. ―sonrío y por dentro la furia me recorre entero.

―¿No crees que sea buena idea decirle de esto a Tomoyo? ―con tantos descubrimientos pasamos por alto otros detalles.

―No lo sé, no me gustaría exponer a alguien más, creo que tenemos suficiente contigo y Sakura. ―medito unos segundos sin despegar mi atención al dispositivo de rastreo.

―Yo estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte ―responde―. Pero no me gustaría ocultarle esta situación a Tomoyo, después de todo son amigas.

―Entiendo tu punto ¿pero has pensado en lo que hará tu novia? ―indago―. Estoy seguro que buscaría cómo localizarnos y lo haría, esa mujer es de armas tomar.

―Lo mejor es que lo sepa, luego nos prepararemos para lo que ella haga. ―decide sacando su celular. Le escucho conversar pasivamente con su novia, a medida que va relatando lo sucedido, puedo escuchar como el tono de voz de Tomoyo se eleva, Eriol intenta hacerle ver que no hará mucho si sale a buscarnos, parece que va a darse por vencido, pero con una última jugada logra convencerla de esperar con el teléfono en mano.

―¿Lo lograste? ―pregunto.

―Por poco y no ―responde―. Dice que estará atenta al celular o de lo contrario llamará a su madre para que envíe un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

―Ya sabes lo que te puede suceder si juegas con esa mujer. ―bromeo un poco, sé que no es el momento, pero nunca pensé ver a mi amigo en una situación como esta.

―¿Sabías que es la heredera de "Industrias Tecnológicas Daidouji"? ―indaga nervioso―. No sé porque se dedica al diseño si tiene un emporio millonario que dirigir,

―Claro que lo sé ―presumo―. Pero ella decidió seguir sus sueños. Pero bueno, ya tendremos la oportunidad de hablar de cosas como estas después de que salvemos a Sakura, pondré al tanto de esto a Hien, tal vez puede hacer algo.

Hablo con mi padre, está notablemente asombrado por la identidad del famoso objeto, nunca pensaron que iba a ser una pintura dañada, aún no sabemos que la hace tan invaluable y espero que al recuperarla a ella y a Sakura podamos descubrirlo.

―¿Qué indica ese sonido? ―pregunta Eriol.

―Estamos llegando a Harlem ―señalo un letrero manchado―. Recuerda, estamos solos. Que no se te olvide las palizas que te he dado, de algo servirán esta vez.

―¿A dónde me dirijo ahora? ―vuelve a preguntar.

―Quinientos metros al este y un kilómetro al sur ―indico observando las últimas coordenadas que señala el computador―. Kero, Sakura confía en ti muchacho.

Animado, ladra, al parecer intuye que vamos a presenciar un poco de acción. Al ser un labrador amarillo, mi perro engaña a las personas con su naturaleza juguetona. Pero ha capturado a unos cuantos criminales. De los más peligrosos que la humanidad no tiene ni idea.

―¿Es aquí? ―Eriol me saca de mis memorias al detener el auto. Observo nuevamente el monitor y el icono del mapa indica que es último al que llegaron.

―Sí ¿qué diablos será? ―observo sin bajar el vidrio las afueras del lugar―. Esto no parece punto de reunión de mafiosos.

―Parece que es un hotel de paso. ―señala Eriol.

―Tenemos que entrar ―estoy dispuesto a bajar del auto, pero la mano de mi amigo me detiene―. ¿Qué?

―¿Crees que te será fácil entrar así?

―No tenemos que perder más tiempo, Sakura puede estar siendo torturada. No conoces a esta gente. ―cargo mi arma y hago de nuevo el intento de bajar del auto.

―Eres necio, Syaoran ―espeta―. Tenemos que pensar en un plan.

―Si tanto insistes, dime que planeaste. ―le reto perdiendo los estribos.

―Observa, es un motel de paso ―señala por la ventana―. ¿Cuál sería la manera en que podemos entrar sin que nos reserven ese derecho?

Medito unos segundos su pregunta, cuando caigo en cuenta a que se refiere solo deseo estampar mi puño en su cara.

―Que mierda... ¡Estás loco! ―cierro la puerta del auto para que nadie nos escuche―. No haré eso.

―Es por Sakura, no seas idiota. Tú no abrirás la boca, seré yo el que actúe. ―explica molesto.

―Sigue pareciéndome descabellado ¿Olvidas que llevamos a un perro en el asiento trasero? ―señalo a Kerberos.

―Es el perro más obediente que he visto en mi vida, solo dile que se eche en el suelo, en alemán y estoy seguro que obedecerá, como siempre. ―explica como si fue un plan pensado hace días.

Sé que no podemos perder más tiempo y que tenemos que sacar a Sakura ilesa a como dé lugar, a estas alturas, esa maldita pintura no me interesa. Solo quiero tenerla en mis brazos para no dejarla ir nunca, protegerla de todos, sacarla de este lugar. Alejarla de todas las mentiras.

―Te mato si alguien se entera de esto ―apunto con mi dedo índice―. No me obligues a decir nada porque te ofrezco como cambio con los rusos.

―Sabía que entenderías, cariño. ―responde sonriendo, fingiendo un tono de voz femenino. Enciende de nuevo el motor y conduce a la entrada principal en donde uno de los encargados nos detiene al instante.

―¿Cuánto tie... ―al darse cuenta que somos dos hombres tartamudea para evitar reírse en nuestra cara―. ¿Cuánto tiempo, señores?

―Sin límite de tiempo señor ―el maldito de mi amigo usa el tono más chillón y femenino que pude haber escuchado en un hombre y pone su mano en mi pierna―. Hace tiempo que no podíamos concretar algo así.

Empiezo a pensar en Sakura al ver que el tipo trata de aguantar la risa, observa unos papeles y toma unas llaves para entregarlas. Pienso que todo esto es por Sakura, para verla de nuevo, sana y salva.

―Habitación quince, tiene que dejar un depósito. ―extiende su mano dentro del auto.

―¿Cariño, crees que con quinientos dólares podamos pasar un rato agradable? ―no respondo a esa estupidez así que saco de mi billetera cinco billetes, los entrego rápido y a la misma velocidad tomo las llaves para subir el vidrio y seguir con nuestra búsqueda

―Voy a acabar contigo después de que salvemos a Sakura ―lanzo las llaves al tablero―. Serás la comida de Kerberos.

―Bueno, busquemos a tu amada y salgamos de aquí ―responde aclarándose la garganta―. ¿Eso te dice dónde está exactamente?

―También sirve como localizador, puedo usarlo con mi celular. Estaciona rápido y no saquemos a Kerberos. ―indico al momento en que paso la información a mi celular. No podemos llamar mucho la atención, suficiente con que crean que soy homosexual. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero Eriol es un pesado.

―Van a pensar que haremos algo de zoofilia. ―se burla tomando la correa del perro.

―Cállate y sígueme. ―en la pantalla de mi celular, la aplicación indica a cuántos metros está el dispositivo vinculado. Llevo un par de armas, también le he dado una a Eriol para que actúe de ser necesario, solo espero que no nos superen tanto.

Pronto la alerta se hace más fuerte y ubicándonos frente a la habitación número trece nos indica que detrás de esa puerta puede estar Sakura.

―¿Es aquí? ―pregunta Eriol observando a todos lados, yo solo confirmo moviendo la cabeza―. ¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

―Eres bueno actuando, me sorprende que no hayas pensado que hacer.

―Déjamelo a mí ―responde, guardo el celular y saco mi arma, preparándome para lo que venga. Da tres ligeros toques y se aclara la voz―. Servicio al cuarto.

―No hemos pedido nada. ―grita un hombre de voz gruesa. No identifico quién sea.

―Cortesía de la casa. ―responde. Del otro lado, nadie dice nada, solo se escuchan pasos, la puerta se abre y lo primero que recibe este criminal es un disparo en la pierna por parte mía.

―Con que eres tu, maldito ―empujo la puerta y uno de los secuaces de Ivankov se cae con el impacto de la bala sujetándose la pierna―. ¿Dónde está ella?

―No te será fácil recuperarla con vida, traidor. ―se lamenta y aprovecho para sujetarlo de manos y pies para que no escape.

―Pregunté en dónde está. ―aplico presión en la herida reciente y este grita de dolor.

―En la otra sala ―dice―. Pagarás... por tu traición.

No lo dejo seguir hablando idioteces y una patada en la quijada lo hace quedar inconsciente. Con la mirada le indico a Eriol que se mantenga detrás de mí para buscar el lugar en dónde tienen a Sakura.

―¿Crees que la tengan aquí? ―pregunta Eriol en un susurro, la habitación tiene un pasillo que conecta con otras habitaciones, al parecer este lugar esconde otras actividades que no son del todo lícitas, pero eso es lo menos importante para mí en este momento. Me pongo frente a la primera puerta y con un dedo le indico a mi amigo que entraremos ahí.

Nada, detrás de esa puerta sólo hay cajas y más cajas, salimos rápido de ahí hacia la otra puerta, encontrando nada más una habitación vacía. La desesperación se hace presente en mí, ese desgraciado nos ha mentido y probablemente la han sacado por otro lado para que no podamos encontrarla.

―No desesperes ―habla Eriol poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro―. Estoy seguro que por aquí la encontraremos.

No respondo, en silencio hago todas las promesas a los dioses si ella aparece sana y salva. No me perdonaría que ella resulte dañada, no de nuevo.

―Escucho voces ―respondo a mi amigo después de llegar a las últimas dos puertas―. Detrás de mí.

Abro con mucho sigilo la puerta. Nos recibe un cuarto oscuro, pero al fondo del lugar se observa otra puerta y por debajo, se nota que una luz está encendida. Las voces son cada vez más fuertes, algo me dice que ahí está. Siento el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón, indicando que ha llegado un momento importante.

Me apoyo sobre la puerta para diferenciar los ruidos, solo voces de hombre es lo que más se escucha, de Sakura, nada. Eriol está vigilando que nadie aparezca detrás de nosotros y con eso todo acabe de manera trágica. Maldigo la hora en que los inútiles de mis compañeros decidieron cuestionar mis decisiones, sé que no los necesito, pero entre más personas seamos el rescate sería más exitoso.

Este lugar es como un maldito laberinto, de una certera patada, la puerta se abre. Siento que estos tipos ya sabían que yo estaba detrás de ellos, uno tiene a Sakura sujeta por el cuello y con un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Detrás de ellos dos, está otro tipo, son desconocidos, en todo el tiempo que trabajé para Ivankov nunca los vi y eso me cabrea más.

Uno de ellos abre la puerta trasera y salen sin decir nada. No hay necesidad de hablar, si los persigo la matan. Por eso. Dejándome guiar por mi sentido de la lógica voy con Eriol a la azotea del establecimiento. La puerta está cerrada por fuera, pero con un disparo conseguimos romper la cerradura.

La escena que tenemos ante nuestros ojos es una que en muchas ocasiones he presenciado, pero el sentimiento es diferente. Uno de los individuos la tiene sujeta del cuello con un arma apuntando a su cabeza, el otro, apunta directo a nosotros. El temor que siento, no es por mí, temo por ella y que en una mala reacción, estos imbéciles acaben con su existencia.

―Si sabes lo que te conviene lo mejor es que la dejes ir. ―grito acercándome lentamente a ellos.

―Un paso más y tu puta barata se muere. ―me enervan sus palabras, deseo destrozar su rostro, pero debo de controlarme, por su bien.

―Esto es entre ustedes y yo, ella nada tiene que ver. Ivankov los traicionó ―al ver la duda reflejada en sus rostros aprovecho para cambiar la situación―. Cuando despertó de la operación delató a muchas personas, incluidos ustedes.

―Eso es mentira ―grita el que está apuntando a Eriol y a mi―. Tenemos lo que Ivankov deseaba.

―Así es, ahora ustedes tienen algo que ni siquiera pertenecía a él ―bajo un poco mi arma para tratar de ganar un poco de confianza―. Solo que él reveló una lista de nombres y la policía está detrás de cada uno de ellos. Lo mejor que pueden hacer en este caso es, dejarla en libertad. Pueden llevarse la reliquia, eso a mi no me interesa.

―¿Cómo podemos creer en tus palabras? ―pregunta el que tiene a Sakura―. Eres uno de ellos.

―Ya no. Me han dado baja deshonrosa ―respondo―. Todo el FBI estaría detrás de ustedes de ser lo contrario. Estoy solo.

―Todos dicen eso y estoy seguro que en menos que canta un gallo tendré un equipo de más de cien hombres encima de mi. ―alega el tipo presionando aún más el arma sobre la humanidad de Sakura.

―Tienes que creerme ―alego levantando mis manos y abriendo mi abrigo―. No tengo placa ni nada, solo esta arma para defenderme y llevarme a Sakura, es lo único que necesito y podrás irte con lo que quieras a donde quieras.

El tipo duda de mis palabras, pero a la vez empieza a creer, en los ojos de Sakura se ve solo miedo y hago el mayor esfuerzo de que en mi rostro se refleje la confianza, que ella vuelve a recuperar la confianza en mí.

―Está bien ―responde después de unos minutos―. Dame las llaves de tu auto.

Dudo, dudo y dudo, pero al final acepto. Pero antes de sacar mis llaves, Eriol se adelanta y lanza un manojo que desconozco su origen.

―En el parqueo encontrarás un AUDI negro. Vete antes de que me arrepienta. ―el tipo sin más y sin soltar a Sakura empieza a caminar a la salida.

―¿A dónde la llevas? ―pregunto alterado.

―La necesito de garantía. ―responde―. Prometo dejarla libre.

―¿Por qué es tan importante esa pintura? ―pregunta Eriol para distraerlos unos segundos.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―se mofa―. Esta joya fue robada por Ivankov, el heredero está ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa al que la entregue, estos orificios tienen historia.

―¿Han matado y puesto en riesgo a personas solo por regresarla a su dueño? ―indago estupefacto.

―Yo soy nuevo en esto ―indica―. Pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y si ustedes se interponen en mi objetivo no dudaré en llevarme a esta bella flor y jugar un poco antes de deshacerme de ella.

―No te atrevas ―amenazo a la vez que cargo nuevamente mi arma―. No te he disparado para que veas que digo la verdad, así que suéltala de una maldita vez.

Sonríe con descaro y aprovechando que estamos esperando que actúe, deja que su compinche salga primero con el cuadro bajo su resguardo y después de eso toma a Sakura por los hombros y la empuja hacia nosotros de tal modo que debido a la fuerza que el desgraciado ejerce, ella cae encima de nosotros y no podemos evitar ir a parar al suelo.

No me importa el golpe que me he llevado, tenerla encima de mí, sin ninguna herida me devuelve el alma al cuerpo. Su llanto me despierta de mi estúpido momento y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, ella también se aferra a mí y llora con toda la libertad.

―Sabía que vendrías por mí. ―dice entre sollozos, esa frase me devuelve a la vida. Confía en mí.

―Jamás pienso dejarte desprotegida, Sakura. Te amo. ―al oír esas dos últimas palabras, deja de llorar y dirige su mirada hacia mí. Nos quedamos viendo por un rato y Eriol se encarga de activarnos.

―Ayudala a incorporarse y alcánzame. ―dice saliendo de la habitación detrás de los delincuentes.

―Cariño, estás bien? ―pregunto―. Necesito que busques un lugar en donde esconderte y luego vendré a buscarte.

―¡No! ―grita negando con la cabeza y aferrándose a mí cuello―. No vuelvas a dejarme sola, nunca más.

Escuchar esas palabras, en otra situación me tendría saltando en un pie, pero ahora no puedo, necesito que esté tranquila o de lo contrario no podré ayudar a Eriol y cumplir con la misión.

―Toma, ponte esto ―de mi cuello saco un medallón que mi madre me regaló en mi infancia―. Es un ying-yang labrado en plata―. Esto te protegerá. Ahora, no te despegues de mí, por favor.

Ella obedece y salimos detrás de Eriol que estoy seguro se dirige al parqueo del lugar, que afortunadamente se encuentra vacío. Puedo pensar dos cosas, las personas, al escuchar el escándalo salieron huyendo o que han arrendado el lugar solo para ellos.

Alcanzamos a Eriol unos minutos después y está escondido detrás de un pilar enorme de concreto. Observa a los que se han llevado la pintura y las llaves de mi auto.

―¿Estoy seguro que algo has planeado? ―pregunta Eriol una vez que se percata que estoy detrás de él.

―No pensaba contar con la ineptitud de mi equipo ―respondo trabajando en un contraataque con solo dos hombres―. El plan B es que disparemos a las piernas de estos dos para inmovilizarlos.

―¿No vendrán los refuerzos? ―Sakura se aferra a mi espalda y la siento temblar.

―Confía cariño, tuvimos un desacuerdo pero podremos salir ilesos de aquí. ―no más mentiras, no importa bajo qué circunstancia nos encontremos, de ahora en adelante seré honesto.

―Tengo una idea ―dice Eriol después de unos segundos en silencio― Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Sakura.

―No, estás loco si crees que voy a dejarla que se arriesgue otra vez ―no doy tregua a que termine su explicación, es inaceptable―. ¿Qué acaso no ves todo lo que ha experimentado?

―Lo sé, Syaoran. Pero tenemos que evitar que esa pintura salga del país. ―niego con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos busco las manos de Sakura.

―Eso ya no es mi problema, dejó de serlo desde el momento en que decidieron cuestionar mis decisiones.

―¿A qué te refieres, Syaoran? ―pregunta Sakura.

―A que he dejado de ser un agente del FBI, solo hemos venido por ti. ―respondo.

―Pero si este es tu trabajo, tu sueño. ―alega ella, preocupada nuevamente.

―No, ese era un objetivo. Mi sueño es otro ―tomo entre mis manos su rostro―. Sueño con que estés a salvo libre de estas preocupaciones.

―Tendrán la oportunidad de decirse palabras dulces si actuamos ya ―Eriol hace intento de sacar el arma y disparar―. Han encontrado el auto.

―Vamos a disparar. ―respondo sacando también mi arma.

―No, no quiero ver sangre ―dice Sakura llamando nuestra atención―. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Eriol?

Sin perder tiempo, Eriol le explica lo que tiene que hacer. Tengo los nervios crispados y estoy a punto de cometer una locura para evitar que nuevamente, por tercera vez, sea expuesta al peligro, pero se ha armado de valor y no sé porque ahora quiere ayudar a una institución que le importó poco su destino.

Aún no sé porqué es tan valiosa esa pintura para todos, incluido Eriol. Pero Sakura está decidida a detenerlos y no permitir que nuevamente se extravíe. Camina con decisión entre otros autos que están en el parqueo y se esconde a un lado de mi auto. En casos de emergencia tengo un juego de llaves extras y ella está esperando que los hombres se distraigan para encenderlo y salir del hotel para nosotros poder someterlos.

Son tipos torpes y previsibles. En efecto, primero, abren el maletero, están distraídos buscando la manera de no dañar el cuadro. Sakura, sigilosamente abre la puerta y con éxito alcanza a entrar. Solo esperamos a que encienda el motor y se largue de aquí.

Pero algo sale mal, los tipos se percatan de que alguien está dentro del auto. Rápidamente sacando sus armas los dos apuntan a Sakura y la obligan a salir.

―Te lo dije, Eriol. Era un error ―no escucho nada más y salgo con pistola en mano preparado para disparar―. Esta vez no dudaré en disparar, suéltala ahora.

―Nos han engañado. ―grita uno de ellos tomando a Sakura del cuello y aventandola a los brazos del que acaba de cerrar el maletero.

―Suéltala, ahora ―gruño―. No dudaré en disparar.

―Disparas y ella se irá con nosotros. ―en los ojos de Sakura se lee una clara súplica. El desgraciado de Eriol se aprovecha de la distracción y se sube al auto, haciéndolo arrancar sale disparado del parqueo.

Sakura entendiendo que tiene una oportunidad de escapar muerde el brazo de su captor y sale corriendo a esconderse detrás de mí.

―Ya no tienen nada, yo no pertenezco al FBI ―trato de negociar con ellos aún apuntando con el arma―. Pueden irse y prometo no seguirlos.

―Nos engañaron una primera vez, no volveremos a creer en ti. ―sin mediar nada más, uno de ellos dispara en mi dirección. Al estar cerca el impacto es inminente y no tengo punto de protección, decido no moverme para proteger a Sakura.

Cierro los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando algo, que no es la bala me tumba al suelo. No siento nada, ni la bala ni sangre salir de mi cuerpo. Un segundo cuerpo cae cerca de mi y creo estar en el infierno al ver de quién se trata.

―¡Sakuraaaaa! ―antes de comprobar si está bien, por precaución disparo a los dos malditos que me han hecho vivir el momento más espantoso de mi vida. Como moscas tentadas por la miel aparecen aquellos que formaron parte de mi equipo y se disponen a desarmar y ver el estado en que han quedado esos delincuentes.

―¿Qué pasó aquí, Li? ―pregunta mi superior.

―Una muestra clara de la ineptitud de tu gente ―gruño acercándome como fiera a Sakura―. Pide una ambulancia, imbécil.

Empiezo a buscar signos vitales en Sakura y el lugar en donde fue a parar la bala. No responde a mi contacto. La desesperación me embarga, pero instantes después, el alma me vuelve al cuerpo.

La bala al impactar en el pecho de Sakura, se incrustó en el medallón que hace pocos minutos puse en su cuello. Definitivamente, la suerte estuvo con ella. A pesar de estar inconsciente por el impacto, sus signos vitales empiezan a normalizarse en lo que llegan con la asistencia médica.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dos días han transcurrido desde el secuestro de Sakura e intento de asesinato. Afortunadamente la bala no causó ningún daño, tampoco presentó ninguna lesión previo al disparo. Pero por razones que desconozco, ella aún no despierta.

El doctor ya nos ha aclarado en repetidas ocasiones, que debido a la impresión de lo sucedido su cuerpo se encuentra en un estado de reposo total. Todas sus funciones cognitivas, cerebrales y biológicas están en óptimas condiciones, solo es cuestión de tiempo y reposo para que ella despierte.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de matarnos a Eriol y a mí por no haber dicho nada en el momento que todo sucedió. Mis hermanas también están furiosas, pero en ese momento, no teníamos cabeza para notificarles a todas ellas de lo que Sakura estaba sufriendo.

―Li, deberías de ir a descansar un poco, yo me quedaré con Sakura. ―entra Tomoyo a la habitación con un vaso de café.

―No, no me separaré de ella ―respondo aferrándome al sillón―. De todos modos, ya estuve en mi casa, me he bañado y tengo un cambio de ropa extra si es necesario.

―¿No tienes que trabajar? ―pregunta poniéndose a un lado de la camilla.

―No, ya no. He abandonado mi cargo. ―respondo sin dejar de ver a Sakura, esperando a que vuelva a mostrar al mundo sus bellas esmeraldas.

―Pero escuché que ibas a recibir un gran reconocimiento. ―agrega acomodando el cabello de su amiga.

―Eso escuché también, pero de nada sirve recibir mil medallas de parte del presidente cuando tienes en el hospital a una persona inocente luchando por su vida. ―mi jefe lanzó miles de maldiciones al sabe que no aceptaré nada de lo que venga ahora de ellos, ya tienen mi carta de renuncia inmediata. No quiero volver a involucrarme con criminales ni corruptos.

―Espero no te arrepientas de esa decisión. Me gustaría verte feliz ―Tomoyo se acerca y deja un beso sobre la cabeza de Sakura y nos deja en el silencio de un movido hospital―. Si Sakura no despierta pronto, me veré obligada a llamar a su familia.

No pienso discutir eso, a estas alturas la desesperación me embarga y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de todos y cada uno de mis errores. Una vez que el hermano de Sakura sepa lo que ella ha sufrido, seré hombre muerto.

Los ladrones de la pintura, muertos están. Mis disparos fueron a dar uno a la garganta y el otro, en el estómago. No siento ni un poco de remordimiento, los hubiera torturado antes, para hacerles sufrir un poco de todo lo que Sakura sufrió.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, empezar de cero. Vivir de una manera pacífica, alejado de todo aquello que le ha hecho daño a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida. Sé que las últimas palabra que crucé con ella me llenaron de esperanza, pero una vez que despierte, no sé lo que voy a escuchar de sus labios.

En estos dos días he tenido la oportunidad de cuidar de ella y en todo el tiempo que he estado sentado frente a ella, me he dedicado a leer para los dos. Encontré dos novelas interesantes.

Una de ellas, de aventura, mis favoritas un cuento épico que se desarrolla en el periodo Edo o Tokugawa de Japón feudal (1603-1868) ocurre específicamente en el verano de 1718. Titulada Gesta de la Hechicera y el Gaijin. Es una verdadera joya, a pesar de que su autor nunca ha visitado el continente asiático, este se esforzó muchísimo por transportarnos a esos lugares históricos del país en donde desarrolló la historia.

La otra novela es una de romance titulada 21 preguntas para enamorarse. Una novela de romance juvenil que no solo me divierte, sino que me ha permitido ir descubriendo cosas de mi mismo a medida que lo hacen los personajes... Además, me ha permitido tomar en cuenta que cosas puedo hacer para volver a enamorar a Sakura en caso de que me rechace.

Estoy leyendo en voz alta el último capítulo "Un informe desde mi corazón" narrado por la protagonista. Me he sentado muy cerca de Sakura, su respiración relajada provoca lo mismo en mi.

"En este informe no había secretos. Expresé en él todo lo que sentía, volqué allí todos mis sentimientos y plasmé como en veintiún días me había enamorado de él"

―Esa... es mi... historia favorita. ―una voz, una ronca voz interrumpe mi lectura, pero es la interrupción más esperanzadora que he tenido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Hola a todos. He vuelto al fin. Ruego me disculpen el tiempo que les hice esperar. Pero muchas cosas me han sucedido y me obligaron a dejar de escribir, entre ellas el trabajo y los virus no me han dado tregua. Además, ustedes se merecen un final con todas las de ley. Un final digno. Por eso, entre tantas ideas que han llegado decidí hacer no uno, si no dos finales.

Uno narrado por el lobo, y el otro, por la flor. Además del Epílogo. Por eso, espero de todo corazón les guste. Estoy trabajando mucho para que sea algo que a ustedes les guste.

También un pequeño homenaje a dos de mis amigos y fickers favoritos. 21 preguntas y Gesta han sido dos historias exitosas y estoy segura que a muchos de ustedes les han encantado.

Con este final no todo está dicho, aún nos falta saber si Syaoran tiene la oportunidad de volver a recibir amor por parte de Sakura.

¿Qué dicen ustedes, habrá perdón y redención? No olviden dejar su opinión. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Siguiendo al lobo.**

**Final 2**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo es muy confuso, recuerdo que mi jefe se presentó a la oficina con dos hombres muy elegantes que necesitaban asesoría para comprar una de nuestras obras en exhibición.

Los invité a tomar asiento frente a mí, cuando con en cuestión de segundos siento en mi cuello un piquete. Me inyectaron algo que rápidamente paralizó todo mi cuerpo obligándome a caer en un estado de inconsciencia temporal.

Las voces en el lugar y la fuerte luz sobre mi rostro me obligan a abrir los ojos y cerrarlos rápidamente por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Escucho pasos muy cerca de mí, prefiero no ver al responsable de que nuevamente me encuentre en una situación como esta.

―La bella flor se ha dignado en despertar. ―uno de ellos habla.

―Tenemos que hacer algo para deshacernos de ella. Estoy seguro que en cuestión de tiempo tendremos a Li tumbando puertas. ―exclama el otro con arma en mano.

Uno de ellos, sentado frente a mí solo se dedica a observarme y jugar con su arma. En su rostro se refleja lo que desea hacer conmigo. Sus instintos asesinos se notan en su porte, quiero llorar, quiero gritar y acabar con esta zozobra que me está matando lentamente, pero no puedo, no voy a darles el gusto de que me vean suplicar, mi único error ha sido involucrarme en algo que no era mi problema y sobre todo causar complicaciones a Syaoran en su misión. Necesito ser fuerte y paciente.

Sé que alguien vendrá por mi y ese alguien tiene que ser Syaoran. Él nunca me dejaría a manos de estos criminales. Estoy segura que una vez se entere de mi desaparición moverá cielo y tierra para encontrarme, solo espero que no sea tarde cuando se percate de ello.

Todos estos días me negué a verlo, moría de las ganas por saber si se había recuperado del disparo, quería verlo. Pero mi orgullo no me dejó abrirle la puerta ni contestar sus llamadas. Sus hermanas, nada más me hicieron saber que irían a ver a su padre después de tantos años separados y se quedarían con él. Respetaron mi deseo de no escuchar nada sobre él y eso se los agradezco.

Tomoyo fue todo lo contrario, cada vez que llegaba a visitarme al museo o a mi departamento sacaba el nombre de Syaoran a relucir y la detestaba por eso. Sabía muy bien que aún lo necesitaba, lo extraño a horrores, pero a pesar de todo ese amor que siento por él necesito tener la seguridad de que las cosas que he vivido no afecten a mi familia.

Su ausencia ha sido insoportable, me vi tentada muchas veces a tomar la correa y el juguete de Kero que se había quedado en mi apartamento. El pobre perro no podía estar sin su juguete y yo podría verlo a él nuevamente, pero como llevo haciendo últimamente, me acobardé.

Pero no todo sale como lo he planeado, ahora por haber estado vinculada a él, me siguen nuevamente. Lo que dice el dicho es cierto y lo compruebo "la curiosidad mató al gato" ahora estoy a poco de ser la prueba viviente de ese experimento.

―¿Me encantaría ver al traidor ese suplicar por ti? ―el que habló de primero se acerca y acaricia con morbo el arma sobre mi rostro.

―Vamos a ver que tiene que decir la bella flor, al parecer los ratones se le han comido la lengua ―tiemblo y siento asco, la cercanía de estos dos sujetos no me aseguran nada bueno―. Podríamos hacer un intercambio, el traidor a cambio de la flor ¿qué te parece?

―Uy, me gustaría ver eso ―responde el otro―. Haríamos lo que Ivankov no pudo hacer, sacar del camino a ese chino.

―¡No se atrevan a lastimarlo! ―grito sabiendo que puede ser lo último que haga.

―Oh, tiene agallas la señorita ―se burla uno de ellos― Vamos a entrar en confianza, mi nombre es Nikolai y estoy seguro que vamos a llevarnos muy bien, preciosa.

Escuchar ese "preciosa" de sus labios, me provoca asco, trato de alejarme de él pero mi cuerpo no me lo permite. Siento que mis extremidades no son capaces de obedecer mis órdenes. Ambos sonríen y se alejan de mi para conversar entre ellos, deben de estar esperando la llegada de alguien más.

A pesar de estar en una situación que por mucho es riesgosa caigo en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Sé que estoy en un lugar desconocido con personas peligrosas, pero mi cuerpo se niega a intentar un movimiento. No soy consciente del tiempo que ha transcurrido. hasta que los veo saltar de un sofá como si este quemara.

―Estás de suerte, florecita ―gruñe el que dijo llamarse Nikolai―. El traidor se ha dignado en dar la cara y está buscando a su amada hasta debajo de las piedras.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí. ―responde su compañero.

Nikolai empieza a soltar las soltar las sogas que me tienen sujeta y me toman a la fuerza para llevarme por un pasillo que conecta con otras habitaciones. La tensión en mi cuerpo es aún mayor, saber que Syaoran está buscándome me provoca sentimientos encontrados: está poniendo su vida en riesgo en un intento por rescatarme a mi, que lo rechacé y lo ignoré todo este tiempo.

―Anda, muévete. ―gruña uno de ellos al sentir que me he quedado quieta, saca su arma y la pone sobre mi sien. Al sentir el frío objeto sobre mi hago caso a esa maldita orden.

Con rapidez nos movemos por el lugar, entrando a otras habitaciones que se conectan entre sì, el susto y miedo se apodera de mi cuando al entrar en una de ellas nos topamos con una pareja que está teniendo relaciones sexuales. Ahora que lo recuerdo, uno de los secuestradores se ha quedado en la habitación en donde me tenían retenida.

Un disparo se escucha a corta distancia y el silencio le sigue a este. Nikolai se detiene junto a su compañero, se dicen algo con la mirada y entramos en una habitación.

―No hagas nada inteligente, bonita. Puede salirte muy caro. ―uno de ellos me toma por el cuello y coloca en mi cabeza su arma, el otro, resguardándose detrás de la puerta prepara y carga la pistola que porta.

Silencio, es todo lo que inunda a nuestro alrededor, miro, miro y miro a la puerta esperando que alguien aparezca. Siento la necesidad de verlo a él, solo a él. Que me saque de aquí y me haga olvidar todo lo que he vivido con estos sujetos.

La puerta, de una certera patada se abre y nos revela al motivo de mi esperanza aparece ante nosotros con un rostro por mucho, indescifrable, enojo, furia y desesperación es lo que alcanzo a leer en él. Hasta Eriol está presente.

―Si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que la dejes ir. ―grita acercándose lentamente.

―Un paso mas y tu puta barata se muere. ―sisea Nikolai ejerciendo aún más la presión en mi cuello.

―Esto es entre ustedes y yo, Ivankov los traicionó ―dice Syaoran y ambos sujetos se observan dudosos―. Cuando despertó de la operación delató a muchas personas. Incluidos ustedes.

―Eso es mentira ―grita Nikolai apuntando con su arma a Eriol y Syaoran―. Tenemos lo que Ivankov deseaba.

Cuando me sacaron a la fuerza del museo no me he percatado de que también tenían en sus manos el cuadro que el señor Ivankov había llevado a mi departamento para que yo lo reparara.

En una esquina, sin saber el valor de este, está la representación "Ivan el terrible y su hijo" se han convertido en el motivo de la discordia de la mafia rusa.

―Así es, ahora ustedes tienen algo que ni siquiera pertenecía a él ―Syaoran baja su arma―. Solo que él reveló una lista de nombre y la policía está detrás de cada uno de ellos. Lo mejor que pueden hacer en este caso es, dejarla en libertad. Pueden llevarse la reliquia, eso a mi no me interesa.

―¿Cómo podemos creer en tus palabras? ―pregunta Ivankov, al parecer Syaoran está tratando de transmitir confianza para ganar terreno―. Eres uno de ellos.

―Ya no. Me han dado baja deshonrosa ―responde, esa respuesta me entristece, Syaoran ha dejado a un lado sus sueños, sus metas―. Todo el FBI estaría detrás de ustedes de ser lo contrario. Estoy solo.

―Todos dicen eso y estoy seguro que en menos que canta un gallo tendré un equipo de más de cien hombres encima de mi. ―alega Ivankov presionando aún más el arma sobre mi cuello.

―Tienes que creerme ―insiste Syaoran levantando sus manos y abriendo su abrigo―. No tengo placa ni nada, solo esta arma para defenderme y llevarme a Sakura, es lo único que necesito y podrás irte con lo que quieras a donde quieras.

Por unos minutos todos guardan silencio, no soy capaz de decir ni hacer nada, lo que Syaoran ha contado me impacta de tal modo que la tristeza me embarga y quiero llorar, Nikolai y su compañero están dudando y discuten lo más bajo que pueden sobe qué hacer.

―Está bien ―responde Nikolai después meditarlo por unos momentos―. Dame las llaves de tu auto.

Lo veo dudar, se remueve incómodo. Cuando parece que se ha decidido, Eriol se adelanta y lanza un manojo de llaves que caen en las manos del secuaz de Nikolai.

ꟷEn el parqueo encontrarás un AUDI negro. Vete antes de que me arrepienta. ꟷNikolai asiente y cuando siento que estaré libre, empieza a caminar sin dejar de sujetarme por el cuello.

ꟷ¿A dónde la llevas? ꟷSyaoran se altera y toma de nuevo su arma apuntando a nosotros.

ꟷLa necesito de garantía. ꟷrespondeꟷ. Prometo dejarla libre.

ꟷ¿Por qué es tan importante esa pintura? ꟷpregunta Eriol.

ꟷ¿Estás bromeando? ꟷla burla con la cual pregunta, me provoca mucho miedoꟷ. Esta joya fue robada por Ivankov, el heredero está ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa al que la entregue, estos orificios tienen historia.

Es la justificación más estúpida e ilógica que he escuchado en mi vida. No tengo experiencia en delitos y esas cosas, pero creo que los dueños originales de esta pintura bien podrían haber pedido ayuda de la policía desde el principio.

ꟷ¿Han matado y puesto en riesgo a personas solo por regresar a su dueño un pedazo viejo de lienzo enmarcado en madera? ꟷSyaoran ya no mide sus palabras y grita encolerizado.

ꟷYo soy nuevo en esto ꟷse excusaꟷ. Pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y si ustedes se interponen en mi objetivo no dudaré en llevarme a esta bella flor y gozarla antes de deshacerme de ella.

ꟷNo te atrevas ꟷen sus ojos se puede ver la furia que siente y amenaza a la vez que ejerce más presión a su armaꟷ. No te he disparado para que veas que digo la verdad, así que suéltala de una maldita vez.

No puedo ver los gestos de Nikolai, pero estoy seguro que se burla de Syaoran y de Eriol, los dos están con los nervios alterados, se nota.

Llevada a rastras me sacan de esa habitación, el otro criminal toma con una de sus manos el cuadro de la discordia. Syaoran y Eriol se hacen a un lado. Una vez que los tres estamos afuera el agarre en mi cuello disminuye y empujando fuertemente caigo encima de quienes pretenden rescatarme.

Mis extremidades duelen, mucho. La caída ha sido estrepitosa, pero rápidamente unos fuertes y posesivos brazos me protegen y se aferran a mi cuerpo. La calma vuelve a mí y me permito llorar todo lo que no he podido hacer y me aferro a su cuello y sigo derramando lágrimas.

ꟷSabía que vendrías por mí. ꟷdigo entre sollozos. Mi instinto no falló y ahora estoy entre sus brazos, de donde nunca quiero salir.

ꟷJamás pienso dejarte desprotegida, Sakura. Te amo. ꟷesas palabras, esa frase. Cargada de tanta verdad a pesar de la situación difícil que estamos viviendo. Dejo de llorar, pero antes de decir algo, Eriol interrumpe nuestro momento.

ꟷAyuda a que se incorpore y alcánzame. ꟷse pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

—Cariño, estás bien? ꟷindaga haciendo revisión rápida en mis manos y cuerpoꟷ. Necesito que busques un lugar en donde esconderte y luego vendré a buscarte.

Oír eso me supera nuevamente y no quiero. Me niego a quedarme sola de nuevo. Grito y me aferro a su cuerpo. En sus brazos me siento protegida. Tremendo error al alejarme de él.

ꟷ¡No! ꟷgrito y me aferro a élꟷ. No vuelvas a dejarme sola, nunca más.

Sé que hay muchas cosas que hablar todavía, pero tengo la plena seguridad que no puedo estar sin él y haré todo lo posible por salir de aquí, juntos e ilesos.

ꟷToma, ponte esto ꟷfrente a mis ojos pone un ying-yang labrado en plataꟷ. Esto te protegerá. Ahora, no te despegues de mí, por favor.

Salimos detrás de Eriol, Syaoran toma fuertemente mi mano y va abriendo camino, no vemos a nadie en el lugar, no sé en dónde estamos pero las múltiples habitaciones me indican que estamos en un hotel o algo similar.

Alcanzamos a Eriol unos minutos después y está escondido detrás de un pilar enorme de concreto. Observa a los que se han llevado la pintura y las llaves de mi auto.

―¿Estoy seguro que algo has planeado? ―escucho a Eriol preguntar una vez que estamos detrás de él. Está muy serio, él no pertenece a este mundo, pero lo hace muy bien.

Después de ese diálogo todo sucede muy rápido, en un impulso, que no sé de dónde salió. Me ofrezco para ayudar a detener a esos criminales. Todo sale mal, los nervios se apoderan de mí antes de poder hacer algo y vuelvo a caer en manos de mis captores.

Nuevamente, presa del miedo, la tensión aumenta entre todos. Syaoran y Eriol se enfrascan en gritar una serie de órdenes que son respondidas de la misma manera por Nikolai y su compañero.

Estoy de nuevo en sus garras, el arma apuntando nuevamente a mi cien. Eriol, aprovechando el enojo y la distracción de estos dos tipos, se escabulle y entra al auto. Toma el volante rápidamente y se pierde de nuestra vista. En ese instante, decidida, muerdo el brazo del que me tiene sujeta, este lanza un quejido de dolor y me suelta. Aprovecho para correr hasta donde está Syaoran y me refugio detrás de él.

Los gritos siguen inundando el parqueo, pero la amenaza es clara y de rápida ejecución. Van a disparar. Cierro los ojos, no quiero ver a Syaoran nuevamente herido, no quiero que sufra más. Así que nuevamente valiéndome de mis locos impulsos y con la poca fuerza que tengo, soy capaz de empujarlo y que caiga en el suelo. De lo demás recuerdo... Solo oscuridad. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La suave brisa de verano en Japón acaricia mi rostro, el trinar de los pájaros se hace uno solo para crear una bella melodía. Siento el aroma de las flores de Cerezo del parque Pingüino. Lo recorro con Tomoyo todas las tardes después de la escuela. Todo es calmo y tranquilo hasta que delante de nosotras, alcanzo a ver a un chico que me es muy familiar.

―¿Tomoyo, tú lo conoces? ―pregunto sin dejar de admirar su ancha espalda.

―No, yo no. Pero estoy segura que tu si lo conoces ―contesta sonriendo―. Se ve que pondrá tu mundo de cabeza.

―¿Qué cosas dices, Tomoyo? Si apenas lo he visto por primera vez, no le he visto el rostro y ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre. ―explico.

―No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que... "En este informe no había secretos. Expresé en él todo lo que sentía, volqué allí todos mis sentimientos y plasmé como en veintiún días me había enamorado de él" ―. un momento, Tomoyo está diciendo algo de mi historia favorita.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me transporto a otro lugar, uno que está inmaculadamente blanco. El sonido de las aves fue sustituido por el monótono monitor holter y Tomoyo ya no estaba a mi lado, era Syaoran. Que lee un libro, una historia que he leído muchas veces. Se mira tan relajado y concentrado, que no quiero interrumpirlo, nunca lo había visto así.

―Esa... es mi... historia favorita. ―suelto a ronca voz y Syaoran, sorprendido de escucharme suelta rápidamente el libro, se pone de pie para acercarse a mí.

―Sakura, has despertado. ―saluda con notable alivio en su rostro.

―¿Cuán... cuánto, tiempo he dormido? ―alcanzo a preguntar.

―Han sido dos días, los peores de mi vida. ―responde tomando mi mano, ahora que mi visión es más clara, puedo ver que no ha podido dormir, sus ojeras lo demuestran.

―¿Qué pasó? ―indago―. No recuerdo mucho después del secuestro.

―Te interpusiste entre la bala y yo ―cuenta―. La bala impactó en el medallón que minutos antes te había puesto. Definitivamente, es de la buena suerte. Pero después de eso, no despertaste. Estábamos desesperados, Tomoyo estaba decidida a llamar a tu familia si no teníamos reacción positiva de tu parte el día de hoy.

Escuchar su narración y con la congoja y dolor que lo hace me llega al corazón. Mi deseo es verlo feliz, no sufrir. Así como él sufre por verme en una cama, yo también sufrí al verlo ser sometido a una complicada cirugía.

―Solo quería evitarte más dolor. ―respondo, pero antes de seguir hablando me interrumpe.

―¿Acaso no ves el dolor que pude haber sentido si esa bala hubiese impactado en tu pecho? ―pregunta con el ceño fruncido―. No, Sakura. No lo sabes. No estás en mi cabeza ni en mi corazón así que te volveré a pedir que no te expongas de ese modo.

―Hay muchas cosas que dejar en claro, Syaoran ―me animo a responder―. El primer error, lo cometí yo al observar donde no debía. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero la siguiente serie de errores fue un conjunto de nuestras cabezotas y nuestra terquedad.

―Lo sé Sakura. Soy el primer culpable por haberte involucrado en todo esto. ―admite―. Por eso, lo último que haré con el FBI y el gobierno de Japón es ponerte como "testigo bajo protección" hasta que todo este asunto se aclare.

―¿Aún no ha cerrado el caso? ―hago el intento de sentarme, Syaoran me ayuda colocando mi almohada de mejor manera y niega con la cabeza.

―Necesitan descubrir porque esa pintura ha estado oculta y eso solo será posible encontrando a sus verdaderos dueños. Ellos dirán cual es el motivo de la discordia. ―¿escuché bien, "necesitan"?

―¿Y tú no vas a investigar? ―pregunto

―No, te lo dije ese día. Mi sueño es otro. Mi renuncia ha sido puesta desde el día en que te secuestraron. Se acabó el FBI para mí. ―escucho, pienso y analizo sus palabras, me cuesta creerlas, ahora que recuerdo, lo dijo cuando me rescató.

―Eso es imposible, únicamente lo dijiste en aquel momento por la tensión y adrenalina que sentías. ―centro mi atención en algo que no me distraiga, la ventana es lo más atrayente después de él.

―No, lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, ya todo está hecho. ―suavemente una de sus manos se posa en mi barbilla para llamar mi atención.

―No hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte. ―insisto, soy necia, lo sé. En su mirada se refleja el dolor y la desesperación, pero en mi terquedad sigo empeñada en alejarlo de mí.

―No, Sakura. No se trata solo de ti ―su expresión se oscurece y temo que a raíz de todo esto haya sucedido algo más―. Muchas cosas han sucedido, unas buenas, otras desagradables y unas imperdonables. No voy a permitir que jueguen conmigo y con lo que más quiero.

Sus palabras desbordan sinceridad, si lo sé, soy una débil que en esta circunstancia se siente morir si no está al lado de la persona que ama, sé que está sufriendo, no solo por mí y yo lamento ahora haberme alejado de él. Tomoyo tenía razón, me equivoqué y sé también que sus hermanas piensan lo mismo, que haberlo abandonado y culpar sólo a él por lo sucedido.

―¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? ―pregunto para calmar este hormigueo que siento en mi pecho y garganta.

―Por el momento, hacer lo que más deseo a nivel profesional. ―responde separándose de mí y la calidez de sus manos me abandona.

―¿Y qué es? ―me animo y pregunto.

―Estudiar historia. ―sin inmutarse ante mi asombro responde.

―Bueno, a pesar de que está un poco lejos estoy seguro que mi padre podría ayudarte a entrar a una de las mejores universidades del país. ―cuento sonriendo.

―¿Harías eso? ―afirmo lo anterior moviendo la cabeza.

―Cla... ―la entrada de un doctor en compañía de una enfermera me interrumpen y Syaoran se pone de pie.

―Nos alegra ver que ya ha despertado, señorita Kinomoto ―saluda el doctor y yo sonrío―. Vamos a ordenar unos estudios para descartar lesiones internas nuevas. Déjeme decirle que tenía a muchas personas preocupadas, en especial a este caballero.

Después de esas palabras, Syaoran se ruboriza y aparta la mirada, mientras el doctor y la enfermera se dedican a revisar mis reflejos, signos vitales y otras cosas que no alcanzo a entender.

―¿Y Tomoyo? ―pregunto una vez el doctor se aleja de mí y escribe algo en su tableta.

―No hace mucho que se fue, está muy preocupada. Le avisaré. ―Syaoran saca su celular y el doctor vuelve a llamar mi atención.

―Solo pasará una noche más para descartar alguna lesión aún no visible ―escucho atentamente―. Pero, en la sala de espera hay unos hombres que esperan poder conversar con usted.

―¿Qué hombres? ―Syaoran termina la llamada y se acerca de modo intimidante al doctor.

―Son agentes, alegan que es importante obtener el testimonio de la paciente. ―explica el doctor tratando de contener a Syaoran.

―Yo hablaré con ellos. ―sisea furioso buscando la salida.

―Syaoran ―este se detiene al escuchar mi voz quebrándose―. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Cerrar esto de una vez por todas. ―responde dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

―Espera, por favor ―vuelvo a llamarlo, este con gesto de cansancio toma mis manos esperando a que hable de nuevo―. Quiero saber lo que van a preguntar.

―Sakura, no es testimonio el que van a pedirte, estoy seguro que quieren averiguar el secreto de esa maldita pintura. ―quiero alejarme una vez por todas de todo este mundo, pero algo me indica que puedo hacer un último esfuerzo.

―Syaoran, que pasen ―pido con gesto decidido―. Vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

El doctor anuncia que se retira y Syaoran trata de saber que estoy planeando, solo deseo salir de esta situación por completo, deseo tener un poco de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que nunca antes había tenido, solo con él.

―No quiero que te veas de nuevo en peligro, esta vez no tendré los medios para defenderte. Recuerda que estoy fuera de la organización. ―replica preocupado.

―Lo sé Syaoran, por eso deseo conversar con ellos una última vez. ―explico sonriendo. Este no termina de entender, pero por el momento no diré nada, lo sabrá cuando sea el momento, porque conociéndolo, se negará inmediatamente.

Este, sin opción de negarse, sacude su cabeza, sonríe con preocupación. En un bello gesto se acerca, besa mi frente y me deja sola. De nuevo, el hormigueo se extiende desde mi pecho a todo mi cuerpo, me hubiera encantado que el beso hubiera sido en los labios, pero algún día espero vuelva a ser así.

A solas pienso rápidamente en lo que diré, pero el tiempo de espera se alarga y no hay señales de Syaoran ni de los famosos agentes, conociéndolo; estoy segura que está dejando algunos de sus puntos en claro. Dispuesta a obtener respuestas busco como bajar de la cama, pero antes de lograrlo la puerta se abre revelando al culpable de mis suspiros quién me observa confundido.

―¿A dónde vas? ―pregunta.

―Por ti ¿Qué tanto hacías? ―me quedo en esa misma posición, esperando una respuesta o propuesta.

―No es necesario, ya estamos aquí. ―con gesto serio abre la puerta y después de él se colocan frente a mí dos sujetos que nunca en mi vida había visto, dos gorilas, dos paredes blancas y de semblante indescifrable me observan detrás de sus lentes de sol. Con un ligero carraspeo de garganta, pero con su característico ceño fruncido, Syaoran los obliga a hablar.

―Señorita Kinomoto ―dice uno de ellos haciendo una ligera reverencia―. Soy el agente Spencer Mulder y mi compañero el agente Aaron Morgan, en nombre de la organización para la cual trabajamos queremos dirigir nuestros respetos y agradecimientos. Lamentamos grandemente que se haya visto involucrada en un suceso que no era de su incumbencia.

―Aún así ―interrumpe el otro, el agente Morgan―. Estamos agradecidos por su intervención, sus conocimientos en arte antiguo nos ayudaron a dar con el paradero de uno de los criminales mafiosos más buscado de la región.

―Pero, yo no hice nada para atraparlo. ―interrumpo.

―Claro que lo hizo señorita, el error de Ivankov fue tentar al ex agente Li ―entonces, es verdad, ya no es un agente―. El resto ya lo sabe, por eso y sin ánimos de seguir interfiriendo su recuperación somos portadores de noticias.

El agente Morgan abre un sobre grande que porta debajo de su brazo y tengo miedo de esas noticias, porque no sé si sean buenas o malas. Syaoran siente mi preocupación y toma mi mano apretándola ligeramente.

―Se ha ordenado una condecoración...

―La primera vez dije que no quería nada de eso y lo sigo manteniendo esa postura. ―interrumpo y ambos me ven con gestos de enfado, no me importa.

―¿Me permite terminar? ―pregunta sacándose los lentes de sol, no respondo y eso le confirma que puede seguir hablando―. Se ha ordenado una condecoración a nombre suyo y otra para el ex agente Li, además de una orden de protección a testigos mientras toda la banda sea desarticulada.

Vaya, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en eso, protección a testigos, eso significa que aún estoy bajo la mira de esos criminales.

―Ahora, lo más importante ―la voz del agente Mulder me obliga a prestar atención de nuevo―. Este país necesita aún de su ayuda.

―¿Qué, no entendieron que ella no desea nada? ―interrumpe Syaoran.

―Li, deja que ella escuche lo que estamos por ofrecerle ―responde Mulder―. Necesitamos revelar el misterio que rodea esta pintura para hacerla tan codiciada por la mafia rusa y es obvio que usted, al trabajar para el MET posee los conocimientos necesarios para realizar esa labor.

―¿Por qué no buscan a otra persona? ―pregunta Syaoran.

―Por que no queremos que esa pintura caiga en manos de nadie más, ella la conoce, la tuvo en sus manos, es obvio que puede encontrar el motivo de porqué es tan codiciada ―sigue explicando―. La petición viene firmada por el presidente de este país, observe usted misma.

A la vez que dice eso, extiende una hoja con membrete del despacho presidencial. La leo, la leo dos veces y no lo puedo creer, la firma del presidente del país que ha sido mi hogar por más de dos años, no sé por dónde empezar ni que decir ante esto.

―Obviamente habrá una merecida remuneración económica, a la vez, obtendrá todo lo que desee después de haber cumplido con lo que hemos solicitado ―ambos agentes acomodan sus abrigos y Morgan agrega nuevamente―. Permítame recordar su situación migratoria en este país, tiene un permiso laboral únicamente y lo que estamos pidiendo es que cumpla con la obligación que tiene con nosotros por haberla recibido en este tiempo.

―¿Cómo se atreven, desgraciados? ―como un lobo saltando a la yugular de su presa Syaoran se coloca frente a ellos―. Después de todo lo que ella ha sufrido se atreven a amenazarla y la obligan a hacer algo que no quiere.

―Syaoran, por favor no. ―pido rápidamente. No quiero que se altere más de lo que ya está.

―No provoques, Li ―sisea uno de ellos―. No vamos a dudar en ponerte bajo custodia si te interpones en nuestro trabajo. Señorita Kinomoto, sabemos que es muy reciente el incidente, le pedimos que lo piense y se contacte con nosotros una vez tenga una respuesta positiva.

Antes de salir, dejan sobre la cama una tarjeta, Syaoran quien se distrae para cerrar la puerta no observa que he tomado la tarjeta y con sigilo la escondo debajo de la almohada.

―¿Estás bien, Syaoran? ―me animo a preguntar.

―No quiero que te sigas exponiendo, Sakura. No más. ―sé que tiene miedo, yo también lo tengo. Pero aunque no lo quiera admitir, estoy segura que esos tipos aún andan buscando resolver ese dichoso misterio.

―¿Syaoran, confías en mí? ―pregunto y este se turba al escuchar el cambio repentino―. Yo confío en ti.

―Desconfío de ellos, Sakura. Me dieron la espalda a mí, que trabajé para ellos y cuando más los necesitaba para poder rescatarte, eso es lo que sucede. ―suelta y yo no sabía ese dato, estuvo solo contra la mafia por recuperarme, no controlo mis emociones y me lanzo a sus brazos, lloro, las emociones pueden conmigo y sin querer ni desearlo llego a experimentar el estrés postraumático.

Pasan los minutos y yo no dejo de llorar, lloro y lloro, sacando de mi ser todo lo negativo que ese encuentro me ha dejado. Por momentos mi nivel de llanto baja, pero cuando recuerdo las manos de esos tipos en mi cuerpo me aferro con fuerza a Syaoran intentando mitigar la sensación de abandono y miedo que sentí ese día.

Él no dice nada, acaricia mi espalda y me acomoda suavemente en su regazo. No quiero separarme de él, tampoco deseo verlo sufrir, pero mi deseo de acabar esto de una vez por todas me despierta una nueva decisión. Quiero superar esta experiencia, pero quiero superarla con él.

Suena cursi, lo sé. Pero no quiero perder de nuevo a Syaoran, porque yo he sido la culpable de su lejanía, yo lo obligué. Ahora que ha dejado el trabajo de toda su vida, deseo hacer algo por él, que lo ayude a realizarse como persona.

Poco a poco, con el nuevo propósito mi llanto se convierte en sollozos y al final en hipidos lejanos, hasta puedo asegurar, que me quedé dormida por unos minutos. Cuando alcanzo a recuperar las fuerzas y el ánimo que este momento ha provocado busco sus ojos.

―¿Ya estás mejor? ―pregunta, sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, además de preocupación―. Creo que necesitaras ayuda.

―No, no necesito eso ―respondo negando con la cabeza sin separarme de él―. Solo te necesito a ti.

Ya, lo he dicho. No necesito de nadie más que no sea él. Sé que puede rechazarme por los amargos momentos que le hice pasar desde que lo conocí. Si tan solo supiera que cuando lo conocí me colé en su apartamento para saber de él.

Mis pensamientos e ideas para convencerlo se van al diablo cuando Syaoran asalta mis labios con un tierno beso, acaricia mi labio inferior, luego el superior y un gemido que sale de mis labios le permite profundizar el contacto.

Poco a poco la pasión por ambos despierta y me veo necesitada de más, deseo sentirlo y me aferro a él abrazando con mis piernas su cintura. El monitor que mide y controla los latidos de mi corazón y presión arterial nos interrumpe porque obviamente me estoy alterando, pero de la emoción. Syaoran gruñe, un sexy gruño sale de su garganta. Lleva sus labios a mi frente y los deja ahí por unos segundos.

―Sakura, no. No podemos aquí ―pide soltando un suspiro―. No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar esas palabras, quiero estar contigo siempre que me lo permitas y no pienso obligarte a hacer nada de lo que no estés de acuerdo. Te apoyaré en todo lo que sea porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad.

Escuchar eso me convence de lo que tengo que hacer, pero por el momento deseo un poco de tranquilidad. No pensar en el futuro, solo vivir este momento

―Acuéstate conmigo, por favor. ―sonríe cómplice de mis peticiones, sale de la cama, pone el seguro a la puerta y regresa a mi lado.

―No quiero que las enfermeras interrumpan tus sueños. ―manteniendo su sonrisa, acomoda mi almohada y se acomoda a mi lado. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por fin me dan de alta y estoy que bailo en una uña. Tomoyo me ha visitado ayer por la tarde y su grito de emoción al verme despierta lo escuchó todo el hospital y estuvieron a punto de sacarla. Eriol vino con ella y todos estuvimos conversando muy felices. Ambos ignoran la visita del FBI, agradezco que Syaoran me ayude a guardar ese secreto.

Al terminar la visita, Tomoyo y Syaoran discutieron por ser uno de ellos quién se quedase conmigo a pasar la noche. Fue difícil no herir los sentimientos de mi amiga, pero yo solo quiero estar con él. Lo necesito y ella, con lo buena amiga e intuitiva mujer que es, lo entendió y aceptó regresar con Eriol a su departamento.

Ahora tengo un nuevo propósito y ese es conversar con Syaoran y hacerle saber que ayudaré al FBI a descubrir el misterio de esa pintura. Sé que se pondrá preocupado, pero lo haré, por él y por mí.

Ahora que tengo claro el panorama, no voy a dudar en actuar, de esto depende la vida de muchas personas y no pienso ignorar y dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

―Syaoran, he pensado en la propuesta del FBI. ―desde la barra de la cocina, deja de cortar ingredientes y me observa serio.

―Sabes muy bien que no es una propuesta ―responde―. Te están obligando.

―¿Entonces me das la razón y no te molestaras o preocuparás por mí? ―indago tanteando el terreno.

―Si no te amara no tendrías que pensar en eso, pero todo el tiempo en que me rechazaste no podía dejar de pensar en ti y procurar tu bienestar y seguridad ―en cuestión de segundos deja de cocinar y se arrodilla frente a mí―. ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti si eres lo que más amo?

―Estaré bien, no me pondré en riesgo de nuevo. Te lo prometo ―levanto mi dedo meñique esperando entienda mi gesto―. Además, te tengo a ti ¿no es así?

Por un momento nuestros ojos hacen conexión, no dice nada, solo me observa. Luego suspira, cierra sus ojos y con su dedo meñique se aferra al mío que esperaba la unión.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sakura? ―se acerca a mí y me abraza―. Pero haremos las cosas a mi modo ¿Entendido?

Asiento con la cabeza, estoy feliz y emocionada por recibir su apoyo. Contaré con él y las cosas las haremos bien.

Acordamos que necesito salir de mi departamento, nadie puede enterarse en donde estaré trabajando, ni en el museo. Por eso, acepto trasladarme por unos días a la casa del padre de Syaoran. Él estará siempre conmigo, el FBI tendrá que aceptar o no haremos nada, me regreso a Japón.

Aceptan, no tienen opción y si quieren descubrir lo que esconde esa pintura deben de darnos todo lo que pedimos. Hasta Tomoyo se incluye en el grupo de investigación. No quiere separarse de mí, la entiendo yo tampoco y obligamos al mismo Eriol a trasladarse con nosotros.

A pesar de estar acompañada por mis amigos y mi ahora novio. Si, hemos decidido retomar lo nuestro y no puedo estar más feliz por miedo y estoy nerviosa, voy a conocer a mi suegro y a trabajar con él. Espero causar una buena impresión y aunque las chicas estén ahí y sé que harán la estadía amena no sé cómo será la situación con ese señor.

―Hemos llegado. ―anuncia Syaoran estacionando la camioneta en una bella casa de campo.

―Es una casa muy hermosa. ―Tomoyo es la primera en bajar y afirmar lo que estoy pensando.

―Bueno, no hagamos esperar más a la familia. ―Eriol repite la acción de mi amiga y la acompaña a tomar aire fresco.

―¿Estás lista, Sakura? ―pregunta tomando mi mano.

―No más mentiras, por favor. ―pido tomando su mano y él la besa.

―Nunca más, Sakura, nunca más. Así estemos por enfrentarnos al peor escenario. ―sonrío y le indico que podemos bajar.

El recibimiento por mucho no es lo que imagino. Las hermanas de Syaoran preparan un banquete de recibimiento. Afortunadamente eso ayuda a bajar la tensión al conocer al señor Li. Este resulta ser un anfitrión muy amable y pone su estudio a total disposición para nuestra investigación. Sabe todo lo acontecido y lamenta que me haya visto envuelta en tan traumante suceso.

Sin perder tiempo Syaoran y yo nos disponemos a investigar, el FBI nos cedió la pintura, así puedo observar más de cerca aquellos detalles que nos pueden dar una pista. Hasta Eriol, con sus conocimientos en Historia se ofrece como voluntario y lo agradezco.

Iván el Terrible es el primer monarca ruso en adoptar el título de (desde 1547). Es considerado como uno de los creadores del . Sus mayores aportes a su país fueron la llevada a cabo por , la creación de un nuevo , el , en la capital, la creación del y la , la conquista de los de y y grandes reformas internas, como la reforma del ejército y la revisión del código legal. Se casó al menos siete veces, pero su matrimonio más importante fue el primero, con en 1547. Su reinado duró casi cuarenta años, el más largo de los zares rusos.

Eso es algo que a ningún mafioso le interesa saber, no es nada que ayude a nuestra investigación. Pero un dato interesante provoca que me enfoque en la obra que tenemos en nuestras manos.

―¿Sabías que Iván fue escritor? ―pregunta Eriol leyendo unos documentos que el FBI ha enviado.

―No, no lo sabía. ―respondo dejando de limpiar con un hisopo los orificios de la puntura.

―Fue un aclamado escritor. Su obra más destacada es Epístolas al príncipe . ―explica mi amigo.

―Eso no lo sabía. ―me acerco a él para ver lo que ha descubierto.

―¿Eso les dice algo? ―indaga Syaoran.

―Tal vez sí ―agrego―. Pero siento que en esa pintura está la respuesta.

―¿Qué esperas? ―en sus manos, Syaoran lleva una diminuta cuchilla. Sabe lo que intuyo y no duda en animarme a hacerlo.

―Lo que no entiendo es el nivel de inteligencia de Ivankov, cualquiera pudo haber roto esta obra para descubrir lo que ella guarda. ―explico en lo que me doy a la tarea de desprender el antiguo óleo del marco.

En silencio, Syaoran y Eriol esperan a que acabe con mi labor y descubro que el marco está reforzado con una base de madera. Con la misma cuchilla separo el borde, los años han hecho más fácil mi labor

Un viejo papel, gastado en los bordes por el paso de los años sale entre los bordes del retrato. Para no violar la evidencia, como Syaoran me ha enseñado busco guantes y una bolsa térmica para no dañar el papel.

―¿Qué dice? ―pregunta Eriol y Syaoran también espera respuesta.

―Aún no lo he abierto ¿no hay que avisar al FBI? ―estoy nerviosa, Syaoran lo nota y me abraza.

―No confío en ellos, Sakura. Lo mejor es que sepamos antes de informarles a ellos. ―en el abrazo, entrego a Eriol la bolsa, no quiero hacerlo sola.

―Hagamos esto juntos, entonces. ―afirmo.

Eriol está emocionado, yo también, pero los nervios pueden más conmigo. Con cuidado, nuestro amigo saca el papel lo desenvuelve y parece que intenta leer lo que hay en el.

―Está en ruso. ―dice después de unos minutos.

―Yo no hablo ruso. ―respondo con una sensación que no sé describir.

―Yo sí ―dice Syaoran después de unos segundos de silencio―.Lo aprendí antes de tomar este caso.

―Léela, es una carta. ―Eriol rápidamente extiende frente a Syaoran el papel. Este obedece y en silencio empieza a pasar sus ojos una y otra vez sobre el papel. Después de esperar por lo que siento son horas, se separa de nosotros y da vueltas en el despacho.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―pregunta y no entendemos―. Esto no indica nada.

La decepción me embarga, pensé que encontraríamos algo vital y poder estar tranquilos, pero parece que no será así. Syaoran toma una libreta y escribe algo. Eriol y yo lo observamos y esperamos a que nos enseñe. Cuando termina, nos extiende la nota traducida al japonés. Eriol que domina mi idioma natal la lee junto a mí y de momento recuperamos el ánimo.

En la nota escribe: Iván el Terrible fue asesinado en un atentado, lo mataron lentamente con dosis de mercurio. En la nota revela el nombre de sus asesinos. Antes de morir escondió la mayoría de sus bienes en un castillo. Estoy seguro que eso es lo que buscan y encontrar a los herederos del legado de esos asesinos.

Emoción eso es lo que me embarga. La emoción de saber que hemos conseguido una importante pista y así acabar con esta zozobra de saber que somos observados por el FBI o por la mafia rusa.

―Tenemos que hacerles llegar esta información. ―digo inmediatamente.

―¿Estás segura? ―pregunta Syaoran.

―Claro, así nos dejarán tranquilos y es lo que más deseo. ―la emoción puede conmigo y tengo que controlarme o me pondré a saltar como niña en dulcería.

―No merecen obtener todo lo que hemos conseguido. ―Syaoran frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

―Es lo mejor Syaoran ―me acerco a él y tomo sus manos―. ¿Eriol, puedes dejarnos solos?

Nuestro amigo, sonriendo con picardía deja los guantes que hace un rato estaba usando y sale de la sala.

―Entiende que estoy furioso con ellos por todo lo que hicieron ―habla cuando Eriol cierra la puerta―. Estos tipos nos tienen vigilados, quiero que aprendan la lección.

―¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? ―pregunto―. Dejar que un tesoro antiguo caiga en manos de criminales. Piensa que una vez que entreguemos lo que sabemos y hemos averiguado podremos vivir una vida tranquila, podrás hacer lo que tanto deseas y yo volveré a mi rutina con normalidad.

―No sé qué haría sin ti, Sakura. ―se acerca a mí y me abraza.

―Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti, Syaoran. Una vez que te encontré mi vida cambió y quiero que así sea ―me apoyo en su pecho y aspiro su aroma―. Quiero que estemos bien, hagamos las cosas bien. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez listo el informe que el FBI nos solicitó entregamos las pruebas en su totalidad, a pesar de las protestas de Syaoran, quien quería ocultar información. Pero él, sabiendo que para ellos nada queda oculto, a regañadientes nos apoyó en la elaboración del documento.

―¿Qué vas a hacer Sakura? ―pregunta Syaoran, estamos en las oficinas del FBI, bajo un enorme protocolo de seguridad hemos llegado hasta aquí, entregamos las pruebas y ahora necesito hacer algo por mi cuenta.

―Hablar con alguien. ―respondo buscando nuevamente la oficina en que estuvimos.

―Voy contigo. ―me detengo rápidamente y le dirijo una sonrisa.

―No, quédate aquí ―pido―. Solo necesito cerrar esto con esas personas y que de ahora en adelante nos dejen tranquilos.

―Con mayor razón, déjame ir contigo. ―vuelve a pedir.

―¿Syaoran, confías en mí? ―sé que así es, pero tengo que hacerle ver y entender que a pesar de lo que he vivido no puede estar siempre a mi lado―. Te prometo que no demorare.

―Solo te pido que no hagas una locura. ―me pide tratando de sonreír, sé que está preocupado, pero voy a luchar para que las cosas estén bien y salgan bien.

―Solo haré las locuras que a ti tanto te gusten. ―me acerco disimuladamente beso rápidamente sus labios y aprovechando su sonrojo me separo de él para entrar en la oficina del agente Mulder.

―¿Olvidó algo, señorita Kinomoto? ―pregunta el agente cuando me ve entrar a su oficina.

―Sí, ha quedado algo pendiente ―respondo sentándome frente a su escritorio―. Ustedes prometieron otorgar todo aquello que yo solicite después de haber ayudado a esta investigación.

―Así es, todo lo que dijimos está en nuestro contrato de confidencialidad. ―responde sin inmutarse.

―Bueno, quiero que sepa que ya he pensado en lo que quiero a cambio de el trabajo que hemos hecho. ―saco de mi bolso un papel en el que explico muy detalladamente mis exigencias que recibe sin titubear.

Lee, lee y lee. No refleja ninguna emoción. Que estirados son los norteamericanos. Espero una respuesta sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, solo espero una respuesta positiva y que Syaoran no se presente a buscarme.

―Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto, espere en estos próximos días la llamada de los encargados de estas gestiones, pero gracias a su valioso aporte a esta investigación considere un hecho sus peticiones.

Sonrío victoriosa, era lo menos que esperaba y con la seguridad de que las cosas van tomando un rumbo positivo me despido del agente, para verlo nunca más, eso espero.

―Estabas tardando. ―me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de Syaoran detrás de mí.

―Podemos irnos. ―digo tratando de disimular mi emoción. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una de mis solicitudes fue tener noticias de la detención de esos criminales y la ocupación de los bienes de la Corona del Zar Iván. Una semana después de haber entregado nuestro informe y pistas, nos enteramos de la detención y desarticulación del ochenta por ciento de la mafia rusa en Norteamérica. También viajaron a Rusia y localizaron las joyas del Zar, las entregaron a el gobierno ruso y todas las pistas que indican que este emperador fue asesinado bajo premeditación.

Syaoran, Eriol y yo decidimos quedarnos bajo el anonimato. No nos sentimos orgullosos de estar involucrados con personas tan mezquinas como lo es el FBI. Por indicaciones de estas personas, me veo obligada a mudarme de apartamento para evitar algún atentado, no estamos seguros todavía y necesito protección.

Regreso a trabajar, mi ausencia en el trabajo fue justificada con un accidente automovilístico y mi jefe, a pesar de ser testigo de mi secuestro, no pregunta nada. Obviamente, el FBI lo ha puesto bajo advertencia.

Mis días se desarrollan con notable tranquilidad, Syaoran y yo nos dedicamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido y me siento en una nube, a la vez como una torpe por haberme separado de él ese tiempo.

―He recibido una carta. ―Syaoran, por deseo propio, en ocasiones se queda a dormir en mi departamento y yo en el suyo, nos encanta compartir nuestros espacios.

―¿Quién será? ―pregunto.

―Estoy confundido ―dice después de callar por unos segundos―. Es de al universidad de Cornell.

―¿Hiciste solicitud para entrar a esa universidad? ―vuelvo a preguntar, pero esta vez más emocionada porque cumplieron con lo que he pedido.

―No, solicité entrar al College de Brooklyn. Con mi situación de desempleo no puedo darme el lujo de pagar una universidad tan prestigiosa como Cornell. ―explica confundido.

―Bueno, abre el sobre y solo así sabrás que quieren ―sin esperar mayor motivación que la curiosidad, rompe el sobre y lee lo que en la carta―. ¿Bueno, qué dicen?

―Me... Es imposible ―cuando Syaoran está nervioso o bajo tensión tiende a alborotarse el cabello, más de lo normal―. Me invitan a una entrevista para discutir mi beca en su universidad. Una beca completa para estudiar la carrera de Historia.

Con una emoción que no soy capaz de controlar me lanzo a sus brazos para felicitarlo con un cálido abrazo. Me alegra saber que muy pronto, Syaoran podrá empezar a construir un nuevo camino que lo llevaran a realizar lo que más desea.

―Eso es maravilloso. ―digo una vez pongo los pies en el suelo.

―Pero, yo no apliqué en esa universidad, es imposible. ―responde aún nervioso.

―Déjame ver esa cart ―pido y él obedece―. Claramente se ve a quién está dirigida, es a ti. Al señor Li Syaoran ¿Porqué dudas?

―¿Sakura, tienes algo que ver en esto? ―pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

―Bueno, yo solo soy culpable de haber pedido una carta de recomendación del decano Fujitaka Kinomoto ―finjo ignorar su reclamo revoloteando mis pestañas―. Probablemente la envió a la universidad que considera apta para ti.

―No me parece correcto, Sakura ―respira un poco más tranquilo―. Quiero hacer esto sacrificando lo poco que tengo, no por medio de influencias de terceros.

―Eso me hace sentir más orgullosa de ti, Syaoran ―recalco―. ¿Pero acaso crees que mi padre va a mantener tu beca? No señor, papá no te va a representar ni hacer tus tareas, él solo te ha recomendado en una de las mejores universidades del país. Te lo mereces, el hombre que ha protegido hasta con su vida a la hija de Fujitaka se merece lo mejor.

Espero que acepte, la verdad es que papá no ha influido en nada. Nadie de mi familia sabe de mi secuestro, porque si llega a suceder lo contrario, correrá sangre de verdad.

―Sakura, no quiero deber nada a nadie, quiero hacer esto con mis propios medios. ―insiste, aisss que es necio mi dios chino.

―Syaoran, entiende que nadie hará valer esa beca si no la usas, es algo que vas a defender con tus conocimientos. Papá no estará ahí para calificarte, es más. Apenas sabe que eres mi novio ―suplico con la mirada, de verdad quiero que cumpla con lo que se propone y así como él sacrificó su vida en dos ocasiones por mí lo mínimo que yo debo de hacer es motivar y aportar a que cumpla sus sueños―. Hazlo por mí, al menos ve a la entrevista. Si no te gusta lo que Cornell te propone puedes siempre insistir en Brooklyn.

No quiero recurrir a nada más, porque si se entera que es obra del FBI se pondrá furioso, lo sé. Así que ejerzo presión en su camisa, me estoy poniendo nerviosa. No tengo ningún plan B para esto.

El enojo se apodera de mí, no dice nada. Solo está frente a mí con sus brazos sujetando mi cintura, el silencio me está matando, pero debo de aceptar y no insistir. Cuando creo que estoy por gritar de la desesperación, Syaoran suspira y sonríe.

―Está bien ―responde―. Veré que tienen para ofrecer. Iremos a esa entrevista.

―¡Que bueno Syaoran! ―salto de la emoción entre sus brazos, pero mi cerebro hace clic con lo último que ha dicho―. ¿Qué?

―Así es pequeña, iremos. ―responde guason.

―No importa, iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo. ―me acerco más a él y lo beso. Acaricio su labio inferior, después el superior y para finalizar muerdo el inferior. Me encanta hacer eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La entrevista en la universidad de Cornell fue un éxito. Con solo entrar al recinto, Syaoran se enamoró del lugar y aunque quiso ocultarlo yo sabía que al final, caería rendido. Ahora solo está llenando la solicitud de admisión y será un hecho, mi dios chino será estudiante de la facultad de Historia en tan magistral institución.

Estamos llevando una vida tranquila. Syaoran y yo estamos más enamorados que antes, en ocasiones discutimos por que es sobre protector, no entiende que ya no hay peligro a nuestro alrededor, somos personas normales ahora.

Tomoyo y Eriol destilan amor en cualquier lugar y como no soportan estar separados han decidido mudarse juntos el tiempo que mi amigo continúe en Nueva York. Las hermanas de Syaoran han retomado su carrera en las pasarelas y sus citas peculiares. Son felices y no hay quién les diga que hagan lo contrario.

En mi trabajo, todo va sobre ruedas. Todo es como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Como si nunca me hubiera topado con un grupo de mafiosos que intentaron asesinarme y con esa convicción rehago mi vida. Vivo el día a día.

―Hola pequeña. ―Syaoran entra a mi despacho y besa mis labios―. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes pintura en los labios? Y no hablo de labial.

―Oh, no me percaté de ello ―respondo tomando una toalla de papel para limpiar la zona―. ¿Qué tal tu día?

―Maravilloso, la exposición fue interesante de principio a fin. ―expresa con emoción―. Tengo que realizar un ensayo, pero que aprovechando un par de horas libres he avanzado bastante.

―Me siento cada día más orgullosa de ti. ―me acerco a él, dispuesta a besarlo, pero un toque en la puerta nos interrumpe.

―Señorita Kinomoto, ha llegado un paquete para usted. ―uno de los empleados de intendencia entra y entrega en mis manos una caja forrada con papel color café.

―Muchas gracias. ―respondo tomando la caja, curiosa por saber quién lo ha enviado sin fijarme en el remitente, rompo el forro por un lado, saco la caja y al abrirla solo puedo gritar y aventar el objeto fuera de mi alcance. Syaoran, preocupado se acerca para revisar que no me haya pasado nada.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunta revisando mi cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión. Sin decir palabra alguna, señalo la caja que he lanzado hace unos segundos. Este, con duda me suelta y buscando un objeto que no le permita contaminarse con el paquete, abre de nuevo la caja y gruñe fuertemente.

―¡Lo sabía! ―grita tomándose el cabello―. Sabía que esto pasaría si trabajabas para ellos.

Sintiéndose enjaulado da vueltas en mi oficina, tengo miedo. Lo que he recibido es una clara señal de que están buscándome y están muy cerca. Syaoran al percatarse de mi presencia se acerca y me protege en sus brazos a la vez que murmura palabras de ánimo.

―Haré unas llamadas, pero no pienso dejarte sola a partir de hoy ―me aferro a él, no pienso refutar eso―. ¿Lo entiendes? Esos malditos van a tener que limpiar este desastre.

En cuestión de minutos, una cuadrilla de quince hombres aproximadamente invaden mi oficina y el museo entero buscando a la persona que se atrevió a dejar esa clara amenaza. Vienen por mí, quieren mi cabeza.

―¿Identificaron de quién es la cabeza? ―pregunta Syaoran al líder de la investigación, me siento incapaz de hablar, me he sentado para recuperar el aire y la tranquilidad que he perdido hace unos minutos―. El asesinato tuvo que haber ocurrido hace poco, está claro que la cabeza ha sido recién decapitada.

―Estamos investigando recientes desapariciones de extranjeros en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros, algo vamos a encontrar. Lo importante es que ambos estén bajo custodia. ―indica el agente.

―Ni de broma, no iremos a pasar nuestros días en una oficina del FBI. ―discute Syaoran.

―Es lo mejor. ―insiste el otro.

―No. Cuando Sakura aceptó esta estúpida idea de ayudarles dejó en claro que no quería volver a entrar en una de esas oficinas. Ustedes tienen los medios, no me vengan con la excusa de que no es así. ―Syaoran insiste y yo no tengo idea de que aportar a esto.

―¿Pueden asignar un par de agentes? ―pregunto de repente, ambos me observan y lo meditan en silencio.

―Puede ser, pero tienen que ser agentes infiltrados, si ven un par de hombres de saco y corbata a las afueras del museo o de su departamento no dudaran en atacar. ―explica sin dirigirse a mí, es a Syaoran quien con el ceño fruncido acepta esa orden.

―Se quedará en mi departamento a partir de ahora. También necesito ser autorizado para usar mi arma y ejercer como agente mientras atrapamos a quién esté detrás de todo esto. ―solicita sin inmutarse.

―Solo hago unas llamadas y tendrás el permiso de actuar con total libertad. ―el agente se retira y detrás de él, el resto de agentes. En cuestión de minutos todo queda tal y como estaba el silencio nos abraza, al instante los brazos de Syaoran me hacen sentir protegida, nada me va a pasar y como si leyera mis pensamientos, susurra:

―Nunca más Sakura, no caerás de nuevo en sus garras. ―ejerce más presión en su abrazo, pero no duele. Me protege y así quiero estar siempre.

Las siguientes dos semanas a ese suceso fueron una pesadilla, en seis ocasiones recibí en diferentes paquetes partes decapitadas del cuerpo de la misma persona, una mujer de la misma nacionalidad que la mía. No tenemos idea de cómo logran burlar la seguridad de los agentes, pero lo hacen, ahora cobra más sentido la teoría del intruso dentro de la fuerza gubernamental.

Me veo obligada a abandonar el trabajo y estar confinada en el apartamento de Syaoran. Él no lo quiere aceptar, pero en su rostro se nota la culpabilidad y no quiero que sufra por eso. Quiero que sea un hombre normal, que viva con normalidad.

Una tarde conversando con papá, recibo una oferta que podría poner fin a esta batalla. Me ofrecen un puesto en el museo de Tokio, como directora administrativa del lugar. Me emociona saber que puedo regresar a mi lugar de origen, puedo hacer una vida normal lejos de tanta maldad, pero me aterra saber que tengo que separarme de Syaoran, el hombre que para mí significa tanto.

Una vez que él sepa de esta oferta, me motivará a no rechazarla. Pero no quiero dejarlo, su vida seguirá en peligro y me muero de la angustia sabiendo que puede terminar como esa mujer que ha sido decapitada.

―¿Todo bien con tu familia? ―pregunta entrando a su estudio―. ¿Sospechan algo?

―No, todo en orden ―respondo cerrando la portátil―. Me ha dado una buena noticia.

―¿En serio? ―indaga sentándose a mi lado y ofreciendo una soda.

―Sí, es sobre mi trabajo. ―no quiero mentirle. No quiero agobiarlo con los problemas del FBI.

―¿Vas a contarme? ―insiste con una sonrisa.

―Se trata de una nueva oferta laboral ―tomo aire y cerrando los ojos expreso―. Quieren que sea la directora administrativa del museo de Tokio.

―Eso es genial, Sakura ―toma mis manos emocionado―. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sin responder me abrazo a él. No quiero, no quiero separarme de él. No sé qué será de él una vez que yo esté a kilómetros de distancia. Lloro, lloro porque sé que va a exponerse por cobrar el daño que nos han hecho, lloro porque sé que puede resultar gravemente herido y lloro porque no volveré a verlo.

―Perdona Syaoran, no sé qué me pasa. ―respondo cuando dejo de llorar.

―Claro que lo sabes y vas a decirme que es. ―exige sin dejar de abrazarme.

―Es que, yo... No quiero dejarte, tengo miedo de que algo te pase ―respondo sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas en mis ojos―. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado y ahora, sí acepto haré lo mismo.

―Un momento, Sakura ―dejo de hablar, no puedo controlar mi llanto―. ¿Quién ha dicho que todo eso va a suceder?

―Es lo más obvio, Syaoran. ―respondo rápidamente. Estoy segura que una vez yo esté lejos regresará a trabajar con el FBI porque desea terminar con la mafia rusa y eso es algo imposible. Tengo miedo que le pase algo.

―¿Quieres seguir sufriendo amenazas de muerte? ―pregunta serio y yo respondo negando débilmente―. No tienes idea de lo que sufrí al verte en manos de esos dos idiotas, creí morir cuando caíste inconsciente sobre mis pies y peor aún cuando no habían señales de tu despertar. No le deseo a nadie vivir eso, ver al amor de tu vida en riesgo de muerte y no poder hacer nada. Yo tampoco quiero verte así, Sakura. Es por eso, que pedí autorización, únicamente mientras desarticulamos a estos criminales.

―Eso nunca va a pasar, Syaoran. ―está bien, estoy llevando esto al límite, pero tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre.

―¿No confías en mí, Sakura? ―pregunta con congoja.

―Claro que sí. ―contesto rápidamente.

―Entonces, entiende por favor. La mejor manera de garantizar tu seguridad es estando lejos de todo esto ―explica, algo que yo ya sé―. No pienso involucrarme en nada más que no sea la captura de los pocos que han quedado, están acorralados. Después, iré por ti. No estarás sola, pienso asegurar un equipo que se encargue de tu vigilancia. Entiende, voy a regresar por ti, no pienso dejarte ir por ningún motivo. Tú y yo, siempre. Además, tengo a Kero, que muere por ti ¿Serás capaz de dejarlo abandonado?

―Claro que no ―sonrío limpiando mis lágrimas, he de ser un desastre―.¿Prometes ir por mí?

―¿Tienes mi amuleto? ―indaga sonriente―. Regresaré por el.

Me duele separarme de él, no quiero dejarlo. Pero no tengo opción, nuestras vidas están en riesgo y si estoy cerca, Syaoran no podrá concentrarse y actuar debidamente. Por eso, con todo el dolor de mi alma, renuncio a mi trabajo y acepto regresar a Japón.

Papá y mi hermano se alegran y yo también soy feliz, solo que, en la soledad de la noche y cuando él está dormido, me permito llorar, llorar y llorar en silencio para no provocar su preocupación.

Es la única opción, porque las amenazas siguen llegando, aparecen en el buzón y llegan a los apartamentos de los vecinos con mi nombre escrito en las cajas. Una semana, me queda nada más una semana en Norteamérica y decido quedarme encerrada. Tomoyo me sirve de compañía y de consuelo. Ella y Eriol viajarán conmigo y con un equipo de agentes encubiertos.

Mi amiga prometió que iría conmigo al fin del mundo y Eriol que no puede negarle nada a su amada, se auto invitó. Aunque estoy segura que es orden directa de Syaoran. Todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo porque estos días sean agradables. Sonríen y compartimos todo, desde el desayuno hasta la cena.

Syaoran hace de mis últimos días en este país más llevaderos. Me mima, me atiende, me da todo su cariño y yo, me doy cuenta que no puedo ser egoísta y pedirle más de lo que no me puede dar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se cumple la semana, todo está listo, mis maletas han pasado por el control reglamentario y por permiso especial al FBI, Syaoran y un equipo de tres hombres pueden pasar hasta el área de abordaje, no me suelta. Su mano sujeta la mía posesivamente. El resto de hombres entran al avión para revisar que todo esté en orden, revisan en itinerario de vuelo y la lista de pasajeros. Esto me tiene enferma.

―Llámame una vez hagan conexión y cuando estés en Japón, por favor Sakura. ―pide abrazándome.

―Lo haré, lo prometo ―pienso, pienso en lo que diré, necesito valor. ―¿Puedes besarme?

Aprovechando que Eriol y Tomoyo han entrado con los agentes, Syaoran y yo estamos en un área privada, por eso le he pedido el beso. Sin negar nada, como lo viene haciendo desde las últimas semanas, me besa. Le gusta la manera en que lo hago y me imita. Acaricia el labio superior, luego el inferior y por último termina con un ligero mordisco. Me aferro a él en un vano intento por grabar en mi ser, para siempre esa maravillosa sensación, ese hormigueo que me recorre todo el cuerpo y se queda en mi garganta y mi pecho.

Mis manos van a parar a su cabello y lo desordeno más de lo que ya es. Suspira, nos gusta la sensación, pero las voces en los altoparlantes nos cortan, es el momento. Es hora de decir adiós.

―Hay algo más que quiero pedirte. ―pido aguantando la sensación de abandono. Mi garganta quema.

―Lo que quieras, Sakura. ―está sonrojado, apenas se repone del beso.

―Esto días contigo han sido un sueño, pero no es justo para ti que hagas todo esto por mi seguridad ―la expresión de felicidad cambia a una de confusión en su rostro―. Has sacrificado tanto por mí, es mi culpa toda esta situación. Por eso, no te molestes en buscarme, te quito esa promesa.

―¿Me estás pidiendo que haga qué? ―pregunta descolocado.

―Estamos por empezar a abordar, señorita. ―nos interrumpe una de las azafatas.

―Cinco minutos más, por favor. Los agentes aún no autorizan el abordaje. ―responde mostrando su placa.

―No lo hagas más difícil, Syaoran. ―pido, suplico.

―No, no lo hagas más difícil tú. Eres egoísta ―dice y me sorprende―. ¿Acaso sabes lo que es bueno para mí? No, no lo sabes. Así que escucha bien Sakura Kinomoto, irás a Japón, empezaras una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo con tu familia. En tu corazón siempre hay un espacio para mí. A menos que no me quieras en tu vida.

―Te amo con todo mi ser Syaoran. ―interrumpo.

―Entonces, con esa convicción subirás a ese maldito avión con la seguridad de que llegaré por ti ―sentencia―. De lo contrario espera un nuevo ataque de Kero. Ahora...

No termina de hablar porque me ataca en un nuevo y demandante beso que me roba todas las ideas. Sus manos se aferran fuertemente a mi cintura, obligándome a sujetarme en sus hombros. Sí, estamos montando una escena, pero la sensación me sabe a gloria. Cuando por tercera vez escuchamos el llamado para abordar, deja un pequeño beso en mi frente y nariz.

―Te amo Sakura, pero tampoco pienso caer en tu chantaje. Iré por ti te guste o no ¿entiendes? ―sonrío como boba, no me queda opción―. Ahora vete antes de que te secuestre.

Vuelvo a abrazarlo. Al separarme de él me toma de la mano y me lleva a la puerta de abordaje. Evito las lágrimas, no quiero que me vea sufrir y de verdad espero que esa promesa se cumpla. El avión despega, adiós Nueva York y con eso, adiós Syaoran Li.

**¿FIN?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A:** Bien, probando sonido, 1,2,3 hay alguien ahí? Heme aquí con el final. Pasé cuatro días seguidos con esto. Pero hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer, en mi país no estamos en cuarentena. Pero eso sí, nos obligan a trabajar el cuádruple porque la vaina se está poniendo fea en aspectos económicos. No tienen idea de lo mal que se pasa aquí, peeeero esto es liberador.

Escribir para ustedes y para mí es una perfecta terapia. Además está el proyecto del cumpleaños de Sakura ¿Qué les parece, les ha gustado? Así que con mucho cariño para Sakura, va este capítulo también.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Aún nos falta el epílogo, todavía no se cierra el telón. No señores. Qué dramón me volé. Gracias a todos ustedes por saber esperar. Así que espero de verdad hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Recuerden cumplir con las medidas preventivas, esto no está dando tregua así que a proteger a los suyos y a ustedes mismos, no se crean inmortales como muchos necios que andan desafiando a la muerte.

Me despido hasta el epílogo. Un fuerte abrazo.


	20. Epílogo

**Siguiendo al Lobo**

**Epílogo **

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Las ideas de algunos de estos capítulos si. Espero disfruten de esta última entrega. Menores de edad y personas sensible al lemon, pasen de largo. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

―Es necesario que muevan esas pinturas de lugar ―sugiero señalando unas obras―. Aquí pierden un poco de visibilidad.

―¿Algo más que necesite? ―pregunta el encargado de interiores del museo.

―Por el momento no, en la reunión vamos a profundizar algunos temas que van a servir para el crecimiento de este lugar. ―el hombre asiente y se retira de mi oficina con una sonrisa.

Sí, mi oficina. Porque tiene todo lo que me identifica y el toque de mi querida amiga Tomoyo, no aceptó que alguien más decorara mi espacio de trabajo.

Hace unas semanas que, de manera oficial soy la administradora de este maravilloso lugar. Es emocionante y a la vez intimidante la misión que debo cumplir. Afortunadamente he conseguido que todo el equipo de trabajo esté cómodo y contentos conmigo.

Cuando escucharon mi apellido empezaron a desvivirse en comentarios positivos a la labor de mi padre. Por fortuna, para ellos y para mí, accedieron a dejarme trabajar si agendamos una cátedra dirigida por Fujitaka Kinomoto en este lugar. Algo que fue sencillo de conseguir, a ese hombre no le aburre, a pesar de su edad hablar de su trabajo.

La actividad del museo estaba decayendo. Así que era necesario entrar con un plan de actividades que atrajera al público en general, escuelas y universidades. Así que aprovechamos la amabilidad de mi padre que pudo traer hasta este lugar, algunos de los descubrimientos que había realizado con su equipo de trabajo en años pasados.

Éxito, un éxito rotundo fue esa primera exposición. Así que con los ánimos renovados, enviamos solicitudes a otros museos del país para hacer préstamos de descubrimientos importantes. Recuerdo el funcionamiento del MET y queriendo hacer bien mi labor, moveré todas mis influencias para que este lugar brille y hable por su cuenta a todo aquel que entre en el.

Tuve que establecerme en la ciudad de Tokio para no tener que madrugar tanto, o es decir, no llegar tarde. La administradora de un lugar tan importante debe de dar el ejemplo.

Lograr ese objetivo fue muy difícil, no por la dificultad para despertar. Touya, mi hermano. Este puso el grito al cielo una vez me vio después de casi un año de ausencia en sus vidas. Estuvo a punto de internarme en el hospital que trabaja, solo para comprobar cuál era mi estado, el porqué de esas ojeras y otras cicatrices extrañas que apenas eran visibles.

De nuevo, a mentir, pero era necesario. No podía llegar y decir que estuve secuestrada en dos ocasiones y a punto de morir a manos de la mafia rusa. Por fortuna, Eriol y Tomoyo fueron los testigos de mi reciente accidente; el taxi en el que viajaba se vio accidentalmente arrollado por un camión enorme.

Obviamente fue una misión casi imposible. Touya es un hombre complicado, pero súper papá nos salvó del campanazo que mi hermano podría darme, ese hombre ese de armas tomar.

La alegría de ver a papá y a mi hermano ha sido inmensa, regresar al lugar que me vio nacer y crecer me ha llenado el corazón, me siento tranquila, en paz, puedo caminar sin miedo de ser atacada por un mafioso. Los viernes, al final de la jornada me traslado a casa de mi padre para compartir con él y hacerle compañía.

Incluso tengo mi propio auto, ya no tengo que correr a la terminal para que el autobús no se vaya sin mi. No me arrepiento para nada de este cambio de vida. Ha sido la mejor decisión que he único que deseo cambiar es mi soledad. Extraño enormemente a Syaoran. Los días pasan y apenas tengo noticias de él.

Incluso Eriol, que es su mejor amigo no ha podido contactar con él.

No he querido preguntar a sus hermanas porque no quiero preocupar a nadie. Las últimas dos semanas estuvimos en constante comunicación, todo hasta que me comentó que estaban tras la pista de los últimos miembros de la mafia rusa en América del Norte, al parecer esos tipos son tan ambiciosos que prefirieron quedarse sabiendo que el FBI no les iba a perder la pista.

Tengo miedo que sea una misión altamente peligrosa, ya estuve en medio de fuego cruzado y esa gente no se deja intimidar por nada ni por nadie, el respeto a las autoridades, para ellos no existe.

Sus mensajes y llamadas de ser tres o cuatro por día fueron disminuyendo hasta el día de hoy no recibir ni una sola llamada. Aún recuerdo lo que le pedí el día en que nos despedimos, no quiero ser egoísta, lo amo mucho todavía, no puedo irme a la cama sin antes pensar en él, en desear que esté conmigo, que me abrace y sus brazos me transmitan la paz que solo él sabe hacer.

Pero deseo que sea feliz también, yo propicié toda esta confusión, yo traté de ayudar a cerrar el caso y también lo impulsé a seguir sus sueños, estudiar Historia, está haciendo lo que más le gusta en un país con infinidad de oportunidades, laborales y personales.

Me niego a pensar de que ha encontrado lo que yo tal vez no pude y no podré darle si regresa a mi. Necesito saber que está bien y que sobre todo, me extraña y no puede dejar de pensar en mi como yo lo hago.

―_Te noto muy pensativa Sakura. ―comentó mi padre mientras tomábamos el té de la tarde. _

―_Eso es una novedad ―su burló mi hermano―. Los monstruos no piensan, es más no tienen conciencia. _

―_Tu nivel de madurez me sorprende, hermano ―respondí tomando de mi taza―. Un hombre de tu edad ya no se anda con esas burlas tan antiguas. _

―_Definitivamente, le pasa algo ―respondió Touya dirigiéndose a papá―. Mejor me voy a casa, solo venía a saludar. _

―_Regresa pronto hijo ―papá se despidió de mi hermano―. Ya sabes que te extrañaba mucho, no le hagas caso. Pero creo que a ti te hace falta algo, Sakura. _

―_Estoy bien, papá. Es solo cuestión de adaptarme a mi nueva vida. ―volví a sumergirme en mi taza. _

―_¿Y tú novio? ―indagó imitando lo que hacía―. No me has contado mucho sobre él. _

―_Tienes razón. Olvidé decirte que está estudiando la carrera de Historia en Cornell. ―conté tratando de desviar la atención sobre mí. _

―_Eso es genial, debe de ser un muchacho muy listo. ―eso funcionó. _

―_Así es, es muy talentoso. ―respondí, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. _

―_Su ausencia es la que te tiene así ―esa no era un pregunta―. ¿Lo has hablado con él? _

―_Sí, ya lo hablamos ―a papá no podía esconder la verdad total―. Prometió venir por mi. _

―_Entonces cambia esa cara, sonríe. Estoy seguro que a ese joven no le va a gustar saber que estás de esa manera por su ausencia ―aconsejó mi padre con una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo crees que puede sentirse Nadeshiko si siente mi tristeza por su partida? _

_Con ese cariñoso regaño fue suficiente, entendí que tenía que hacer mi vida con o sin Syaoran, sonreír, porque aunque a pesar de que estamos separados por kilómetros de distancia a él le gustaría verme sonreír como lo hacía antes. _

_Debo de poner en práctica aquel dicho "si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa, es tuyo, Si no, nunca lo fue" _

Tras esa charla con mi padre me propuse sonreír y hacer de estos días más llevaderos, algún día Syaoran tendría que aparecer, una llamada o un mensaje, algo tendría que decirme para poder sentirme aliviada.

El tiempo sigue su curso y al cabo de mes y medio sigo sin saber nada de él. La preocupación aún nos embarga a todos, en especial a Eriol y a mí. Intentamos obtener noticias por medio de la agencia de investigación japonesa, pero nos pidieron paciencia.

Eriol no podía moverse del país por que su visa de trabajo se había vencido y tenía que esperar quince días para obtener una respuesta del gobierno norteamericano. Lo mejor era esperar que Syaoran diera alguna señal, tampoco queríamos provocar algo que puede salir de nuestras manos.

El equipo de seguridad que nos habían asignado, estaba por cumplir su estadía en este país, así que optimistas esperamos poder vivir con normalidad una vez estemos solos, en especial yo.

―Señorita Kinomoto ―llamaron a mi puerta que inmediatamente fue abierta por mi asistente―. La señorita Daidouji pregunta por usted.

―¿Puedes hacerla pasar, por favor? ―pregunto, ella inmediatamente sonríe como respuesta―. Muchas gracias.

Mientras espero la llegada de mi amiga, termino de archivar documentos que por el momento no son importantes de revisar, la mayor prioridad en este momento es levantar este lugar, lograr que las personas se enamoren de la historia y del arte que se esconde aquí.

Tomoyo también está aportando con su talento, a pesar de ser diseñadora de modas con su exquisito gusto para la decoración ha aportado maravillosas ideas que le han dado al museo, a pesar de su antigüedad un toque jovial que con esa combinación lo hacen un lugar atrayente.

También usamos las redes sociales y los medios de comunicación para promover el lugar, además, hemos firmado convenios con escuelas y universidades para que las visitas a este lugar sean más seguidas. En definitiva, este lugar, va a crecer.

―¿Has terminado Sakura? ―pregunta mi amiga una vez entra a mi oficina―. ¿Qué tal todo hoy?

―Hola Tomoyo ―saludo―. Ha sido un día de mucho trabajo, pero por hoy no puedo hacer nada más. Podemos irnos.

―Me alegra que por fin te hayas animado a salir de compras, aún tenemos mucho por decorar en tu departamento ―si, ese era otro detalle, mi departamento necesita una toque femenino―. Además, un cambio de guardarropa, el clima es muy diferente al de Nueva York y las tendencias acá están divinas.

―Vamos por partes, Tomoyo ―detengo su parloteo―. Creo que tengo mucha ropa y puedo esperar una temporada para renovar, además, sabes que no puedo excederme en gastos.

―Por eso no te preocupes, amiga ―insiste―. Para eso me tienes a mí.

―Tomoyo, por favor. Sabes que agradezco mucho tu ayuda y tu compañía, pero son cosas que quiero hacer con mis propios medios. ―aquella independencia que alcancé hace dos años no tengo pensado perderla acá.

―Entiendo lo que deseas, Sakura ―responde―. Pero extraño diseñar para ti y verte modelar.

―Ya tendremos la oportunidad de repetir esos momentos. ―Tomoyo sonríe, ella sabe que no puedo negarle nada. Ha sido y es una amiga incondicional. La única que me consoló cuando fui consciente de que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a Syaoran.

―Para que sepas, he estado trabajando en mis tiempos libres en unos diseños con los que te verás más divina de lo que ya eres, tendrás a todos babeando por ti. ―sí, hay cosas que no cambian, no importa el lugar en donde estemos.

―De nuevo, Tomoyo. Vamos por partes, no te apures. ―pido tratando de sonreír.

―Sakura, sabes que quiero que seas feliz. Sé que aún piensas en Li y no te voy a negar que deseo que venga a buscarte, pero me duele ver como te marchitas cada día esperando una llamada o un mensaje, me preocupa no saber nada de él, pero recuerda el dicho. "Ojos que no ven" ―tiene razón, pero no soy capaz de cerrar ese capítulo. Aún lo quiero conmigo. Suspiro

―Lo sé Tomoyo, lo sé. Peor aún no es el momento, aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verlo ―abro mi corazón a mi amiga, solo espero no amargar la tarde―. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a enfocarnos en encontrar los muebles que necesitamos.

Tomoyo sonriendo toma control de la situación y me guía por las tiendas en las cuales encontramos un par de muebles que necesito en mi apartamento. Después entramos en un abastecimiento de pinturas y elegimos los colores para cambiar el ambiente y papel tapiz para las dos habitaciones.

Es interesante que una labor como esa pueda tomarte más de tres horas, cuando terminamos con las compras, fuimos por un café satisfechas por lo que logramos conseguir.

―¿Se nos olvida algo más? ―pregunta Tomoyo terminando su café.

―Espero que no, los pies me están matando. Afortunadamente hoy es viernes y mañana pienso dedicarme a decorar mi nuevo hogar. ―explico levantándome y tirando el vaso desechable a un cesto.

―Dedicarnos, Sakura, dedicarnos. No creas que estarás sola en esto. ―Tomoyo hace lo mismo que yo y nos dirigimos al parqueo para regresar a nuestros hogares.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Este sábado ha sido un día completamente agotador, jamás pensé que pintar demandara tanto esfuerzo, lo más increíble es ver con la facilidad que Tomoyo manipula las brochas. Lo hace ver tan fácil que hasta yo me animo a hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar llenarme hasta el rostro de pintura.

Por fortuna, Eriol que no puede separarse de su amada, también está con nosotras y se encarga de mover y acomodar los muebles más pesados. Nos enfocamos en terminar antes del almuerzo, tengo antojo de comida rápida y sé en qué lugar puedo encontrar.

―Regreso dentro de poco ―comento poniéndome un abrigo―. Iré por algo de comer.

―Voy contigo Sakura. ―Tomoyo se levanta del suelo y busca un abrigo en su bolso.

―¿Piensas dejar a Eriol solo? ―pregunto en un susurro.

―Está concentrado en su labor ―señala con su dedo en dirección a su novio―. ¿Lo ves?

En efecto, está escuchando música usando sus audífonos y con un pincel muy pequeño dibujando flores en la parte inferior de la pared. Tomoyo intenta llamar su atención, pero su concentración es grande o el volumen de la música es tan alto que no le escucha.

Convencida de que estará bien en soledad por un rato nos dirigimos al Parque Ueno en donde conozco un puesto de comida rápida que sé que a Eriol y Tomoyo les va a encantar la comida que ahí se prepara. Un poco de Nueva York en Japón.

Satisfechas con nuestra compra vamos caminando de regreso a mi apartamento, mientras escucho a Tomoyo que me cuenta de lo amoroso que es Eriol recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve cuando estuve inconsciente después del impacto de bala que estuve a punto de recibir directamente en mi pecho.

Recuerdo muy bien ese sueño. Estábamos saliendo de la escuela, Tomoyo y yo caminábamos por el parque Pingüino, muchas personas iban a nuestro alrededor y un chico, caminaba delante de nosotros, mi amiga decía que él pondría mi mundo de cabeza, no pude ver el rostro de ese chico, pero estoy segura que se trataba de Syaoran.

―Y estoy segura que pondrá tu mundo de cabeza. ―escucho a Tomoyo decir.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―pregunto tratando de contenerme, fue lo mismo que soñé.

―Te decía que si adoptas un perro tendrás compañía pero pondrá tu mundo de cabeza ―responde―. ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida.

―Sí, creo que fue un ligero mareo. ―contesto.

―Vamos a sentarnos a una banca, necesitas tomar aire. ―me toma de la mano y me guía a la más cercana.

―Estoy bien, ya ha pasado ―freno mis pies en el suelo―. Eriol debe de estarnos esperando, vamos.

Seguimos caminando, Tomoyo sigue conversando, quiere que esté tranquila y distraída, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño y en sus palabras, mucha coincidencia. Cierro mis ojos y niego mentalmente, eso no existe. Necesito distraerme y eso voy a conseguir antes de perder la razón y soltarme a llorar nuevamente.

Respiro y dispuesta a seguir caminando dirijo mi vista al frente

―No puede ser. ―susurro.

―¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? ―pregunta mi amiga que al parecer me ha escuchado.

―Ese hombre ―señalo al frente―. ¿Es él?

―Se parece mucho a él ―Tomoyo observa detenidamente al sujeto que he señalado―. ¿Lo seguimos?

Con una respuesta silenciosa Tomoyo intuye lo que haré y vamos detrás del tipo que me ha robado la paz en estas semanas. Cuando lo tenga de frente me va a escuchar, no pienso perdonar su abandono.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos y un grupo de niños que está jugando fútbol nos obligan a desviar el camino y más adelante una banda de pájaros nos hace perderle de vista.

―Maldita sea ―gruño―. Lo perdimos.

―Tal vez fue producto de nuestra imaginación. ―dice mi amiga para consolarme.

―¿Las dos estamos imaginando lo mismo? ―indignada, así es como estoy―. Vamos a casa, muero de hambre.

Camino a mi departamento decidimos no mencionar el suceso con Eriol, si él está aquí y no se ha dignado en buscarme a mi no creo que haya hecho lo mismo con su amigo ¿O sí?

Afortunadamente los tres terminamos con la decoración en tiempo récord y tenemos el domingo para descansar, logro convencer a Tomoyo y Eriol de que se tomen el día para estar ellos solos, yo me encargaré de entretenerme con acomodar ropa y otras cosas en la cocina.

Pero es mentira, me asfixia estar sola en un lugar que aún no siento como mío. Apenas soy capaz de desayunar y acomodar un poco la cocina, la música me ayuda a estar tranquila, pero no por el resto del día. Antes de la hora del almuerzo no aguanto más la soledad, pero soy incapaz de jorobar el día a mis amigos, tomo un abrigo, mi bolso, un poco de efectivo, las llaves de mi coche, me aseguro de dejar todo bajo llave y salgo en dirección al parque.

La fresca brisa me recibe al bajar del coche, mejor hubiera caminado. Pero pensando en otras cosas decido esperar un rato más antes de buscar un lugar para comer, me siento en una banca a respirar y admirar lo que la naturaleza me ofrece.

Esto era lo que extrañaba. Los domingos tranquilos con los parques llenos de niños con sus padres jugando y comiendo. En Nueva York todo era prisas y los niños paseaban con sus niñeras.

Cierro los ojos al sentir el suave golpe del viento, la sensación es única y relajante. No hay mejor lugar que un ambiente libre de sonidos ensordecedores. Además de familias compartiendo el almuerzo en un picnic hay vendedores, jugadores, algunas parejas prodigándose amor y otras personas que han traído a sus mascotas de paseo.

Definitivamente una bella postal que con gusto pintaría, si ese fuera mi talento. El mío es reparar, darle vida a todo aquello que el paso de los años ha consumido y que merece una segunda oportunidad de ser admirada por el mundo. Sí, eso es lo que hago yo.

A pesar de las risas y conversaciones que escucho a mi alrededor, la sombra de un árbol y la brisa del viento susurran a mi oído y ese susurro me permite cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Lamento no haber cargado una libreta y lápiz para hacer un rápido bosquejo.

Me quedo con los ojos cerrados por unos minutos más, soy consciente de todo lo que me rodea, pero me agrada estar así. Es una sensación sanadora. Siento que este lugar será mi favorito a partir de ahora, siento que recuperaré la paz que hace un tiempo había perdido.

Un perro, con sus ladridos me obliga a abrir los ojos y al buscar para saber qué tan cerca está de mi, me estremezco.

―Ker… Kero, ven muchacho ―observo a mi alrededor, tal vez no sea el perro que yo creo que es, pero el animal no me hace caso―. ¿Kerberos, eres tú?

Al parecer al escuchar ese nombre algo hace clic en él. Con la lengua de fuera me observa y creo que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. El perro que creo que es se acerca corriendo y se coloca frente a mí.

―¿Kero, eres tú? ―aún no lo creo y vuelvo a preguntar. El perro ladra como respuesta y busco en el parque a la persona que lo ha traído―. ¿Con quién has venido, con Syaoran?

Kero emocionado, se pone a dar vueltas moviendo su cola. No encuentro a nadie que responda por él y eso, por una parte me altera. El perro se sube a mis piernas y sobre su lomo puedo notar que trae un paquete adherido a su pechera.

―¿Qué traes aquí, Kero? ―pregunto para relajarme, si este perro hablara la historia sería otra. Mi mala experiencia con paquetes extraños me hace tener miedo de nuevo. No sé quién ha traído a Kero, porque si hubiera sido Syaoran no jugaría conmigo de esta manera.

Buscando nuevamente a Syaoran antes de tomar lo que el perro trae, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo. El paquete tiene mi nombre, como los anteriores, con la diferencia de que este viene envuelto en papel decorado.

Lentamente rompo el envoltorio, Kero se baja de mis piernas, pero se queda a mi lado. La caja nuevamente tiene mi nombre, decido ponerle un final a esta zozobra y rompo el objeto de mis temores, en ella hay un ramo de flores de cerezo recién cortadas y una nota.

Aún con desconfianza abro el papel y descubro la pulcra caligrafía del hombre que dejé en Nueva York. _"Querida Sakura, espero que Kerberos no se haya atrevido a montar tu pierna nuevamente, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero tengo miedo de acercarme y que me rechaces. Te ves bellísima con ese vestido verde, luce increíblemente con tus ojos. Syaoran L." _

Termino de leer la nota y me levanto como si la banca estuviera ardiendo ¿Está aquí? Quiero verlo, necesito verlo. Kero no se ha apartado de mi lado, está sentado observando un punto en específico.

―¿Kero, dónde está papá? ―pregunto y este no capta, ahora recuerdo, que el animal obedece más cuando le hablan en alemán―. ¿Kero, wo ist papa?

Después de captar la pregunta, Kero se activa. Como alma que lleva el diablo sale en dirección desconocida. Como puedo y sin dejar nada en el suelo salgo detrás de él. Se mete detrás de unos arbustos y me veo obligada a dar la vuelta lo más rápido que puedo para no perderle de vista.

―¿Kero, en dónde diablos te has metido? ―pregunto con voz fuerte―. Me vas a matar de un susto.

―No me perdonaría si algo malo te vuelve a ocurrir por mi culpa. ―esa voz, no, es producto de mi imaginación, llevo tanto tiempo sin verlo ni escucharlo que ahora mi mente me juega una broma. Kero ladra, está detrás de mí, decido ignorar esa voz, él no está aquí, de eso estoy muy segura.

―Kero, no vuelvas a hacerme esto. Me asustas… ―no termino mi cariñoso regaño, porque al lado del perro está nada más y nada menos que su dueño.

―Prometo que no volverá a hacerlo ―dice con su ronca voz. Por instinto retrocedo un par de pasos sin ser consciente que detrás de mí hay una raíz de un árbol, al tropezar con ella, me voy de espalda al suelo―. ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

¿Syaoran está aquí? ¡Syaoran está aquí! Frente a mí, tratando de ver si no me he hecho daño. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros ¡Por todos los dioses, puedo sentirlo! Su tacto es real, no es producto de mi imaginación. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que regresan a mi cuerpo. De pronto y sin poder controlar mis emociones siento las lágrimas acumulándose para salir, si hablo lloro.

―¿Sakura, qué te sucede, te llevo al hospital? ―pregunta y sin esperar respuesta me toma entre sus brazos, siendo consciente de la situación lo detengo y niego moviendo la cabeza.

―Es… estoy bien ―alcanzo a decir viéndolo a la cara, ni yo me entiendo. Esto no me pasaba en mucho tiempo. Syaoran sonríe y me siento morir, sí quiero quedarme para siempre sintiendo esto que solo él provoca―. Estás aquí, conmigo. Me has encontrado.

Las lágrimas salen dispuestas a confundir a Syaoran y este temiendo que me haya lastimado me sujeta fuertemente.

―Dime que tienes, por favor. ―súplica besando mi cabeza.

―¡Estás aquí, Syaoran, estás aquí! ―repito nuevamente.

Por fin hace clic, mis lágrimas y mis palabras demuestran lo mismo, suavemente y como quién no quiere la cosa me deja poner los pies en la tierra, ahora se aferra a mi cintura sin romper el abrazo.

―Prometí que vendría por ti, estoy cumpliendo. ―sonríe sin apartarse de mí.

―¿Pero, tus estudios, el caso de la mafia? ―pregunto recordando la razón de nuestra separación, de pronto soy consciente de que en todo este tiempo él pudo estar en peligro de muerte―. ¿No te hicieron daño esos tipos, estás bien, tus hermanas, cómo están?

―No me parece que sea un buen lugar para conversar ―sonríe, ay, que me encantan sus sonrisas―. En el hotel que me voy a hospedar hay un restaurante, vamos.

―Espera ¿En un hotel? ―él afirma moviendo su cabeza―. No señor, tengo una habitación libre, te vas a quedar ahí.

―¿Estás segura, Sakura? ―pregunta dibujando una sonrisa socarrona―. No quiero causar problemas.

―Muy segura, vamos por tus maletas. Además, Kero puede perturbar a alguien más y no quiero que mi amigo se vea en una jaula, porque no es lugar para él. ―Syaoran no discute nada y me guía hasta el hotel en donde afortunadamente aún no había hecho efectiva su estancia.

―Me alegra ver que ahora sabes manejar. ―dice cuando estaciono el coche frente a un restaurante.

―Ya quiero que veas todo lo que he alcanzado en este tiempo ―sonrío al pensar en todo lo que quiero mostrarle―. Te va a encantar el museo.

―Siento mucho haberme perdido este tiempo, Sakura. Todo tiene una explicación y espero me des la oportunidad de contarte todo lo que ha sucedido. ―aprovecho que está concentrado en mis ojos, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo me acerco a él para hacer lo que deseo desde hace rato.

Lo miro a los ojos, tomo sus manos suavemente, de inmediato el nerviosismo recorre mi cuerpo y me atrevo a decir:

―Syaoran, no importa lo que haya pasado en ese tiempo, lo que es realmente importante es que estás bien y estás aquí. Cumpliste tu promesa. ―me siento feliz, no hay nada más que decir, su firme mirada me transmite tantas cosas, entre ellas la seguridad.

Poco a poco nuestros labios se juntan, deseaba hacer esto desde el momento en que lo vi, pero tenía miedo de que todo fuera mentira, una mezcla de sentimientos de felicidad y adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo, en los brazos de Syaoran yo me siento en la cima del mundo y ya nada puede superar esa felicidad.

―Oh, Sakura. Espera ―sí, esa felicidad la detiene quién la provoca―. Primero quiero contarte todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

―Mientras no sea un rechazo, podré esperar. ―me separo de él sintiéndome un poco tonta, algo que no sucedía desde la secundaria.

―Espero que después no seas tu quién me rechace. ―dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

―Anda, vamos a que conozcan mi hogar ―cambio el tema, de momento me estoy poniendo nerviosa―. Vamos Kero, estas muy hermoso.

Syaoran alucina con mi departamento, con la decoración se ha convertido en un lugar acogedor y a él le gusta. Eso, a mí, me encanta. No sé cuánto tiempo estará por acá, pero que se sienta cómodo le da un plus a todo esto.

La cena fue muy amena, a petición mía, le pedí que dejara lo que tiene que decirme para después, no quiero indisponerme. Kero disfruta también a nuestro lado. Es extraño, prefiere la comida de los humanos a sus croquetas. Pero, mientras lo disfrute, estoy encantada de mimar a este hermoso can.

―Al final dejará de ser el temible Kerberos y será el glotón Kero. ―Syaoran niega con la cabeza y sonríe viendo a su perro.

―Pero él ya no necesita provocar miedo a nadie más. ―agrego llevando el vaso con jugo a mis labios.

―Exacto, ya no es necesario, pero siempre puede servir para defendernos ―Syaoran deja su vaso en la pequeña mesa de centro y me observa seriamente―. Tienes que escucharme.

Me atraganto, ay que me da. Yo solo quiero saber que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, si está aquí es por algo bueno ¿verdad? Ay, que no sé qué hacer o decir. Solo tengo tres opciones: Plan a: correrlo. Plan B: escucharlo. Plan C: besarlo hasta que se le olvide lo que tiene que decir y empecemos de cero.

―Dime, te escucho. ―me decido por centrarme un poco, no puedo atacarlo a besos si lo que él busca es hablar.

―En primer lugar, necesito pedirte una disculpa, no quise desaparecer del radar, pero era necesario ―se remueve incómodo, pero no pienso interrumpirle―. La investigación tomó un rumbo peligroso y todos los agentes involucrados nos vimos en la obligación de desaparecer de la vida de nuestros seres queridos.

Saber eso me asusta, sé que aún tiene más que decir, pero no puedo evitar que aquellas espantosas sensaciones regresen a mi cuerpo. No quiero volver a vivir eso.

―Por eso dejé de ponerme en contacto con todos ustedes, incluido mi padre y mis hermanas, les debo explicaciones a todos, pero era eso a ponerlos bajo riesgo ―con mi silencio le invito a que siga hablando, no pienso interrumpir―. Creemos que por una buena temporada van a desaparecer, pero regresarán, pero eso a mí ya no me interesa. Lo que me ataba a ellos era que te dejaran vivir tranquila y creo que eso ha sido posible.

―La verdad que me he sentido bien, aunque recordar lo que vivimos me altera un poco, pero creo que está superado. ―respondo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

―Todavía no me perdono lo que tuviste que ver y sufrir, si tan solo yo no te hubier… ―no lo dejo terminar, coloco un dedo en sus labios.

―Ni se te ocurra decir eso, por favor ―pido viéndolo fijamente―. No era una coincidencia, ya ves que a pesar de todo, pude servir de ayuda. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

―Lo sé, Sakura ―responde―. No me arrepiento de conocerte, pero si tan solo hubiera sido más precavido, si te hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio hubiéramos evitado que experimentaras todo esto.

―El hubiera no existe, Syaoran. Esto es lo que hay, este es nuestro presente, el pasado me ha enseñado una buena lección ―sonrío para transmitirle tranquilidad―. ¿A ti no?

―Claro que sí, he aprendido mucho en este tiempo y también he tomado decisiones que son muy importantes para mi y mi futuro. ―responde.

―¿Ah sí, qué decisiones has tomado? ―indago. No me quiero adelantar, no puedo ir de bocazas y decir lo que pienso, tengo que ser paciente.

―La primera, se trata de mi vida profesional ―sonríe, veo que se emociona aún más. Me alegra verlo realizando lo que tanto desea―. A pesar de estar en misión tuve la oportunidad de cumplir con mis obligaciones, así que he pedido un traslado a otra universidad.

―¿Qué universidad? ―uy que nervios, ya no vivirá en Norteamérica ¿Regresará a China?

―Me decidí por un lugar que me sea familiar, además, allá estoy solo y me aburro ―con esa respuesta ya ha dicho todo, regresa a su país natal―. Así que la Universidad de Japón es la mejor opción.

―¿En serio, vivirás acá? ―que emoción, no me esperaba esta respuesta―. Estaremos cerca.

―Así es, cerca. Muy cerca. ―uy, que me va a dar algo escucharlo responder con ese tono de voz.

―Que gusto me da ―sonrío dejando mi vaso en la mesa―. ¿Qué otra decisión has tomado?

―Centrarme totalmente en mis estudios. Con mi renuncia al FBI recibí una jugosa remuneración la cual está en una cuenta de ahorro y solo espero poder invertir en algo que pueda multiplicar mi dinero para mi futuro, mientras no obtenga la residencia no puedo buscar trabajo, espero que los contactos internacionales sirvan de algo. ―cuenta y yo encantada escucho, que haya decidido venir a vivir acá me llena de esperanza.

―Me alegra que las cosas estén saliendo bien para ti ―respondo―. ¿Ya tienes pensado en dónde vas a vivir?

―Bueno, pensaba quedarme una semana en el hotel, pero agradezco tu hospitalidad. En un par de días ya tendré algo cerca de la universidad, tal vez Eriol pueda recibirme. ―explica y de pronto creo que puedo hacer algo por él.

―Yo tengo una habitación disponible, además, la universidad está cerca del museo y sería muy agradable estar acompañada. ―espero que acepte, no hemos hablado de nosotros, pero tenerlo cerca me haría muy feliz.

―¿Estás segura? ―pregunta―. No quiero incomodar, no sé si estás acompañada…

De nuevo interrumpo, ya creo saber lo que quiere decir y antes de que continúe me adelanto a terminar de explicar.

―Vivo sola, Syaoran. Estaría encantada de que seamos compañeros de apartamento, además, la única compañía que tengo es de mi amiga Tomoyo que se toma muy en serio su papel de apoyo emocional ―antes de confundirlo un poco me apuro a aclarar―. Así que anda, acepta. Me ofenderias si no me permites ayudarte. Hiciste mucho por mí en Nueva York, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

―Está bien ―suspira―. Acepto, pero con la condición de pagar alquiler y distribuir las labores de limpieza y cocina.

―Claro que sí, ni creas que me perderé la oportunidad de volver a saborear tus exquisiteces culinarias ―él sonríe, se ha relajado un poco, pero yo necesito saber más―. Bien, ya tienes un proyecto de vida encaminado, sigues estudiando y esperas muy pronto tener una oferta laboral ¿algo más, a nivel personal?

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa ―dice fijando sus bellos ojos en mí, ese gesto me provoca, me intimida, me hace sentir nerviosa, pero espero a que siga hablando―. Hace poco más de un mes, la mujer de mi vida me pidió que rehiciera mi vida, que no quería ser egoísta y que lo nuestro no podría ser, por eso estoy preocupado. A pesar de haberle prometido que regresaría por ella, necesito saber si ya hizo su vida con alguien más.

¡Ay, que me da! Pierdo la voz, no sé como decirle que cada día con sus noches incluidas no he dejado de pensar en él y me duele más recordar los días en que no tuve noticias de él, así que, poniendo todo el empeño de hablar y no balbuceos respondo.

―Bueno, te he escuchado sin reprocharte nada ―él asiente―. Tengo que confesarte que pasé muchos días esperando una llamada tuya, me preocupé bastante, pensé en muchos escenarios y ninguno era bueno para mi salud emocional. Llegué a pensar que habías hecho lo que te pedí, aunque me dolió en ese momento.

―Te prometí que volvería por ti y aquí estoy ―interrumpe y está serio―. Me molestó que hayas pedido eso, lo que siento por ti no ha disminuido nada, al contrario, me siento más convencido de que estoy en el lugar correcto, solo deseo saber si aún tengo la oportunidad que en Nueva York tenía. No te voy a pedir que regreses conmigo a otro país porque tu vida está acá, por eso pedí traslado.

Tomoyo moriría por grabar esto, pero dispuesta a no alargar más la situación y aunque no sé cómo hacerle ver que me muero por él que deseo que con sus brazos me haga sentir de nuevo segura, que con sus labios me haga sentir amada y que con sus gestos me haga sentir importante, pero de nuevo, mi torpeza sale a relucir y con mi pie derramo el poco jugo que queda en mi vaso.

―Disculpa, iré por un paño para secar. ―me dirijo rápidamente a la cocina, me apoyo en la barra y me convenzo de que puedo encontrar la felicidad con él. Solo necesito decir que sí.

Sin demorar el momento regreso a la sala con el paño y me inclino para recoger lo que he botado y limpio sin decir nada.

―¡Kero no! ―escucho el grito de Syaoran y el perro ha hecho una de las suyas, de nuevo. Con sus patas delanteras se ha apoyado en mi espalda y he caído encima de mi dios chino―. ¿Estás bien?

―Mejor que nunca ―respondo―. Kero se merece un premio.

―¿Por qué? ―indaga sonriendo. Me imagino que ya sabe lo que sigue.

―Me ha dado el empujón que necesito. ―¡Sí, lo estoy besando! Gracias a este maravilloso animal que me ha lanzado a sus brazos termino la poca distancia que hay entre nosotros y lo beso.

Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y yo me aferro a su cuello acariciando su cabello. ¡Ahh! Como lo extrañaba. La ternura con que me besa me hace amarlo más, me abraza sin querer soltarme y yo tampoco dejaré que haga eso. Acaricia mis labios con esa pasión que solo él me ha demostrado y con tan solo un beso me hace vibrar de la emoción y del éxtasis.

Este simple, pero significativo roce me está llevando a la locura, pero deseosa de sentir más de lo que deseo me libero de su abrazo y me siento encima de él. Su gesto de sorpresa es notable, pero también refleja el deseo que seguramente estoy reflejando yo también.

―Déjate llevar, lobito. ―susurro cerca de su oído y bajo a su cuello para dejar pequeños mordiscos que lo hacen jadear. Lleva sus manos en un gesto posesivo que a mi me encanta a mi cintura y sus dedos ejercen una presión que se me antoja deliciosa.

Suavemente empiezo a frotarme contra él, que cierra sus ojos e inclina un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Me dedico a tocar, acariciar y besar todo, pecho y abdomen mientras me sigo frotando, voy soltando, uno a uno los botones de su camisa, hasta que tengo solo para mí el objeto de mi deseo.

―Extrañaba esto ―susurro dejando mis labios sobre su pecho por un rato, la sensación de estar controlando la situación me excita aún más y deseosa de saber hasta donde puedo llegar tomo el cinturón de su pantalón y lo quito con rapidez―. Vamos, Syaoran, vamos a mi habitación.

Me pongo de pie y le ayudo a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que él avance lo detengo y me aviento a su cuerpo, entendiendo lo que deseo me sujeta el trasero y enredo mis piernas a su cintura. Entre susurros le indico cual es mi habitación y al llegar y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, con todo el deseo del mundo apoya mi espalda en la pared y su boca asola la mía buscando mi lengua.

Soñaba despierta con este momento, lo abrazo y no dejamos de besarnos, sus manos llegan a mi camisa la cual quita con una maestría que me hace suspirar toma uno de mis pezones como solo él sabe hacerlo, me tortura lentamente y con toda la libertad chillo de placer, siento que en cualquier momento llegaré al clímax. Mientras tortura mi pezón izquierdo mima con besos el derecho, ahora soy yo la que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y enredo mis manos en su cabello.

Sabe bien lo que hace, sabe como hacerme perder la razón y disfrutar a la vez. El solo rozarnos no se me hace suficiente, lo deseo, lo anhelo. Quiero unirme a él y sentir todo lo que él puede darme.

―Syaoran, me vuelves loca ―susurro antes de besarlo―. Te deseo.

Este deja de torturarme y dejándome a unos centímetros del suelo vuelve a besarme.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, pequeña? ―pregunta y de pronto, pero sintiéndome deseada cito una frase de una canción que me encanta.

―You and me baby making love like gorillas. ―¡Ay, la dije! Syaoran, sabiendo a qué canción me refiero me acecha como un lobo y se sienta en el borde de la cama. La que se va a armar.

―Bien ―dice sonriendo―. Hagámoslo.

Nuevamente se pone de pie va por mi ropa, pero queriendo hacer algo diferente que sea inolvidable lo detengo.

―Lo haré yo, solo disfruta. ―Syaoran asiente, pero sin sonreír, mis palabras le han excitado y se dedica a observarme mientras en mi mente empiezo a cantar la canción más sensual de Bruno Mars y dejándome llevar por la melodía muevo mis caderas mientras sujeto mis prendas de vestir y me voy despojando de ellas.

Syaoran no dice nada, se limita a observar y con una mirada que me intimida sigue todos mis movimientos, pero no me detengo, quiero probar mis alcances y sé que ambos vamos a pasarla bien. Es el inicio de algo que va a durar mucho tiempo.

Cuando me he quedado en ropa interior, Syaoran se pone de pie, tomándome de las manos se acerca a mi rostro y susurra:

―No seas egoísta y déjame participar. ―me limito a sonreír, porque lo que quiere salir de mis labios es una carcajada.

―Bien, el postre ya está servido, dios chino. ―coloco una de mis piernas en su cadera y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

―No, todavía no ―murmura con voz sensualmente ronca y tomándome en peso me acuesta en la cama―. Ahora sí, el postre está servido.

No puedo dejar de observarlo, su penetrante mirada y su gesto me tienen atrapada. Tomando mis piernas, las abre para tener más acceso. Puedo sentir su respiración entre mis piernas y haciendo a un lado mi ropa interior besa mi intimidad y yo gimo de placer a la vez que me arqueo para que él tenga más acceso.

Lo que hace con sus dedos y su lengua a cada minuto que pasan me llevan a la locura, me arqueo cada vez más y con una de mis manos en su cabeza le pido que siga haciendo eso que me vuelve tan loca.

El hormigueo rápidamente se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y se concentra en mi centro de placer, Syaoran sigue torturándome y en cualquier momento voy a sucumbir. Un ronco gemido de placer sale de su garganta cuando siento que me abandona y repta sobre mi cuerpo dejando besos en mi vientre, abdomen y pechos.

Me observa, lo observo, el brillo en sus ojos me dice tantas cosas, el amor y el deseo están reflejados en ellos. Mi respiración y la de él están más que agitadas, pero no quiero parar, aún no.

―¿Te gustó? ―pregunto.

―Aún no acabo. ―veo el deseo, pero también un atisbo de duda, por eso, tratando de guiarlo susurro:

―Hazlo, todo estará bien. ―se acerca y besa mis labios, nuestros sabores se mezclan en ese beso y siento que va quitándose los pantalones hasta quedar desnudo.

―Te amo, Sakura ―susurra adentrándose a mi interior y yo siento que no he podido y no podré amar a nadie como lo amo a él―. Dámelo todo.

Obedeciendo a esa petición elevo mis caderas y con mis piernas me aferro a su cintura, sus acometidas van aumentando la intensidad de nuestro encuentro. Yo quiero más de él y abrazándolo haciendo uso de mi fuerza lo obligo a quedar debajo, sobre la cama.

Ese movimiento lo toma por sorpresa, pero recuperándose sonríe y me sujeta de la cintura. Le gusta lo que hago y eso me motiva a seguir con mis movimientos. Cierra sus ojos queriendo reprimir sus gemidos.

―Mírame, Syaoran. ―ordeno y este lo hace. Nunca habíamos hecho esto juntos, pero ambos lo estamos disfrutando y queriendo que el disfrute acelero mis movimientos, sus manos acarician mis senos y mi cintura.

Sé que en cuestión de segundos la liberación me embargará, pero esperando que él lo haga primero bajo el nivel.

―Córrete para mí, preciosa. ―suelta en un gemido y como si él controlará mi cuerpo un maravilloso orgasmo recorre mi centro y siento como él se inclina hacia adelante para besar mis pechos, también ha llegado la liberación para él y siento como algo me recorre por dentro. Con hambre, me besa, devora mis labios y siento como todo vuelve a su lugar. Todo está donde debería de estar.

Después de ese encuentro hubieron tres más, en el baño, la sala y la cocina. La pasión de Syaoran me hace tocar el cielo y otras cosas más. Mi apartamento se convierte en una guarida de amor en este maravilloso fin de semana.

Por acuerdo mutuo decidimos que se quedara a vivir conmigo. Somos dos personas adultas que se aman y desean estar siempre juntos.

Eriol se puso muy contento al ver a su amigo después del tiempo en que no tuvo noticias de él. Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por saber todos los detalles de nuestro romántico encuentro.

Syaoran empieza en una semana sus clases en la universidad, pero antes de eso quiero que mi familia conozca al hombre más importante de mi vida, el hombre que me ha hecho y me hace feliz y quiero que sepan que ambos estamos viviendo juntos.

―Entiendo que tenga que conocer a tu padre ―comenta sujetándose el cinturón de seguridad―. Sabes que estoy ansioso por escuchar sus anécdotas, lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que conocer a tu hermano.

―Porque también es mi familia ―respondo seriamente aguantando la risa―. También está su esposa y nuestro amigo Yukito.

―Tu hermano querrá matarme en cuanto sepa que fui un agente de FBI y que su hermana estuvo en riesgo por mi culpa. ―está nervioso, se nota. Pero dispuesta a no preocuparlo más arranco el motor rumbo a Tomoeda.

―Nadie se tiene que dar cuenta de eso, podemos omitir esa parte. Al contrario, diremos que te conocí porque estabas interesado en recuperar una obra de arte que estaba en mi poder. ―bien, creo que mi imaginación va más allá y me estoy inventando cosas sensacionalistas.

―Mejor dime si sabe artes marciales para saber a qué debo de atenerme. Hubiéramos traído a Kero ―uy, la que se va a liar esta tarde.

―Él me obligó a aprenderlas, pero tranquilo, papá y Yukito sabrán controlarlo ―suelto una carcajada, jamás pensé ver al temeroso agente Li en esta situación―. También me tienes a mi agente.

―Está noche me voy a cobrar tus carcajadas ―se acerca a mi y nos besamos―. Vamos, avanza antes de que me arrepienta y te saque en brazos del coche.

Sin duda alguna mi experiencia en Nueva York fueron una serie de sucesos extraños, bochornosos y llenos de adrenalina que me llevaron a regresar a mi país, pero que me hacen sonreír al ver a mi lado a aquel dios chino que desde el primer día entró en mi vida para ponerla de cabeza.

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Ayyyy que me da la llorona. Por fin. Llegamos al final final, en primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas por los múltiples atrasos en las entregas. Pero desde que el mundo está en cuarentena yo he seguido trabajando el triple y sin descanso. Así que, se me hacía casi imposible avanzar, eso y que a veces me quedaba sin ideas.

Pero ya, acá está el final y yo soy incapaz de separar a estos dos, no. Eso no, eso nunca. Mi corazoncito no lo resiste, no lo permite. Espero les haya gustado el encuentro. Solo les pido no se rasguen las vestiduras si se leyó pasado de tono. Estos son dos personajes adultos, así los quería en esta historia, libres sin inhibiciones.

Muy agradecida estoy con quienes me apoyaron desde el capítulo 1 de esta historia y también con aquellos que le lanzaron tomates a este proyecto, me motivaron a seguir.

También agradezco a mis amigos betas, CherryLeeUp y Pepsipez. Gracias de verdad.

Muero por saber si les gustó o no. Y no es mi despedida, espero dentro de poco regresar con algo que ustedes ya sabían, ahora espero tener tiempo para seguir mejorando aquella historia que a muchas enamoró. Seguimos dando guerra con SCC.

Recuerden seguir las indicaciones de sus autoridades, lo importante es cuidarse y a los demás. Saldremos de esta.

Se despide de ustedes **WONDER GRINCH**


End file.
